


The Cat With Wings

by 99GreenBottles



Series: The Ones Where Hinata is a bit (VERY) OP [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou Swears, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata Shouyou is from Tokyo, Nekoma Hinata Shouyou, The Saga of Hinata Shouyou and Bathroom Incidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 85,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Hinata had always been inspired by the Little Giant since he saw him play. Unfortunately the Little Giant was from Karasuno - a high school from Miyagi, and Hinata lived in the outskirts of Tokyo. But there was hope! Karasuno had a rival from Tokyo: Nekoma, and Hinata was determined to become their ace one day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Suna Rintarou
Series: The Ones Where Hinata is a bit (VERY) OP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929289
Comments: 230
Kudos: 594





	1. Booting Up the Game - the Starting Screen

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked to do a Nekoma version of my fic ‘The Little Giant of Aoba Johsai High School’ which is a Seijoh!Hinata fic (it’s very long at 338243 words and 120 chapters, albeit some are notices or bonus chapters). The fic is an AU where the Little Giant was from Seijoh instead of Aoba Johsai and it explored the possibility of Hinata’s progress there and beyond. If that sounds interesting then go check it out, but fair warning it’s a long read. So this fic will explore the possibilities of what would have happened if Hinata went to Nekoma instead. Expect chaos and team antics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that’s going to be sad about this fic, is that Hinata probably won’t meet the Seijoh gang! All of his rivals from Miyagi - gone! 
> 
> And yes, as much as I can I'm going to title these chapters (with video game theming)

Hinata was waiting outside the electronics store, his mother had just gone into the local store to get some rice for dinner but Hinata had refused to enter the store, leaving him outside to amuse himself. He looked at the screen in the shop window, it was showing a volleyball match. Hinata watched as the small player in black, white and orange with the number ten ran and jumped - beating the blockers. Hinata knew that he wanted to be a cool player just like the Little Giant one day.

Later that day Hinata looked up the Little Giant, he was a player from a school called Karasuno. Hinata immediately knew that he wanted to go there so he looked up the school, unfortunately it was based in a different region. Not even based in a different prefecture, but a completely different region as well. However there was still hope, Hinata was watching the next match. There was Karasuno in their black and orange glory and another team in red and black. People were calling it the Battle of the Trash Heap between the crows and cats. Hinata marvelled in the rivalry, and one more fact. The cats were a school from Tokyo, and they were a close high school to him as well. Hinata had made up his mind, he was going to Nekoma when he was older.

When Hinata enrolled into junior high he was disappointed to say the least. His school didn’t have a boys’ volleyball team, but he made do with practising on his own. Junior high had passed and Hinata had managed to get into Nekoma. Hinata now had to patiently wait for the next school year to begin. Hinata was running through the nearby neighbourhood to him, by nearby he meant that it was a twenty minute run away. He suddenly saw someone sitting on the side of the road. They were wearing red tracksuits and had a bag, and in that bag were some volleyball shoes, "Do you play volleyball too?" Hinata approached the person.

"Yeah," the person replied.

"That's so cool! I play volleyball! I haven't got to play on a team yet, but I'm joining Nekoma soon!" 

"Oh, I go to Nekoma,"

"Really! Then I'll get to play with you! I'm Hinata Shouyou,"

"Kozume Kenma,"

"Nice to meet you Kozume-senpai,"

"You can call me Kenma,"

"Okay Kenma! So what position do you play?"

"I'm our setter,"

"That's cool! I want to be the ace!" Hinata looked over Kozume's shoulder, "What game is that?" Kozume began to explain the game as Hinata listened avidly, getting excited as Kozume explained the battle section.

April came and Hinata sat through the opening ceremony. As soon as he could he ran to the volleyball club's gym, "Kenma!" Hinata greeted his friend, the two had grown close over the spring break.

"Shouyou," Kenma smiled.

"You know him Pudding Head?" someone tall and intimidating asked, they had black bedhead.

"I met him in the spring break," Kozume replied, "Shouyou, this is my friend Kuroo. He's the captain this year,"

"Nice to meet you!" Hinata replied.

"So have you played much before?" Kuroo asked.

"Well, um," Hinata stumbled on his words, "I've never played with a team, but I've practised on my own,"

"Let's test you out then," Kuroo said as he got Hinata to do some basic drills, "Well we definitely need to work on your receiving and blocking first,"

"Can I spike too?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," Kuroo replied, "Kenma, you don't mind,"

"Sure," Kozume picked up the ball to toss it for Hinata, who had already began to run.

"Whoa! Steady on there Hinata! I think that's a bit fast to suddenly pull off without telling Kenma," Kuroo said, "Just let him know how fast you want it,"

"Okay, Kenma, can I have the ball really, really fast!" Hinata said, the two did about fifteen minutes of quick drills before Kozume gave up.

"Yaku-Paisen!" Kuroo called out to the team's third year libero.

"What do you need?" the libero called out.

"Come over here Yakkun!" Kuroo shouted, soon the libero had joined them.

"This is Yaku Morisuke our libero, and he's going to teach you how to receive, I'll deal with our other new rookie Haiba," Kuroo said, "We got a good turn out this year, five new members,"

The first couple of weeks of the year had passed, Hinata and Kozume began working on their quick attack. Yaku was teaching Hinata everything he knew about receiving and was incredibly patient with Hinata.

In lessons Hinata's grades dropped due to him spending more time on volleyball. In class he had stuck with Haiba first due to both being on the volleyball club, but as time progressed Hinata got to know his classmates better. At lunch he would sometimes hang out with Haiba and his friends or Inuoka and Shibayama, but more often than not he hung around Kenma and Kuroo.

Hinata had settled into his school well and was hopeful for his future at Nekoma, time could only tell how things would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this, buckle up for the eventful trip that this will be. Next update (should be!) out on the 11th of July. Updates will probably be every 2-3 days (circumstances may change things, I may need longer to write, or I may feel like posting earlier


	2. Tutorial

"We want you two to join us, honestly," Kuroo said, "But you're not good enough,"

"Ouch," Yamamoto said under his breath.

"I thought we agreed to sugar coat it," Yaku said.

"I decided just to give them the truth," Kuroo replied. Haiba sulked a bit.

"Enjoy your camp!" Hinata said, "In the meantime I'll work on becoming the best that I can be!"

The next day arrived and the rest of the team left for their golden week training camp in Miyagi. Both Haiba and Hinata had been given keys to the gym for the week so that they could keep practising so that they could play in their first tournament of the year. It was before school on a Monday and Hinata unlocked the gym. He grabbed a ball and worked on his receives like Yaku had told him to, "Hello short one!" Haiba greeted Hinata cheerully.

"Who're you calling short!" Hinata jumped up at him in protest, although he knew that it was Haiba being childish because the two shared classes.

"You didn't set up?" 

"I didn't know that you'd be here, and I'm just working on my receives,"

"I don't get why they didn't allow you to come. You and Kenma have that freak quick that you've worked on, it's like a trump card,"

"But I only have the freak quick, the rest of my skills suck, and I'm gonna need skills if I'm going to be our ace one day!"

"I'm going to be the ace! I'm Nekoma's future ace!"

"No! I'M Nekoma's future ace!"

"Eh? But you're more of a decoy, aren't you?"

"Decoy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well whenever we're in practise doing match play, you always dodge blockers and stuff, and everyone's naturally drawn to block you. Kenma uses that to his team's advantage when you play together. He'll make you run for that freak quick whilst he tosses a regular quick for someone else, and no-one expects him to not toss to you because why else would you run that fast. See, decoy,"

"Wow! That's really cool! I'll be the best decoy in the world! AND Nekoma's future ace!"

"Hey! You can't have both titles!"

"Yes I can!"

"Well I'll just have to work extra hard to improve my skills so that I become the ace,"

"Pfft! You wish! I'll improve more than you Haiba!" the two practised their receives together until it was almost time for class.

In class Hinata reflected on Haiba's decoy idea, _even if I am the best decoy in the world, I'll never be put on the court if I don't gain the basic skills. Blocking, receiving and serving. Nekoma's a defensive team, our rivals, Karasuno, are the offensive ones, but maybe, just maybe, I could become Nekoma's offence specialist! Yeah! I'm going to improve all my basic skills so that I can become our offence specialist!_ Later that day Hinata returned to the gym and practised his serving, he didn't need a good serve, just one that would get over the net.

After even more practise Hinata locked up the gym and headed home. He got onto his train just in time and stood for the quick journey, he then made his way to the bike racks to collect his bike which had been locked with two locks because his mother said that you could never be too safe. Whilst he was unlocking his bike he saw a poster advertising volleyball classes in the local gym, Hinata made a mental note to check it out the next day before getting on his bike and cycling home.

The next day passed and Hinata made his way to the local gym to check out their volleyball classes, "Hello," Hinata greeted the receptionist, "Do you know where the volleyball classes are being held?"

"In gym A, straight ahead and on your left, classes are ¥1350 per person," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you, do I pay here or in the gym?" Hinata asked.

"Here," the receptionist answered, Hinata opened his bag and paid for the class before heading to the changing room to get his knee pads on. Securing all his items in a locker Hinata headed to gym A. Hinata entered and was relieved when he saw volleyballs everywhere.

"Is this the volleyball class?" Hinata asked, of course it was but he needed to start the conversation somehow.

"No, this is the swimming class," the coach replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Hinata asked, thinking that the coach was being genuine, "But there's no pool,"

"I was being sarcastic kid, this is the volleyball class," the coach replied, "Name's coach Nishimura. What's your name?"

"Hinata Shouyou," Hinata answered.

"And how good would you say that you are?" coach Nishimura asked him.

"Well I just joined my high school team - Nekoma - but it's my first team because my junior high didn't have one, but I practised for those three years. I wouldn't say that I'm that good because I wasn't invited onto our team's training camp, which is why I want to take extra classes! But my friend who also didn't get invited to the camp said that I'd make a good decoy," Hinata explained.

"Nekoma, they're a good team," 

"I know! I joined because of our rivalry with Karasuno. I wanted to join Karasuno but I don't live in Miygai,"

"Let's see where your abilities lie. Can I have a couple of helpers - five would be a good number," five members from the class ran over, "Okay we'll have a three v three to end your session. Everyone else continue with you drills or end early, don't forget to stretch after!" The three versus three was hard for Hinata as he didn't have Kozume with him who could toss his freak quick, and so he couldn't show off his abilities much. However he did get a chance when he saw the other team go in for a quick attack. Hinata ran up and jumped to block them. Soon the match ended and Hinata was on the loosing side.

"That quick block was cool," one of them said, "You're really fast,"

"Thanks," Hinata smiled, it felt nice to be complimented even though he lost, "Hey you! You were really good with all of your receiving! Do you play... What's the position name? You know, the one that only plays in the back row - defence only,"

"Libero?" the person suggested.

"Yeah! Are you a libero? My school team's libero is teaching me to receive, I didn't even know that the libero was a position until this year!"

"Yeah, I'm my college team's libero, Kanda Hikaru, and you?" 

"Hinata Shouyou,"

"Ah Kanda. Are you doubling again tonight?" coach Nishimura asked the libero.

"Yep coach!" Kanda replied, "Don't worry I'll take a quick break now,"

"As long as you do rest," coach Nishimura let Kanda go, "Onto you Hinata, you have potential,"

"Really? Great!" Hinata smiled at the praise.

"But it's a very specific potential, and with your current abilities that potential cannot be fully harboured in additional classes,"

"Oh,"

"But I have a solution. You can learn a lot from watching. Keep up with your school practise and come along to the session that's about to start - boys one, either before it or after it I can do a brief one on one session with you on basic skills. Once your skills get better then I'll decide how we approach the next challenge,"

"Okay! I'll work really hard!"

"And feel free to pop along to this class if you want any practise," coach Nishimura gave Hinata a flyer with all the class timings, "And I'll give you this," he handed Hinata a small card, "Don't lose it. It'll allow you to only pay half the class price, since you won't be participating in the same way it's unfair to charge you the same amount, feel free to stay tonight if you want to, or just head home for tonight,"

"Thank you coach Nishimura!" Hinata sat down on the bench and studied the flyer.

**_Local Volleyball Classes_ **

**_Monday_ **

_Girls 2: 17:30 - 18:45, for those between 14 and 19 (final year of junior high through to the first year of college), all abilities welcome_

_Girls 1: 19:00 - 20:30, for those between 19 and 25 (college students), all abilities welcome_

**_Tuesday_ **

_Boys 2: 17:30 - 18:45, for those between 14 and 19 (final year of junior high through to the first year of college), all abilities welcome_

_Boys 1: 19:00 - 20:30, for those between 19 and 25 (college students), all abilities welcome_

**_Wednesday_ **

_Intermediate: 18:15 - 19:45, for anyone who's got the basics nailed and wants to learn some more techniques, stuff that'll give them the push to get onto the starting order, adults only - note that places are obtained either through going to other sessions and being asked to change to the intermediate class or by having proof of a reputable volleyball career (i.e. on/was on a good college team)_

_Advanced: 20:00 - 22:00, for anyone who is trying to go pro or may even be in the V-League already, aimed at adults but those on the U19s, U21s or the national squad are welcome too - note that places are invite only_

**_Thursday_ **

_Girls 1: 18:30 - 20:00, for those between 19 and 25 (college students), all abilities welcome_

_Boys 1: 20:00 - 21:30, for those between 19 and 25 (college students), all abilities welcome_

**_Friday_ **

_Youth: 16:30 - 17:30, for all under the age of 14, all abilities and gender welcome_

_Beginners: 17:45 - 18:45, for anyone starting out and needing some basic training, aimed at adults but teenagers 15+ are welcome too_

**_Saturday_ **

_Mens: 09:30 - 11:00, for anyone who still wants to play after high school and college. From rookies to pro players, all abilities welcome_

_Womens: 13:30 - 15:00, for anyone who still wants to play after high school and college. From rookies to pro players, all abilities welcome_

_Rehabilitation: 15:00-16:00, for anyone who's coming back from injury and needs and/or wants some light practise_

**_Sunday_ **

_N/A_

_Age ranges are approximate, you may be asked to train in the age category above due to ability standards_

"Coach Nishimura," Hinata called out, "I don't know if I can do the Thursday night one, it might be too late,"

"Well, then I guess you can watch the girls play instead," coach Nishimura suggested, "It'll be similar, just different people,"

"Do you think that I should come to the beginners?"

"No. You've got a team at school that you can learn on, why pay for classes when your teammates can teach you for free?"

"That makes sense, okay Tuesdays and Thursdays," Hinata then went to the locker room to call his mother to explain the classes, luckily she agreed to it. When Hinata returned to the gym there were more people in there than before, Hinata noticed someone try to sneak in.

"Hisakawa!" coach Nishimura shouted at the person sneaking in, "Is this session going to be useful for you?"

"Yeah!" the person replied.

"Then why are you sneaking in?"

"Because you'd try and stop me,"

"And why do you think that is? You've been training all day probably and knowing you you'll be back tomorrow evening,"

"But coach Nishinishi!"

"Either coach or coach Nishimura,"

"Fine coach! Anyway, I'll take a more coaching based stance today so that you don't get even more annoyed at me,"

"I'm not annoyed, just disappointed,"

"Same difference,"

"Who's that?" Hinata asked Kanda.

"Hisakawa," Kanda replied, "So are you in college?"

"No I'm a first year in high school, what about you?" Hinata answered.

"I'm a first year in college, hence I can go to both classes," Kanda answered.

"Does Hisakawa go to the intermediate or advanced class?" Hinata asked.

"Definitely the advanced class,"

"Wow! So he's really good!"

"Yeah, he's only twenty-two and he's set up a good volleyball career for himself,"

"So what does he do?"

"He's now a V-League player, division 1 as well, he used to be on the under nineteens when he was in high school,"

"That's incredible!"

"He is good, he was one of the older members of the class when I first started all the way back when I was fourteen,"

"Why'd you start taking classes? For Hisakawa I'd assume that's because he needed extra training, when he was just in high school then he must have wanted to get better, and after he made the under nineteens he probably kept coming because they must have to train like crazy!"

"I started taking them because for all of junior high I had been stuck on the bench, other spikers and blockers being chosen before me, and so I wanted to give myself the best chance of making the starting order in my second or third year of high school. During my first year of extra classes I swapped to being a libero because I found it fun,"

"Second or third year? Why not aim for your first year?"

"Because improvements don't come that quickly, besides most first years don't make the starting order unless their filling in vital gaps like the setter and libero positions, or their really good, or the team is small,"

"What school did you go to?"

"It wasn't that big, I really wanted to go to Fukurodani Academy, but I didn't get in. Instead I settled for Kitorakuji High. We used to be known as the lucky tigers, like our banner said, 'Luck branches out to the determined', but no matter how determined we were, luck never seemed to be on our side,"

"Oh, that sucks for your team,"

"Well we did well enough seeing as I got invited onto a college to play, I thought only powerhouses got those luxuries," 

"I think if a college were to offer me a sports scholarship, they'd have to completely ignore my grades,"

"Work on improving them then, always work on your negatives until they become your greatest positives. Turn your weaknesses into strengths. Create a handle for your double edged swords to turn them into single edged ones. Anyway, I should probably stretch a bit after that break, I'll talk to you soon Hinata,"

"Okay Kanda,"

"So this is my little helper!" Hisakawa made his way to Hinata, "A high school first year, so you're just new to volleyball,"

"Not really, but it's my first time playing with a team!" Hinata replied.

"Cool beans! You're shorter than I thought you'd be when coach described you,"

"HEY! I may be short, but I can jump!"

"Okay Little Jumper! Let's hop over to this side of the court,"

"Hisakawa behave!" coach Nishimura yelled at him, "Don't go making a fool of yourself!"

"Sorry coach! Sorry Little Jumper, looks like we'll have to walk like regular people, so boring," Hisakawa pouted. The session began and Hinata watched to try and pick up on any tricks the players had. Soon Hinata's attention was taken to Hisakawa who kept walking onto the court and giving other players tips and correcting their posture and positioning.

"Hisakawa! How about you show me how to do a straight shot then?" someone complained as they got fed up of failing.

"Okay give me a moment to get ready," Hisakawa smiled as he quickly stretched, "Okay! Gimme a toss! Nice and slow though so I can show everyone how to do it," the setter tossed the ball slowly as Hisakawa ran and jumped for it, hitting the ball powerfully and dead straight with it landing just in front of the end line, "OH YEAH! THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY EPIC!" Hisakawa threw his arms up and cheered.

"Hisakawa, behave, it was one spike," coach Nishimura reprimanded him.

"Sorry coach," Hisakawa walked back over to Hinata and quietly said to him, "I'm not sorry though,"

"That was so cool!" Hinata exclaimed, "The way you hit the ball like wham! And it was like it was cutting through the air. Like the air was a block of tofu and your spike was a super sharp knife that easily tore through it. When I spike normally it's like I'm trying to cut an overdone steak with a butter knife,"

"I can see the issue. Butter knives only cut through butter, that is a major world crisis! Someone get the Little Jumper a steak knife for his overdone steak! Okay it's all about hitting the ball in that sweet sweet spot," Hisakawa began to explain.

"But I normally have my eyes closed,"

"Eh? But how do you see the ball?"

"I don't,"

"Woah woah woah! It doesn't matter if you have a steak knife or a butter knife, if you don't look where you cut then you aren't going to cut anything! Work on spiking the ball with your eyes open first and then I can actually help you out on making it more powerful," 

"Okay!"

"Let's see how you get on with that Little Jumper,"

The session ended and everyone helped to pack up, "I'll see you on Thursday then Hinata," coach Nishimura said.

"Yeah! See you on Thursday coach Nishimura!" Hinata waved goodbye.

"I like the Little Jumper," Hisakawa said to coach Nishimura with a wide grin, "He reminds me of... well me! We're both energetic!"

"I think he might be more mature than you," coach Nishimura said, "But I can see the same eagerness to become better that I saw in your eyes all those years back,"

"I think Little Jumper is going to take the volleyball world by storm! I'm routing for him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on having Hinata and Lev training together take up only one chapter, but I got carried away with the volleyball class and I've decided to give it another chapter so that I can focus more on Hinata and Lev training. Also, depending on how many I add, an OC guide for this fic - yay or nay? (Those who came from my Seijoh fic will understand what I mean by OC guide the best). Next update (should be) out on the 14th of July


	3. Tutorial Part Two

"Morning Haiba!" Hinata shouted as he ran to be the first to open the gym.

"Morning Hinata!" Haiba replied.

"What do you want to work on today?"

"How about we do that serving and receiving thing again,"

"Yeah!" the two got the gym set up and did the same drill again. One would serve the ball and the other would try to receive it. If the receive was successful they would try to keep a rally going for as long as possible. Whatever side the ball landed on was the side of the server. This lead to Hinata getting serving streaks.

"I know!" Haiba exclaimed, "We should totally do penalty zones! We'd have an area of the court, probably near where the other is, where you can't aim your serve, if it looks like it's going there let it go. If it lands in the penalty zone the server has to do a lap of diving drills! That way we practise our diving saves too!"

"Yeah!" Hinata nodded, the two continued to play until a teacher came by and told them to pack up due to the school closing soon.

The next day came and the two were having a more brief practise than the previous day, "Hinata, did Kuroo ever teach you how to block?" Haiba asked.

"No, he made sure that I focused on my receiving first," Hinata answered.

"I can tell,"

"HEY!"

"Kuroo told me to have my arms in front of my face instead of to the side of it to start with,"

"Okay!" Hinata practised the movement, "Did he tell you anything else?"

"He said to also be aware of where your hands are because that's the part you block with,"

"Got it! I'll work on my blocking when I get the chance to!" the two packed up and Hinata headed to the gym for his additional class.

"Hinata, you're back," coach Nishimura greeted him, "Do you mind helping me set up?"

"No problem!" Hinata smiled as he ran to put the net up.

"So how has your school practise come along,"

"Well I've been working on my receiving and serving quite a lot, but someone gave me blocking tips,"

"That's good, once you nail the fundamentals your already halfway there to becoming a good player. What type of blocking do you do?"

"There are types of blocking!"

"Yes, commit blocking, read blocking and guess blocking,"

"Well I just block the person who's running for the toss,"

"So you're doing commit blocking, like the majority of people,"

"Are the other types worse or better?"

"It depends on the person. Commit blocking is the middle ground, average success rates unless your up against a decoy and average speed. Guess blocking, when done well, can be faster as you can run for the block earlier but it's hard to pull off and unless you know what you're doing your success rate will go down, when up against decoys it can either go really well or the same as commit blocking. Then on the other side of the spectrum is read blocking, especially when you get good at it, your accuracy improves drastically, but due to how it works you'll have less time to react,"

"Ah, so most people stick to commit blocking then because it's the easiest,"

"Exactly, just follow the spiker running. Guess blocking means having to think about how might get the ball, and read blocking involves seeing where the toss is going, which are skills that you have to develop,"

"Read blocking doesn't sound that hard when you put it like that,"

"But remember Hinata, you have less time to react. The spikers have already jumped before you know where the ball is going sometimes so you need to be able to get into the block quickly. The reading isn't the hard part, it's the getting there in time. Where guess blocking is the opposite, you'll have plenty of time to get there, but it's figuring out where to go,"

"I get it now, I'll stick to commit blocking. Read blocking sounds like height is a key part of it,"

"Yes, it generally is. The taller you are, the less distance you have to cover, but you can be tall and have slow reactions,"

"Thanks for the explanation coach Nishimura,"

"But what's the harm in try to learn how to read the ball Hinata," coach Nishimura gave him a sheet of paper, "I was planning on doing a practise game with the girls, they'll be in bibs and I'll give you one team to focus on. Try to read where the toss is going and write it down, then tick it or cross it depending on whether you got it right or not,"

"Okay! I can do that!" Hinata beamed. After the session Hinata reviewed his card, he had done okay, but it wasn't that good either.

"That's a good outcome for your first try," coach Nishimura congratulated him, "Maybe we do have a future read blocker on the horizons,"

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Normally when I try this out on potential read blockers they do worse that this on their first try, just because they aren't used to it. But from today you can see that the reading part isn't the hard part. Once you get used to it and progress it to faster plays then it'll become like second nature. The hard part will be getting there to block in time. So don't feel obliged to ever use read blocking. I just wanted to show you that you can read the ball,"

"Okay, maybe I will try it out once,"

"Good luck if you do. I just wanted to show you that you can still be a good player even if you feel like you're behind everyone else on your team,"

"Thank you coach Nishimura! See you next Tuesday!" Hinata bowed before running off.

"Can't we have a day off Hinata!" Haiba complained as he dragged himself to the gym.

"No rest for the wicked!" Hinata grinned as he unlocked the gym.

"But I'm not wicked!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever, are you practising or not?"

"Well since I'm here I might as well,"

"How do you think Haiba and Hinata are getting on?" Kuroo asked Kozume.

"Hm? Fine I guess," Kozume replied as he locked up from his PSP, "Shouyou's probably living in the gym at the moment,"

"Really? I wish I could teach him more, but out of the two of them he's the one that needs the most help with his receiving,"

"I guess,"

"Well the best case is that they both have become the best players in the world,"

"In a week?"

"You get what I mean Pudding Head!"

"And the worst case?"

"They wrecked the gym,"

"What do you think actually happened?"

"They probably did practise a fair bit, I don't know whether saying everyday is a stretch or not, so they might be ready for our first tournament, that's the dream at least,"

"What about Karasuno? Do you think they're a good team?"

"I'm not sure," Kuroo let out a large sigh, "I really want the Battle at the Trash Heap to happen, but I don't know if they have it in them to beat a powerhouse school like Shiratorizawa, and unlike us back in Tokyo, they only have one representative spot. If they had one more promising player, I'd be more hopeful,"

"What're you two talking about?" Yamamoto asked them.

"The Battle at the Trash Heap," Kuroo explained, "Well all we can do is put all our effort into getting to nationals ourselves,"

The weekend had passed and another school week began, "Come on Haiba! We need to show everyone how much we've improved!" Hinata shouted as he ran to the early morning practise.

"I'm coming Hinata!" Haiba shouted back as he quickly shoved on some knee pads.

"Keys," coach Nekomata demanded. The two gave back their sets of keys, "Thank you,"

"Kenma! How was the training camp? Did you get to play Karasuno? Were they really really really good?" Hinata bombarded Kozume with questions.

"It was fine I guess," Kozume shrugged, "Karasuno have a good setter,"

"Not as good as you though!" 

"He's accurate,"

"Oh well! Come on I want to work on the freak quick! I need to be able to do it with my eyes open so that I can obtain a steak knife and lose my butter knife!"

"Hinata! Don't bring any knives to practise, no matter how blunt they are," Kuroo warned him.

"It's an analogy!" Hinata explained, "I went to an additional class but got told to watch, and then I was helping out this really good player, he's in the V-League but I didn't ask him what team he played for-"

"-Are you three going to enter the gym or stand here?" coach Nekomata asked them.

"But it's story time!" Hinata protested, "Anyway he wasn't allowed to practise because he had been training all day and so together we were watching and helping out. Someone asked him to demonstrate a straight spike, and it was really powerful. It was LIKE he was cutting through the air with a steak knife, where I feel like I'm cutting the air with a butter knife. And so I asked him how to gain more power and he said something about a sweet spot, but then I told him that I don't open my eyes and he said I wouldn't be able to improve if I kept my eyes closed. Hence we need to practise Kenma! If I can't do it with my eyes open then I'll be permanently stuck with a butter knife!"

"Additional classes?" Kuroo questioned.

"So I can get even better! Haiba suggested that I become the teams' decoy, so I need better fundamental skills so that I can make the starting order and be the best decoy in the world! I'm watching classes every Tuesday and Thursday because apparently that can help too," Hinata explained.

"It can, but so can actually practising," coach Nekomata signalled for them to start practising.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to see Hisakawa play again on Tuesday?" Hinata said to himself.

"Hisakawa Masahiko?" coach Nekomata asked.

"I don't know, I only know his surname," Hinata answered, "Apparently he's twenty-two and on a division one team in the V-League, and he used to play on the under nineteens before he became too old,"

"That's Hisakawa Masahiko," 

"Cool!"

"He was a problem child,"

"You know him?" Kuroo asked.

"He used to play here," coach Nekomata explained.

"Really! That's so cool! Wait, did he get to play the Little Giant?" Hinata exclaimed.

"I think so, he was the year above him so I'd say yes," coach Nekoma answered.

"I need to ask him about him the next time I see him!" Hinata declared.

"Now is story time over? Can we start practising?" 

"It's over!" Hinata smiled as he ran into the gym. In their practise that morning Hinata got to show of his slightly improved serve. Soon they had to pack up and go to lessons. Lunch arrived quickly and Hinata grabbed Haiba’s notes before running off to meet Kozume. Hinata stuffed his face quickly before rapidly copying Haiba’s notes in his scribbled on notebook. Afternoon lessons came and Hinata actually had to focus as part of his arrangement, Haiba would listen and work in the morning lessons and Hinata could copy his notes at lunch, whilst Hinata would listen and work in the afternoon lesson and Haiba could copy his notes just before practise. Hinata was reluctant at first because that meant focusing in the afternoon lessons, but only having to focus on half the lessons did allow him to focus better in the half he needed to focus in. After cleaning the classroom Hinata handed Haiba his notes before running to get some early practise.

”Afternoon coach!” Hinata greeted coach Nekomata as he waited for the gym to be unlocked.

”Someone’s eager as usual,” coach Nekomata replied as he opened the gym. Once practise began Yaku went over Hinata’s receiving as usual.

”I can tell that you worked on it whilst we were gone. You’re getting more comfortable with your positioning, but finding where the ball is going seems to still be a challenge,”

"Uhhhh! Don't remind me Yaku-senpai!" 

"W-what?" Yaku blushed at the use of the senpai suffix.

"Nothing!" Hinata stuck his tongue out, "One more!"

"Actually Hinata, we were planning on going in for a practise match," Kuroo said, "A three v three. You, Kenma and myself versus Haiba, Yamamoto and Yaku. That way I can see how Haiba's got on with his blocking and Yaku-paisen can see how you've gotten on with your receiving,"

"Great!" Hinata cheered, "I'll beat your team Haiba!"

The six put on bibs and got set up for the match. Hinata's team won and soon after practise ended leaving Kuroo, Yaku and coach Nekomata to discuss an important issue, "We are going to be able to let the come to inter high, right?" Yaku asked what was all on their minds, "I mean they have made progress,"

"Whilst they're not quite on the same level as the other first years, I think we can have them as subs," coach Nekomata said, "And I think Hinata and Kenma have worked on their quick enough for it to be a trump card,"

"Which means that we could sub Hinata onto the front row, so we need to focus on his blocking," Kuroo said, "I was thinking that it was time for us to swap pupils anyway Yakkun,"

"We still have three weeks left and Hinata did say that he's taking additional classes, I'm hopeful that he'll be ready as a trump card by inter high," coach Nekomata said, "And I'm sure that either of them have the potential to make the starting order for the spring tournament,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 16th of July.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER - OC guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all birthdays are in dd/mm format  
> \- volleyball experience is on a nine point scale from none to exceptional: (none; practically none; limited; below average; average; above average; good; excellent; exceptional)

List of characters and their chapter of first appearance:

  * Nishimura - chapter 2
  * Kanda - chapter 2
  * Hisagawa - chapter 2



* * *

Nishimura Ichiro \- "Coach Nishimura" by his pupils; "Coach" by his pupils

A former pro player who has taken up coaching instead. He runs lots of classes at a gym near Hinata for a cheap price (¥1350 - £10; $12.59) as well as coaching at a nearby elementary school. He doesn't care too much about the profit he makes, preferring to see the wide smiles on his pupils faces as they final do something they were struggling with or win a match. His biggest success has been training Hisagawa Masahiko into the player he is.

Gender: male

Age: 48 (birthday 24/08)

Occupation: pro volleyball player (former); volleyball coach at the local elementary school; independent volleyball coach

Volleyball experience: excellent - he played professionally, but sometimes he can be rusty when it comes to certain rules or actually playing

Position: wing spiker (former)

Jersey number: 8 (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4 (former); 3 (current)
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5 (former); 4 (current)
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 344 cm

Likes: volleyball; wide grins and starry eyes on good players; training successful players

Current worry: Someone stole a volleyball for extra practise, time to round up the usual suspects

He has dark hair and eyes and is 188 cm tall (6' 2" - according to the converter I used)

* * *

Kanda Hikaru

Kanda is a first year college student at an unknown college where he is on his college volleyball team as their libero. Kanda is a regular at Nishimura Ichiro's volleyball classes coming every Tuesday to both boys one and boys two. Kanda first started going to the classes in his final year of junior high in an attempt to get better. When in junior high Kanda played as a wing spiker but never made the starting order due to other members of the team being better, his aim was to make the starting order of his high school team for his second and third years. When attending the classes he tried the libero position out and found himself enjoying it and deciding to swap to it. This turned out well for Kanda as he became Kitorakuji High's starting libero during his first year there.

Kanda wanted to attend Fukurodani academy for high school but didn't get in, hence he settled for Kitorakuji, known as the lucky tigers. Although his team tried hard they never made it to nationals and rarely even got far in the prefecture round.

Instead of swapping to closer classes to his college Kanda decided to stick with Nishimura's classes as he's familiar with the people there.

Gender: male

Age: 18 (birthday 06/10)

Occupation: college student- first year; student at Kitorakuji High (former)

Volleyball experience: good - he has high school experience and was invited into boys one training a year early and so has some college experience as well

Position: wing spiker (former); libero 

Jersey number: 11

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 3
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 335 cm

Likes: volleyball; peeled lemons (why? No-one knows)

Current worry: College textbooks are ridiculously expensive

He has short, wavy, light brown hair which has an overhanging fringe and hazel eyes as well as a mole above his left eye. He is tall at 191 cm (6' 3" - according to the converter)

* * *

Hisagawa Masahiko \- "Problem child" by coach Nekomata

Hisagawa has always been childish and energetic and still is, he used to get in trouble lots for his argumentative and disruptive behaviour as well as his pranking tendency causing his high school coach, Nekomata Yasafumi, to call him a problem child due to him being regularly suspended (at first) and because of the amount of effort needed to get him to behave. 

Hisagawa attended Nekoma High where he joined the volleyball team, initially it was to get his parents off of his case about being a delinquent (their words not his) but it was partially down to him wanting to take the sport up again after dropping it during his third year to hang out with his friends more. When it came to playing Hisagawa was clumsy and careless often running into other players on the court and never being in the right place to spike, block or receive to the ball, and whilst coach Nekomata tried to help him overcome it Hisagawa didn't put the effort in to improve which resulted in Hisagawa getting kicked off of the team for the first time due to him wasting both his and the others' time and as a result of the number of suspensions that he had acquired.

At the same time as all of this had happened, Hisagawa's delinquent friends ditched him because he was too childish, preferring simple pranks during lessons than the vandalism and other petty crimes that they wanted to do. At this point Hisagawa stopped bleaching his hair and dropped the stand offish attitude he had developed, opting for his preferred childish attitude. Hisagawa would pull off harmless pranks in lessons, would distract other pupils and not get any work done himself which lead to teachers getting annoyed at him. He would then bicker and argue back and get in more trouble, leading him to get his longest suspension of a month. When his parents found out they grounded him, however Hisagawa would sneak out. One day when sneaking out he discovered a volleyball class and decided to join it as something to do. The coach, Nishimura Ichiro, was good at keeping his attention on the session. Due to it being the only fun thing he got to do Hisagawa ended up putting in more effort into the volleyball training sessions going to as many as he could and in turn got more out of the sport leading him into a positive cycle. Because of the large amounts of effort he put in, he did progress and lost his clumsiness. Coach Nishimura, satisfied with Hisagawa's grasp of the basics, began to teach him some techniques and skills such as quicks at different speeds, jousting, straight and line shots and even some basic setting.

Even when Hisagawa returned to school he continued going to the classes and when asked about why he wasn't going to school practises, Hisagawa confessed to coach Nishimura that he had been kicked off of his team. As such coach Nishimura strove to further improve Hisagawa's playing, game sense and sporting attitude so that he would be allowed to rejoin his team at some point. This was when he learnt how to do a feint. Once back in school Hisagawa's behaviour still hadn't improved causing him to still be suspended fairly regularly with no motivation to stop. 

However in a volleyball class everyone was talking about preparing for the spring tournament prefecture round, when Hisagawa could not attend it himself, this caused him to sulk at the side of the court for the practise and coach Nishimura talked to him. He was told that if he wanted to play in tournaments, then he needed to be on a school team; if he wanted to be on a school team, then he needed to behave in classes and redeem himself to the coach in charge of the team. From then on Hisagawa worked on improving his behaviour in classes and as a result had less suspensions.

Somehow Hisagawa got passing grades and had attended just enough days for him to complete his first year of high school. At the start of his second year Hisagawa asked to rejoin the volleyball team saying that he actually wanted to play this time. He was allowed back on the team on a trial basis and impressed coach Nekomata with how much he had improved both physically and mentally. Being back on the team helped Hisagawa's confidence as a player improve as well.

In the inter high tournament Nekoma were feared even more than before as they had a surprise ace - Hisagawa - that no-one had ever seen before. His childishness appeared most on the court with him cheering after every successful hit and spike he made. He still showed up to the external classes and strove to improve even more after being given the ace role. One of other members of the class noticed that when he hit feints he would often hit it down and to the right in a sweeping motion instead of a hitting motion. This lead to Hisagawa developing a sweep like hit where he would extend his diagonal feint to go father and be more powerful making it less obvious that it was still sort of a feint.

When the second years at Nekoma (at the time) were asked to choose a captain one of them jokingly suggested making Hisagawa the captain and coach Nekomata warned them that he would kick them all off the team if they chose that option. However one of them thought that the suggestion was serious and argued that Hisagawa was responsible when it came to winning, which when Hisagawa reflected on it, he found himself agreeing with because he made sure that his team were the winning one.

At the end of his second year Hisagawa received his invite to play on Japan's Under Nineteen squad which he accepted after many people told him that it wasn't a prank. When playing on the team he was only a reserve, but he did enjoy the whole experience and getting to stand on foreign courts.

During his third year of school he mainly focused on volleyball, when playing a practise match against Karasuno High, Hisagawa met their ace Udai Tenma who he viewed as being roughly his equal because he couldn't often successfully block him, but neither could Udai block him that often. Hisagawa tried to introduce himself to Udai but his teammates stopped him because they feared that his childish, energetic and friendly nature may have come off as being insulting and intimidating. 

After graduating Hisagawa tried out for the DESEO Hornets and got in and after three years of playing there finally made the starting order.

Gender: male

Age: 22 (birthday 14/03)

Occupation: student at Nekoma High (former); professional volleyball player at DESEO Hornets

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he made the under nineteen squad and got into division 1 of the V-League incredibly quickly

Position: wing spiker - ace (former); wing spiker - opposite hitter

Jersey number: 4 (Nekoma- former); 16 (U19 - former); 14 (DESEO Hornets)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 349 cm

Likes: volleyball; baggy clothing

Current worry: How out of date does something have to be before he can't eat it and has to throw away? Also can the five second rule be extended to ten seconds?

He has toffee brown hair which he parts to the right and allows to fall onto his forehead and vibrant blue eyes. Although he is muscular he is still quite lanky at 198 cm (6' 6" - according to the converter). He is much less lankier than he was in his first year of high school where he had barely any muscle and was shorter at 192 cm (6' 4" - according to the converter). So whilst he had grown, all that growth was during his second and third years of high school as he has barely grown at all since in height but has made more muscle gain.


	5. Stage One: Level One

Unlike the rest of the team, Haiba and Hinata hadn't received their jerseys yet and were excited to see what numbers they would have, "It's like there are two puppies in front of me," Kuroo smirked as he with held the jerseys from the two, leaving them only in their shorts and practise tops, "We're cats not dogs,"

"Kuroo!" the two moaned.

"I'm liking this," Kuroo laughed.

"Give them their jerseys Kuroo," Yaku said.

"Please Kuroo-senpai!" Hinata gave Kuroo kitten eyes, it was the same as puppy eyes but they were at Nekoma and Kuroo loved to embrace the cat part.

"Fine!" Kuroo gave in, giving the two their jerseys.

"No.10!" Hinata cheered, "I really am Nekoma's little giant now!"

"No.11, dammit Hinata got a higher number," Haiba complained.

"It's partly down to what we could get in your sizes," Kuroo pointed out, "But there's no more hiding in the gym, you'll both be joining us for inter high,"

"As starters?" the two asked.

"No," Kuroo replied bluntly, "But we may sub you on,"

"I can't wait!" Hinata squealed.

Another week passed and the inter high tournament had begun, "Kenma, how many rounds are there?" Hinata asked.

"There are six in total for the prefecture rounds and another six for nationals," Kozume answered, "If we get to the semi-finals and win then we've got a spot in nationals, and if we lose the semi-finals then there's still a third and fourth place play off, third place also gets to go,"

"So we need to get to at least the semi-finals," Hinata said, "Let's do this! But first I need to go to the bathroom,"

Hinata made his way to the bathroom only to spot someone else there, _so tall_ , "Are you done yet Bokuto?" someone else asked. Hinata hid behind the door and crept into the nearest cubicle, glad that neither had seen him.

"Mm-hmm," the presumed other person replied, "Let's go and win!" Hinata knew that there were tall players in volleyball, such as Haiba, but this person was tall and broad, they looked like they could throw Hinata onto the ground. Once the person left Hinata could feel the confidence in the air vanish. _So powerful,_ Hinata looked at the door as it closed, _definitely an ace._

"There you are Hinata," Kuroo entered the bathroom, "What's the matter?"

"Is everyone tall and strong?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Not everyone, you've seen our team and there are lots of teams with shorter players too," 

"Yeah? But there was this guy and he was super tall and super muscular and scary, I think his name was Bokuto," Kuroo laughed.

"Boktuo is the least scary person I know. Annoying at times, but not scary,"

"Really? But his presence was so powerful,"

"Well he's Fukurodani's ace,"

"Fukurodani? But aren't they a powerhouse school?"

"Exactly,"

"Wow,"

"Come on, let's go,"

Soon the team were ready and began to warm up for their first match of the day. Hinata was slightly disheartened when he learnt that he wasn't on the starting order but it did help calm his nerves. About halfway through the game he was subbed on.

"Let's go Bokuto," someone said to the powerful ace.

"But I want to watch Nekoma play Akaashi!" the ace protested childishly.

"We need to get back to the team Bokuto," 

"No we don't,"

"Boktuo, I'm not having this argument,"

"Who's that?" Bokuto asked as the two watched the small player enter the court, they had orange hair and wore the number ten jersey.

"Probably a first year since we haven't seen them before,"

"Yeah that makes sense,"

The moment Hinata stepped onto the court he could feel everyone's eyes shift to him, trembling slightly he picked up the ball for his serve. Hinata served the ball as usual, his serve had become fairly reliable so Hinata was confident that it would go over the net, "Ow!" Kuroo exclaimed. Hinata watched in horror as he saw the ball crash into the back of Kuroo's head.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata squeaked, "I didn't mean to serve into your head!"

"It's fine Hinata," Kuroo brushed it off, _I'm going to get subbed off now, aren't I?_ Hinata thought to himself.

Bokuto watched the nervous player serve the ball into the back of Kuroo's head and he burst out laughing, "I love this player,"

"Because they accidentally served the ball into Kuroo's head?" Akaashi asked.

"Exactly,"

Hinata was surprised when he was allowed to stay on the court, _I need to focus super hard on not messing up my receiving,_ Hinata thought as he prepared to face the other team's serve. Yaku kept the ball up and passed it to Kozume who tossed for Yamamoto. Yamamoto hit the ball and won the point, Hinata gulped. This meant that he had now rotated into the most defensive spot of the court, "Relax Shouyou," Kozume said, "Just keep the ball up,"

"Y-yeah," Hinata replied. The next rally began and Yaku had successfully received the spike.

"Shouyou! Run!" Kozume called out as he began to toss the ball. Hinata ran for the freak quick, slamming the ball down with no blockers on him at all.

Bokuto has picked up his drink between the rallies and began to drink it, it was Nekoma's turn to serve and the rally had begun again. Once again Nekoma's libero was good and received the ball then their setter, _Kenma right? I should know this!_ shouted at number ten, _Shouyou, his name is Shouyou, remember that Bokuto!_ to run. Bokuto dropped his drink when he saw the quick. He hadn't seen anything like it before, it was super fast, "Did you see that Akaashi! Did you see that!" Bokuto shouted, "Can we do that?"

"Bokuto, you can't run that fast," Akaashi pointed out.

"Aw!" Bokuto sulked.

"We really need to join our teammates," Akaashi began to leave.

"Wait for me Akaashi!" Bokuto ran to catch up with him.

For the rest of the time Hinata was on the court, which was up until it was his turn to serve again, Kozume made sure to use him as a decoy, tricking the other team into thinking that Hinata was the spiker. Soon the match ended with Nekoma winning, "Kenma! You were really cool out there! And the way we did that first freak quick! It was like gwaah! Wapoosh! Bam!"

"Thanks?" Kozume replied, unsure of what Hinata meant with his noises.

"And Kuroo-senpai! I'm sorry for serving the ball into your head," Hinata apologised again.

"It's fine Hinata, we all make mistakes, besides this was your first match," Kuroo replied, "Onto the next!"

"Onto the next!" Hinata replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 18th of July.


	6. Stage One: Level Two

After winning the first match Nekoma had some time off until their second match, "Five matches left," Hinata said to Kozume as he looked over Kozume shoulder to see the game he was playing, "That's a new one, any good?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Kozume replied.

"Five matches until we get to play Karasuno at nationals," 

"Well they have to make it, and then we have to get matched up with each other"

Kuroo and Yaku had gone off together to discuss something, "I know that it was Hinata's first match and this is his first tournament, but he was way too nervous on the court," Kuroo said, "What're we going to do?"

"If we need him on, then we need him on though," Yaku argued back, "And the only way he's going to get over those nerves is through experience,"

"But maybe that experience should come from a more secure environment, one where we aren't risking further progression. For both his sake and the team's,"

"I guess, well we have the Fukurodani training camp in the summer break, that'll be a good time to give him experience,"

"Yeah, but we also need to give Haiba the same experience,"

"Both would gain a lot from even five or so matches there,"

"I think subbing Hinata on in short bursts will be the best move,"

"You know Hinata calls you our scheming captain when you're not around,"

"Good, I'm glad he recognises my talents,"

Soon it was time for the second match, Hinata didn't get put on the court, instead he took coach Nishimura's advise and tried to learn what he could from watching the match. Unfortunately he didn't get put on at all in the match, but Nekoma did win proceeding onto the second day of matches.

The second day arrived and the team prepared to play their third game, "I know that we can win, but this will be a tough match," coach Nekomata said.

"But you guys'll win!" someone said as they ran over.

"Is he on our team?" Yamamoto asked, pointing to the tracksuit worn by the person.

"He's tall," Shibayama pointed out.

"Guys, where'd Hinata go?" Kuroo asked.

"Bathroom," Kozume replied, pointing to Hinata trying to sneak into the bathroom.

Hinata awkwardly approached the door, hoping that no-one intimidating would be there. To his surprise, nobody was there, he got his business done and left to join his team.

"So why will we win?" Yamamoto asked the person.

"Dunno, cause you will," the person shrug.

"Good news!" Hinata announced, "No-one was in the bathroom!"

"So you didn't get scared by Bokuto again?" Kuroo joked.

"Exactly!" Hinata said proudly, "Hisagawa? What're you doing here?"

"I know why you're gonna win! You guys have the Little Jumper!" Hisagawa declared.

"I can now see how you two met," coach Nekomata said.

"Still it's a total bummer that my school tracksuits still fit my after all this time," Hisagawa complained, "That means that I haven't grown since high school!"

"You don't need to grow anymore!" Hinata pouted, "Give me some of that height!" Kuroo let out a sigh of relief, _thank you kind stranger for calming Hinata down. Overexcited is better than nervous._

"Now go win you cats!" Hisagawa shouted, "I'll be in the stands, make sure that this isn't a waste of my day off,"

"He's skipping!" Haiba tried not to laugh.

Soon the teams finished warming up and the match began, to Hinata's surprise, he was starting as their front middle blocker. The other team started with serving. Kozume tossed for Kai but the spike was received, the opposition began to form their attack, the spiker running for the toss. The three began to run into the block, Hinata was about to jump until he saw the ball get tossed, quickly he transferred his weight and ran to the correct blocker, jumping up in front of them at the last moment, "Hinata! What are you doing?" Kuroo shouted at him when he saw Hinata run in a different direction, _crap, I don't think I'll make it in time,_ Hinata thought as he extended his arms.

The spiker smirked as he saw all the blockers run to the decoy. The ball was tossed to him and he hit it with his full power only for it to be slammed back in his direction by the orange blur in front of them, _that short pest no.10! Arrgh! I'll crush him!_

"I blocked it!" Hinata exclaimed as he saw that he had successfully blocked the spiker, _I blocked him! I READ block him! I was doing read blocking! I need to tell coach Nishimura the next time I see him!_

Yamamoto went into serve and a rally began, it quickly ended with the freak quick.

_When he said that he could jump, he wasn't lying,_ Hisagawa thought as he watched the match, _and that quick, even the word quick doesn't define it, and his reaction. He loves seeing everyone's shocked faces just as much as I do. Yep, definitely a mini me, apart from his height._

As the match progressed further Kozume used Hinata as a decoy more and more, allowing the other spikers to score more points. Nekoma won the first set 25:16.

When the score of the second set reached 12:9 (to Nekoma) Hinata was swapped with Inuoka due to the latter's experience. Nekoma won their third match in straight sets, boosting the team's confience, "We're going to nationals!" Hinata shouted, "I know that we can do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 20th of July.


	7. Stage One: Level Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short, I'm still trying to get into writing matches again. I think that the second tournament is going to be better though because there are actual teams (Fukurodani, Itachiyama and Nohebi)

After winning their third match of the tournament, Nekoma had some time to relax before their quarter-finals match. Soon they reentered the court to warm up again. This time they were facing the copycat team - Maageitsuyoi, "I recognise their captain!" Hinata whispered to Kozume.

"Really?" Kozume asked him.

"Yeah, Kanda showed me a photo of him, said that he was a hard spiker to receive," 

"Who's Kanda?"

"A college level libero who goes to the extra classes I take," 

"Oh,"

"We better warn Yaku-senpai!"

"We don't need to,"

"Why not?"

"We've played these guys before, I thought that you might have watched a match, hence you recognised their captain,"

"That makes sense, so Yaku-senpai knows what he's dealing with?"

"Yes,"

Nekoma started with their regular line up, meaning that Hinata was stuck on the sidelines watching the match. Whilst Hinata was no expert in volleyball and the different play styles a team could use, he did notice that Maageitsuyoi were copying how Nekoma played, and how they were copying the team badly. And with both teams playing a more defensive match, the first set dragged on. However both teams had their aces for the offence. Unfortunately Maageitsuyoi won the first set, "We need to stop them from copying us," Kai said.

"Should we sub in Shouyou?" Kozume suggested.

"No," Kuroo replied, "Haiba. It's never a good idea to play deliberately badly,"

"Offence taken," Haiba pouted.

Whilst it took insulting Haiba to come up with the plan, it was effective allowing Nekoma to win the second set. And for the third set, Hinata started on. Partially for his decoy abilities, and partially to stop Maageitsuyoi from copying them again. 

Hinata walked onto the court, as expected all eyes were on him. It was natural, what team would think of putting someone his height as a middle blocker; and Hinata wasn't known enough for people to realise that he could jump. Hitting Maageituyoi with the freak quick, Hinata proved why he was on the court in the first rally, "Crazy," their libero said, "Why wait until now to sub him on?"

"To catch us off guard," their captain replied, "And to prevent us from copying them once again," Whilst Hinata did act as a decoy and helped his team score points when he was on the court; when he was off the court Maageituyoi took the lead, taking advantage of the more predictable blockers and regular speeds. Soon they had reached the twenties first, and Hinata needed to serve. Kuroo looked behind him and gulped, whilst he shouldn't be in the danger zone as he was playing the opposite position to Hinata, there was still a chance that he could get hit on the back of the head again. Not to mention that having Hinata be the server at such a crucial time wasn't going to end well.

Hinata tried his best to ignore the score as he served the ball, surprisingly the serve went over the net, allowing the rally to begin, unluckily Maageitsuyoi won the point as well as most of the other remaining points, winning the match [N:M / 1:2 - 15:25, 25:20, 18:25].

Hinata looked at the score as he saw that they had lost - his first lost. _I want to stay on the court for as long as possible. I want to be the one that wins, so we can't lose here. Not now! We needed to make it to at least the semi-finals to even stand a chance of going to nationals. I wanted to make it to nationals so that I could play Karasuno there and truly become Nekoma's Little Giant, and I can't do that if I get kicked off the court early on._ Hinata retreated along with the rest of Nekoma. Soon they were on the coach back to their school, "Next time," Hinata broke the silence, "Next time we're going to win. Next time we won't get sent home early. I'm going to work extra hard so that I can be more useful to the team next time!"

"Yeah, there's still one more chance this year," Kuroo smirked, "We still have one more opportunity this year. I hope that we all work hard to make sure that we make it to nationals next time,"

"Of course we will," everyone else replied. 

Later that day Maageitsuyoi went up against Itachiyama and lost whilst on a different court Fukurodani and Nohebi played each other with Fukurodani winning. The next day, Itachiyama beat Fukurodani but both were going to nationals regardless. Nohebi beat Maageitsuyoi meaning that they got to go to nationals as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 22nd of July.
> 
> For those interested I came up with this name by using the typical animal theme. The animal I used is the margay - from the cat family. It lives in the Amazon rainforest and uses mimicking to attract prey, copying the sound of other animals. However scientist studied this and saw that whilst the trap part worked the margay is not as successful with capturing its prey. I knew that I wanted to use the margay and represent that in the team - a team that copies the play style of the other team, making tweaks to give them the advantage; however as seen here, it doesn't always work. Also the margay being from the cat family really sold the copycat part for me because Nekoma are the cats.
> 
> Maagei is the Japanese translation for Margay (it's in katakana - katakana is used for foreign/borrowed words for those who didn't know) and tsuyoi is the Japanese word for strong. I allowed the team the strong part because they did make the top four (in Tokyo). Hence Maageitsuyoi [mar-gay-soo-yoi]


	8. New Achievement Unlocked: Rivals

"We have a training camp held by Fukurodani during the summer holidays," Kuroo announced, the second and third years barely reacted, already knowing that the camp was coming up, however the first years were more excited.

"Fukurodani?" Inuoka asked, "Didn't they get second place in the prefecture rounds?"

"Yep," Kai answered.

"Will Haiba and I get to play?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! It's about time you two started getting some more game play," Kuroo said, "Besides, we want to show Fukurodani that we're better than them at this camp,"

"Our coach also invited Karasuno," Kozume added.

"Karasuno! The crows! Our destined rivals!" Hinata jumped up and down in excitement, suddenly he stopped, "Wait Fukurodani - like Bokuto the scary ace Fukurodani?"

"Yep, there aren't two Fukurodanis silly," Kuroo answered, "And he's not scary,"

"Coach Nishimura!" Hinata returned to the extra classes, "I've got a training camp during the summer with my team!"

"That's great Hinata," coach Nishimura replied, "Now when are we going to talk about _it_?"

"What do you mean coach?" Hinata asked.

"I remember after your first tournament you told me that you successfully pulled off a read block. Don't you want to practise that?"

"Well I don't know, I looked into it a bit,"

"That's a good start,"

"I know. So I watched some inter high matches, there's this team Kamomedai,"

"I'm familiar with them. If I'm correct in thinking they're from Nagano, been the prefecture's representative for three years. Got top eight in inter high, good team,"

"Yeah, their no.5 and no.6, I want to beat them!" Hinata declared, "And after beating them, I want to learn all their skills so I can combine their talents and make them my own!" 

"No.5, their ace,"

"He's their ace? I was thinking that, but I wasn't sure... Then there really is hope for me becoming Nekoma's future ace!"

"And their no.6,"

"He's soooooo tall, not as tall as their no.10, but still tall, and his blocking is so good,"

"The Immovable Hirugami,"

"Whoa, such a cool nickname,"

"He is one of their better know players after all, just like Hoshiumi, or as some call him the small giant,"

"Then... If Nekoma were to beat Kamomedai in nationals next time, then I could be called the small giant or little giant, and then I'd be just like the Little Giant,"

"Maybe, but I take it that you've seen enough matches to know what you'd be up against,"

"Yeah," Hinata let out a sigh, "That's why I need to work really hard to improve. There's so much I want to accomplish at nationals, but I'm not even good enough to make it to nationals,"

"Remember it's a team effort," 

"I know, but I feel like I'm constantly letting the team down. I'm always nervous and compared to everyone else, I'm really far behind,"

"And I expect your coach hasn't said this, and nor has Hisagawa told you, but Hisagawa didn't play on the team until his second year - in fact he got kicked off of it,"

"Really?"

"Yes, he was clumsy and careless on the court. He would muck up and muck around making the team work, you may feel like you're letting the team down, but I doubt that that's the case, however Hisagawa was letting his team down, hence he was kicked off it. But he put in the work, and with a second chance, he changed from letting the team down to being an ace they could rely on. So even if you are the worst player on your team, with hard work, determination and perseverance, you'll become a reliable player that the team can trust,"

"Thanks coach Nishimura,"

"Besides, I make sure to try and watch the tournaments here, and I'll be frank, you don't fit into Nekoma; they're a bunch of defensive players and you play a much more offensive style at the moment, but... I'm sure you've heard Kanda say it before, so I'll paraphrase. A weakness is a strength if you look at it in the right ways, you may be more offensive than your teammates, but they can use you as a decoy to improve their offence. You say that you're letting your team down; I beg to differ, it's more like you're helping them in a different way,"

"Really?"

"You aren't the unreliable rookie that you think you are; you're not the reliable ace that you want to be; instead you're the reliable decoy that Nekoma needs,"

"Yeah! I'm going to be the best decoy in the world!"

"And bare this in mind. Just like you saw Hoshiumi and Kamomedai play and you want to beat them; I guarantee that someone saw you play and wants to beat you,"

"You think so?"

"It's how it works. You see someone similar to you, naturally you want to beat them,"

"That makes sense,"

"Now Kamomedai, you said that Hirugami's blocking was impressive,"

"Yeah, he was really accurate. I hope that I can be a good enough decoy to trick him,"

"You won't,"

"Coach... Way to dampen the move,"

"The reason that he's called the Immovable Hirugami, is because of his read blocking,"

"Read blocking? Wait he does read blocking?"

"Yes. Add on his height and reflexes, and you can understand why he's good at it. You may get past him with your speed; but I doubt that you'll be able to get the rest of your team past him as a decoy,"

"Oh,"

"However, like I've said before. You can try and play him at his own game - start using read blocking more. I know you can do it, your speed, jumping and reflexes mean that you'll make up for your height, and once you get quick at it, well maybe you'll be the decoy who can trick read blockers, but won't be tricked themself,"

"That sounds really cool. I'm gonna beat both Hoshiumi and Hirugami if I get to play them. I'll prove that I'm a better spiker and a better blocker!"

"You've started the journey, but to complete it you need to put in work,"

"I know coach, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes,"

"Great, we'll have you reading tosses like it's second nature in no time," Before, during and after the extra classes Hinata was working on reading tosses, and where he could, trying to block them in time, _this is going to take time, but it's going to help me help the team's defence, so I'll keep working at it. I knew that I wasn't going to become a read blocking master in this short a time._

Soon the camp arrived and Hinata eagerly ran around the gym until he was asked to calm down, soon Kuroo and some other members of Nekoma arrived with Karasuno and Kozume had to try and keep Hinata from running at them and attempting to join their team. Soon all the teams were there.

"Nekoma have two more players?" Sugawara asked Sawamura.

"Apparently so," Sawamura replied, "I hope Kageyama can get here soon so we can work on our team attacks,"

"You still have me!" Sugawara pouted.

"I'm just pulling your leg Suga," Sawamura pushed Sugawara onto the court, "Let's see how good these newbies are,"

"We'll rotate Haiba and Hinata on and off," Kuroo said, "At least for today, give them a chance to get more match play,"

"Better watch out Inuoka, one of them might steal your starting spot," Yamamoto nudged Inuoka.

"I won't let them," Inuoka declared.

It was getting close to the end of the day and some members of the team, Kozume, were more tired that others, Hinata. Everyone was suddenly distracted by a sudden entrance, "Um, is he okay?" Hinata asked Kozume, "He looks like he wants to kill everyone in the room,"

"I think that Kageyama always looks like that," Kozume replied.

"Kageyama? Do you know him Kenma?" 

"When we played Karasuno last time, he was their starting setter,"

"Oh,"

"Finally," Tanaka rolled his eyes, "Took you long enough,"

"It's not like the king to keep his loyal servants waiting," Tsukishima snickered causing an argument between him and Kageyama.

"They don't seem to get on that well," Haiba said to Hinata, pointing to Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"Good you're back Kageyama, we're about to go up against Nekoma for the second time today. They have two new players, but we've only played their no.11 so far, other teams have said that their no.10 is something else, so watch out for him if we're up against him," Sawamura said to Kageyama.

"Judging from his height, he can't be much," Kageyama scoffed, "He's probably a defence gremlin," Kuroo let out another hyena laugh.

"What's the matter Kuroo?" Sawamura asked.

"Defence gremlin," Kuroo managed to say, trying to control his laughter. Soon Yaku and Haiba joined in with Kozume letting out a slight chuckle.

"Hey!" Hinata pouted, "I'm not _that_ bad at blocking and receiving, it's my serving that sucks!"

"Yeah, but you're still not a defence gremlin," Yaku pointed out.

"Because I'm Nekoma's future ace!" Hinata declared.

"No I'm Nekoma's future ace!" Haiba replied.

"Try getting a regular starting spot then," Yaku rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" the two shouted back.

"Still I do wonder what makes your no.10 so special Kuroo," Sawamura said.

"Probably sucks," Kageyama said under his breath.

"Wait and see," Kuroo teased.

The match soon began and Hinata got to witness Kageyama's fast set, that nobody could get, "Idiot! Why'd you do that one! No-one here can get that quick!" Nishinoya shouted at him.

"I just wanted to try it out again!" Kageyama shouted back.

"Guess what, it still doesn't work," Tsukishima replied.

"Cut it out everyone!" Sawamura lectured them.

"Could anyone here, not just on the team get a quick like that?" Azumane asked. Hinata turned to look at Kozume wide eyed, Kozume nodded in reply, Nekoma knew what their next attack was going to be.

"Akaashi! Did you hear what their ace asked?" Bokuto shouted, pointing at Azumane.

"Yes," Akaashi sighed.

"But you know that it's wrong!"

"I do Bokuto, but Nekoma choose to use their no.10 as a decoy, saying that he can get a quick that fast would ruin that for them,"

"Oh yeah,"

Fukunaga went into serve the ball. Nishinoya received it passing the ball to Kageyama who did a regular quick for Tanaka which Yaku received, passing the ball to Kozume. Hinata began to run as Kozume passed the ball to him, the ball being slammed down in mere seconds.

"What was that?" all of Karasuno asked some aloud and some in their heads.

"Uuuugh!" Hinata whined, "I had my eyes closed again!"

The match continued and Hinata came in useful as a decoy, as usual, not to mention his freak quick, which he was desperately working on opening his eyes for. Nekoma won the match and Hinata approached Karasuno, "I really wanted to play on your team but I live in Tokyo! Do any of you know who the Little Giant is?"

Karasuno were taken back by Hinata's friendliness and forgot to reply, "Who?" Sugawara replied.

"He was Karasuno's former ace! He could beat any blocker! He was amazing!" Hinata gushed, "He played about five years ago,"

"Hinata, as much as I'm sure you're excited to meet Karasuno, we need to play Fukurodani next and Haiba's throwing a hissy fit, we need you on instead," Kuroo said.

"But Kuroo-senpai!" Hinata pouted before running up to coach Ukai, "Are you the coach who taught the Little Giant? Can you teach me?" 

"Listen kid, you need to calm down," coach Ukai said, "Besides it was my gramps who coached him,"

"Oh," Hinata turned to run onto the court.

"You," Kageyama called out, "Move to Miyagi,"

"I really wish I could scary-yama," Hinata said, "But I live in Tokyo and my mum has a job here, it's not that simple,"

"Oh, does the king want to play with someone who can actually get his tosses," Tsukishima teased.

"Shut up!" Kageyama shouted at him.

"BUT!" Hinata shouted at the two, making his presence known, "You guys better make it to nationals, not just for the Battle at the Trash Heap. But also so I can play you in an official match, and win obviously. That's why I'm gonna work super hard so I can be a regular when we go to nationals,"

"But Nekoma didn't make it to nationals this time either," Tsukishima pointed out.

"What do you think we're doing at this camp? We're trying to improve to make that a reality," Hinata said, "Now I really have to go otherwise Yaku-senpai and Kuroo-senpai will kill me for making them wait,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 24th of July.


	9. Multiplayer Mode

"Finally," Kuroo rolled his eyes when Hinata made it onto the court, "We get it, you wanted to go to Karasuno,"

"Hinata?" Yaku asked due to Hinata hiding behind Kozume, "What's the issue?"

"Jeez Chibi-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that Bokuto ain't scary," Kuroo laughed.

"Yeah, I'm the kindest person in existence," Bokuto added, overhearing the conversation.

"Why're you scared of Bokuto?" Kozume asked.

"Because he gives off a really powerful aura," Hinata explained, slowly coming forwards, "And it's intimidating. Not to mention that he's a powerhouse ace,"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a top five ace nationally!" Bokuto pouted, by this point the other teams had come to watch the commotion.

"Waaaaah?" Hinata exclaimed, "Kyaaah! He's super powerful! I'm so sorry Bokuto-senpai, I didn't mean to offend you, yourejustsointimidatingcauseyourereallytall,"

"I bet Häagen-Dazs on Hinata freaking out when he learns about Sakusa," Yamamoto said.

"Oh definitely," Inuoka agreed, "I bet Häagen-Dazs on Hinata freaking out too,"

"Well I bet some that he doesn't, because I'm hoping that he's learnt to overcome his nerves by the time we may have to play them," Yaku said.

"I didn't get included in the betting this time?" Shibayama asked.

"Sorry, but Yaku got in first," Yamamoto said, "Unless you want to join us,"

"Sure, I'll bet that Hinata freaks out," Shibayama said.

The match was played and Fukurodani won, Nekoma did their lap of diving drills and the next set of matches began. And that was how the rest of the day played out until the coaches told them to stop and pack up. Soon the five teams at the camp went to eat dinner. Hinata got his tray of food and sat down next to Kozume and Kuroo, "I still can't believe that I got to meet THE Karasuno today! Are you sure that I can't transfer Kuroo-senpai?" Hinata began to ramble on about Karasuno.

"Yes, I am sure that you are staying at Nekoma," Kuroo replied, teasingly grabbing Hinata by the collar of his top.

"Anyway Karasuno are really good! They're tall middle blocker needs to lend me his height, their setter has that really quick toss, their libero is really good, their captain's super duper good at receiving, their ace is powerful and their no.5 is really good too, and that's just their starting order," Hinata rambled on.

"Hinata! Don't eat too much! We have extra practise after this!" Kuroo lectured, "And you need to eat instead of gaming Pudding Head," Kuroo promptly took away Kozume's PSP. 

Dinner passed and after some time to rest the extra practise began, Hinata immediately ran over to the gym that Nekoma were supposed to be in, "Actually Hinata," Yaku said, "Kuroo wants you to practise with him,"

"Okay!" Hinata replied before running to the other gym, "Kuroo-senpai! What're we practising tonight?"

"I still need to whip you and Haiba into shape," Kuroo smirked, "You're receiving is still sub par,"

"I'm working on it!" Hinata whined. After a fair bit of just receiving Kuroo decided to end the session.

"Haiba you can go," Kuroo said, "Chibi-chan, we need a word,"

"Am I in trouble?" Hinata gulped.

"Depends on what your definition of trouble is. I want to talk about that block thing you did in the middle of the tournament, when you went for a different spiker to the rest of us," Kuroo said, "Tell me what was going through your mind,"

"Well, um, I was watching the ball and saw it go to the other spiker and so I ran for the ball," Hinata explained.

"So it was all instinct in a way," 

"Coach Nishimura said that I had a slight knack for reading tosses, he even suggested that I took read blocking seriously. But all the good read blockers are tall, I can't get into the block in time,"

"Read blocking? I never thought that you'd be the one to try it out,"

"I've only ever tried it once or twice, and I'm not quick nor accurate,"

"But you're working on it. It's instinctual at the moment; so work on thinking about it. Once you get good at thinking about it, make the thought process become habit and then make the habit your new and improved instincts,"

"Hmm, that sounds really clever Kuroo-senpai,"

"Of course it is, I came up with it. Well this'll have double the usefulness now. Hey owl with frosted tips!" 

"Bleh!" Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, "What?"

"Two on two," Kuroo said.

"Kuroo-senpai! But he's a top five ace!" Hinata protested.

"Part one is to get you over your fear of Bokuto. Part two is for you to work on that thought process whilst also knowing who the spiker will be," Kuroo explained, "Cats v owls, not quite the same as the cats v crows,"

The two v two went well, "Bokuto-senpai!" Hinata called out, "What was that move when you hit the ball straight down?"

"That my dear pupil, is called: A FEINT!" Bokuto answered dramatically.

"Wow! Can you teach me? Pleeeeeeaaaase!" 

"Of course," Kuroo and Akaashi watched as Bokuto taught Hinata the feint. After the practise Kuroo and Hinata returned to the room that Nekoma were staying in.

"Kuroo-senpai, Bokuto-senpai's the best ace in the world!" Hinata gushed.

"And you were terrified of him earlier today," Kuroo teased, "Make up your mind," Kuroo ruffled his hair, "Just don't go transferring to Fukurodani now,"

"Of course not!" Hinata's face lit up, "Race you to the dorm!" Hinata began to run as Kuroo stood still and laughed at him.

"How are you friends with Pudding Head?"

The next day went the same way and once again Hinata was practising with Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Haiba, "Tsukki!" Kuroo called out the the tall middle blocker from Karasuno, "Aren't you going to practise with us?"

"No and don't call me that," the middle blocker replied before continuing to walk back to the dorms.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Bokuto whined.

"Yeah! What's his problem!" Hinata added, "Bokuto-senpai! You have a cool top on! Where can I get one?"

"First you need to make it to nationals - but no beating Fukurodani to get there - then you go to a T-Shirt stall and then you buy the WAY OF THE ACE top," Bokuto answered.

"Make it to nationals and crush Fukurodani, go to a T-shirt stall and get the way of the ace top in my size," Hinata said to himself.

"No you don't crush Fukurodani! You lose to us if you play us!" Bokuto shouted in protest, "Do I need to teach this to my favourite pupil again?"

"I think he's got it right," Kuroo commented.

"What do you know?" Bokuto stuck his tongue out causing Hinata to laugh.

"Come on! We don't need a tall Tsukki to practise!" Hinata said as he ran to get a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 27th of July. Also my updating may be mucked up a bit this week because I'm visiting family. (I travel up there tomorrow - six hour car journey, woo, can't wait - not). This is the first time I've seen them in person since December, they all live in Scotland whilst me and my immediate family live in England. Normally we would have gone up in April, but obviously lockdown happened/is kind of still happening. So most of my time is going to be spent SAFELY (neither me or anyone in my family would disrespect social distancing, wearing masks, keeping up good hygine and other health and safety measures, we don't want to spread the virus) seeing relatives. I reckon that with the prewriting that I have done and the time that I'll still have left (which will still be a considerable amount) I'll be able to write chapters normally. But going from not talking to anyone besides immediate family to talking to relatives is going to be physically, mentally and emotionally draining for me (talking to people is something I find really hard to do so it requires a lot of effort from me) so finding the motivation to write may be hard. Because of that uncertainty, I won't put up chapter deadlines whilst I'm away (apart from the one on this chapter) just because I don't know when I'll be able to write and feel in the mood. Expect chapters to be uploaded still but it may be four to five days between them than two to three. Once I'm back I'll go pack to putting up chapter deadlines so it's just this one week of a different routine. I'm sure that I'll be fine, but I'm putting a warning here just in case.


	10. Level Up! (Oh yeah!)

The next night came and to the group's surprise Tsukishima entered the gym they were practising in, "Oya?" Akaashi asked.

"Oya oya!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Oya oya oya," Kuroo added.

"Oya! Oya! Oya! Oya!" Hinata shouted, counting each oya on his hand to make sure he got the correct amount, the other three turned and laughed at him.

"Not so scared of Bokuto now, are we?" Kuroo teased him.

"Wait a minute! You're the tall blocker from Karasuno! What's it like being in Karasuno?" Hinata rambled on.

"It's fine," Tsukishima answered.

"Can you lend me some of your height? Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee?" Hinata begged Tsukishima.

"No," Tsukishima bluntly said.

"So anyway mister it's just a club, why're you here?" Bokuto questioned Tsukishima.

"Just a club? But you go to THE KARASUNO! How could you treat it as just a club? How could you treat volleyball as just a club?" Hinata gasped in shock.

"I know - we'll just have to explain to Tsukki here why volleyball is more than just a club," Bokuto grinned, "One moment, you'll do something really cool and impressive on the court, and from that moment on you'll be hooked,"

"Really Bokuto-senpai? You're clever! Bokuto-senpai the wise!" Hinata praised him.

"Of course I'm full of wisdom," Bokuto beamed, "What got you so hooked on volleyball Hinata?"

"I've just always been hooked on it I guess, ever since I saw the Little Giant play," Hinata shrugged, "But Bokuto-senpai, do you think that I'll have a similar experience but with my nerves instead?"

"Maybe," Bokuto replied, "Wait, yeah! You'll have one really cool spike or block when you suddenly realise that you are the best player after me and that being scared of everyone else is a bit silly. Just keep at it my protege," 

"Okay Bokuto-senpai!" Hinata smiled, Tsukishima tusked looking away.

"Idiots," he muttered under his breath.

"So should we do a three v three?" Kuroo suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, the three of you from Nekoma versus Bokuto, Tsukishima and myself," Akaashi replied.

"I wanna play with Bokuto-senpai!" Hinata pouted.

"Well I did want to try out Tsukki," Kuroo smirked, "So I guess if the two swapped that sorts everything out,"

"You make me sound like some toy," Tsukishima complained, "That I'm disposable,"

"Perhaps you are," Kuroo smirked.

"Am I disposable?" Hinata asked.

"No Hinata, we need you for your freak quick," Kuroo sighed, how many times had he told Hinata this.

"But I suck at receiving, my blocking is probably the worst on the team. I'm only good at the freak quick, that's all I am. I want to be a proper player on the team, a regular. Besides, I still can't do the freak quick with my eyes open," Hinata sulked.

"But you do have the freak quick," Akaashi pointed out, "I only know one setter-spiker duo who can do that, and even then that took them a lot of work. To think that this was almost natural for you,"

"What're you trying to say Akaashi?" Hinata asked like a curious child.

"Your freak quick is incredibly useful for Nekoma. It's hard for a defensive team to progress much with out a good offence, having those with a good balance between the two is good, but also having someone who is an offence overdrive is incredibly useful for them. They can put on a more defensive rotation without risking their offence as much. Not to mention your decoying, which also covers for a slightly weaker offence. To put it simply Hinata, whilst you may be an offence overdrive on a defence based team; that could be the very reason why you make it to nationals. Having you on Nekoma instead of Fukurodani could very well be our downfall, but I will make sure that we still win if we do have to play each other,"

"Would you say liberos like Nishinoya from Karasuno and Yaku-senpai are their respective team's defence overdrive?" Hinata asked.

"I guess so. Nishinoya is definitely a defence overdrive, but then there are others who also qualify as defence overdrives but don't play as a libero," Akaashi answered, "If you make it far in nationals I have no doubt that you'll have to play both the best offence overdrives and the best defence overdrives,"

"Then I'm gonna be as prepared as I can when that moment comes!" Hinata declared, "This year I'll focus on being Nekoma's greatest decoy, I'll focus on my offence now - but I do need to work on my defence. Then next year I'll work on my all around skills so that I can become Nekoma's ace one day! I could be like a combination of the Little Giant and Hisagawa!"

"I don't think coach would approve," Haiba laughed, "From what he's said Hisagawa was a handful. Also, I'll be the next ace, so you better work hard so I don't get the title halfheartedly,"

"Of course," Hinata smiled, "Let's play,"

The three vs three began and most of the time Hinata's regular quicks were blocked, Akaashi had tried to toss his freak quick but with no success. Bokuto was loudly surprised when Hinata pulled off a feint, even though Akaashi pointed out that Bokuto was the one who taught Hinata the feint. Soon the game ended, "Hinata, your read blocking's improved," Kuroo said, patting Hinata on the back.

"Really?" Hinata looked up at him, starry eyes.

"Yeah, those were some really messy tosses back there, the types that I think most read blockers would struggle with. But what do I know? I'm not a read blocker,"

"Then I'll keep working on it!" Hinata said proudly. Akaashi couldn't help but to smile. The six packed up and began to leave.

"Hinata," Akaashi called out, "Would you mind staying for a second?"

"No problem Akaashi, what do you need?" Hinata stopped walking and turned around.

"Seeing you play, you're enjoyment of the sport. I've only ever seen it with that intensity in Bokuto. I strive to make sure Bokuto plays his best to fuel that hunger he has, and I want to do the same for you - rivals or not,"

"Thank you so much Akaashi!"

"It's fine Hinata. I said that you were your team's offence overdrive, but I don't think that it'd be impossible for you to become a slight defence overdrive as well,"

"But I could never become better than Yaku-san,"

"At receiving, perhaps. But the libero cannot block, however as a middle blocker your job is to block. Your defence could come from your read blocking,"

"I know, that's why I need to work on it,"

"Work on hiding it too. Nobody expects you to be a good read blocker, simply put you don't have the height for it. At first people would brush off your accuracy as being lucky or something like that. But as the match progresses they may come to realise that you've been read blocking, however you'd have gotten so used to their attacks that even if they try to change things you wouldn't be so easily tricked,"

"That's such a good idea Akaashi! You're super smart!"

"I'm not that good Hinata,"

"I think you are,"

"Thank you,"

"So what're we going to do?"

"This'll help your read blocking as well as your pursuit in becoming Nekoma's future ace," 

"Really? Okay, what do I need to do?"

"I'm going to teach you how to set,"

"But I don't play as a setter,"

"And Nishinoya is a libero, yet he is still trying to develop his back line set. Having another player on the court who can also set the ball when the setter can't is very useful. Not to mention, if you understand how setting works, it'll make reading tosses much easier,"

"Hmm, that does make sense," Hinata thought about it for a bit, "But I don't know if my basic skills are good enough yet,"

"Huh?"

"It's all fine and well for me to be learning all these new skills: read blocking, feints and setting. But if I can't receive the ball, block well or spike the ball with my eyes open then I'll never get put on the court to show off the new skills,"

"Fair point,"

"And before you mention my freak quick getting me on the court, I'll remind you, I don't want to be just my freak quick, I want to be a good player,"

"Very well. Would you like me to help you?"

"Huh?"

"If you do not want to learn how to set yet, then I would be happy to help you with your basic skills. I'm not just good at being a setter,"

"You would do that for me?"

"I want to help you, of course I would,"

"Thank you so much Akaashi! One day, I'm going to help you out and make you a better player. Maybe I'll teach you how to read block,"

"I'll be waiting Hinata. But for now we should rest,"

"But we have so few days left of the camp,"

"Fukurodani is not too far from Nekoma. I'm sure we could practise on weekends,"

"Okay! I'm looking forward to it Akaashi!" Hinata ran happily back to the dorms.

The next day the practise matches went the same and Hinata was going to return to his usual gym for his extra practise but he was stopped on his way there, "You, the fast cat," someone called out. Hinata turned around, it was the raven haired setter from Karasuno - Kageyama if he remembered correctly.

"Kageyama, wasn't it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Kageyama asked.

"Hinata Shouyou - Nekoma's future ace and the best decoy in the world!" Hinata answered.

"Ace? But you don't even get put on the court consistently,"

Hinata pouted, "Sure at the moment - but that's why I'm our FUTURE ace, not our CURRENT ace. Besides, sometimes your other setter gets put on because of your attitude,"

"The quick you did with your setter, was that luck?"

"Nope, it's a regular move for us. Kenma's really cool and he worked really hard on perfecting that set so we could pull it off. Although I do need to work on doing it with my eyes open. I wanted to do that during this camp, but Kuroo-senpai's been training me. What about you? Can anyone on Karasuno actually get your really quick toss?"

"No,"

"Then why do it?"

"Huh,"

"If no-one can get it, then you're being selfish. You're basically giving the other team the point. No wonder they get annoyed at you when you toss like that. Kenma's such a good setter because he tosses for the players not for himself. Akaashi can get Bokuto-senpai out of his moves, and I'm sure if you tired you could do something good for your teammates. But you chose to be selfish instead,"

"We're both hopeless," 

"Hey! Who're you calling hopeless!"

"Well I can't get my team to like me, and you can't do your quick properly, not to mention you're overally crap,"

"HEY! I'm working on improving! I'll have you know that Hisagawa thinks that I can become something good once I get over the eye weakness,"

"Hisagawa? Of the DESSEO Hornets?"

"Yup! And he calls me the Little Jumper! I help him out all the time and he says I'm the reason that Nekoma can win,"

"Really?"

"Yes! So what did you want? Did you just stop me to insult me?"

"No, I want to practise with you. Perhaps you trust Kenma too much and that's why your eyes are closed,"

"Maybe. I need to open my eyes, and you need to get used to tossing where the spiker wants it. Perhaps we'll both get something out of practising together," the two went into the spare area of Karasuno's practise gym, with Hinata getting a few looks.

"Wait, he's the one who wants to be part of our team," Tanaka said, "He's basically one of us,"

"Am I officially a crow?" Hinata asked.

"Yes!" Nishinoya shouted.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! OOH! CAN I HAVE THE NO.10 JERSEY! PLEASE!" Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'LL BE THE BEST DECOY KARASUNO'S EVER SEEN!"

"Boke! Are you going to spike my tosses or what?" Kageyama snapped at him.

"Of course!" Hinata ran over to Kageyama, "Let's do this!" the two did some simple spiking drills.

"Boke! Open your eyes dumbass!" Kageyama yelled at Hinata.

"I'm trying asshole!" Hinata snapped back, "If you could stop being so freakishly accurate!"

"Freakishly accurate?"

"It's a good thing,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why can't you use that accuracy to get the toss where everyone wants it. Karasuno could be so much better if you applied yourself like that,"

"Okay, again?"

"Again!" the two did some more drills, "WOW! KAGEYAMA! I HAD MY EYES OPEN THIS TIME! I SPIKED THE BALL WITH MY EYES OPEN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN; TO SEE IF IT WAS A FLUKE!" they did it again, "Not a fluke!" Hinata cheered, the two continued to practise and Hinata kept his eyes open most the time, soon the two were told to stop, "Thanks for this Kageyama, let's stay in touch after this camp. And if I ever come to Miyagi, you better toss to me," 

"And if I ever come to Tokyo you better spike for me," Kageyama replied.

"Of course, see you tomorrow!" Hinata ran to his dorm.

"Where were you?" Kuroo asked him upon Hinata's arrival.

"Kageyama asked to practise with me," Hinata explained, "And we were working on the freak quick, and I finally did it consistently with my eyes open! I think I'm getting there Kuroo-senpai! Kenma! I can't wait to try out the freak quick tomorrow,"

"Okay" Kozume nodded before returning to his game. Everyone soon went to bed and the next day arrived. In the practise matches that he played in Hinata focused on hitting the freak quick with his eyes open, to his surprise he could do it. Another surprise that came was the BBQ after the camp. After eating until he couldn't eat anymore Hinata said his goodbyes, "Bokuto-senpai! I'm gonna make it to nationals to get the way of the ace top!" Hinata declared as he saw Fukurodani prepare to leave.

"If we have to play each other though - be prepared. I won't show mercy!" Bokuto declared back.

"And Akaashi, I'll make sure to take you up on your offer," Hinata said to Akaashi.

"Okay Hinata," Akaashi replied, Fukurodani left shortly after.

"Oi Kageyama!" Hinata shouted as he approached Karasuno, "You better make it to nationals so I can show you how much I've improved by then. And Karasuno, we better play that dumpster battle - or else I think both our coaches are gonna lose it, see you in January!" 

"Hinata," Tanaka called out.

"Yes Tanaka-senpai, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"As your senpai, it is my joy to grant you your wings," Tanaka said dramatically.

"And as your other senpai," Nishinoya joined in, "We have to tell you to keep your cat features too,"

"So I'm a cat with wings?" Hinata asked, confused, the other two stared at him.

"I never thought of that," Nishinoya said in realisation.

"Yeah, something like that," Tanaka added.

"Hinata, we're about to go. Coach says he'll go without you," Kuroo said as he found Hinata.

"Sorry Kuroo-senpai, once again see you in January," Hinata smiled as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, you guys better make it, just like we will," Kuroo said before also leaving.


	11. Unskippable Cutscene

After a few days of rest the team were back in their gym for more practise, Hinata working on perfecting his open eyed quick with Kozume. Eventually it reached the point of the week where Hinata had extra classes. For once in a rare while Hisagawa had returned to the class. "HIIISAAAGAAAWAAA!" Hinata screamed as he ran over to Hisagawa.

"Little Jumper, I've not seen you for a while," Hisagawa replied.

"I can do it with my eyes open!" 

"What do you mean?"

"I learnt to spike with my eyes open!"

"Brilliant! Now I can actually help you. So you need to hit the ball with your hand to spike; but to get more power you need to hit it with your sweet spot," Hisagawa touched an area of Hinata's hand, "Here, so lets try that out. I'll toss some slow sets until you get used to it,"

"But there's practise going on," Hinata pointed out.

"Well we'll go practise over in the corner," the two ran to where Hisagawa was pointing to. After the practise ended Hinata had a fair grasp on what part of his hand he should hit the ball with.

That weekend Hinata decided to watch a professional volleyball match, as it turns out the DESSEO Hornets were one of the teams playing, they were up against the MSBY Black Jackals. Unfortunately for Hinata, he had missed the beginning of the match, meaning that he didn't know any of the players' names. Hinata thought he knew how Hisagawa played from watching him in practise, but seeing him play on a pro court along with other pros against other pros really showed off his talent. Well at least his talent in blocking and receiving, Hisagawa had yet to spike, "Why didn't you toss to Hisagawa?" Hinata screamed at his TV, knowing that the setter could not hear him.

Although Hinata had picked up on Hisagawa's serious nature at the start of the match, he had failed to see him become progressively childish. Suddenly out of nowhere Hisagawa ran for a quick and slammed the ball down, "And the Hornets's surprise hitter comes out his shell. Once again his timing is impeccable, the Hornets needed his appearance and the Jackals had completely forgotten about no.14's spikes, and as usual he is cheering himself on," Hinata watched Hisagawa in awe as the match continued, his infamous sweep hit making it's matchly debut.

The match ended with the MSBY Black Jackals winning and Hinata stayed to watch Hisagawa's interview, "It seems like your team is on a losing streak at the moment, what are your thoughts on it?" the interviewer asked.

"Well to win you have to lose at some points too. So after this we'll be on a winning streak. But don't worry, we're all working really hard as well, we aren't leaving everything down to luck," Hisagawa replied.

"To win you have to lose? What do you meant by that?"

"Well to get better at something, first you must be bad at it. To learn means to go from good to bad. There's this player that I'm training, at when I first met him he was a total rookie who relied on instincts, but now he has improved and has got some fundamental skills. He wasn't invited on his team's first training camp - a loss - but then when the first high school tournament came he got to play on the court at times - a win. Simply but, to get better you must first make mistakes and be bad so you have something to improve on," Hinata stared at the screen, Hisagawa was talking about him.

"And this player that you're supposedly training, what do you think of him?"

"He's just like me, I think he'll be a great division 1 player one day,"

"Really?"

"Yep, so Little Jumper, if you're watching this, you better join the DESSEO Hornets after you graduate - you hear me?"

"Little Jumper?"

"Well he's small but he can jump - so the Little Jumper,"

"Okay. And at the beginning of your match, why didn't you spike?"

"I never spike at the beginning of the match, I'm just not in the game,"

"Most would argue that you're most focused then,"

"Exactly! I play terribly when I focus really hard. Once I feel a game I play my best. Besides it all plays into my element of surprise nature,"

"Element of surprise?"

"Well I always appear out of nowhere. I mean I got kicked off my high school team until I learnt to cooperate and gained some skills, and then once I was back on I was our ace - and no-one suspected that so everyone was surprised at my skills. Then I never went to college and instead started on the Hornets. People knew that I had played on the under nineteens back in high school, but I was a reserve and so no-one had seen me play then. There's always been limited information on me and so when I got my starting position people were surprised. Pro players don't check out high school leagues most of the time, and they only pay attention to the top college teams, I flew under their radar until I was up in front of them scoring points. Man, people always have such high expectations of what I can do and what I'm like. Sure I worked hard for this, but I'm still the clumsy idiot that I was when I was fifteen, and.... What was I saying?"

"Why you didn't start off well in today's match?"

"Oh I never start off well, I need to relax into a game. Plus it plays to my advantage, everyone expects me to be attacking them from the get go, and when I don't, they lower their guard. I've never been the best, regardless of my height, but I wouldn't say that I'm that bad anymore. Hmm, I've definitely improved, but when I look around me I see people who are far better than me. I guess I'll just have to get even better then,"

"But you are a starter on a division 1 team, you're not exactly weak,"

"I'm not weak, I never said that. But I'm not strong either. I'm me! I don't make everyone cower when I walk on the court, instead they give me strange looks, but that's just me. I'm neither the best nor the worst, I'm instead Hisagawa Masahiko - the best and worst Hisagawa Masahiko at volleyball,"

"Okay?" the interviewer was clearly confused by Hisagawa's interview, "We'll leave it here,"

"Okie-dokie!" Hisagawa threw a peace sign before skipping off to join his team.

Later that night Hinata re-watched the match, picking up on all the different ways Hisagawa hit the ball, Hinata immediately knew that he was going to ask about that the next time Hisagawa was at a session, soon that opportunity came, “Why do you do all of those different hitty things?” Hinata asked.

”Huh?” Hisagawa asked, not understanding what Hinata meant.

”Your match this weekend, you hit the ball lots of different ways, why?”

”You watched it?”

”Well I decided to watch a pro match, and this was the one that was on,”

”Aw, I thought you wanted to watch me play. To answer your question I have to hit the ball differently so I can score points,”

”So you can score points?”

”Well just hitting the ball doesn’t guarantee that it won’t be blocked or received, so I have to hit it in different ways to get past those pesky blockers and receivers,”

”That... Makes sense,”

”Exactly, a feint-”

”-That’s the shot Bokuto-senpai taught me!” 

“So you know it, good. Anyway a feint can be good for getting past blockers, but if you can already get past the blockers then a strong spike will be better. Then say you were doing only cross shots so far and suddenly swapped to a line shot, then you would confuse the other team’s defence as they would have adapted their blocks to your cross shots - and vice versa had you only done line shots,”

”Whoa,”

”Exactly, see there’s a lot more to volleyball if you open your eyes,”

”I thought that you just had to hit the ball, not all of this,”

”It’s as much about how you hit the ball than what speed and power you hit the ball,”

”Really?”

”Yeah, sometimes a slow hit can throw a blocker off. And hit the ball too powerfully and it could go out,”

”So to make my spikes stronger I need to control the ball,”

”Yeah! You’ve got it Little Jumper!”

”I want to make my fingers stronger!”

”Eh?” Hisagawa scrunched up his face, “I thought that we were talking about changing the direction of your spikes,”

”Well, you could do that really accurately with your fingertips if you got good, right? And I’ll need good fingers for blocking,”

”Blocking? You want to pursue blocking? I thought Nekoma only put you on as a blocker to keep you off the back row,”

”Maybe they did, but I still want to be our blocker!”

”O-o-okay! Then let’s work on your finger strength first! After your fingers get strong, I can teach you about controlling and aiming the ball!”

”YEAH!”

“YEAH!” The two spent the rest of the session working on Hinata’s finger strength, “Soon your blocking will become harder to break. Also, make sure you go to your school practise tomorrow!”

”Why wouldn’t I?” Hinata stared at Hisagawa, “Anyway, see you next time Hisagawa! Thank you coach Nishimura!” Hinata ran off to the locker room and soon after that home.

”Kenma!” Hinata called out as he entered the gym for practise, “We’re gonna work on the freak quick again! Please! Ooh! What game is this?” Kenma pointed to the title on the loading screen, suddenly the two overheard a conversation that coach Nekomata was having.

”But I’m here now! You might as well accept my coaching!” The other person whined.

”Your twenty-two and I’d hardly call you a qualified coach,” coach Nekomata replied.

”But coaching from a pro player - division one as well - does it really matter if I’m qualified or not?”

”Your attitude isn’t appropriate either,”

”I think it is, and I mean, I’m skilled,”

“I don’t doubt that,”

”Coach! Please! I made the under nineteens, although as a reserve, but still! I was one of the sixteen players they chose for that! Then I made it onto a division one team straight after graduating! I’ve only ever been on the DESSEO Hornets! I’m clearly skilled!”

”I’m not refuting that, but I’m saying that you’re not appropriate to coach a team,”

”It’s only for one day,”

”One day is more than enough time for you to wreck havoc, give me a reason to allow you to coach,”

”I know what it’s like to be the best but shadowed. I know what it’s like to be the worst of the best. I know how to get results quick, I know how to work hard. I know how I can get myself to bring out the best in myself, to work harder to get better - and I roughly know how to do that for others,”

”Shadowed?”

”I don’t mind the whole element of surprise thing, but no-one ever remembers me as an ace! I should have been top five in my third year! We got to the nationals semi-finals and quarter-finals that year! And I was playing on the under nineteens, something which one of the top five at the time wasn’t doing. I should have got it, but because no-one really knew me I didn’t get it. I was always Nekoma’s surprise ace, not Nekoma’s ace. No-one ever stops to consider my abilities as being stand alone good, everyone thinks that I rely on the element of surprise. You should know best, coach, that that’s not the case! You saw how hard I’ve worked! Each time I move up an age or ability category, I’m always the worst there. I was the worst here during my first year, when I joined the under nineteens I was one of the worst there. It’s taken me three years to get a starting spot on my current team. I know what it’s like to not make it - not be good enough, I can help,”

”Fine, you can coach, only because I know that you won’t give up until you do,”

”Thank-ah-you!” 

“Extra coaching,” Kenma complained.

”But it’s Hisagawa!” Hinata protested, “He’s really fun! You’ll enjoy it Kenma!”

”Alright everyone,” coach Nekomata gathered the team, “We have an alumni visiting today - and only today - who has offered to coach us. He’s a pro player for the DESSEO Hornets so please thank him for taking time off of training for this,”

”A division one player? Wow! We’re getting training from a proper pro player!” Yamamoto cheered.

”DESSEO Hornets? They had a match last weekend, didn’t they lose?” Yaku asked.

”Yaku-paisen, it’s still one of the top teams out there!” Kuro protested.

”I didn’t know that any of them were Nekoma alumni, which one do you think we’ll get?” Fukunaga asked.

”Dunno, I feel like their libero maybe,” Yamamoto said, “Whoever it is, they have to be good,”

”I feel proud, being the only one to know who it is,” Hinata beamed.

”Tell us Hinata!” Inuoka pouted, “Their setter?”

”Nope!” Hinata laughed, “Their opposite hitter,”

”The one who waits to play?” Haiba asked, “Isn’t he the youngest on the team too?”

”Yes and yes!” Hisagawa stepped forward, “Nice to meet you guys!”

”So what are we doing today coach Hisagawa?” Shibayama asked.

”Just call me Hisagawa guys, none of the fancy coach shi-stuff,” Hisagawa shrugged, “Eh, I’ll let coach here decide what you guys do,”

”He was totally gonna swear,” Haiba whispered to Hinata. The team warmed up and began spiking drills with Kozume and Teshiro tossing and Yaku and Shibayama receiving the spikes of everyone else.

”Hinata! Regular speed! Please!” Coach Nekomata shouted to Hinata who was progressively speeding up.

”Lean more on your bent leg,” Hisagawa said to Yaku, “And hit the ball more downwards,” he said to Yamamoto, “It was close to going out,” the rest of the session was spent similarly with the team doing drills and Hisagawa and the other coaches giving them advise, “Now coach, you mentioned a faster speed that the Little Jumper could do, and having seen it myself I know he can. Lemme see it! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!”

”Please coach! I wanna do it!” Hinata begged coach Nekomata.

”Fine,” coach Nekomata reluctantly agreed. Kozume reluctantly tossed for Hinata who ran quickly and slammed the ball down.

"Definitely need to work on aiming still," Hisagawa said, "Practising against blockers will probably help with that. Well let's call it a day, keep the good work up and I'm sure you'll be going to nationals this time," the team packed up and thanked Hisagawa for his time before leaving.

"I know we don't always agree on stuff Kuroo," Yaku began, "But we've always agreed on winning nationals. I hope that Hisagawa is right, that we will get to nationals, Battle at the Trash Heap or not,"

"We can't slack off yet, he said that we'll get there only if we keep working hard," Kuroo replied, "There's still a final push to get there,"

"I take it you also decided to not retire from the team," 

"Of course not, there's still one more chance, I'm not going to lose it that easily,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 3rd.


	12. Stage Two: Level One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but it's set up for the next "arc".

Due to making the top eight in Tokyo's inter high, Nekoma didn't have to go through the preliminary rounds of the spring tournament, meaning that they had until late October to prepare themselves for their second, and final, tournament of the year. Taking on all the advise they had been given the team pushed forward to implement new tactics and moves, all in the hope that they could make it to nationals this time, "Let's hope all the good teams have to play each other first," Kuroo joked.

"That's be nice," Kai nodded. Meanwhile Yamamoto, Inuoka, Yaku and Shibayama eyed each other.

"Today we have one match to get through first," Yaku whispered, "Unless we match up with Itachiayma today, we won't need to inform Hinata of Sakusa's existence if we lose,"

"What happens then?" Shibayama asked.

"He'll still find out about him at some point, you guys saw how close he got with Bokuto on the camp, Bokuto's going to complain about Sakusa at some point," Inuoka replied, "So he'll still find out, and potentially freak out: meaning that the bet's still on,"

"What are you four whispering about?" Kuroo asked them.

"A bet we have going," Yamamoto explained.

"Of course, well as long as it doesn't ruin our chances of winning, continue," Kuroo said shrugging as he went to join Haiba, Hinata and Kozume. Haiba had surprisingly decided to start hanging around the three of them more than he did with the other first years.

Just before the match Kozume caught Kuroo lost in thought, "What're you thinking about Kuro?" Kozume asked.

"I'm deciding whether leaving Hinata off for this game will be worth it," Kuroo explained.

"Eh," Kozume shrugged, "Nossure,"

"On one hand, having him act more as a surprise player would be beneficial, but he's also a good decoy,"

"Who would you play instead?"

"Probably Haiba, he's got better - not as good as Hinata has,"

"Then you have your answer,"

"What do you mean Pudding Head?"

"You've said that Shouyou has improved more than Haiba, and since you were considering asking to play Haiba instead of Inuoka, that means that both could probably play as regulars,"

"Yeah, let's hope the other two don't take this the wrong way,"

"I'm sure they'll understand, haven't they seen Shouyou play?"

"Yeah,"

"It'll be fine, we'll make it to nationals,"

"Even if we have to scrape by?"

"Even if we have to scrape by,"

The team were told the starting order, "I'm starting?" Hinata stared at the team in shock, the rest nodded at him, "Wow," the first match went well with Nekoma winning it and proceeding onto the second day of matches.

"Tomorrow, we're going to make it to the semi-finals," Kuroo declared.

"No, we're going to win the semi-finals too so that we get a guaranteed place for nationals," Yaku corrected Kuroo, the two looked at the other, both wanted to win nationals, and they were getting close to making that dream a reality, a few more pushes would be all it would take.

The team were told to rest for the night so they would be fit for their, hopefully, two matches the next day.

Once again Nekoma were lucky that they weren't up against a school like Fukurodani, instead they had matched up against another top eight team from the previous tournament, they pulled through and won the match, meaning that they had made the semi-finals.

"We've almost made nationals Kenma!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kozume nodded in reply.

Only four teams remained: Itachiyama, Nohebi, Fukurodani and Nekoma; one of them wasn't going to make it to nationals, none of the teams wanted it to be them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 5th.


	13. Stage Two: Level Two (Nekoma versus Fukurodani - part one)

There was time in between the quarter-finals and semi-finals for teams to relax and have a light lunch. Nekoma had been allowed to disperse for the break being told to return to their area at half two, Kuroo had called an unofficial meeting and so the team had agreed to meet at quarter past two.

Hinata had had lunch with Kozume, Kuroo and Haiba and had excused himself for the bathroom. He entered the bathroom, hoping that someone wasn't in there, as usual luck wasn't on his side. In there stood a player who was on the short side, although still considerably taller than Hinata, with a cunning grin, he immediately reminded Hinata of a snake, "Nekoma huh?" the person commented, turning to look at Hinata, "See you in the finals, be prepared to be crushed,"

"Y-yeah... W-wait! No we'll do the crushing," Hinata replied nervously.

"Sure, like your team could beat Nohebi," the person rolled their eyes and left.

"There you are Hinata," Kuroo said as he entered the bathroom, "I had Haiba look in the other bathrooms just in case, we're having a team talk,"

"We'll crush Nohebi if we go up against them, right?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well there was this guy, taller than me but shorter than some players, hair swept to the left, slanted eyes and short eyebrows," Hinata began to explain.

"That snake bastard!"

"You know him?"

"He's the captain of Nohebi and an absolute dick. Daishou Suguru, ignore whatever he said to you, he probably was talking out his ass,"

"Okay," Hinata nodded as the two left to rejoin the rest of the team.

"It's going to be hard, I know," Kuroo began his speech, "But we don't choose who we go up against. All three other teams made it to nationals last time, so any match was going to be hard. We're lucky on one hand that it's Fukurodani that we're playing, we've played them before, but on the other hand they know about Hinata and his freak quick. Either way we have to believe in ourselves, if we win this match then we have a guaranteed spot in nationals. I believe that we can do it, we haven't put in all this work for nothing, the coaches believe in us; even a-"

"-You're going to lose," Daishou said as he interrupted Kuroo's speach, "Your team isn't that good, top eight last time, you just got lucky getting this far," everyone on Nekoma glared at him, even Kozume. Yamamoto was the first to do something by stepping in front of Daishou, the rest of the room were unsure as to whether he was going to insult him or attack him.

"Yamamoto stop!" Kuroo warned him.

"Kuroo, your stupid hair doesn't count towards your height, don't you know that?" Daishou continued to taunt him.

"How's Mika-chan?" Kuroo taunted back, "Oh wait, two broke up," the team waited for Daishou's response however Haiba took the initiative.

"Nekoma have changed," Haiba said.

"Haiba, not now," Yaku hissed.

"Whatever," Daishou laughed as he rolled his eyes, "I see the height requirements have been relaxed once more," he pointed to Hinata and Shibayama, "See you in the finals, if you can make it," and with that he walked off. Kuroo gave the team a moment to calm down before continuing his speech.

"As I was saying. The coaches believe in us; even a pro player believes in us - he even took time out of his busy schedule to coach us; and most importantly, we need to believe in ourselves. The first step to winning is the belief that you can win. So let's go out there and give Fukurodani all that we've got," Kuroo continued.

"Yeah!" the team shouted in reply.

They warmed up and soon the match was about to start. Those starting prepared to go on, "Next time I'll start on instead of you," Hinata declared to Haiba.

"Sure," Haiba laughed.

"I mean I _am_ our future ace after all,"

"I think you'll find that I _am_ our future ace, thank you very much,"

"You wish,"

"Well I guess we both need to work a bit harder, neither of us are a regular yet, I'll make sure that it's me,"

"Pssssh, no I'll become the first regular out of both of us,"

"Still doesn't meant that you'll be the future ace," 

"Just go and score lots of points so that the coaches don't regret putting you on,"

"I'll score more than you,"

"You bet?"

"Oh I bet,"

"Fine, loser owes the winner meat buns," Hinata ran over to the other subs, "I'll get one of the others to count,"

The whistle blew and the match began. Sarukui served the ball and Yaku received it, passing the ball to Kozume who tossed for Fukunaga. Fukurodani's front line went in to block the attack, deflecting the ball for Komi to receive. Komi received the ball and passed it to Akaashi who tossed for Washio. Kuroo got a touch on the ball, it deflecting off of his fingers. Yaku tried to receive the stray ball, managing to get a touch but it deflected off him and went out giving Fukurodani the first point of the game. Sarukui served again.

The first half of the first set, whilst leaning in Fukurodani's favour, was pretty close. The point gaps were only ever one or two points wide and often varied who had the lead, "How many points has Haiba scored so far?" Hinata asked Teshiro.

"He's made three attempts and has scored two points, albeit one off of blocking," Teshiro answered.

"Well two's an easy number to beat," Hinata smiled triumphantly, "I'm sure they'll sub me on soon," Hinata was correct, he was subbed on at 17:15 (to Fukurodani), by this point Haiba had scored another point.

Akaashi slightly tensed when he saw Haiba and Hinata swap, he hadn't exactly wanted to deal with Hinata. With their current experience and Bokuto playing at their best Fukurodani had a low chance of blocking Hinata's freak quick. Not to mention Hinata's read blocking, Akaashi had seen it in the works back in July, but it was now October giving Hinata three months to work on it, chances were that it had improved. The final reason Akaashi was uneasy about Hinata's entrance was the extra training that Akaashi had been providing him himself. Whilst Hinata was nowhere near being a competent setter, he understood how a toss worked and could do a simple toss to the generic hit spot. If push came to shove, Akaashi was sure that Hinata could set the ball for a teammate with a fifty percent success rate. Plus Akaashi knew that he had probably sped up Hinata's read blocking improvement. All Akaashi could do was hope that Bokuto wouldn't go into his emo mode whilst Hinata was on the court, if that was the case then the match could take a turn for the worse.

Fortunately for Akaashi and the rest of Fukurodani, Bokuto was still performing well, with no signs of his emo mode coming. But if Akaashi knew one thing, Bokuto was unpredictable. Sure enough another freak quick later and Bokuto's anger was coming on, resulting in balls being hit into the net and Nekoma gaining a lead, "Akaashi, one more," Bokuto demanded. Akaashi ran through the possibilities in his head, toss to Bokuto or don't toss to Bokuto. On one hand Bokuto could successfully spike the ball and return to normal. On the other hand he could miss the toss or slam the ball into the net, fuelling his emo mode. However if Akaashi didn't toss to him, he would get annoyed at Akaashi and sulk on the court. Akaashi tossed the ball for Bokuto. As expected Bokuto missed and the infamous line was spoken, "Akaashi, don't toss to me," and the emo mode had come on. The team all let out a collective mental groan.

"Okay," Akaashi replied, "Use this time to get back into the game," whenever Fukurodani played a team for the first time and Bokuto went into his emo mode, it would often confuse the other team, however this was Nekoma who they had a training camp with and knew about the emo mode. Not that their confusion mattered much, Akaashi was confident that Fukurodani could still turn things around.

"Aw man, Bokuto-senpai's in his emo mode again," Hinata sighed, "And I kinda wanna help him out,"

"Hinata, don't," Yamamoto warned him, "Let this play in our favour,"

"But we know the rest of the team can play," Kai pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to deal with Bokuto for a bit," Yamamoto replied, "Let's attack with full force," 

Although the rest of Fukurodani was strong, without Bokuto's strong straight spikes Nekoma's defence had less work to do, allowing them to have more attack opportunities, and with Hinata on they had his decoying abilities on their side. Soon Nekoma had reached the set point, but not without Fukurodani being close behind. With one more hit from Fukunaga, Nekoma won the first set 20:25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 7th.


	14. Stage Two: Level Three (Nekoma versus Fukurodani - part two)

Nekoma walked off the court confidently having just won the first set. They listened to their coaches as advise and tactics were given. Soon the two minutes were up and the starters walked onto the court, Hinata being included in that.

The first few rallies had gone well for Nekoma with Hinata acting as an effective decoy. Once again Kozume was preparing to toss the ball. All of Fukurodani noticed something different this time, Hinata was running at a regular quick speed. Although the initial surprise slowed down Fukurodani's front row's reaction, it did allow them to have a better idea of where the toss was going and jumped to block Hinata, only getting their a couple of seconds later. Hinata, with his eyes open, scanned the area and where the ball was, _I reckon that I can do this,_ Hinata thought as he got his hand in the final position, _it's not quite a feint but Hisagawa said that it would be cool and throw off my opponents._ Hinata hit the ball with his fingertips, getting it to fall just behind the blockers. Just like he had been told, it threw Fukurodani off. They had been previously used to Hinata only doing the freak quick; now he had showed off a different speed and some ball control.

Akaashi studied Hinata, it had become clear to him why he was played more than Haiba, Hinata had improved more. He had gone from being a rookie to a competent player who had a few special moves to use. Whilst Hinata still made some rookie slip ups, it was clear that he was no longer a rookie. However Akaashi had found it puzzling that Hinata never mentioned to him that he was working on some regular speeds attacks; if he had told Akaashi, Akaashi would have helped him out, "He couldn't do that when we last played him!" Bokuto whined, bringing Akaashi out of his thoughts.

"It has been three months Bokuto," Akaashi pointed out.

The second set continued on fairly normally with Fukurodani taking a slight lead. Eventually Hinata got subbed off for Haiba, "Four versus ten," Hinata said as the swapped.

"You've had more time on," Haiba replied. The second set inevitably went to Fukurodani putting the game into the third set, however Kuroo did get to show off his jump serve which Hinata spent half the between set time praising.

The third set started and Hinata was on instead of Haiba. Hinata's first burst was ordinary, soon he swapped with Yaku and went to the sidelines, "Hinata?" Haiba asked, "Don't you do that weird blocking thing sometimes?"

"Read blocking? Well yeah," Hinata answered.

"Why aren't you using it?"

"Because it's hard and I haven't mastered it yet,"

"But can you do it?"

"Yes but badly,"

"But if you want to use it for nationals you're going to need to improve it,"

"Yeah,"

"So why not try and use it now?

"I don't want to be the reason the team loses,"

"So do it,"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Soon Hinata was back on the court again this time using his read blocking, following where Akaashi was setting and jumping to the correct spiker, although he hadn't noticed it, this had put pressure on Fukurodani's spikers. Soon the score went to 21:19 (to Fukurodani) and Hinata went off for Yaku whilst Kuroo had returned to the front row.

Kuroo looked at Kozume who nodded in reply, _the owl with frosted tips and his team are a bit too confident that they'll win, especially considering how close we are to winning too._ Kuroo pulled off the delayed attack scoring Nekoma a point. A few points later from either team and the match was drawing to a close.

Fukurodani were on the set point and match point with Nekoma close behind only one point away. Akaashi served the ball, aiming at Yamamoto. Yamamoto received the ball and Kozume tossed it for Kai. Komi received the spike and Akaashi tossed the ball for Bokuto who ran for a straight spike. Kuroo jumped up to block him as Bokuto began to hit the ball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst for leaving it on such a cliffhanger (sorry not sorry)! Feel free to yell at me for that. Next chapter (should be) out on August 9th.


	15. Stage Two: Level Four (side quest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the one month anniversary of this fic! Thank you for checking this fic out, being patient with chapter updates and continuing to read each chapter. It means the world to me! I hope you continue to keep reading.
> 
> Also: Thanks for the over 100 kudos! It warms my heart to see people enjoy this and is a great motivator. Thanks for reading!

Kuroo saw the ball ever so slightly miss him, turning his head to see where it went. Fortunately it was going near Yaku, "OUT!" Yaku shouted as the ball fell closer and closer to the ball. Yaku's judgement was right as the ball landed just outside the court, giving Nekoma the point and entering a deuce.

The next rally began and seemed to go on forever, those not on the court watched in anticipation. Eventually Bokuto scored a point putting Fukurodani in the lead. One point left until Fukurodani won; and three points left until Nekoma won; only one team could win. Both teams pushed on, the deuce still extending. Soon Hinata came back on the court. Akaashi hid his nerves well, the last thing Fukurodani needed was Hinata's freak quick, "We'll be fine," Bokuto reassured his team, "We've got this! We've received the freak quick before, so we'll be fine," the rest of Fukurodani deadpanned, Hinata wasn't just the freak quick. He was a read blocker and decoy. Just like most of Fukurodani thought, Hinata reappearing on the court was the end for them. With one final hit from Yamamoto Nekoma won the match 27:29.

Everyone was shocked when Yamamoto scored the winning point. No-one had expected Nekoma to beat Fukurodani, even those playing on Nekoma had their doubts, "We're going to nationals!" Kuroo shouted as those on the court joined them on the sidelines.

"And we'll win nationals," Yaku added.

"Yeah!" the team all cheered, soon after the final thanks were given the two teams left the court and went back into their designated areas. 

The adrenaline was still running in most of Nekoma when they got on their coach to return to their school. When the team returned to the school they were greeted with cheering staff and students, it was the first time that Nekoma had made it to nationals in five years. Soon the team retreated into their club room, "Remember we still have one more match tomorrow. We may have our spot in nationals, but we still have to play in the finals. It'll be the winner of Itachiyama versus Nohebi," coach Nekomata said.

"So Itachiyama," Yamamoto pointed out.

"Most likely, coach Naoi is trying to get the match footage and find out who won right now, but we'll dismiss you early. Rest well and we'll tell you about tomorrow's match in the morning," coach Nekomata told them, everyone went their separate ways, the buzz still in most of them.

Fukurodani retreated to their area, still bitter from loosing, "There's still one more chance," Shirofuku said in an attempt to cheer the team up, "Unless Itachiyama lost their match today we'll be up against Nohebi in the third place play offs, I think that we've got a good chance of winning that,"

"But we thought that we'd have a good chance of today and somehow Nekoma beat us," Akaashi pointed out.

"If only Hinata would transfer!" Bokuto moaned.

"Hinata definitely was the reason we lost, we were caught off guard by him at the training camp and he's improved since then. Which meant that we were caught off guard again. The next time we play Nekoma, we won't be caught off guard like that," Komi said.

"All we can do is play our best," Akaashi said, "Play our best and get that third spot,"

The next day arrived and the four semi finalists returned to the gym, two with safe spots to nationals and two without. Nekoma were lucky to be in the former. On the coach to the gym the coaches revealed the unsurprising truth that they would be up against Itachiyama. There was some tension at first, but then most remembered that this match wouldn't stop them from going to nationals and so a loss wouldn't be the end of the world.

Itachiyama arrived at the gym, "Nekoma? Who's that?" one of them asked upon hearing the other finalists' name.

"Dunno, didn't get this far last time," another shrugged, "I'm surprised they beat Fukurodani,"

"From what I've seen so far of their match, they aren't a stand out team. Good players, focus on the defensive, have a decent offence. But what am I to say, I'm only a quarter through the first set," Iizuna said as he continued to watch the match.

Daishou walked smugly into the other room for the third place play offs, confident that he'd find Nekoma and that he'd get to insult them on not making the finals, not that his team did either. Then he could say that he knew that this would happen. It was going to be great, "Wrong room," Sarukui said to Daishou.

"Sorry," Daishou faked a smile, bowed and left, "Stupid Nekoma beating Fukurodani,"

"Surprised not to see us in there?" Kuroo smirked.

"It's not like you'll beat Itachiyama either," Daishou replied.

"At least we know that we're going to nationals," 

"At least I have good hair,"

"The hair again, you really are running out of good material,"

After the warm ups Fukurodani and Nohebi lined up to bow before the match started soon after. Whilst Nohebi were good, Fukurodani were playing at their best, and arguably better than the previous day. Quickly they took the lead. Soon Nohebi's snake tactics started taking place. Naturally Fukurodani were annoyed, by this going all out and quickly winning the first set. Nohebi almost had the second set, but Fukurodani ended up taking it and winning the match instead, granting them the third, and final, Tokyo representative spot in nationals.

"Nekoma may be a nuisance," Iizuna announced to Itachiyama, "For the first half of their first set against Fukurodani you wouldn't have been able to tell, because _he_ wasn't on. They have a fast middle blocker - their no.10,"

"Fast? How fast?" Komori asked.

"The Miya twins' freak quick fast," Iizuna answered.

"Whoa," many members of Itachiyama gasped in disbelief.

"The twist, he's short," Iizuna added, "Short, but boy he can jump. And he's either using guess blocking or read blocking,"

"Can't you tell which one it is?" Sakusa asked.

"I think it's read blocking, but he's short. Not many short players consider it, although he could be an exception. On the other hand, it could just be slow guess blocking. Either way he's good at blocking. However, you can tell that he's inexperienced," Iizuna explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 11th.


	16. Stage Two: Final Boss (Itachiyama versus Nekoma - part one)

"We're going to nationals regardless," Kuroo sighed, "But it sure would be nice to kick Itachiyama's ass,"

"Didn't they win inter high?" Fukunaga asked.

"Yeah, I think they beat Fukurodani in the finals, at least that's what Bokuto-senpai told me," Hinata asnwered.

"Yes, but didn't they win nationals as well?" Fukunaga rephrased his question.

"Yeah," Kuroo answered.

"Whoa!" Hinata gasped, "So they're like ten times better than Fukurodani, I thought that they were just two point seven six times better than them,"

"That's oddly specific Shouyou," Kozume pointed out.

"Well Fukurodani are bad enough with Bokuto who's a top five ace; Itachiyama have a top three ace - Sakusa Kiyoomi, the only second year ace in the top three, and the top five as well - and the best high school level libero - Komori Motoya," Kuroo explained.

"But we have the best ace, me," Hinata argued, "Sorry Yamamoto, and the best high school level libero, Yaku-senpai,"

"Hinata, your fake confidence is more fake and less confident," Haiba pointed out.

"However, Hinata did not freak out and thus Yamamoto, Inuoka and Shibayama, you all owe me Häagen-Dazs," Yaku grinned.

"Okay, okay, whatever," Yamamoto rolled his eyes, "But I'm betting Häagen-Dazs that Hinata freaks out after meeting Sakusa,"

"Same as Yamamoto, but after seeing him play Hinata does the same thing he did to Bokuto," Inuoka added.

"Once again, I'm going to bet that he doesn't freak out," Yaku said, "Hopeful thinking,"

"I'm not betting this time," Shibayama retreated, "I don't want to end up owing two,"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon!" Hinata called out as he ran to the bathroom, for once it wasn't just for nerves, he did also need to go. Hinata opened the door and was greeted with...

"Get out!" someone snapped, Hinata immediately did as told and closed the door.

"Please don't kill me," Hinata whispered as he left, _the next bathroom is all the way on the second floor, what would be quicker, waiting for them to finish up or just go to that one_. Hinata decided on going to the second floor only to find that it was closed for cleaning, running back down he waited outside the bathroom waiting for the other person to leave, _unless they've already left? I'm not risking it by checking though._

"What're you waiting for?" someone asked Hinata.

"Um... I know this sound really stupid, but there's a scary person in there and they told me to get out and I don't want to be killed," Hinata explained.

"Well I'm sure they're not that scary, I'll go in with you,"

"I'm not a kid,"

"Then go in yourself," the person turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry, can you come with me?"

"Okay," the person opened the door with their free hand, the other one had both of Hinata's hands firmly grabbing it, "Sakusa?" Hinata gulped, upon hearing the name, "How about we don't scare other people,"

"Get out Komori!" the person from the bathroom snapped back. Hinata squeaked as he let go of the hand running away.

"Hinata? What's up?" Kuroo asked as Hinata ran back.

"Demons!" Hinata screamed, "Itachiyama is made up of demons!"

"I think you're overreacting, calm down," Kuroo said, "Kenma, can you help me out here,"

"Can't," Kozume replied, "I'm in the middle of a level,"

"That's strange," Komori replied as the small redhead ran off, "I wonder what's up with him? I feel like I recognise that tracksuit from somewhere,"

After warm ups the two teams were meant to line up, "Hinata! Stop hiding behind Haiba!" Kuroo shouted.

"But they're demons!" Hinata screamed, "I don't want them to steal my soul! Sakusa already tried it!" Kuroo walked around the back of everyone and picked up Hinata, placing him on the line.

"They aren't demons, they are just tall players who you can, probably, out jump. Grab onto Haiba or Teshiro if you're still scared," Kuroo said, letting out a loud sigh as he returned to his space on the line. Haiba tried to bow when everyone was meant to, but that was quite hard when you had a persistent person clinging onto you for dear life, scared that volleyball players were demons trying to steal their soul.

"Yaku, you owe us Häagen-Dazs!" Inuoka shouted across the line.

"Yeah that's right!" Yamamoto added.

"Technically the owing of Häagen-Dazs has just evened," Yaku pointed out.

"Were you guys seriously betting on Shouyou's reaction?" Kozume looked at the two to his right before looking to Inuoka who was on his left.

"What's up with their no.10?" Sakusa asked Komori.

"This is why you need to be kinder to people Sakusa," Komori sighed, "Now we have someone convinced that our team is made up of demons, all because you shouted at them for opening the door to a public toilet,"

"When you put it like that it sound stupid for them to think that I'm a demon,"

"Somehow Hinata's calmed down enough that we can actually play him," coach Nekomata said, "We'll start with our usual order,"

"It's usual?" Hinata asked, "Wait, does that mean that I'm a regular now?"

"Yeah," Kuroo answered.

"YES!" Hinata jumped up.

The whistle blew and the match began. Yaku received the serve, passing the ball to Kozume. Itachiyama's defence prepared for all sorts of possible attacks, but nothing had prepared them for what was about to happen. Hinata ran quickly as he slammed the ball down, none of the middle blockers making it there in time and Komori diving for the ball too late, "I know you said that it was fast," Komori said to Iizuna, "But damn that was fast, but he can't keep it up for a whole game, can he? I mean the Miya twins can't,"

"Hinata, I know it feels great getting a hit past their whole defence but don't get caught up with that success," Kai said, "They'll eventually block or receive it,"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Hinata replied

And so the match continued. Nekoma lost any lead they may have had as it seemed that for every point they scored, Itachiyama scored three. For some it finally sunk in that they were up against the top high school team. Itachiyama were already in the twenties when Nekoma reached the tens, 21:10. Even with some pushes from Nekoma, Itachiyama still won the first set 25:16.

"I think you guys are thinking too much about everything," Hisagawa sighed as he joined the team, "Like who cares if they're the best team. Just play your best, you guys are a good team, you beat Fukurodani! Your best is all you can do, so go out there and give it your all, forget who your up against and just play for the sake of playing, and if you win you win; but if you lose you lose, can't do anything about it. Whining won't get you anywhere, you'll always come up against teams that are better than you, you just have to do your best and hold your head up when you lose,"

"Um, they have a pro player helping them," someone from Itachiyama pointed out.

"Do you think that their no.10 is the Little Jumper that he referred to in his interview?" another asked.

"That would make sense if no.10's been taking extra classes," Sakusa said, "He's small and he can jump,"

Hinata reentered the court, thinking back to other things that Hisagawa had taught him and if he could use them in this match.

* * *

"What's a good way to change the momentum of a match in your favour?" Hinata asked Hisagawa.

"Suddenly busting out a powerful move out of nowhere," Hisagawa answered, "Like having the other team think that you're only so good, and then BAM special move,"

"Wow! What's your special move?"

"A feint like sweep to the right,"

"Cool,"

"I mean it's a powerful shot sure, but it's not exactly a special shot either. What makes the impact on it is the timing not the power or skill involved,"

"So it's like how when you spike, how you hit it is more important than the power you hit it at,"

"Exactly. Did I ever teach you my second secret on how to beat blockers?"

"No,"

"Angles,"

"Angles?"

"Blockers are more often than not going to block you face on, leaving very narrow angles either side of them uncovered, with three blockers these angles get super narrow, but it's still a gap. That's why when I'm on the side for a block, I ever so slightly curve myself so I'm at a slight angle, that way I narrow how much space is free. You know your basic cross shot, hit the ball across the court; and you know your basic straight shot, where you send it straight forwards, with some people getting it dead straight. There's what I like to call the narrow shot. When you hit the ball at such a narrow angle it barely crosses the net,"

"So you hit it to the side?"

"Basically. So what I'm telling you to do is hit to the side of the blockers, whether that be with a slight angle or straight to the side. It's pretty hard and requires you to be pretty flexible with your wrists, but there's this ace in your age category - Sakusa Kiyoomi - who can pull it off,"

"Sakusa Kiyoomi? I've never heard of him,"

"You will at some point,"

"So he's really good at moving his wrists?"

"Yeah. Say Little Jumper, do you want to try it out?"

"Yeah!" after trying it out Hinata saw how hard the move was.

"If you twisted your body it would be easier, but it would become telegraphable,"

"Aw, I really wanted a special move,"

"Little Jumper, you ever learnt how to actually jump?"

"Everyone knows how to jump silly!"

"But did you ever learn how to?"

"No, I just can,"

"Then you can jump higher,"

"I can?"

"Yeah, once you learn how to properly jump, come on I'll show you,"

"Are those two just going to jump for the whole session?" Kanda asked.

"333 cm, pretty good," Hisagawa said.

"That's how much I got?" Hinata asked.

"At the start, by the end of this you got 335 cm,"

"That's not much,"

"But we barely did that much practise, like I said you can get higher. Now have you ever used a diagonal jump in a match?"

"Not really, I more just jump up, I let the running cover the distance,"

"You lose some height of your jump, and for you it would probably be slower, but it opens up more moves as you widen the free space, especially if you twist your body a bit,"

"I know! I could do a diagonal jump and then hit the ball straight forward, it would be at an angle too,"

"Blockers would adapt to your jump, but it could work. Work on it Little Jumper and show it to me some time,"

"Kenma! Can we try out a new move?" Hinata went through his plan with Kozume the next day.

"Wouldn't it be more surprising if you hit it behind?" Kozume suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of hitting it in front of you, curve your fingers around the ball and drag it the opposite direction. So if you were attacking down the right, doing your jump you'd be facing the left; currently you would hit it forward to the left, but blockers will predict this, what if you dragged the ball back at hit it to your right? And then if you were attacking down the left, you'd face the right and the regular attack would go to the right, but instead you hit it to the left,"

"You're so smart Kenma! Let's try it out,"

"I think you should first use it with the hit going forward Shouyou," Kozume said after they tried the move out, "That way the blockers won't expect it,"

"Yeah, that's really clever Kenma! This'll be my special move, with the backwards shot being the final attack"

* * *

_I see what Hisagawa meant by Sakusa being able to pull off a narrow shot, but I'm not going to let that put me off,_ Hinata thought, _I still have some tricks up my sleeve._ "Kenma! The special move!" Hinata shouted. Hinata went in for his diagonal jump slamming the ball forwards, for him, diagonally for everyone else.

"And the Little Jumper nails the timing part," Hisagawa commented to coach Nekomata, "He's taken full advantage of my advise on special moves,"

"It is true that this has changed the momentum entering the second set," coach Nekomata said, "Which is what we need,"

The rest of Nekoma were also give it their all in order to try and win the second set and stay in the game, soon they had taken a lead at 10:14. Hinata ran again, using his diagonal jump like Kozume had signalled for him previously, "Shouyou! Make it final!" Kozume said, everyone else in the gym apart from the two had no clue what that meant. Itachiyama's blockers prepared for a more powerful hit as the blocked Hinata, covering his front view, like they had for his previous diagonal hits, although they half expected him to get past them like he had before. Hinata's hand met the ball, all eyes were on him, although most didn't notice the curling of his fingers. Hinata hit the ball behind him, the ball falling to his right not his left like everyone had expected. Itachiyama hadn't learnt, Hinata was unpredictable.

The blockers watched as the ball went to the opposite direction to them, "Don't mind!" Iizuna shouted, "He hasn't used the diagonal shot much and we had no way of knowing that he could and would hit it in the opposite direction to his body," 

"He really is a decoy," Hisagawa laughed.

"What do you mean?" Haiba asked, "He wasn't acting as a decoy just then?"

"Yeah, but all the previous shots going forward instead of backward. He was setting up the trap for Itachiyama to start blocking him from the front instead of at the next, then he had the back all cleared for the true special move, although it sounds like your setter was planning everything,"

"Pudding Head was the one to suggest doing the move in that way," Kuroo said.

"So he was the brains behind the attack," Hisagawa nodded his head.

"He's the brains of the team," Inuoka added, "Plus he and Hinata are close friends, so they have that trust in place,"

"Timing really is the most powerful tool. If you guys time other things well, then this match may lean in your favour for a bit," Hisagawa said, "Only time will tell,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the 13th of August. (Edited this to display the right date, idk why I put the 17th)


	17. Stage Two: Final Boss part two (Itachiyama versus Nekoma - part two)

With Hinata's special move done, Nekoma had the momentum swinging in their favour, with some pushes from the team they won the second set 21:25.

"Okay, they're no.10 probably will be tired this set," Iizuna said, "He might be subbed off, we don't know. Although be prepared in case he has any other tricks up his sleeve,"

"Is it just me, or is it kind of weird, that we're focusing on him so much," Sakusa shrugged, "Surely the rest of the team has to be good for them to beat Fukurodani?"

"Yeah, that's a fair point," Komori agreed, "So let's just watch out for the rest of them as well,"

Nekoma went into the third set with a strong start but Itachiyama thwarted their attempts fairly quickly. At 15:10 (to Itachiyama) Nekoma called a time out, "What should we do? We have to do something," Yaku started the conversation.

"They've grown used to Hinata's speed and side attacks, sure they were surprised that he can keep his speed up, but they know what to do," Kuroo added, "But he's still working as a decoy,"

"Maybe Hisagawa's right," Kozume said, "Maybe it isn't possible for us to win with our abilities as they are,"

"But we did everything we could to get better," Hinata moaned, "We should be able to do this,"

"We did everything we could, sure. But is our everything enough to compete with Itachiyama's?" Kai asked.

"Fuck yeah it is!" Yamamoto shouted, "We already took a set from them. Let's go out there and show them who's the real top team,"

"Yeah!" some of the team cheered.

"A motivation boost," Iizuna speculated as both teams returned to the court, "I know what we'll do next," the next attack from Itachiyama was a powerful spike from Sakusa. Yamomto's block deflected the spike into the stands and Yaku ran to get it. He received the ball before falling into the stands. Kozume tried his best to set the ball as Fukunaga went in for a spike that was blocked.

"Are you okay Yaku?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Yaku lied as he limped back onto the court.

"No you're not," Yamamoto pointed out.

"I didn't mean for him to get injured," Sakusa said, "Only to get him to do his best and still fail,"

Shibayama was re-designated as the team's libero and they made the agreement that Kuroo would stay on due to Shibayama being inexperienced with the team. However the damage was dealt and Itachiyama took the lead, 19:12. Although Nekoma kept fighting, it became clear that they were fighting a loosing battle.

Itachiyama were only getting closer to winning the game whilst Nekoma were trying to get any points that they could, soon the score reached 18:23. A spike was received by Kozume and Kuroo was preparing to pass the ball. Hinata ran in front of him and tossed the ball. It wasn't a very good toss, and it didn't go to the best place, but it had allowed Yamamoto to have a chance to attack, and it stopped Itachiyama from getting the set point. However they scored the next point, putting them on the set point and game point. Another short rally later and Itachiyama had won. [I:N / 2:1 - 25:16 , 21:25, 25:19]

"At least we got one set," Yaku said, "Look at how impressive that is,"

"Yeah," Kuroo nodded, "But if we want to win nationals, then we're going to have to get even better," the team nodded in response, most of the awards went to Itachiyama's players and the day ended. The coaches congratulated the team and told them not to get too hung up on the loss. They were told to meet by the coach in twenty minutes, allowing for toilet breaks and any other needs.

"Hello," Hinata squealed as he approached Sakusa after the match.

"What?" Sakusa asked harshly.

"Are you a demon?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"Is that all?"

"Can you teach me,"

"Teach you what?"

"How to be better,"

"Get better a what?"

"Like hitting angles and stuff. All the technique based stuff I don't understand, please!"

"Why should I?"

"Bokuto-senpai did,"

"That was his decision,"

"Aw,"

"Fine,"

"You'll really help me?"

"I'm this close to changing my mind," Sakusa put his finger and thumb millimetres apart.

"Please don't! Thank you so much,"

"If I'm a demon then you're an angel," Sakusa muttered under his breath, Hinata didn't hear what he said.

"You're the best Sakusa-senpai!"

"Do you go around collecting aces like they're Pokemon?"

"No,"

"How's my favourite pupil doing?" Bokuto said loudly as he approached the two of them.

"Bokuto-senpai, did Fukurodani make it to nationals?" Hinata asked, unaware of Sakusa leaving.

"Of course we did,"

"That's great! Now I don't feel as bad for beating you,"

"Sakusa-senpai is so cool, he's even agreed to teach me!" Hinata announced as he returned to his team.

"And who was right about that," Inuoka boasted to Yamamoto and Yaku.

"Am I going to have to stop Hinata from transferring to Itachiyama now?" Kuroo sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 15th


	18. Branching out on the skill tree

Ever since the spring tournament Tokyo preliminaries, Nekoma had been working on improving. Sure they had a place and had beaten Fukurodani, but they had also lost to Itachiyama, in order to be prepared to come up against any team and win, they needed to make some last minute improvements. Hinata's life had become even more dedicated to volleyball since he started getting help from Sakusa as well. Plus Akaashi had started to focus on teaching Hinata more about tossing and Hinata's setting skills were coming along, "Okie dokie Sakusa-senpai, I'll bare that in mind," Hinata said as he finished a session with Sakusa, "See you next week,"

"I won't be free next week," Sakusa replied.

"Really? Why not?"

"I have the All Inclusive Camp,"

"Whoa! Like the best of the best camp?"

"Yes,"

"Wow! Can I come?"

"Were you invited?"

"I don't think so,"

"Then no,"

"I could sneak in!"

"I'm pretty sure that that's illegal,"

"And I'm pretty sure that it's not," Sakusa searched it up.

"It is illegal,"

"D'aw!"

"I'll see you at nationals,"

"Yeah! And if Nekoma go up against you again, then we'll beat you!"

"No you won't,"

"Yes we will!"

"Still I can't believe that I didn't get invited!" Hinata was in the middle of the process of complaining to Kozume about how he wasn't invited to the All Inclusive Camp, "Did they not see me play?"

"I don't know, maybe talk to Hisagawa about this. He's probably been on it," Kozume replied.

"Hey Kanda!" Hinata approached Kanda in the next session of extra classes.

"Oh hey Hinata, how's preparations for nationals coming along?" Kanda replied.

"Good...ish. I didn't get invited on the All Inclusive Camp!"

"Hinata, that's near impossible to get on. There was this guy from three four years ago who would go to the classes, and he was one of the best setters in Tokyo and he was good, but he didn't get invited. So just accept it I guess,"

"But still!"

"Speaking of classes, don't you want to go down an age category so you can actually participate in them?"

"Huh?"

"Surely getting practise will be better than watching and helping coach Nishimura out?"

"Well, I learn lots from watching,"

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Coach Nishimura!" 

"What's the matter Kanda?" coach Nsihimura asked.

"Do you think that Hinata should start participating in classes for his age category?"

"Well it would be some extra playing, which is always good. You're only going to get better at read blocking the more you practise it, and there's no better way to practise it than in match play situations,"

"But I enjoy watching the sessions!" Hinata protested.

"Hey coach, is Hinata finally off of injury?" one of the players asked, "Can he finally play with us?"

"Hinata is a first year high school student, not a college student," coach Nishimura explained, "He came to me as a complete rookie and I told him that he would learn the basics through his school team and that it wouldn't be worth him paying for extra classes. He's been watching here in order to improve his game sense by watching you lot play,"

"A high schooler?" another asked.

"But if he can physically play, then he can play right?" the first person asked.

"But he would struggle," another pointed out.

"No he wouldn't," Kanda said, "He's a good player,"

"One match coach," some of the members pleeded.

"One match, good luck Hinata," coach Nishimura agreed. After some warm ups the practise match began. Hinata immediately thrived off of the match play and enjoyed getting the chance to block all sorts of good players.

"Talk about reflexes," one of them said, "Oi Hinata, can you do that but spike?"

"Yeah! I love spiking!" Hinata's face lit up. Soon the setter tossed a fast quick for Hinata who ran quickly and slammed the ball down, everyone in the room staring at him in shock, "What? I got past all of Itachiyama's defence with that,"

"You don't go to Itachiyama?" one of the asked, "But you're crazy good,"

"Better than me," another added.

"I'm not that good," Hinata admitted, "Compared to everyone else on my team I'm really far behind, which is why I need to catch up with them. I want to be more than a fast quick. Which is why I need to work harder. Besides, even if I was invited to play on Itachiyama, I want to play on Nekoma because they're Karasuno's rivals and Karasuno is the school of the Little Giant,"

"How good is your team?" someone asked, "You must be their ace,"

"Well we came second in the Tokyo prelims. But I only just made it as a regular. I'm still a total rookie when it comes to receiving," The match was hard and tiring for Hinata, but he was up against college level players.

Hisagawa entered the gym midway through the match, "Jeez, he's holding his ground even when he's up against college players," Hisagawa commented to coach Nishimura, "I fear the teams he goes up against in nationals,"

"They'll have something coming their way," coach Nishimura laughed.

"Has the Little Jumper told you how much other extra practise he does?"

"No,"

"Fukurodani's setter is helping him with basic skills as well as teaching him how to set, and he's got Sakusa Kiyoomi to teach him some of his spiking techniques. I can't wait until he joins the DESSEO Hornets,"

"He certainly has improved, and this has been about three quarters of a year, he's only going to get better,"

"Exactly,"

"Coach! Can Hinata play with us again?" one of them asked, "Like skip boys two, put him in boys one!"

"He's so good! I could learn a thing or two from him at times," another said.

"Hinata," coach Nishimura said, "Welcome to your new class,"

"Wait, I'm not watching anymore?" Hinata asked, surprised by the developments, "So I need to pay full price now,"

"Yes," 

"Thanks coach Nishimura!"

"Kuroo! Kenma! Haiba!" Hinata called out to them the next day at practise, "Guess what?"

"What?" Kozume asked.

"Aliens are invading Earth?" Haiba asked.

"You kidnapped Bokuto and Sakusa?" Kuroo asked.

"I'm getting to actually participate in the COLLEGE level extra classes!" Hinata exclaimed, "This totally beats the All Inclusive Camp! I'm going to be a better ace than Bokuto-senpai and Sakusa-senpai!"

"That's great Chibi-chan," Kuroo ruffled Hinata's hair, "But don't go overworking yourself,"

"I won't Kuroo-senpai!" Hinata smiled, "But I know that I'm gonna be super good by the end of the year!"

With him now participating in the extra classes, Hinata began to learn more about how to position himself on the court, and the other members of the class were more than happy to help him out. Finally Hinata felt that his receiving was good enough to stand a chance on the court, and Kanda had taught Hinata how to properly to diving receives. On top of all of that, with Sakusa and Hisagawa's help Hinata had almost mastered the narrow shot. Hinata was feeling confident and ready for nationals. He was sure that he could win it along with the rest of Nekoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 17th.


	19. The Lobby

Unlike most teams attending nationals, Nekoma didn't have too far to travel there. The metropolitan gym was in Tokyo after all. However they still had to travel to a different part of the city and were staying at an inn for the duration of the tournament. Since they didn't need much time for travel, the team wasn't meeting up until after lunch, meaning Hinata had a whole morning to sit around and do nothing, as their coach had told them not to practise in order to save their energy and stamina for the tournament. When he had first learnt of this he complained to the college students at his extra classes, until they lectured him about how keeping his body healthy and well rested would be the key to success. Suffice to say Hinata was determined to not practise today.

Unfortunately his urge to play caught up to him quickly, Hinata decided to ask his mother for a favour, "Mum!" Hinata shouted out, "Can you drive me to Kenma's?"

"Shouyou honey, can't you bike there?" Hinata's mother replied.

"Because I'm not exercising today. Nuh-uh, not a bit. I need to save my energy for nationals!"

"Fine, Kenma's live near to the train station, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, we'll walk there,"

"Okay sweetie, make sure you've got your bag packed," After grabbing everything he needed and being dropped off, Hinata rung Kozume's doorbell, Kuroo was the one to answer it.

"Chibi-chan, nice to see you. Ready for today?" Kuroo greeted him.

"Yeah! Yeah! But I'm being extra sure not to exercise today so I save my energy!" Hinata replied energetically.

"If you keep all your energy from today, you'll be hell tomorrow, two sets of your energy - not dealing with it,"

"Kuroo-senpai!"

"Juuuuuuust messing with you," Kuroo made sure to spend a long time saying the "just".

"I wonder if we'll get to play Bokuto-senpai or Sakusa-senpai at nationals? Obviously we're going to play Karasuno! I wonder what the courts there will be like. Do you think they'll have fancy flashing lights? Ooh! Or maybe big bright floodlights, illuminating the court dramatically making the numbers on our jerseys sparkle and beam!"

"It'll be a gym, with a court, and with lots of people watching,"

"Is Kenma here?"

"Yep, playing video games as usual," the two went to join Kozume.

It was mid afternoon and all the teams playing in nationals, boys and girls, were waiting in the lobby, "I wonder if that Kageyama idiot is here?" Hinata said to Kozume as the two walked into the lobby of nationals, "He never texted me,"

"The crows better have made it," Kuroo declared, "We didn't work our asses of to get here for nothing,"

"I'll go call him, see if Karasuno are here," Hinata said he got his phone out, "Hello, is the biggest idiot in the world Kageyama there?"

"Are you talking about yourself?" Kageyama replied.

"Nope! So where are you guys! We can't see you anywhere!"

"The thing is Hinata," Kageyama began, "We were beaten by Shiratorizawa in the finals,"

"Eh?" Hinata said.

"We're not at nationals," Kageyama explained.

"You're not at what now! Don't try and trick me! Where's Karasuno hiding!" Hinata demanded answers.

"In Miyagi, because we didn't make it," Kageyama answered.

"For real?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, for real," Kageyama said.

"NOOOO!" Hinata screamed.

"What's wrong Shouyou?" Kozume asked.

"Kenma! Kuroo! Karasuno lost to Shiratorizawa," Hinata announced, all of Nekoma were disheartened, "Now I'm gonna try and find players!"

"That can't mean anything good," Haiba commented.

"BOKUTO-SENPAI!" Hinata shouted as he ran over to Fukurodani, "AKAASHI!"

"Hey hey hey! How's my favourite pupil doing?" Bokuto asked.

"Great! I've been training WITH the college class! I'm gonna be a top five ace after this tournament - and you're gonna be a top three ace alongside Sakusa-senpai!" Hinata beamed.

"It's good to hear that you've been getting lots of extra practise Hinata," Akaashi said, "But you haven't been straining yourself, right?"

"Of course not Akaashi! I'm in tip top shape!" Hinata smiled, "Ready to win nationals!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that Fukurodani are going to win!" Bokuto pouted.

"Who're those guys?" Hinata pointed to a team in white and maroon tops.

"Shiratorizawa," Akaashi answered, "A top eight powerhouse, they have a top three ace Ushijima Wakatoshi,"

"Shiratorizawa. So they're the reason that we don't get the Battle at the Trash Heap!" Hinata shouted, "I'm gonna go and confront them,"

"Hinata!" Bokuto and Akaashi called out, but it was too late.

"What's a pipsqueak doing here?" a red haired player asked a tall brown haired player.

"I don't know Tendou, but he seems to want something," the player replied.

"How?" Hinata began to say, his nerves already getting over him.

"How what?" the redhead asked.

"H-how did you guys beat Karasuno? They're the best team out there, even better than Nekoma, and we're the best... Wait, that doesn't make sense," Hinata asked.

"Karasuno are like trying to grow a plant in concrete, they have a good setter, but he is arrogant," the tall player explained.

"Kageyama isn't arrogant!" Hinata shouted in protest, "He's just stupid! Plus Nishinoya's incredible; Tsukki is too tall for his own good; Azumane is definitely a top three ace; Sawamura can receive like fwauh; Tanaka is so cool; and Enoshita is also cool. Karasuno should be here! So how did you beat them?"

"They weren't good enough," the tall player answered.

"Not good enough? Not good enough. Not good enough! That's stupid, Karasuno were good enough! I've seen them play!" Hinata argued, "They weren't just good enough, no, they went above and beyond that,"

"Hinata!" Kuroo shouted, "Quit arguing with other teams!"

"But Kuroo-senpai, these guys beat Karasuno and have the nerve to say that they were a bad team!"

"Oh really now?" Kuroo smirked, "Well what do they know? My best guess is that Karasuno had a bad day,"

"You two, quit messing around with other teams," Kai said as he dragged the two away from Shiratorizawa. Hinata had somehow managed to escape Kai's grasp and ran over to Itachiyama.

"Sakusa-senpai! How did your camp go?" Hinata asked.

"Fine," Sakusa replied.

"I still practised without you!" 

"Aw, Sakusa's gone soft," Komori teased Sakusa, "Wait, this is the player who called you a demon,"

"He likes to collect aces," Sakusa said.

"Tee-hee-hee!" Hinata smiled, flashed a peace sign and ran off.

The teams were all waiting to line up, Tokyo was called midway through, and so they had to stand in their lines for a while. Hinata got bored of staring at the back of Inuoka's head and looked to his right, which was where Fukurodani were, he then looked to his left where Itachiyama was and realised something, _Sakusa-senpai and I... Share a number?_ Hinata's face lit up, "Psst, Sakusa-senpai," Hinata whispered, Sakusa turned to his right to see Hinata's outstretched arm, "Wanna play rock paper scissors?"

"Fine," Sakusa sighed. The two began to play. Haiba tapped Inuoka on the shoulder.

"What?" Inuoka hissed as he turned around, Haiba pointed to Hinata and Sakusa in response.

"Pass it on," Haiba whispered. Soon there was a chain of Nekoma players tapping each other, turning around and promptly trying to stifle their laughter.

"Hey, what's up with your team?" Bokuto asked Kuroo, "They seem to be having fun,"

"Fun? But this is the most boring thing in the world," Kuroo said, he slightly turned his head to see some of the players behind him laughing.

"Other side Kuro," Kozume whispered. Kuroo turned to look down his left.

"Of course it's Chibi-chan," Kuroo sighed.

"What's happening?" Bokuto asked.

"Chibi-chan and Sakusa are playing rock paper scissors," Kuroo answered.

"Really?" Bokuto craned his neck to see, "They actually are. I hope someone's zoomed in on them and posts this to youtube later so I can download the video,"

"What's the matter you two?" Iizuna asked the other two Tokyo representative captains.

"Look behind you and to your right," Kuroo instructed.

"I have many questions," Iizuna replied, the most pressing one is how has your no.10 done this?"

Komori had been spacing off for most of the process, he did a double take when he saw Nekoma stood next to them instead of Fukurodani before promptly remembering that Nekoma beat them in the semi-finals. He then noticed most of Nekoma mucking around, "What's up with your team?" Komori asked one of the first years at the back.

"You haven't noticed?" Shibayama asked, "Look at Sakusa and Hinata," Komori did as told and saw the two.

"Oi Sakusa," Komori whisper-shouted, "Found a friend?"

"Shut up," Sakusa hissed.

"I can hear the progressive shouts of "Tsumu" and "Samu" - how long until Inarizaki's captain loses it?" Komori asked Sakusa.

"In case you couldn't notice, I'm in the middle of a heated game of rock paper scissors," Sakusa replied, "Hinata, for the last time, we aren't playing spok,"

"Dammit!" Hinata cursed under his breath.

"I swear to god Tsumu, behave!" Osamu hissed at his twin.

"I swear to god Samu, shut up," Atsumu replied, the two getting progressively louder with their bickering, Ojiro turned around and glared at the two.

"You guys are aware that you surpassed whispering a long time ago," Suna whispered to them.

"He started it," Atsumu whined, most teams near them were now looking at Inarizaki.

"No I didn't. This idiot did," Osamu replied.

"Sakusa-senpai, who're Tsumu and Samu?" Hinata asked Sakusa.

"The most annoying setter in the world and his twin," Sakusa answered.

"He's annoyingly good?"

"No, he's really annoying - has a crappy personality and all,"

"I can't wait for nationals to start! If we do go up against each other again, then I'll crush you Sakusa-senpai!"

"No you won't,"

"Really now?"

"I'll make sure that you don't,"

"Sure,"

"It looks like any attention that was going to go on our teams went straight to Inarizaki," Iizuna let out a sigh of relief, "I can sympathise with their captain who's internally cringing," many captains flashed Kita an apologetic look.

"Tell Chibi-chan to stop playing rock paper scissors with a top three ace," Kuroo said to Kai, "Pass it on," soon the message reached Hinata.

"Tell Kuroo-senpai no," Hinata said to Inuoka, "Pass it on,"

Eventually the process of introducing the teams was over and the teams could leave, everyone looking at Inarizaki on the way out, apart from the Tokyo teams, "Who was Sakusa playing rock paper scissors with?" one of the members of a girls' team asked.

"Some first year from Nekoma," another answered.

"They got totally overlooked by Inarizaki, but you could totally see most of Nekoma and Itachiyama losing their composure,"

The team slept well that night, but were all woken up by Hinata, "FIRST DAY OF NATIONALS!" he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for nationals - since the second part of the anime still hasn't aired but it's coming out in October (first ep is the 2nd October at the moment, obviously things could change), and this is Nekoma's games THERE WILL BE SPOILERS you have been warned.  
> What's going to be spoiled:  
> Nekoma's games - not the content of them, but the outcomes and who they're up against  
> Karasuno's games - although Shiratorizawa is at nationals instead of Karasuno, they'll still have the same matches, and so the order and opponents will be the same  
> If you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read any further, I don't mind. I'd rather you didn't ruin your Haikyuu experience, waited for the second part of S4 to air, watch it and then return to this fic. If you've already been spoiled (by choice or not by choice - I'm sorry if someone spoilt this for you and you didn't want to be spoiled - I'm mentally beating this person up) or you are fine with being spoiled then enjoy the nationals arc and onwards. If you've read the manga, then obviously you already know what happens in canon and so this isn't a spoiler for you.
> 
> If you're not continuing on, then enjoy the anime when it airs in October (the new intro sounds lit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbQq0kMfqpQ) and hopefully you'll return. If you're staying, then buckle up because the cats are getting ready to win (hopefully)!
> 
> Next chapter (should be) out on the 20th of August.
> 
> Ugh, I knew this was coming, but I still don't want to. I have big school exams (internal, but still) on the third week of the term. I have two weeks until the term starts and I need to start studying so that I can do my best. Updates will still be regular for now but do bear in mind that I'm spending a fair bit of my day studying instead of writing so if things are slightly shorter that's why, but just a heads up that school is starting up for me soon and school work will always take priority for me.


	20. NOT A CHAPTER - SPOILER ALERT

As I put in the end notes for last chapter WE'RE IN SPOILER TERRITORY! ONLY PROCEED IF YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS OR YOU ARE OKAY WITH BEING SPOILED!

This fic will remain on AO3 long after S4 finishes and whenever the next parts of Haikyuu come (I'm not sure if/when we'll get season five - but hopefully we get season five) so if you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read any further, wait until S4 finishes and come back to read the rest.

Once again here's what's going to be spoiled:  
Nekoma's games - not the content of them, but the outcomes and who they're up against  
Karasuno's games - although Shiratorizawa is at nationals instead of Karasuno, they'll still have the same matches, and so the order and opponents will be the same

For those going, thanks for reading up until now, enjoy the anime and hopefully I'll see you again. For those staying, enjoy the rest of the ride because someone just turned the intensity up to max!


	21. Stage Three: Level One (Nekoma versus Kiyokawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your final warning: THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM NOW ON, DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!
> 
> Still here? Great, on with the fic!

The first day of nationals had begun and Nekoma had one of the first matches of the day, so they were waiting in the lobby before the gym fully opened to the public. They got to see the other seven teams who also were allowed in early, also waiting there, "Crazy to think that half of us here won't be here tomorrow," Yamamoto said to Kuroo, "Obviously that won't be us,"

"Of course not," Kuroo agreed. Soon the were let onto the court and something hit some of the players.

"Why does the ceiling need to be that high?" Hinata shouted.

"It's super high, that's gonna throw us off for sure," Inuoka added, "Guess I never noticed it last night, too busy watching two dorks entertain themselves,"

"I won though!" Hinata pouted, "Thirty-seven to forty-three!"

"So you two played eighty rounds of rock paper scissors?" Kozume asked.

"Yep!" Hinata smiled at the team, "Now let's go win this match!"

"Yeah!" Haiba shouted.

"Can we start with Shouyou off," Kozume said to the coaches, "I need some time to get used to the court, and having Hinata decoying requires me to be used to the court,"

"Okay," coach Nekomata said, "Haiba, you'll start on today,"

"Okay," Haiba nodded, "Stole your spot!" Hinata stuck out his tongue.

"I'll get it back," Hinata replied.

The starters made their way onto the court, Haiba giving Kuroo and Hinata a quick salute. Hinata gave one back whilst Kuroo rolled his eyes before laughing at the two. 

It only took Kozume a few rallies to get used to the gym and when the score reached 8:7 (to Nekoma) Hinata swapped with Haiba, "Nekoma substitute their no.11, Haiba Lev, for their no.10, Hinata Shouyou," the commentator said blandly, but then it had been a bland match so far. _I think things will be much more interesting now_ , Kozume thought as he saw Hinata enter the court.

"Are we gonna do _it_?" Hinata asked Kozume, who nodded in reply, "Yes!" The next rally began and as soon as Yaku had received the ball Hinata prepared to run. All of Kiyokawa stared at him in shock, "YEAH!" Hinata jumped up, "That was so cool! My first spike on the same courts that the Little Giant played on!"

"Hinata, calm down," Yaku said.

"Okay Yaku-senpai," Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath.

"And that was Nekmoa's no.10 in action. A first year middle blocker with a height of 164 cm but a jumping reach of 336 cm," the commentator said.

"336 is an average," Hinata grumbled, "It's not a consistent jump,"

"And you're one hundred percent sure that he's from Nekoma Kanda?" one of the college players asked.

"Yes, he told me he went to Nekoma," Kanda replied, "Stop getting on my case!" soon the group of five college students got to the stand area of the Nekoma versus Kiyokawa match, "See, there he is,"

"Hinata!" the other four cheered. Even though the team had made it to nationals, Nekoma didn't have the biggest student turn out, but there still was a sizeable amount of students there to fill up the stands, as well as parents and alumni plus some other spectators and supporters. The fact that it was an early morning match didn't help either.

"It's strange seeing him play with his high school team, I'm so used to him practising with us," one of them said.

"I know," another said.

"Wait, isn't this the school that Hisagawa went to back when he was a high school student?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, it is!" one of them replied, "Wow,"

"I bet Hinata's receiving is going to be great," another said, "He's been receiving our spikes, and some of us are actually good players in the college leagues,"

"Yeah,"

Hinata didn't even need to use any of his special moves in most of the first set, only using his diagonal spike near the end. However, Nekoma's efforts still didn't stop them from going into a deuce. Hinata used the deuce as a chance to show off his narrow shot. Nekoma won the first set and went into the second set with the momentum in their favour.

By this point more teams had started to come in, there was still a lot of time until the second wave of matches began, but it wasn't too early for them to come and watch some before warming up for their own matches, "Tsumu it's early and we don't even have a match today," Osamu complained as he let his twin drag him around the gym.

"I'm scoping out the competition," Atsumu replied

"Scoping my ass, you just want to boost your ego by watching weaker teams,"

"Nah, that's what you're doing here,"

"No, I'm here because you dragged me,"

"Same difference,"

"Who's that team?"

"Dunno, don't care,"

Nekoma took the start of the second set by storm, Kiyokawa still hadn't adjusted to Hinata's quick yet, but it was inevitable that they would soon be able to deal with it in some way. Unlike the prefecture rounds, every team here was a powerhouse back in their prefecture, "Who's the little fast guy Samu?" Atsumu asked after seeing Hinata's quick.

"Dunno. Nekoma huh, haven't heard of them," Osamu replied.

"Eh, probably scrubs,"

"Sure," Osamu rolled his eyes.

"Totally are. They're a no name, so they're scrubs,"

"Your definition of scrub is messed up Tsumu, besides they could be the underdogs this time,"

"Undercats," Haiba argued.

"Idiot! Focus on the game!" Yaku lectured Haiba as he swapped off for Hinata's serve.

"But we are the undercats," Haiba pointed out, "Oh these are the guys that distracted everyone from Hinata and Sakusa's rock paper scissors game,"

"Remember when Hinata called Sakusa a demon," Inuoka added, "He was using you as a human shield,"

"If these guys were next to Itachiyama yesterday, and they're not a girls' team, then you guys are Tokyo's second representative, right?" Osamu asked.

"Yeah," Haiba and Inuoka answered.

"See Tsumu, they aren't scrubs," Osamu said as he dragged Atsumu away from the match, "Anyway, I'm hungry,"

"It's only mid morning Samu!" Atsumu yelled as he tried to free himself.

Meanwhile on the court Kozume had once again fooled Kiyokawa's blockers with another well timed look off. Even with Kiyokawa pushing back, Nekoma still won the second set and the match [N:K / 2:0 - 28:26, 25:18] "VICTORY!" Hinata shouted as he came off the court. The team did the final formalities of the match, a wrap up, and were given some free time to explore the gym. Hinata immediately knew where he was going, but Kozume wanted to go to a nearby game store, and Hinata had previously agreed to accompany him. After spending most of their free time in the game store, Hinata hurried back to the T-shirt stall, just in time he managed to get a way of the ace top. Any other day and he'd look at the others and consider getting another one, but he had five minutes to get to the meeting spot and he needed to go to the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom he saw Kuroo. Whilst he knew that Kuroo would never let him live this down, Hinata needed a quick visit to the bathroom rather than a confrontation, "Kuroo-senpai... Can you come to the bathroom with me, please?" Hinata asked meekly.

"Just to make sure you return to the team in time," Kuroo sighed, "Want me to hold your hand?"

"N-no!" Hinata flinched away, "I'm not a baby," fortunately for Hinata the bathroom visit was uneventful, "Are you sure that we can't stay to watch Bokuto-senpai's match?" 

"We could but the coaches also want to give us some time away from matches. Us third years have exams to study for Chibi-chan, we can't only focus on volleyball,"

"I'll never have that problem, I'm gonna be a pro player!"

"You still need to pass finals, and you need to study for those,"

"Shush!"

The team took the bus back to their inn and rested for the rest of the day, some of the first and second years watched the other matches on the inn's TV. Hinata did his best to stay still, he remembered that many people had told him to rest well between matches, and so he would try to do that. Emphasis on try, Hinata eventually snuck out for a quick run, he couldn't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on the August 23rd.


	22. Stage Three: Level Two (Nekoma versus Sarukawa Tech)

"Second round! Tomorrow's the second round!" Hinata and Haiba shouted.

"As they said, because you won today we move onto the second round," coach Nekomata said, "Tomorrow we're up against Sarukawa Tech,"

"Never heard of them," Inuoka said.

"They're a decent enough team," coach Nekomata continued, "But they did have a close match today," the team had a brief look at some previous matches.

The next morning the team warmed up for their match, with Kozume now adjusted to the height of the gym, Hinata could start on the court. The match had started underwhelmingly, Sarukawa Tech were more average in their abilities, opting to go on the defensive. Although coach Nekomata had expected that since their coach was his former pupil. 

Soon Nekoma began to take a lead with Hinata overwhelming Sarukawa Tech's average offence with his read blocking. However Sarukawa Tech didn't need a lead yet, and soon they began to turn the tables by targeting Kozume. The first few times, Nekoma just used a three touch strategy. But after a while it became apparent that they were targeting Kozume, and not just targeting their spikes at him, but also targeting the pressure at him. Hinata knew that it was his turn to step up. He would have to sacrifice spiking for a bit, but if it helped the team win, then he'd do it.

Once again another spike was aimed at Kozume, this time instead of digging the ball, Hinata went to toss it. Fukunaga got a strong hit and hopefully Hinata's toss sent a message to Sarukawa Tech, they could take down Kozume, but they couldn't take down Nekoma as a whole. Nekoma managed to win the first set, putting them in a good place to be.

"With Chibi-chan tossing, we've got an advantage, but we've also got a disadvantage because of that," Kuroo said, "He can't decoy if he's tossing,"

"Plus my setting is nowhere near as good as Kenma's. We still need Kenma there tossing for us," Hinata added, "I only started setting to stop Sarukawa Tech from getting the advantage that they wanted, we can't replace Kenma, that's not how it works,"

"What do we do then?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kenma, avoid receiving the ball as much as possible. We've got a solid defence, the rest of us can cover for you," Yaku said.

"Yeah, we'll get the ball to you, so you can get the ball to us," Inuoka said.

Nekoma went into the second set using their new plan. Whilst Kozume still made a few mistakes due to the pressure, everything was going better and with Hinata back spiking, Nekoma had an advantage and their decoy back. Whilst Sarukawa Tech's tactics were useful for them in the first set, they weren't as impactful in the second set. Plus, when he was on, Hinata was using his read blocking every time, "It appears that Nekoma's no.10, Hinata Shouyou, is using read blocking. Something typically unfathomable for someone like him due to his height. But with his speed, he just about manages to do it. However, he definitely is a monster on the court. A freak quick, insane jumping reach in relation to his height, the ability to act as the team's setter and his read blocking on top of that. Even his receiving is good. It makes you wonder, just where did he come from, and where did he learn all of this," the commentator said, "If Nekoma are the cats, then Hinata Shouyou is definitely their cheetah. Charging at the other team, his prey, and slowly tripping them up by getting their attention. Akin to the cheetah killing its prey through suffocation, Hinata does this by allowing the other team to fall prey to his decoying,"

"Did you have to be so gory about how a cheetah kills its prey," the other commentator said.

"I didn't go into that much detail," the first commentator replied. Hinata decided that he needed to make another push, get his team the lead again so they could win the match in straight sets. Hinata began to use his diagonal shot technique, Kozume caught on pretty quickly, _this time instead of Kenma shouting at me to do the backwards hit, he's going to tap me on the shoulder. Then if we do this tomorrow, he'll do a new sign. He wants to keep the transition completely hidden from everyone and so he keeps changing the sign, and each time he makes it just as subtle as the last. Kenma's truly a genius!_

Sarukawa Tech quickly caught on to Hinata's diagonal shot, soon Nekoma were beginning to lose their small lead and Kozume tapped Hinata on the shoulder. This rally they'd use Hinata's special move. They were going to change the momentum again, "And Nekoma's no.10 tricks Sarukawa Tech's blockers again! Only this time it's through him changing up how he hit the ball. Really a monster on the court. Nekoma's Monster Cheetah!" the first commentator announced.

"I like it, and cheetah sounds like cheater. And with speeds and jumping height like that, it almost feels like he's cheating," the second commentator added, _I'm not cheating!_ Hinata mentally pouted, "But it's all natural ability after all," _thank you_. A couple freak quicks, narrow shots and decoy tricks later and Nekoma had won the match [N:ST / 2:0 - 25:20, 25:21]

"We won! We won! We won!" Hinata shouted as he came off the court.

"Of course we won, we have our little Monster Cheetah," Kuroo said as he ruffled Hinata's hair, "Congrats on the nickname,"

"I was annoyed at first, because I don't cheat," Hinata pouted, "But it is cool,"

"If I was a starter, I'd have gotten an even cooler nickname," Haiba argued.

"What, the Scary Russian Giant?" Inuoka teased him.

"Hey!" Haiba shouted. 

Once again the team had been given some free time to watch other matches, Hinata was about to go and find Fukurodani's match when he was stopped, "Please can I interview you," an interviewer asked. Hinata stared in shock, _i-i-i-interview? For real?_

"S-sure, I don't really know what to say or do though," Hinata answered.

"I'll just ask you some brief questions, we'll keep it short and sweet. First of all, well done in your match and on your nickname, what do you think of it?"

"I like it, apart from the whole cheater side of things. I don't cheat! My skills are either natural or I've worked on them, and I play by the rules too!"

"Worked on them? Like your tossing and read blocking?"

"Yeah, and I've practise my jumping to get even higher. Plus I couldn't even play volleyball at the beginning of the year, so I've been working really hard to get basic skills. But I'm proud to be Nekoma's offence overdrive!"

"Offence overdrive?"

"Well that's what Akaashi said I was like,"

"Akaashi? Are you talking about Fukurodani's starting setter and vice captain, Akaashi Keiji?"

"Yes, he's the one who taught me how to toss,"

"Not your own setter?"

"Well Akaashi offered first,"

"And where else have you been gaining skills from?"

"Extra classes at a nearby gym. I've only recently started participating in them though, I used to just watch. But I'd help out lots!"

"And now you're participating in them, that's good,"

"It's great, especially since everyone else there plays on college teams, so I get lots of practise of receiving powerful spikes,"

"A college class. Wow, that's impressive,"

"Plus everyone there's been helping me lots. I was the best assistant coach there,"

"Assistant coach?"

"I was Hisagawa's Little Jumper!"

"So you're the infamous Little Jumper. That does make sense, it must be nice getting help from a pro player,"

"It's the best! Hisagawa inspired my diagonal move, because he told me about special moves. Plus he used to play on Nekoma so he comes to our matches sometimes, he even coached the team once in the summer break,"

"I can see why your team is as good as they are now,"

"Well they've all put in hard work,"

"As have you,"

"Well I needed to catch up with everyone else. Everyone apart from Haiba already knew how to play, I couldn't afford to get left behind. And now I'm here!"

"So, do you know about Kamomedai's ace?"

"Hoshiumi Kourai, right?"

"Yes, some call him a Little Giant," Hinata hid his annoyance at someone else getting his rival's nickname, "Do you think that you could stand a chance at taking the nickname? Would you want to play him?"

"I want to play Kamomedai, partially for Hoshiumi and the Little Giant title, but I mainly want to play them for the Immovable Hirugami,"

"Hirugami? Why?"

"He's also a read blocker, and I want to prove that I don't need height like his to be able to read block. Plus, I'm going to be the decoy that gets past him!"

"Good luck with that. I'm sure you'll have lots of people cheering you on. Thank you for your time,"

"Thanks for interviewing me," Hinata smiled before being allowed to go. Kuroo watched from the side as he saw Hinata get his first interview, it was also the first interview that anyone on Nekoma had got so he needed Hinata to act responsibly otherwise it would make the team look bad. Fortunately for Kuroo, Hinata nailed the interview.

"Good job back there," Kuroo said as he patted Hinata on the back, "That's our first interview of the tournament, so it's important for our team's image,"

"But what really matters is how we play, not how others perceive us to be," Hinata replied, giving Kuroo a questioning look.

"But what others think of us will effect stand turn out and support. The more support the better, especially against powerhouse teams who have their own cheering squads,"

"I guess,"

"Anyway, enjoy your free time, and this time you really are free to go,"

"Hey Hinata! Come over here!" Inuoka called out.

"Yeah Inuoka?" Hinata asked as he came over.

"Look at this match,"

"Inarizaki versus Shiratorizawa. Shiratorizawa, the guys that beat Karasuno somehow,"

"Well if we do get to play them, we'll kick their asses for stopping the Battle at the Trash Heap,"

"Exactly!"

Ushijima couldn't help but feel two pairs of eyes glaring at him, he turned around to see the two first years from Nekoma watching him intensely.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Kozume asked Kuroo.

"That we're up against Inarizaki tomorrow? Yeah," Kuroo replied.

"The strongest challengers,"

"That should be us,"

"Eh,"

"I think we do actually stand a chance, I mean we've gone up against Itachiyama, we have played against a top two team, we know what it's going to be like,"

"I'm more concerned about their marching band,"

"Marching band?"

"They seem to help the team out. Inarizaki have a massive stand turnout, and us... You've noticed it too, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we've got about half the school, parents and alumni, Hisagawa hasn't been able to make a match yet either,"

"Perhaps more students will show up because it's a big match,"

"But we're used to going up against teams who have the whole school cheering them on, it won't be a big factor,"

"It still takes a toll and Inarizaki's support is in a different league to Itachiyama's or Fukurodani's,"

"Well we'll just have to play our best then, and try to not let Inarizaki's support overwhelm us,"

Hinata had made his way to the extra class, not to practise, but to thank them for the help they gave him, "Hinata!" the five who went to watch him on the first day called out.

"Man! You were awesome on the court, your quick, I always forget how fast it is," one of them said.

"You guys came to watch?" Hinata ased.

"Yeah," Kanda answered, "You better not practise tonight.

"I know, I just came to thank everyone for teaching me, it's the reason that I can still stand my ground even at nationals," Hinata said.

"You stood your ground against Itachiyama, some of these teams are going to be easier than that, but now you'll be able to stand your ground against more teams like Itachiyama," coach Nishimura said, "Now go back to your team before the worry about where you ran off to,"

"Sorry coach," Hinata apologised before leaving.

"Anyone see what match he's got tomorrow?" someone asked.

"Inarizaki versus Nekoma," one of them said, reading the list of the next day's matches.

"Damn, that's going to be a hard one," another said.

"Everyone, if you can, come to Hinata's match tomorrow," Kanda said, "He and his team are going to need all the support they can get, and from what I saw yesterday, Nekoma doesn't have the best stand turnout,"

Bokuto was browsing through youtube when he found out that he may be blessed. Clicking on the video he though had blessed him, he prepared to watch it. The video first started with a black background and white text, "So the teams line up before the beginning of the spring tournament, we all know that," next slide, "And this year, everyone's attention went to Inarizaki, the Hyogo boys' representative," next slide, "Mainly because the Miya twins were having a shouting match," next slide, "And so..." next slide, "Everyone missed out on the gem that was the Tokyo boys' teams," Bokuto squealed, he had been blessed, "I'll go and show you," the video transitioned into a recording of the teams lining up, slowly zooming on on Nekoma. The video briefly showed Sakusa and Hinata before returning to the black screen, "See what I mean?" next slide, "But it gets BETTER!" the video returned to the recorded video. Showing Haiba and Inuoka's reactions, putting funny captions by them, "bish, u seein' this?" was the first one by Haiba as he went to get Inuoka's attention.

"dude imm tryin' to be serious here," was the caption next to Inuoka as he turned around.

"ik, but just turn around a bit more," was the next caption for Haiba.

"not again. i want to face palm so badly rn," was the next caption for Inuoka as he noticed what Hinata and Sakusa were doing, "but it do be funny,"

"haha yh. tell the others," was the next caption for Haiba. Then the video zoomed slightly out to show Nekoma passing on the message to each other. And then the best part, in Bokuto's opinion, was when it zoomed in on him.

"bro, your children," was the caption that Bokuto got.

"my children?" was the caption that Kuroo got, then he turned around and got a new one, "goddamit! not the kids again!"

"sike bish, other side dumb dumb," was the caption that Kozume got as he guided Kuroo to the antics.

"always the youngest. always the youngest," was the caption Kuroo had after turning around again to face the front.

"see what i mean?" was the next caption that Bokuto got.

"dey seriously be playin' rock paper scissors of all games. i thought i taught them better," was the caption that Kuroo got after that.

"oh damn! yous right," was the next caption that Bokuto got.

"pls u 2, we're out on a nice extended family dinner, can u stop ur shit," was the caption Iizuna got as he turned to look at Kuroo and Bokuto.

"it's not us, it's the kids - one of dem be urs," was the caption Kuroo got as he explained the situation.

"ffs," was the caption that Iizuna got as he turned around. The footage focused on the rock paper scissors game again.

"bish tf u doin?" was the caption that Komori got as he kept trying to talk to Sakusa.

"stfu, can't u see im very busy," was Sakusa caption as he continued to play the game, "fuq u 4 playin spok, bish,"

"den pay attention, bish" was the caption Hinata got as a reply.

"well at least we're not the fam gettin' all the attention anymore," was Iizuna's caption as the shouting of Atsumu and Osamu could be heard on the recording, "wouldn't want to be their parents, fuking disipline ur kids. speaking of which, ive never been so embarrassed in ma life, our kids r so fuking annoying,"

"nah, dey cool. anyway im bored, imma play chinese whispers w/ ma kids," was Kuroo's caption as he turned around to whisper to Kai to pass on the message to Hinata to stop.

"oh ffs, my kids have joined in too," was Iizuna's caption as more and more of Itachiyama began to lose their composure.

"ha, im da best parent den," was Bokuto's caption. Soon the video faded out.

"And that was that," next slide, "In case you're stupid, this video was a joke," next slide, "I wish all three teams well in nationals," next slide, "I've also posted the original unedited video; link in the description," next slide, "Have a good day wherever you are," the video ended and Bokuto clicked on the link to find the original video, and then proceeded to download it before returning to the previous video to look at the comments.

**FunnyBunny123**

lmao, now i wish we could hear what they were really saying

**AwkwardTurtle**

So like, two days late but whatever, but now seeing some of the matches at nationals. This red team is pretty damn good. Plus their no.10 (rock paper scissors guy) is like super good. DAMN! But they're up against Inarizaki tomorrow, so welp, prolly won't make it any further

Bokuto obviously was going to leave a comment too

**HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Obviously I am the best parent out of the three of us!

| **Yogibear**

omg, is this Bokuto Koutarou?

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Yep! omg I still remember how confused Iizuna was over how Hinata managed to convince Sakusa to do that. tbf, i was also confused

| **RoosterHead**

Bro, it's Chibi-chan, he goes around and joins every team there is to join. He's somehow an honorary member of Karasuno, Itachiyama and your team

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

BRO? You've also watched this vid? And Hinata is an owl and you cannot convince me otherwise

| **RoosterHead**

Iizuna found it and sent it to me. Hinata is a cat, end of

| **Camofrog**

Um... Isn't he a human?

| **Anon888888**

Actually he's a weasel, according to Sakusa

| **RoosterHead**

He's a cat and that's final! Did either of you hear about the nicknames that our commentators gave him today? 

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Nope. And I don't care, he's my baby owl and that's final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 26th.


	23. Stage Three: Level Three (Inarizaki versus Nekoma - part one)

"We got a bit unlucky with how the matches worked out," coach Nekomata sighed, "Some of you may have already heard, but tomorrow we're up against Inarizaki,"

"Runners up last time, took a set from Itachiyama," Kuroo said, "But so did we back in the prefecture rounds. Whilst it'll be exactly like the Itachiyama match, a challenge, we've improved since then,"

"But they beat Shiratorizawa today," Inuoka pointed out, "A top eight powerhouse,"

"We beat Fukurodani, another top eight powerhouse, in the semi-finals in October," Yamamoto pointed out.

"That's true," Shibayama said, "But still, we can't go into this match confident that we'll win, because we don't know that for sure,"

"From the stats, we are equal to Inarizaki, but stats mean nothing," coach Nekomata said, "It's ability that determines your success," coach Nekomata waited for any arguments but everyone remained silent, "Well then, let's look at Inarizaki's players. They have two hitters that you need to look out for, top five ace - Ojiro Araan - and middle blocker - Suna Rintaro. Then there are the Miya twins. The team's setter, and Japan's best high school setter and server, Miya Atsumu. But even if you knock Miya Atsumu down, his twin brother, Miya Osamu, will be there to pick him up. And the part about them I'm most worried about, well it's better if I show you," he pulled up a clip of the Miya twin's freak quick.

"That's basically as fast as mine!" Hinata shouted out in surprise.

"So we have to go up against our own super weapon," Kozume said bluntly, "On top of whatever other super weapons Inarizaki have,"

"Maybe this is the match where we lose," Kuroo said to himself.

"Of course it isn't!" Hinata protested, "We can do this!"

"I know that! I was just paraphrasing what Hisagawa said. Even if you're the best team, you can still lose, all it takes is an injury or a bad day. Instead of going in to win, what Hisagawa prefers to do is going in to play his best. If we give it our all and don't hold back, if we do lose then all we know is that we have a limit,"

"But if a good team can lose because of injury or because of a bad day. Then who's to say that that won't happen to either us or Inarizaki tomorrow?" Kai asked, "All it takes is for one Hinata to get injured at the staple of our offence is down. On the other hand, say one of the twins get injured, Inariaki are at a disadvantage,"

"The difference between us and them is that if they lose a player, they have plenty of others who are just as frighteningly good," Inuoka said.

"Not true!" Hinata disagreed, "Even without me, we're a strong team. We didn't beat Fukurodani just because I was there. I refuse to believe it. We have Kuroo-senpai, our scheming captain, and you've got your jump serve now. Then we have Yamamoto our ace, who should be like a top five or something. Plus Kai and Fukunaga are super cool spikers too. Then Yaku-senpai is our defence overdrive, our libero and a great libero. Then we have Kenma who blockers can't read. Plus Inuoka, you're fast, you can almost keep up with my quick, so why not their quick, and then Haiba I've seen you grow along side me. Finally there's Shibayama and Teshiro, who both can cover for other spots. We aren't a weak team either, we're just as good as Inarizaki. So we go out there tomorrow, and we play our best and show everyone out there that us undercats are going to win nationals!"

"Yeah!" the team all cheered.

The next day arrived and the team were making their way to the gym, the third years at the front, "Do you think Hinata will be nervous today? He seemed confident last night, but when we actually go up against them. It could go the same way as it did with Itachiyama," Yaku asked Kuroo.

"I think Shouyou's changed since then," Kozume commented, overhearing the conversation.

"Only time will tell. Besides, if he's not ready to start the match, then Haiba is skilled now too," Kuroo replied.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine," Yaku said reassuringly, "With or without Hinata we'll still do our best; and that best is hopefully enough. I mean we did stand our ground against Itachiyama, not to mention that we beat Fukurodani,"

"Exactly," Yamamoto joined them, "We aren't a weak team anymore. I mean we've made it to the third round, top sixteen,"

"Regardless of the fact that we couldn't have the Battle at the Trash Heap this year, I have faith that it will happen next year - or at least we'll keep up our side of it again," Kuroo said, "We have competent first years at the moment, I reckon that the team won't weaken too much,"

"And if Haiba keeps his practise up, he could be a useful asset next year," Yaku added.

"Then there's Shouyou," Kozume said, "He's not going to stop striving for more skills and he has a pro player helping him. I expect he's nowhere near reaching his full potential,"

"Nekoma huh," Atsumu smirked, "I feel like I recognise that name," Osamu let out a groan.

"Tsumu, they're the team that you dragged me to watch on the first day. Tokyo's second representative," Osamu sighed at his brother's idiocy, "How am I related to you?"

"Oh the fast guy's team, what did they call themselves? The undercats or something," Atsumu ignored Osamu's final comment.

"They're a good team," Kita said to Inarizaki, "But so is any team that can stand their ground against Itachiyama and take a set from them,"

"So they're just as good as us?" Ojiro asked.

"I would say so. Watch out for their no.10," Kita replied.

"You look at the teams from Tokyo, and you see that it's a pretty heated prefecture," Suna said, "Itachiyama, Fukurodani and now Nekoma too,"

The two teams were waiting near the court to be allowed on to warm up, occasionally passing glances at the other team but mostly keeping to themselves. The coaches and Kuroo were discussing the line up, "Who should we have as our other middle blocker?" Kuroo asked coach Nekomata, both knew that they wanted Hinata on, but his nerves could be an issue if they were still there.

"Put me on!" Hinata shouted, "I want to play!" everyone on the team stared at him, they had never seen Hinata this confident before a match, "You can count on me! I'm the Monster Cheetah, even if these guys are the strongest challengers, I'm not going to cower away this time. I'm gonna stand there headstrong when we line up instead of hiding behind Haiba!"

"Okay, I'll keep you to that," Kuroo smirked, the team waited for their warm ups to begin. Soon they were allowed on the court and the warming up began.

"Hey!" Hisagawa approached the team just before the match started, "Sorry I couldn't make the past two days, but I'm here now. Same as the Itachiyama match, you might not win. So just play your best and accept the result. I'm gonna be up in the stands cheering you on, and Little Jumper - go get 'em!"

"Yes! I'll jump even higher than before Hisagawa!" Hinata jumped up.

"Save your energy for the match Chibi-chan," Kuroo said, grabbing Hinata. Hinata was confused as to why he hadn't landed.

"I'm flying!" Hinata squealed. Kuroo laughed at him as he let Hinata down.

"You wanna fly too Pudding Head?" Kuroo smirked at Kozume.

"No," Kozume replied.

"Yes! The Little Jumper can fly now too!" Hisagawa shouted.

"Um, why's a pro player talking to Nekoma?" Ginjima asked the other members of Inarizaki.

"What do you mean?" Atsumu asked.

"I'm gonna hit the ball like FWAM!" Hinata shouted jumping up, Kuroo yelling something about saving his energy for the match.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna be in the stands watching you spike all fast and stuff!" Hisagawa shouted back, also jumping up.

"What the fuck?" Ojiro cursed under his breath as Inarizaki turned around to look at the scene that Hinata and Hisagawa were causing.

"Are they brothers?" Suna asked, equalled confused.

"You go and win Little Jumper!" Hisagawa shouted.

"It's Monster Cheetah now!" Hinata shouted back.

"You heard about him in the interviews right?" Osamu asked Atsumu, "The Little Jumper, aka Hisagawa Masahiko's apprentice, the one he's been teaching,"

"Yeah, who hasn't," Atsumu replied.

"And he just called Nekoma's no.10 Little Jumper, meaning that their no.10's caught the attention of a pro player and then been trained by one,"

"So he's going to be good?"

"Obviously,"

"Great, cause we both know I don't like playing with or against scrubs,"

"Although the Monster Cheetah nickname doesn't make me feel any more confident about going up against him,"

"Shouldn't worry as much Samu, you'll turn all grey. Wait, maybe that's a good thing because then you won't need to keep dying your hair," Osamu punched Atsumu in the arm, "Hey! Hey! I need these arms in mint condition for today's match!"

Even with the disruption, the match got started on time, with Hisagawa running to the stands to support the team, "We're starting with receiving," Kuroo said, "Somehow I won the rock paper scissors game, should have delegated it to Chibi-chan who seems to have plenty of experience with his eighty games during a time when we were meant to behave,"

"I feel like this is a personal attack," Hinata pouted, "But if we're receiving then that's good,"

"Could their marching band calm down please," Yamamoto complained as the starters waited on the court for the whistle to blow.

"Are they going to be like this for the whole match?" Yaku asked, Kozume shrugged. When the whistle blew the marching band went silent, Nekoma silently passed glances as they waited for Atsumu to serve. Suddenly a powerful jump serve landed on the floor, "So that's what we're dealing with," Yaku laughed, "Bring it on,"

Another jump serve came, this time Yaku was prepared and managed to receive the ball, Kozume tossed the ball for Yamamoto but it was blocked. Hinata dove to get the ball in time, _nothing like the college level blocks yet._ Kozume tossed the ball again, this time for Hinata who went in for a regular quick, switching to a feint at the last second and scoring the point.

 _Definitely taught by a pro player_ Atsumu thought as he looked at Hinata. Members of Inarizaki started booing as Yamamoto served, it was a regular overarm serve and Akagi easily received it passing it to Atsumu who tossed the ball for Ojiro. Hinata read the the toss and went in for the block. Kai following him. The spike deflected off them and Yaku received it. Hinata began to run for the freak quick, knowing full well that it was Kai who was going to spike the ball. However Inarizaki didn't know this, and since this was their first time seeing the freak quick, they ran to block Hinata, giving Kai a clear spike, "Nice serve Yamamoto!" the team shouted at him. 

"So they try to distract servers with booing," coach Nekomata speculated, "We're plenty used to noise whilst we serve. We've had Hisagawa come to practise and make a racket whilst practising serves, they'll be used to a bit of noise,"

"But at this scale?" Haiba asked, "We've never had crowds booing, just one noisy pro player,"

"It will be a challenge, but the physical noise itself won't bother them. The rest is up to you guys," 

The beginning of the set went fine with neither team making a lead. Hinata swapped on again, for his sound round on the front row. Now that the match had gotten a bit of momentum in it, it was time for Hinata to start pulling out some special moves. Every so often he would do the regular diagonal shot, but he and Kozume had agreed on the backwards one to not appear until at least midway through the second set. Hinata also didn't use his narrow shot yet, he couldn't use all his special moves at once.

The majority of the set followed in a similar fashion, although Inarizaki did manage to keep a slight lead the whole time. In the end Inarizaki managed to get the first set, 25:23.

"I think we should change our rotation," Kozume said, "Their no.10, I think he's better than he lets on. It'd be better if we have Shouyou onto block him instead,"

"No.10 versus no.10," Kuroo chuckled, "And I'll take big guy instead,"

"Yes," Kozume nodded.

"And it's the start of the second set, this time with Nekoma starting with the serving, and Inarizaki starting with the receiving. And surprisingly Nekmoa are starting with their other middle blocker. No.1, their captain - Kuroo Tetsurou," the commentator said. _It's certainly not because their no.10 can't keep up with Oomimi, or that their captain can't keep up with me. But there's definitely a reason for this, only time will tell,_ Suna thought as we looked at Nekoma's starting order, _I wonder what troubles their no.10 will bring with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on August 29th.


	24. Stage Three: Level Four (Inarizaki versus Nekoma - part two)

Hinata watched the start of the second set from the sidelines, he'd only have a few rallies until he rotated on but even still he was still fidgeting around, desperate to step onto the court. Soon his moment came. Kuroo went in for his jump serve, Akagi received the ball messily with it coming straight back to Nekoma, "Chance ball!" Yaku shouted as he received the ball. Kozume tossed for Kuroo, whilst Hinata ran as the decoy, Nekoma scored the point and Kuroo got to serve again. This time Akagi received it properly and Atsumu tossed for Osamu, who was on during this set. Hinata stared in shock as he saw the very speeds he usually used get used against him. Once the initial shock went away, Hinata became hungry to block the quick. 

With Inarizaki winning the point, they rotated, meaning that their no.10 was now on as well. The one that Kozume suspected was better than Nekoma thought. However Suna seemed to be playing the same, a strong hitter, but not one that you should pay extra attention to. Hinata swapped off for Yaku and left the court confused as to why Kozume figured something was up, "Hinata, you haven't done the backwards diagonal shot yet, and you just did your first narrow shot of the game, when do you think Kenma will tell you to do it?" Haiba asked him.

"I don't know," Hinata shrugged, _I'm waiting to change my move... Could it be that Inarizaki's no.10 is waiting to do the same?_ Hinata's assumptions were soon verified as Suna started using his torso more, after the first few Hinata caught on to how Suna worked, and so his blocking became more adapted.

The rest of the set was going well for Nekoma too.

Akaashi and Bokuto went to take a quick look at Nekoma's match before they would need to go warm up for their own. Akaashi watched Hinata, _Inarizaki, the team that will really test Hinata. First of all he has to go up against his own freak quick from the Miya twins. Then he's up against a defence specialist with their captain, one that I would call a defence overdrive. After that there's the team's offence overdrives from Ojiro, a top five ace, and ironically, their no.10. Not to mention that the rest of their team isn't weak either. Inarizaki aren't called the strongest challengers for nothing. Nekoma would be in a better place if they had beaten Itachiyama back in the finals. Or perhaps not, now they know that victory isn't a given, but had they won they might think that they could beat Inarizaki too,_ "Man! Hinata is so cool!" Bokuto cheered, "Makes me proud that's he's an owl,"

"But he's from Nekoma, the cats," Akaashi replied.

"Doesn't mean that he's not an owl at heart,"

Soon Hinata completely blocked the twin's quick scoring Nekoma the winning point of the set (22:25), "Are we going to keep the same order?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Kozume nodded, "You picked up on his change,"

"I mean, it's like my diagonal shot. There was an extra part but you can't predict when it will start being used," 

Soon the third set began, neither team took a lead, both fighting equally as hard. Soon Hinata's first burst on the court came to an end and we waited again for when he could go back on.

_There's full potential and then there's true potential,_ Hinata thought as he swapped with Yaku, _I like to think that full potential is the supposed limit someone has with their natural skills and abilities as well as some simple and extensive training; and that true potential it the supposed limit someone has after they work tirelessly for ages on skills that they don't naturally have, or are naturally weaker at. When I explained this to Hisagawa he said that he thought true potential was near impossible to reach because you could always be strengthening your weaknesses and that there is no such thing as a perfect player; and at the time I agreed with him - that true potential is unreachable. But seeing these twins play, I think that they are working towards their true potential, I now believe that playing at your true potential is achievable. Both of them can set and spike really well; one of them had to have been told that they weren't naturally suited for playing as a setter, yet they must have worked hard on overcoming that. Seeing them play together - it makes me want to win even more than before; it makes me want to work even harder and push my limits._

Hinata went in to block Osamu again, the two entering yet another joust. As usual Hinata tried to win it, but he didn't have the same advantage. And so like usual, Osamu won the joust and the game continued.

Atsumu went in for his setter dump feint. Hinata watched the ball, he was almost lured in to commit the foul, but instead held back and ran at the correct spiker, annoying Atsumu.

The game didn't seem to be leaning to either side's favour and soon it rolled into a deuce. Unfortunately for Nekoma, the deuce started with Atsumu serving. With Atsumu scoring the point, Inarizaki were now at game point, it was all or nothing. Yaku just about managed to receive the next serve, Kai passed the ball to Yamamoto who passed it over the net. Akagi kept the ball up and Atsumu set up an attack for Ojiro. Kuroo deflected the spike and Yaku passed the ball to Kenma. Kuroo went in for his delayed spike and scored the point, putting Nekoma back in the game. Yamamoto served the ball, however Inarizaki scored the point, with Nekmoa getting the next. And with that, Kuroo rotated into serving whilst Hinata entered the front row, returning to the court. Once again Inarizaki scored the next point and went in to serve. The serve was received, and the rally began. The rally lasted for a while until Atsumu tossed the ball quickly, he prided himself on this particular "toss", well actually it was a setter dump of sorts, _I've worked so damn hard on this toss but it pays off. The unreadable dump. No-one can telegraph it or block it. 'Cause this is me playing at my true potential, everyone said that 'Samu would be the better setter, but I'll keep proving them wrong. And with this unreadable dump I'll prove to everyone that with all my hard work I've become a better setter than 'Samu could ever be. On paper I should be the spiker - but I'm gonna show everyone that their words mean nothing to me: I'll be the player I want to be!_

Hinata watched the ball and began to run, _it's a carefully planned toss, almost a toss though. It just doesn't make sense for it to not be a dump. It's unlike any other toss or dump he's done before, it's too obvious a toss in a way. And it's curve is impossible for it to be a set, hence it has to be a dump. But it's speed makes it near impossible to read and get there in time. This is Atsumu? Osamu? One of them! This is one of them playing at their true potential. I'm going to block it and show everyone watching that I deserve my place on the court just as much as everyone else here; that I'm not the added weight rookie anymore. On paper I shouldn't be a middle blocker - a read blocker at that - but I'm gonna show everyone that their words mean nothing to me: I'll be the player I want to be!_

Atsumu dumped the ball as Hinata jumped to block it, the two stared at the other - eyes hungry for the ball; to win the point, the set, the game, the tournament, the opportunity to keep playing, _he's just like me,_ the two thought both able to see that the other was thinking the same thing.

The rest of Nekoma saw Hinata make it in time, they had to trust him. He was the only one who could stop the dump, he was the only one with a chance of stopping Inarizaki from scoring the point. Kozume wasn't sure what took over him, but he was the first to break the silence, "We're counting on you Shouyou!"

Kozume's voice echoed through Hinata' head as he extended his arms up to get the ball, _my team needs me. They need me to get this - and I'm not going to let them down, I'll win this point for them,_ Hinata felt the ball make contact with his hands as he slammed it straight down scoring the point. As Hinata landed he turned to look at Atsumu, nodding his head in respect, the setter was a challenge, a hard challenge. But not an impossible challenge and Hinata understood that neither of them had reached their true potential yet, but when they did he hoped that he'd either get to play with or against him again.

Atsumu stared bewildered as the ball landed next to him, his self-declared unreadable setter dump had been read. However in that moment, Atsumu wasn't annoyed or frustrated that Nekoma had scored the point, that his dump had been blocked; he was amazed by the player in front of him, the one who had just nodded at him in respect as if to say that he knew that he'd need to get better but one day he would like to challenge Atsumu again. Atsumu continued to stare at Nekoma's number ten, one day he was going to toss for him, whether number ten liked it or not; because Atsumu knew that together they could make an unreadable attack, and that together they could fuel the other's desire to become the best.

With one point to go, Nekoma had the lead again, Kai served the ball but it was picked up. Inarizaki set up their attack but it was received with the ball being tossed to Hinata, who finally showed off the backwards diagonal shot. "Talk about timing," Hisagawa said to himself as he watched the team win. [I:N /1:2 - 25:23, 22:25, 27:29].

"We're going to the quater-finals!" Hinata shouted as they left the court. Hisagawa came to congratulate the team, and after some wrap ups they were free to go, or to be interviewed for some. After being interviewed Hinata was free to go.

Sakusa watched the end of the match, feeling a sense of pride for being one of Hinata's mentors. Sakusa was about to go congratulate Hinata on his match when he saw Hinata approach Inarizaki, "Rip Ojiro," Sakusa said to himself, knowing that Hinata was about to prey on the ace.

Hinata looked at Inarizaki, they had so many talented players. There was their ace, Ojiro Araan, who was a top five ace; the Miya twins, who Hinata still wasn't sure which one was which; and their captain and libero were both defence overdrives, as Akaashi would say. But Hinata was more focused on another player, "You've got an even better angle range than Sakusa-senpai! Can you teach me? Please!" Hinata begged Suna. Sakusa let out a surprised noise when he saw that Hinata went for Suna, instead of any of the other players.

"Chibi-chan! Stop joining other teams!" Kuroo shouted at him, "I'm already having custody wars with three other captains, I don't need a fourth one added to the mix,"

"But Kuroo-senpai! Their so cool!" Hinata pouted, "Ten minutes, please?"

"Fine," Kuroo shrugged as he walked away, "I'll send someone to come and fetch you,"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" 

"You asked me to accompany you to the bathroom because you were scared,"

"The bathroom is a very scary place!"

"Sure,"

"It is!"

"I'm not having this debate, Hisagawa wants to talk to you soon, you are his "mini self" after all; his words, not mine,"

"I'm making friends!"

"You're forcing yourself on the team you just beat,"

"See, making friends,"

"Just be quick about it Chibi-chan,"

"Okay Kuroo-senpai!" Kuroo let out a deliberately loud sigh as he walked away, "Anyway! Ignore him, the bathroom is a scary place,"

"Even if I wanted to teach you, I live in Hyogo," Suna answered, "Which isn't ideal,"

"Well Sakusa-senpai lives in the other side of Tokyo and we still manage to practise. I want to get a better angle range! What's your secret? Please tell me,"

"Why would I tell you my special move," Suna raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm, well I mean I already know what it is, I just don't know how you do it," 

"Sure you do. What is it then?"

"Well it has something to do with your torso, doesn't it? You can like move your torso to expand your hitting range,"

"He figured you out!" Atsumu laughed at Suna.

"He read your so called unreadable setter dump too Tsumu," Osamu reminded him.

"Shut up Samu!" Atsumu shouted back at him.

"So the most annoying setter in the world is Tsumu and his twin is Samu," Hinata said, finally identifying which twin was what.

"Hey! I'm not the most annoying setter in the world!" Atsumu protested.

"I like this one," Osamu smirked.

"But Sakusa-senpai said that you were," Hinata replied innocently.

"He has taught you well," Suna said.

"No he's not Suna! He's a liar!" Atsumu shouted.

"Says the liar," Osamu laughed at Atsumu.

"Please Suna-senpai! Teach me how to do the torso thing!" Hinata looked up at Suna with puppy eyes.

"How can I say no now!" Suna sighed, "Fine, I'll teach you,"

"YES!" Hinata jumped up in success

"Hey! Hinata! Well done today," Kanda called out to him.

"You guys all came!" Hinata looked up at them with awe filled eyes, "Thank you so much!"

"Whoa! That was totally the guy that stood up for Karasuno a few days ago!" Tendou exclaimed to Semi and Ushijima, "Man he's pretty good,"

"Yeah, like crazy good," Semi said, "He must have seen something in Karasuno,"

"Hisagawa! Did you see me? I was so cool, right?" Hinata asked as Hisagawa carried him on his shoulders.

"Yeah! The way you hit the ball like bawoosh! And how you saw through that unreadable dump! And then your timing for the backwards diagonal shot!" Hisagawa answered.

"Plus I've now got Suna-senpai helping me out with my angle range, soon I'll be spiking just like him!"

"How does he know a pro player that well?" Semi asked the other two.

"Hm, those guys are the reason that we can't have the Battle at the Trash Heap this year," Hinata said, pointing to the three from Shiratorizawa, "They beat Karasuno!"

"How! Karasuno are meant to be our rivals! We can't go letting other teams beat us!" Hisagawa whined.

"I know! Karasuno are so good too! And you haven't even seen this year's team!"

"I wish I got to, but a certain team stopped that,"

"Had Karasuno been there instead, they'd have totally beaten Inarizaki in the second round and then we would have had our match today,"

"So that's why he knew Karasuno so well, he's in their rival school," Tendou said, "And he's good, he's an eagle now!"

Soon he got back to his team and they returned to the gym, to rest for the next day.

Suna found a certain video liked on Kita's phone, and in a playlist called "Proof that I'm not alone in dealing with a team that can't behave", and its comments section was a gold mine.

| **Anon888888**

Actually he's a weasel, according to Sakusa

| **RoosterHead**

He's a cat and that's final! Did either of you hear about the nicknames that our commentators gave him today? 

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Nope. And I don't care, he's my baby owl and that's final.

| **Boop**

Correction, he's a fox

| **RoosterHead**

Goddamit Chibi-chan! I said not to join another team!

| **Buddha-senpai**

Yamamoto sent me this video. Hinata's a crow. He's our little cat with wings, therefore he is a crow. He wanted to play on Karasuno, and therefore he is a crow

| **My friend's a farmer**

Try getting to nationals first. Y'all are just salty because he's an eagle

| **Roosterhead**

How'd he meet Shiratorizawa? I'm having words with Chibi-chan

| **Buddha-senpai**

Why would he downgrade to an eagle when he could be a crow? Also we have 2 cute managers, although one is leaving...

| **Anon888888**

2 cute managers can't compare to the team that won inter high

| **Boop**

we came second, plus we have the best high school setter and server 

| **Anon888888**

Best high school libero and a top 3 ace unlike ur top 5, ur point?

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Akaashi is the best setter, and im the best ace and HINATA IS AN OWL!

| **Roosterhead**

He goes to Nekoma, he's a cat. END OF! CAT!

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

*owl

| **Anon888888**

*weasel

| **Buddha-senpai**

*crow

| **Boop**

*fox

| **My friend's a farmer**

*eagle

| **Cat with wings**

Can I be a combination of all six? Or my username at least?

| **Roosterhead**

Ha! I win! His username say cat!

| **Boop**

Idk what's been said as Suna stole my phone, so whatever's been said was not me

| **Boop**

I read up, he's a fox

"Chibi-chan! Stop joining other teams!" Kuroo lectured Hinata, "You're a cat through and through,"

"I know Kuroo-senpai, but I'm also an honorary crow, weasel, fox, owl and eagle," Hinata replied.

"How did you get Shiratorizawa to adopt you?"

"Adopt? Oh like how did I befriend them? Well I don't really know, I only talked to them once, and you were there for that,"

"We'll get to the bottom of this some time," Kuroo sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on September 1st.


	25. Stage Three: Level Five (Kamomedai versus Nekoma - part one)

"Alright, it's the quarter-finals next," Coach Nekomata said, "We're up against Kamomedai,"

Kamomedai was all Hinata heard; he didn't tune into coach Nekomata's talk about them or what he said afterwards, all he knew was that he was going to beat them. He'd be the one they'll call the small or little giant; not Hoshiumi. He'll be the read blocker that decoys don't fool; not Hirugami. And he'll be the decoy that moves the Immovable Hirugami.

The teams that had made it to the quarter-finals were all waiting in the lobby. Hinata jumping back and forwards between talking to Bokuto and talking to Sakusa, "Did you hear that all three Tokyo representatives made it to the quarter-finals," a player from Mujinazaka said.

"Damn," another replied, "Tokyo's completely different this year, never heard of the other team that made it this time, but they've done well,"

"Yeah, Nekoma, complete mystery team,"

"But, you've heard the rumours, right? One of their middle blockers has been trained by a pro,"

"I feel bad for Kamomedai. I mean, these guys beat Inarizaki,"

"Yeah, it looks like Nekoma will have an easy win as long as nothing bad happens,"

Soon the teams were allowed in and Nekoma were give some free time due to their match not starting instantly. Kuroo, Kozume, Hinata and Haiba stuck together but eventually the split into two groups.

"I'll be back soon! Toilet break!" Hinata shouted to Kozume as he ran to the nearest bathroom casually, nerves not affecting him. When Hinata entered the bathroom he saw Hirugami, both briefly acknowledged the other's presence and intended to move on until a sore loser from a random match decided that Hinata would be his next victim.

"Aw, some kid come to support their big brother," they taunted Hinata.

"No," Hinata replied calmly, "I'm playing here. In fact I'm one of the starting blockers on a top eight team, but I can also spike like hell too. Just ask anyone from Inarizaki, they'll agree. Tell them that the cat with wings, aka Nekoma's no.10, sent you,"

"Yeah right, you wish you could be a blocker. I bet when you jump your arms don't get above the net,"

"I can jump!" Hinata started to get riled up before calming himself down, "Just watch me. My next match is against Kamomedai, and yes that's right, my team did make it to the quarter-finals, unlike yours. I'm gonna get past his block!" Hinata pointed to Hirugami, "Either by evading him, aiming around it, or breaking the block. Somehow I'll do it - so you better be watching when I do it,"

"I bet you play on a weak team then," 

"We came second in Tokyo's prefecture round, losing only to Itachiyama, the previous winners. And even then we took a set from them. We've beaten Fukurodani, who I believe beat you yesterday - so watch what you say. Not to mention we beat Inarizaki yesterday; you know - inter high runner ups," Hinata turned to the door, "So don't you dare diss Nekoma," Hinata left the bathroom, "I feel so powerful!" Hinata squealed to himself, "I was so cool back then! Kenma! I overcame my fear of bathrooms!"

"Good for you Shouyou," Kozume replied.

"Who was that?" Hirugami asked the air as he prepared to leave.

"Him?" Komori asked, "Oh he's a pain in the ass, good luck in your match,"

"Is he usually this confident?"

"No. He was cowering behind Nekoma's no.11 before our first match calling us demons because he was intimated by Sakusa, ironically in a bathroom. But maybe beating Inarizaki made him more confident,"

"Is it true? Did they take a set from you?"

"Yeah, I never knew Nekoma until we played them - a total surprise team,"

"Really? Are you going to tell me how he's a pain in the ass, or are you going to leave me guessing,"

"Can't give either team an unfair advantage now," Komori paused, "But I'll warn you, keeping up with him is tiring, expect to miss his first few tosses. In hindsight, I'd say it's better to get used to them than try and tackle them head on. The first one'll always make the most impact; but the tenth one - less impressive,"

"Thanks for the advise,"

"Time to play: Where's Hinata run off to this time?" Kuroo announced to Yaku and Yamamoto, "And did he drag Kenma along with him?"

"Weren't the four together earlier?" Yaku commented.

"Yeah," Kuroo sighed.

"But then Kenma and Hinata left," Hiabaa added.

"Who're the usual suspects?" Yamamoto asked.

"Has he ran off to Miyagi to join Karasuno?" Kuroo began announcing all the possible teams Hinata could have ran off to, "Did he hunt down Fukurodani and Bokuto to join them? Did he hunt down Itachiyama to pester Sakusa? Or did he find Inarizaki and get permission to move to Hyogo and join them?"

"Inarizaki? Since when were they on the usual suspects?" Yaku asked.

"Since yesterday, I've seen Hinata's awe face too often to know that their team wasn't safe from a bombarding Hinata," Kuroo explained.

"Kuroo-senpai! When does our match begin?" Hinata asked as he ran over.

"Found him," Yamamoto said jokingly.

"Soon," Kuroo answered, "What took you so long?"

"Shouyou overcame his fear of bathrooms," Kozume explained.

"Ah," the other four responded.

"I was so awesome though! You should have seen the look on the player's face," Hinata said to Yamamoto as the two began to warm up. Hinata only doing regular quick - he was a decoy after all, showing off his secret weapon early wasn't a good idea.

"I'm not sure I like this setter," Hirugami complained to Hoshiumi, "He's good at hiding things. Also, that's definitely not their no.10's true quick from what he and others have said, not to mention he said he was a middle blocker,"

"Middle blocker, tch," Hoshiumi commented, getting irritated.

_I'm going to show everyone that height doesn't stop me from read blocking, I'll still get there in time and slam the ball down._

"Welcome to the second quarter-finals match of the day," the commentator said, "Kamomedai versus Nekoma," Hinata tried his best to remain still, "Two monster teams if you ask me. And it'll be little giant versus little giant in today's match. Kamomedai's ace and Small Giant, Hoshiumi Kourai, versus Nekoma's first year middle blocker and Monster Cheetah, Hinata Shouyou,"

"Shouyou, give me some time to get used to Hirugami's read blocking, and then we'll do the freak quick," Kozume said.

Hinata was growing more and more restless, he wanted to spike. However Hinata did trust Kozume's decision in waiting until he got used to Hirugami's read blocking to toss for Hinata. Soon that moment came. Hinata ran for the ball, opening his eyes and slightly adjusting his hand position to hit the ball in just the right spot. The feeling of the ball against his hand came and went and came again. Hinata went wide eyed, surprised to see the ball slammed down right in front of him, on his first freak quick as well. "So this is what Komori meant," Hirugami said to himself as Kamomedai rotated. The next rally began. Hinata tried to block Hoshiumi but the slightly taller boy managed to reach over his block. _I'll get it next time,_ Hinata said to himself.

The set continued and after some time, Hinata got used to Hoshiumi's jumping reach, accommodating his blocks to it. However there was another issue, getting past Hirugami.

Nekoma called a time out midway through the set, "If he's not being fooled by Hinata's decoying, then maybe we should sub Haiba on for a bit," Yaku suggested.

"No," Kozume replied, "Whilst he is read blocking and has fast reactions, you can see that he still struggles a bit to keep up with Shouyou. For him keeping up with Haiba will be much easier. Besides, I think there's still some hope in tricking him," when the team reentered the court Kuroo hung back with Kozume.

"What's your plan?" Kuroo asked.

"Any move I make is noticed, so I need you to do some signalling. This could work, especially if Shouyou can do his part. I toss, for example to Fukunaga, whilst he's running for the ball and the toss is already gone, you signal for Shouyou to quickly run in and spike the ball mid toss. The ball will still travel in the same direction, but if Shouyou delays his run then he'll get there in time and be able to hit it with no blockers, because they all saw the ball go to Fukunaga," 

"So it looks like he was stealing the toss, where in reality it was all planned out,"

"Yeah,"

"Good plan," Kai nodded, overhearing their whole conversation, "I'll brief the others so they don't get annoyed at Hinata. You two tell Hinata,"

Hinata looked at Kuroo who was telling him to wait, the ball was tossed and Kuroo signalled for him to run. Hinata saw the three blockers all on Yamamoto as he jumped up slamming the ball down.

With only one spiker running for the ball and the toss confirming his suspicions Hirugami ran at Nekoma's ace, the other two front row players joined him in the block. A split second later and Hirugami could see the ball out of the corner of his eye, moving his head he saw Nekoma's decoy, their number ten, spiking the ball having ran mid toss, "The decoy proof reading blocking isn't so decoy proof anymore," Yamamoto scoffed as Hinata and Yaku swapped.

"I moved the Immovable Hirugami! I moved the Immovable Hirugami!" Hinata cheered as he joined the others on the sidelines. With their new strategy in place, and Kozume timing it well, Nekoma got a lead and won the first set 20:25.

The second set started well with Hinata even winning a joust against Hirugami, and showing off his read blocking abilities, _he's good,_ Hirugami thought as he watched Hinata, _and his read blocking is good too, especially considering how little time he has to get into the block too_. Soon it was Hinata's turn to serve again.

"Hey coach, can I go to the bathroom real quick?" Hinata asked, he had just swapped with Yaku so there should be enough time.

"Fine," coach Nekomata sighed, "But be quick,"

"Yes coach!" Hinata ran off to the bathroom as best as he could, and entered the nearest stall. Leaning over the toilet he vomited, "This isn't good," Hinata muttered to himself as he flushed it away, finding a left over pen and writing on some toilet paper "Sorry, I needed to puke and this was the toilet I did it in," before putting the lid down and placing the toilet paper on top. Hinata washed his hands thoroughly and made his way back to the court, _I know I shouldn't, but I want to stay on the court. I want to play in this match and win. I can't do that if I'm off at the side. Sorry coach, sorry Kuroo, sorry everyone, but I'm going to keep this a secret until nationals is over. I still want to play, and it probably was just breakfast coming back up on me._ Hinata stopped by a water fountain and quickly drank some water to clear his throat, he then headed back to the court.

"Hinata," Sakusa called out, "You should wear a mask if you're sick, in fact you shouldn't be here if you're sick"

"Sakusa-senpai?" Hinata spun around, and instantly regretted doing so, he felt like he might vomit again, "Oh, I'm not sick. I must have just ate something dodgy for breakfast. I had a feeling that the fish was off," Hinata brushed it off.

"You still shouldn't play, especially if you just threw up,"

"But, I want to play,"

"That doesn't matter,"

"I'm going to play Sakusa-senpai, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm sure all the dodgy fish is gone," Hinata then returned to his team, just in time to swap on for Yaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting back up for me in a few days. As I said in the chapter notes before, I have school exams in three weeks, obviously I need to focus on studying not fanfic. Also I will be back in physical school, so writing in my own time will be a lot harder as I can't write during free spaces of the day. Not only that but this is an important year for me in school (educationally) and I can't afford to get behind on work, especially since there is a chance of a second wave and needing to go back into lockdown. Because of all of this, the inevitable has to happen. I'll be going down to one chapter a week. I really don't want to, writing this is so much fun for me and waiting for new chapters is never nice (I understand your pain), but I need to. I don't want to stress myself out, I don't want my grades to drop because of fanfiction, I also don't want to lose my enjoyment of writing.  
> tl;dr school's back, I don't want to fail my public exams this year (in the summer if they go ahead), and I have exams in three weeks (yAy So MuCh FuN), this means that I'm going down to one chapter a week so that I can prioritise my studies (which will always be my primary concern) for the foreseeable future.  
> Next chapter (should be) out on the 9th of September.


	26. Stage Three: Level Six (Kamomedai versus Nekoma - part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy two month anniversary of this fic!
> 
> Also this is on the short side, sorry. School is just ughhh. So draining. I've never been this tired during lockdown. Plus revision isn't how I want to spend my evenings, but what can you do about that.

"Their no.10 is back," Hirugami cursed under his breath.

"Is it just me or does he seem _off_?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Must be you,"

"Like he looks really pale,"

"Probably just the lighting,"

"Y-yeah," Hoshiumi tried the best to hide the concern in his voice, _I can't have you getting subbed of Hinata Shouyou, I need to prove that I'm better, so you better not be sick._

"Wow, look at you go Hinata, you already have their front row tensed from your entrance alone," Yamamoto commented, patting Hinata on the back.

"Wow! Really?" Hinata looked over with wide eyes. The whistle blew and the next rally begun.

"You should sub Hinata off," Sakusa said to coach Nekmoata as he passed their courts, "He was vomiting in the bathroom earlier,"

"Thank you for the warning Sakusa," coach Nekomata said, "Haiba, you're up,"

"Me? Yes!" Haiba raised his fist before running to grab the number ten sign. Hinata watched in horror as Haiba stood by the side, he was getting subbed off, _no! Not yet, one more point, please_. After begrudgingly walking off, Hinata went to the coaches to find a disappointed Sakusa.

"Why'd you think coach subbed Hinata off?" Yaku asked.

"I'm not sure," Kozume replied.

"I'm sure it'll be brief," Yamamoto said, "Maybe they're just giving him a rest,"

"Since when did Shouyou need to take breaks," Kozume said.

"Oh yeah," Yamamoto sighed, "Well I'm sure it'll be fine,"

"Hinata, do you have anything to tell us?" coach Nekomata asked Hinata.

"Nu-uh," Hinata lied.

"Are you sure?" 

"Y-yeah,"

"If you are sick, as Sakusa claims you are, then you know we can't have you on the court,"

"Well I'm not sick!"

"You admitted to vomiting earlier Hinata," Sakusa reminded him.

"Did not!" Hinata protested, "Listen coach, I'm fine to play, so put me back on,"

"If we check your temperature then we'll know for sure," coach Naoi suggested.

"Fine," Hinata bit his cheek. Coach Naoi ran to the first aid bag to find the thermometer, doing all that he needed to he checked the reading.

"39.7°C," coach Naoi exclaimed, "Hinata, that's a high fever, we can't let you continue playing,"

"Um should we be concerned?" Haiba asked, "The coaches are checking Hinata's temperature,"

"That's not good," Kozume said.

"I'm fine! I can keep playing!" Hinata protested.

"Hinata, you need to rest," coach Nekomata said, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention Sakusa. If you hadn't, then we could have left things until they were too late,"

"It's fine, I was just looking out for my friend," Sakusa replied, Hinata immediately perked up after hearing Sakusa calling him his friend.

"I'll call a time out and let the team know," coach Naoi said before running to call a time out.

"This can't be anything good," Kozume said, "First they sub Shouyou off, then they check his temperature and finally call a time out. I think Shouyou might have a fever,"

"Impossible! We'd have known!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "Plus that means we'll have to go the match without him,"

"Okay, Hinata won't be playing for the rest of the tournament," coach Nekomata said gravely, the team all grew disheartened, "He has a high fever at the moment,"

"I can still play!" Hinata protested.

"Chibi-chan," Kuroo said, "It's too risky, what if you collapse or something?"

"And we know Kuroo's the old grandpa of the team, he has years of experience," Yaku joked. Hinata shuffled around.

"Fine," Hinata mumbled, "In other news, Sakusa-senpai called me his friend!" Kuroo laughed.

"Well, looks like we have to win for Sakusa's friend over here," Kuroo said, "Let's get back out there,"

"And after Nekoma's sudden time out, the match continues," the commentator said before being distracted by the umpire, "Apparently Nekoma's star first year, Hinata Shouyou, will be leaving the match due to a fever. How's Nekmoa going to turn this around?"

"Knew it," Hoshiumi grumbled.

Coach Naoi walked Hinata away from the court before calling his mother to pick him up. Soon she arrived and Hinata fell asleep in the car. The next day Hinata went to the doctors' and was told to rest, later that day Kozume and Kuroo came around to return Hinata's bag, "If you guys are here..." Hinata said, his throat dry, "Then we didn't win the match... Did we?"

"No," Kuroo sighed, getting out his phone to show Hinata the final score [K:N / 2:1 - 20:25, 25:14, 25:19]

"Dammit," Hinata cursed.

"Still there's next year for you two," Kuroo said, "So win nationals next year. And make sure those crows make it to nationals too,"

"Yes Kuroo-senpai!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 16th September


	27. Nooooooo! You can't do that to those characters!

Once Hinata was fine to go back to practise he was greeted to an emptier gym than usual, "Where're the third years?" Hinata asked.

"They've retired," Kozume explained, "They said that they'd pop in ever so often though,"

"Oh," Hinata sighed, he'd missed getting to say goodbye to the third years due to being off sick, "So what're we doing now?"

"Working on building up the fundamentals for next year," Yamamoto explained, having taken over as captain with Kozume as the new vice captain.

"Fundamentals? Next year?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, neither of those two had ever played on a team before us," Yamamoto said, "Well at the start of next year we're going to be the core of the team and then we slot the first years into that, so we need to start working on making ourselves better so we can make it to nationals again," then it finally hit Hinata.

"We're never going to get to play with the third years again... So the Kamomedai match was their final match," Hinata sighed.

"Yes," Fukunaga answered.

"And so their final match was a loss," Hinata held his head low.

"Well unless you win nationals, your final match is always going to be a loss," Kozume pointed out, "Only one team in the entire country gets to have their third year's final official match be a victory,"

"Anyway, we need to work on making the foundations for next year as strong as they can be. All the teams that didn't make it to nationals have been doing this since October. We're at a disadvantage now because of that," Yamamoto explained, "So we need to work harder,"

"But we're not at a complete disadvantage," Inuoka pointed out, "I mean we probably already have pretty strong foundations, we just need to edit them slightly to change the team around,"

"Yeah! We're gonna win nationals next year!" Hinata declared.

Time passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the graduation ceremony for the third years. The team had a small party for them where goodbyes and good lucks were exchanged.

"Yaku-senpai!" Hinata called out to Yaku before he left, "Thank you for teaching me how to receive, I'm gonna keep practising,"

"Make sure to rest too Hinata, can't have you getting sick at nationals again," Yaku replied.

"I know! Good luck with your pro career, do you know what team you're going to join?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm thinking of playing in a different country though,"

"That sounds so cool!"

"Keep at it, you never know, you might swap to libero,"

"Nope!"

"Worth a shot, you really have improved with your receiving, well everything else as well,"

"All because of you,"

"Not really, but yes,"

"I should go say goodbye to Kuroo-senpai too,"

"Yeah, I guess you should,"

"Kuroo-senpai!" Hinata shouted.

"Chibi-chan, what's up?" Kuroo stopped walking with Kozume and turned around, Hinata ran in to hug him.

"Thanks for all your help this year!"

"No problem Chibi-chan, remember to rest. And try not to get adopted by many other teams, I don't need even more custody battles,"

"I can't help it Kuroo-senpai!"

"Sure,"

"Anyway, good luck at uni,"

"Thanks Chibi-chan,"

The next day came and the holidays had begun, meaning that Hinata temporarily lived at Kozume's along with Kuroo and Haiba until school started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 23rd September


	28. The Long Awaited Sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, exam week is almost over - one day left! Thanks for the over 200 kudos and 5000 hits, it means a lot to me.

Hinata put on his uniform and made the journey to school, it felt strange entering the school. He knew it well, but he still felt like a first year. "Morning Inuoka!" Hinata called out to his teammate and friend, "Excited for another year?"

"Yeah," Inuoka said, "But you better look after yourself this year,"

"No fevers this year!" 

"Exactly. So are you looking forward to meeting the new first years in a couple of weeks?"

"I can't wait!"

The first week of school went by quickly with it being filled with many welcoming events. Soon it was time to meet the first years, "Kenma! If we have any total rookie players like me and Haiba were last year, will I get to teach them?" Hinata asked.

"Dunno," Kozume shrugged. Soon more people filled into the gym, some more confident than others. Soon three unfamiliar faces came in.

"FIRST YEARS!" Hinata and Haiba shouted at the same time as Inuoka rolled his eyes at them.

"Welcome to the team," Yamamoto said confidently, "What're your names?"

"You could just read their applications," Kozume pointed out quietly.

"Ooh! What positions do you guys wanna play?" Hinata asked a little too eagerly, scaring one of the first years.

"If you're scared of him, then I fear for how the bathroom will turn out for you," Haiba said to the first year.

"Hey! I got over that!" Hinata pouted.

"You screamed when we went to the cinema toilets during the holiday because you saw your reflection and thought that it was a demon Shouyou," Kozume said.

"See, over my fear!" Hinata chuckled nervously.

"I'm Yamashita Nori!" one of the first years announced, "As for positions........ Heh-eh,"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, "That's not a position,"

"It means that he doesn't have one, hence the awkward laugh," Inuoka explained, "Which doesn't matter too much, I'm sure you'll find where you play best,"

"Hi, I'm Hamasaki Haruki, and I play wing spiker. Spiking's the best!" the next one said.

"It is! It's the best! When you slam the ball down and there are no blockers there!" Hinata started jumping up and down until Haiba grabbed him and placed him down.

"I'm Okamura Arata," the first year who was scared by Hinata said, "I guess I play middle blocker,"

"We're going on the Miyagi training camp this year!" Haiba screamed at Hinata one day in practise.

"We're what?" Hinata took a moment to understand, "Oh yeah! We're starters now so we can't skip the camp! I'll go kick Kageyama's ass and I'll get to see Karasuno again!" Inuoka saw it to be as good a time as any to fill in the first years about Karasuno and the Little Giant.

The next few week passed slowly for Hinata but soon it was time for the camp. A few practise matches with other teams and the main event edged even closer.

"Oi! I still haven't forgiven you for not making it to nationals!" Hinata shouted as he jumped up to slap Kageyama, gaining a snicker from Tsukishima.

"We'll make it this year!" Kageyama declared.

"This week is going to be useful for us," coach Ukai said to Karasuno, "We get to up against that freak quick of Nekoma's again which will help our reaction time,"

"It's also stamina training," Yamaguchi joked, "With Nekoma's no.10 and all,"

Hinata looked at his new jersey, "No.5?" Hinata asked, "I'm not no.10 anymore?"

"We change numbers every year, although Inuoka and Teshiro kept their numbers this year," Kozume explained.

"We're not using the no.4 jersey this year?" Shibayama asked.

"Well I'm still our ace, but I'm also the captain," Yamamoto explained.

"Come on, let's go, I wanna play already!" Hinata complained.

"This will be our starting order for now," coach Nekomata explained. 

Inuoka [7] - front left, WS; Hinata [5] - front centre, MB; Yamamoto [1] - front right, WS; Fukunaga [3] - back right, WS; Haiba [6]/Shibayama [8] - back centre, MB/L; Kozume [2] - back left, S

Hinata stood onto the court, he was going to prove to Kageyama that he was finally a worthy opponent, _they might not know about our nationals success. They might not know that I'm the Monster Cheetah_. Hinata looked up at Tsukishima and grinned menacingly.

"He's more confident this year," Tanaka commented to Enoshita.

"I suppose that's what nationals does to you," Enoshita replied. The whistle blew and Fukunaga served. Nishinoya received the ball, passing it to Kageyama who tossed for Tanaka. Hinata easily read the toss and went up to block the ball, Inuoka quickly followed and the ball was successfully blocked. A couple more block outs later and Karasuno called a time out.

"So the now no.5 read blocks now," coach Udai said, "It's good too, consider this good practise for Date Tech,"

"Since when could he read block?" Kageyama asked.

"Nekoma seem like a strong team," one of the first years said.

"Well they made it to the quarter-finals of nationals last time," Enoshita said, "They are a strong team,"

"So, it's about the read blocking, right?" Hinata asked the team, "Wait until they see my setting and special moves,"

"The last time they played us was back in August... And we've improved since then," Shibayama said.

"Hm," Kozume nodded, "How about we do the Kamomedai move soon, throw them off even more,"

Kozume began to toss the ball for Inuoka who had already jumped for the ball, Karasuno's front row went to block him as Hinata jumped early and took the spike, getting a clear view and surprising all of Karasuno. The match continued on with Hinata showing off some of his new moves such as the forward diagonal spike.

In their second match against Karasuno Hinata incorporated some of Sakusa and Suna's techniques into his spikes and in the third match he showed off the backwards diagonal spike and his setting abilities, "Is this the same player from last year?" Nishinoya joked to Tanaka, "He got crazy good,"

Hinata looked at his phone, "Ooh! Suna-senpai's coming to Tokyo during summer break, we'll get to practise more!" Hinata exclaimed to Kozume, "Plus I'm still training regularly with Sakusa-senpai and Akaashi. Oh and I'm still going to the college classes every week," all of Karasuno and the new first years on Nekoma looked at Hinata in shock.

"He does how much training?" Tanaka exclaimed.

"I now understand how he got so powerful," Nishinoya added.

"Scary," Yamaguchi said.

"I should probably do some strength training on top of that soon," Hinata sighed.

"You do enough as it is Shouyou," Kozume said, "Weren't you going to look after your health this year,"

"Yes yes!" Hinata stood up straight, "No extra strength training then!"

Soon the camp was over, "Remember, you gotta make it to nationals this time, even if it is just to hear what the commentators call me," Hinata said to Kageyama, "I'll be waiting for you,"

"Just don't get a fever next time," Kageyama rolled his eyes, recounting the story that Hinata had told him.

"I won't! See you at nationals!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 30th September


	29. Grinding for Skill Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Exams are over! Which means that homework is back... But homework is better than revision. Plus less stress (for now)

"Is it just me, or is Hinata really intense when he practises?" Hamasaki said to the other two first years.

"Definitely," Yamashita agreed with him, "But didn't you hear what he got nicknamed at nationals. The Monster Cheetah, he's something else,"

"Oh for sure, I just hope that we can get on the court this year," Hamasaki said, "I don't want to be stuck on the bench all year!"

"I need to work more on my jumping reach, don't you think?" Hinata said to Haiba as the two arrived at practise after a teacher let them out late, "We both saw how high Hoshiumi could jump and now that I've got my skills more polished I need to work on rivalling his abilities,"

"Are you going to learn how to serve this year?" Haiba joked.

"Maybe I should..."

"Don't push yourself though," 

"I know!"

"Maybe you should consolidate your skills by teaching some stuff to the first years," Shibayama suggested, "If you go through your spiking technique with them, then you'll get better at it yourself,"

"That's a genius idea!" Hinata jumped up, "I'm gonna show the first years how to spike super awesome!"

The next day Hinata came late to practise, raising suspicions in the team, "First years! Prepare for a super duper fun spiking lesson with yours truly!" Hinata announced as he entered the gym. Yamashita, Hamasaki and Okamura went over to where Hinata was before he began to teach them the basics in spiking.

Meanwhile Haiba and Inuoka focused on improving their own skills. Inuoka worked on his spikes whilst Haiba worked on his serves, evening going on to practise a jump serve.

"Um, Hinata-senpai," Okamura said to Hinata at the end of the practise causing Hinata to short circuit.

"I think you broke Shouyou," Kozume said, "He's never been called senpai before,"

"Yes! Whatever it is yes!" Hinata said as he rapidly went to text everyone he called senpai his revelation.

"Uh, I was just going to ask if you could teach me how to read block," Okamura said.

"Sure," Hinata smiled, "I'll teach you tomorrow. Gotta look after our bodies you know!" Hinata skipped out the gym.

"We've stopped him from doing any extra practise at school," Kozume explained before heading out.

The next day Hinata taught Okamura the basics of read blocking, "So it's all about watching the toss and following where it goes," Hinata explained. Teshiro tossed the ball for Haiba as Hinata went in to block the spike, "See. I didn't just guess or know that it would be Haiba, I read where the toss went and blocked accordingly,"

"How do I read a toss?" Okamura asked.

"Well... I guess you just watch it. It all comes from practise. I know. Try and read block the ball whilst Haiba and I go change who spikes it. We'll do that as a drill," throughout the drill Hinata would give Okamura some pointers, "Look at the setter and the ball, not the spiker," being the main one. Soon the session had passes, "Whew, you guys were right. Teaching others really does help with improving yourself,"

"Hey Hinata," Inuoka called out to him, "What do you think of a sync attack?"

"That would be so cool!" Hinata gushed, "Like when we run together? Don't we already have that?"

"No, just us two," 

"Yeah!"

"Great, now you can go and convince Kenma for us," after a brief convincing of Kozume, the three began to practise the sync attack, with Kozume suggesting that they incorporate some diagonal shot aspects into it. After two weeks of teaching Inuoka the diagonal shot until he mastered it, the three continued on working on the move. However they were running out of time to complete it, as the qualifier rounds were just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 2nd October


	30. Stage Four: Level One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Haikyuu's back! The episode was so great! Saeko and her cheer squad! Bokuto and Akaashi coming to support Hinat - my heart! Daishou just being a coward! Hoshiumi bigging up Hinata's serve only for it to be a regular serve - lmao! The entire episode - AMAZING! And because Haikyuu is back I decided to do two updates this week instead of one. But next week it will go back to one a week as school is still a thing :/

The next few weeks passed quickly for Hinata as the first tournament of the year drew closer and closer, and after months of waiting it arrived. Hinata would be back on an official court. This time he wouldn't get sent off early, this time he would be the last person on the court, the winner.

The weeks turned into days as the tournament grew nearer. And then, the morning arrived. Hinata got out of bed early and made his way to school so he could join the team on the coach.

Soon the team had arrived at the gym and the first day had begun. All eyes were on Nekoma when they entered, "Are these guys the ones that can rival Itachiyama?" a hushed whisper spread through the room.

"I think they may be staring at us," Hinata said to Kozume, "Like I have the feeling that everyone's attention is on us,"

"Yeah," Kozume replied.

"Did you hear? One of them got a nickname at nationals," someone whispered.

"Who?" another asked.

"Probably their ace,"

"What was it?"

"Monster Cheetah,"

"Well their ace does look a bit like a unspotted cheetah,"

"How?"

"His hair colours,"

"Anyway, they have a read blocker that easily read the Miya Atsumu's unreadable setter dump. These guys are good,"

"How did they do in nationals?"

"Quarter-finals, lost to Kamomedai,"

"Oh, how? If these guys beat Inarizaki, then how did they loose to Kamomedai?"

"I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with them loosing their no.10 in the match,"

"Oh, probably sucks for them,"

"I guess,"

"Hinata," Sakusa greeted Hinata, "Have you checked that you are not sick?"

"Yep Sakusa-senpai! Got Kenma to check my temperature and everything!" Hinata replied, "I can't let the team down this time!"

"Good, I don't want you being sick to be the reason that we don't play you guys in the finals,"

"Just admit that he's your friend and you care about him," Komori rolled his eyes.

"He already did that last time," Hinta giggled.

"And you thought he was a demon how?" Komori joked.

"The bathroom used to be a very frightening place!"

"Sure,"

"Anyways, see you guys later!" Hinata ran back to his team.

"Where's Hinata?" Yamashita asked.

"Probably pestering someone," Yamamoto said.

"Hey! I do not pester! And Sakusa-senpai is my friend! He said so himself!" Hinata protested, "You guys should really be asking where Haiba and Inuoka went,"

"I think Hinata's going to want to make it to nationals the most," Inuoka said to Haiba, "He couldn't play for most of the Kamomedai match, and he was really looking forward to beating Hirugami and Hoshiumi. He's going to want to make it back so he can play them again and beat them,"

"Yeah, let's make sure that he doesn't push himself though," Haiba replied.

The first day of matches went well with Hinata effortlessly blocking and spiking, radiating energy from getting to play official matches again. The second day went almost as well with the team making it to the semi-finals again.

However, unlike last time their success would most likely come down to how well they could perform in the third place play offs. After all, they couldn't beat Itachiyama last time, what made them so sure they could do it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 9th October


	31. Stage Four: Level Two (Nekoma versus Itachiyama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy three month anniversary of the fic!

"We can do this!" Hinata declared. Nekoma walked into the gym and warmed up. Soon the match began. Itachiyama started with serving but Hinata easily picked up the ball, passing it to Kozume who tossed for Yamamoto. However Komori received the ball and Sakusa went in to spike, scoring the point. Shibayama picked up the next serve with Hinata going in for the toss this time, and scoring the point. The first half of the first set continued on in a back and forth style, with neither team getting a lead. Eventually Itachiyama called a time out, "We need to get a lead," coach Nekomata said. Inuoka, Hinata and Kozume looked at each other, Inuoka and Hinata grinning wildly.

"Keep it inside you two," Kozume hissed at them, "We don't want Itachiyama catching on,"

"We'll start first with just me doing the diagonal, then we'll go into the sync," Hinata explained, "Focus on Kenma and what he's signalling,"

After a fair few rallies of only Hinata doing the diagonal shot and more neck bottling, Kenma signalled for Inuoka to join in. First Hinata started to run for it. _So Hinata's going in for his diagonal shot again, still no telling if he'll go forward or backwards_ Sakusa thought as he went in to block the back of Hinata whilst another blocker when on the front and a third one in the centre. Just before they were about to jump Inuoka ran at his top speed and spiked the ball using his own diagonal shot, _now two of them can do it_. "YEAH!" Inuoka shouted. All of Nekoma looked at them in shock.

"You mean to tell us, that you had that up your sleeve all this time?" Yamamoto shouted.

"Yep," Hinata replied.

"The second years are so cool," Hamasaki and Yamashita exclaimed at the same time whilst Okamura nodded. Komori looked at Sakusa who shook his head, _later then_ , Komori thought as he prepared for Nekoma's serve.

Nekoma pushed on at took the lead, 17:14 (to Nekoma), Sakusa turned to look at Komori who nodded back, _it's time_ , Sakusa thought. _Time to go full throttle_ , Komori thought.

* * *

"You should work on your setting," Komori said to Sakusa, "A good ace is a well rounded ace, plus Nekoma's no.10 can do it,"

"That was Shouyou's choice, besides he mainly learnt to help his blocking," Sakusa replied.

"You're awfully chummy around him for someone who's potentially your greatest rival,"

"And?"

"Oh nothing, just saying,"

"Well he's my friend,"

"Friend? That's great Sakusa! See, friends are great,"

"I suppose they are,"

"See,"

"You should work on your setting too," 

"Me?"

"Shouyou said that Karasuno's libero has a back line toss that he does when their setter takes the first touch,"

"Sounds interesting, yeah I guess I will,"

"Okay,"

"But only if you work on yours too,"

"Fine,"

"Sakusa? What's up? What annoyed you this time?"

"Shouyou may be my friend, but I won't lose to him,"

"Of course you won't. You're a top three ace,"

"That's not it,"

"Huh?"

"He's improving and fast. He just texted me saying that he's almost finished implementing yet another special move,"

"Another one?"

"Exactly. I'm not going to lose to Shouyou, I'll be the one who's always a step ahead,"

"Well, we'll just have to add our own new special move. I've been working on the back line set like you asked,"

"Let's try it out," 

Komori started the drill by passing the ball to Sakusa who would pass the ball back to Komori. Komori would then toss the ball for Sakusa.

"It's good," Sakusa said, "But I think it can go faster,"

"Naturally," Komori smirked, "Let's speed things up," the two continued to practise, "How about you hit from the back line,"

"Back line?"

"Yeah, doesn't that Hoshiumi guy have his end line shot,"

"Yeah,"

"So have a back line shot. It makes it more Hinata proof,"

"Hm. I guess so, since he can't block it the same way he can block a regular hit then it focuses more on the receiving side of things. And whilst Nekoma is a defensive team, if I aim at their setter then Hinata will go to toss the ball, meaning that we won't have to deal with his quick for that attack,"

"Exactly,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"I knew you'd be down for it,"

"Talk to you soon Hinata," Sakusa said as he left Hinata after one of their practise, Komori raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you call him Shouyou when he's not around but Hinata when he is?" Komori asked.

"Because he still calls me Sakusa-senpai,"

"I suppose that is a good reason,"

* * *

The next time they could, Sakusa and Komori pulled off their "Cousins' Back Line Co-ordinated Attack" which had been perfected to a quick speed and with both jumping and roughly the same time. Hinata looked at the cousins in awe, "Gwah! Sakusa-senpai's so cool! I wish I could do something as cool as that! He's always just one step ahead of me! I'll get there!" Hinata exclaimed. 

Itachiyama soon turned things around and the match entered its first deuce which stretched on for a handful of rallies. Inuoka served whilst Komori received the ball up. One of Itachiyama's spikers went for the ball but Shibayama managed to get the ball, Kozume tossed the ball to Hinata who went in for a quick, however Sakusa went in to joust him. The two of them struggled against each other for a bit, however Sakusa won the joust and won the set for Itachiyama (27:29).

"Doesn't matter," Yamamoto said, "We can still win these next two sets. So what they have that back line attack, we have the diagonal sync thing,"

"Yeah!" the team cheered, entering the second set with a positive attitude, however that positive attitude was soon crushed as Itachiyama seemed to overwhelm them once again. Before they knew it, Itachiyama had entered the twenties, although they weren't too far behind, 19:21 (to Itachiyama). Nekoma called their second time out of the set.

"I know it's tough, but you boys need to push through this set so you can get to the finals," coach Nekomata said. 

"One more push! We can do it!" Hinata shouted.

Nekoma re-entered the court, determined to win the set. However, Itachiyama were also determined to win in straight sets. Soon Itachiyama had reached the set point, but Nekoma were only one behind. Sakusa ran in for a spike, with another spiker acting as a decoy. Haiba and Inuoka both ran to try and keep it up. The ball dropped as Haiba and Inuoka stared at each other in shock. The score card person flipped the score over and it was there on display: once again Itachiyama had come out victorious. [N:I / 0:2 - 27:29, 23:25] Hinata stared at the score in horror, the route to nationals was no longer going to be an easy one.

"It's fine, don't we have the third place play offs?" Yamashita asked.

"It's not a guaranteed place though," Haiba explained, "Had we won today's match, we would be going to nationals, now tomorrow's match really counts,"

"Damn," Okamura cursed, "There has to be something us first years can do,"

"We'll be fine," Hinata said, "We'll manage tomorrow and we'll make it to nationals again. Karasuno are going to do it, so we are too!"

"Yeah!" the team cheered, soon they all scattered.

"Sakusa-senpai!" Hinata called out to Sakusa, "You were so cool in our match! That back line attack is epic! But one day I'm gonna to toss to you for it instead of Komori!"

"I'll hold you to that Hinata," Sakusa replied, Sakusa bit the inside of his cheek, "Can you drop the whole senpai thing please,"

"Why? Do you not like it?"

"Yeah, just call me Kiyoomi or something,"

"Okay Kiyoomi-senpai!" Sakusa sighed.

"You're too much at times Shouyou, good luck in your match tomorrow. Nekoma better make it to nationals, not Nohebi,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 16th October


	32. Stage Four: Level Three(Nekoma versus Nohebi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that great a chapter not gonna lie, but this was the best I could get it to be. I rewrote it a lot this week, plus being sick on top. The next chapters are going to be better though - I promise

"We have to win this," Yamamoto broke the silence in the room, "No matter what, we have to win this,"

"Nohebi's a lot different to last year, not that we played them," Inuoka said, "Cause didn't they loose lots of third years?"

"Yeah," Yamamoto said, "But that doesn't mean that we can slack off,"

"We've gone up against all sorts of teams before, we'll make it through this," Haiba said.

Soon the two teams walked onto the court, "Um Hinata's been kinda quiet," Shibayama said to some of the other members of the team.

"I think Shouyou's angsty about this match. He knows that if we don't win, then we can't return to nationals. He has a lot of people he wants to play at nationals," Kozume explained..

Soon the whistle blew and the match began. The first set started off well for Nekoma however things all turned downhill when Kuguri started trying, "I can't tell where he's gonna hit the ball until he hits it!" Hinata complained, "Argh! So annoying!" Soon Nekoma found themselves five points behind Nohebi.

"This guy is the anti-Hinata," Inuoka said to Haiba, "He's not getting worked up or anything,"

"The anti-Hinata," Haiba laughed. Even with a slight push back from Nekoma, Nohebi managed to win the first set.

"It'll be fine," Hinata said with conviction, "We'll still make it, we just need to push them even more. We can do this!"

"Yeah!" the team shouted.

During the second set, Inuoka and Hinata pushed on with their diagonal sync attack, finally getting a lead over Nohebi. "These guys are a strong team, weren't they like top eight nationally?" someone said to someone else in the stands, "Surely they shouldn't struggle with this match,"

"I don't know though, Nekoma seem to be having a bad day," the other person said, "They don't normally play this badly,"

Kozume let out a yawn as Nekoma called a time out, "Kenma! I told you not to stay up too late last night!" Hinata said.

"Looks like you're up Teshiro," Shibayama said, "For the rest of this set at least, maybe more,"

Through some miracle Nekoma pulled it together and won the second set. Going into the third set the team chose to change things up due to their lack of Kozume, "Okay, Hinata go in as our setter," coach Nekomata said.

"Setter?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you'll understand once I've finished," coach Nekomata said, "Teshiro will go on for Inuoka and Okamura will go on where Hinata was. That way we have read blocking to some extent on both rows and two setters on the court at all times,"

Nekoma went into the third set confidently but once again struggled without their brains on the court. Nohebi ended up winning the third set and the match, meaning they were going to nationals rather than Nekoma [Ne:No / 1:2 - 19:25, 25:21, 20:25]. Hinata stared in shock for a moment before composing himself, he was a second year now, second years knew how to deal with losses, at least they were meant to, "I mean it was kinda a close one guys," Hinata awkwardly laughed, "We'll just have to work even harder for next time," _I still have the luxury of next time, what if any of Kenma, Yamamoto or Fukunaga choose to retire soon? This was their final chance then. We never did win nationals, and it was all because I got sick! I need to get better. I need to become as good as Kiyoomi-senpai. Ugh, if only I were slightly taller!_

Yamamoto clenched his fists, why did it have to end in a loss again? "Yeah, what Hinata said. There's still a next time. We just gotta work our asses off until then,"

"Don't encourage Hinata to do that!" Inuoka said.

"We can use this as a learning experience," Fukunaga quietly added.

"Dude, you seem more upset than them," Bokuto said to Kuroo.

"Oh they're upset and pissed about it alright, but the second and third years know better than to show it right after defeat. Besides, these guys know that it wasn't because Nohebi are better than them, it's because they had a bad day. Something didn't click with the team, and they suffered because of it," Kuroo replied, "But they aren't wrong. There's still a next time, and if they work for it, then next time they'll return to nationals. And I know my team, they're going to work for this. Especially the second years, they're not going to give up because of one loss. They're going to remember it, keep going back to it, reminding themselves how it felt, all so they can make progress. It's not just Hinata who works at at least one-hundred and ten percent all the time, Haiba and Inuoka can be monsters in practise too when they feel like it,"

"So, Nekoma's gonna return to nationals in January?"

"For sure. I'll bet money on it,"

"Don't get into gambling Kuroo, doesn't suit you,"

On the coach ride back to the school Kozume fell asleep on Hinata, _I finally got the Kuroo privilege! Kenma chose to fall asleep on me!_ Hinata looked around the coach where Inuoka rolled his eyes at him, Hinata didn't mind. Kozume had chosen him over anyone else in the coach to fall asleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 23rd October
> 
> And thus we begin our next development arc.


	33. Teaching the N00Bs

After exams and practise the summer camp arrived, once again Karasuno would be invited and Hinata could practise with them again. Hinata waited in anticipation and finally the camp started. The teams warmed up and prepared for their first matches, Hinata was preparing to start on the court when he looked over to the sub box, seeing Okamura longingly looking onto the court before being filled with determination. Hinata looked at the court again, he was about to walk on with the rest of the team who were starting. Hinata spun on the ball of his foot and walked over to Okamura, "You go on instead," Hinata said, Okamura stared at him in shock, "It's not Karasuno, so go on for me,"

"But... I can't!" Okamura replied.

"But you can," Hinata said as he spun Okamura around and pushed him towards the court. The other four players who were off looked at Hinata in surprise.

"Don't you want to play Hinata?" Teshiro asked.

"Of course," Hinata replied, "But last year everyone else sacrificed their positions on the court for both Haiba and myself so we could improve. I want to do the same for the first years this year. Okamura's coming up to be a good read blocker, but he lacks a lot of practise and experience that I already have. It only makes sense that I let him get some time on the court. Cause I can read block really fast now, but he's only learning. Besides, it might not help us out much this year, but it will next year," coach Naoi looked over at Hinata before turning to talk to coach Nekomata.

"It's always strange to think that the second years, in their current state - half matured, with just over a year of experience - are going to be the third years next year, that one of them is going to be next year's captain. Although you can already see the beginning of maturing in the second years, some are more confident in their abilities this year, whilst others have better attitudes and others are stepping up to help the first years," coach Naoi said.

"Obviously it's up to them to choose who next year's captain will be, but I know who I would choose; and although Shibayama can't be captain, I would also like to seem him step up and take some responsibility in his third year. I really think that he could be influential and impactful to next year's first years. Well, let's not get too caught up with next year's team. As far as we're aware, the current third years don't have any plans on retiring, and there's still a second tournament left this year," coach Nekomata said.

Okamura stumbled onto the court, "Um hi guys," he said meekly, "Hinata said that I should play on instead of him,"

"Okay," Kozume said as he and the rest of the team prepared for their first match. Okamura watched the other team's setter closely as he followed the balls to go into his blocks. Soon he had rotated off and joined the rest of the team at the side lines.

"How was that?" Hinata asked him, "Was it fun? I bet it was fun!" 

Okamura thought for a bit, "Yeah. Yeah it was fun!"

"Told ya so!" Hinata stuck out his tongue.

"You'll get to practise lots during this camp as there's all the after match training we do, although it is optional," Teshiro added, "That goes for you two, Yamashita and Hamasaki,"

The first day of matches ended with Hinata spending more time off the court letting the first years get some practise. When he was on the court, Haiba or Inuoka had gone off instead. 

Whilst eating dinner Hinata realised that with Bokuto and Kuroo gone, the previous training group that he was in would not be a thing. Hinata figured that Akaashi would want to train with Fukurodani since they lost a good amount of their team and hadn't made it back to nationals either. He also figured that Tsukishima would try to act like he didn't want to practise and Hinata wasn't in the mood to deal with that. Hinata let out a small sigh as he put his tray away, he should probably train with his team seeing as he hadn't played with them much during the day, but his favourite part of the training camp was getting to play and train with people he didn't normally get to play or train with. If he wanted to train with Nekoma, he could do that almost every other day of the year. Well there was always one team that he was also a member of that he could play with.

"Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai! Feels like I haven't practised with you guys for ages!" Hinata said loudly as he entered the gym that Karasuno were practising in. Some of the new first years looked at Hinata in shock.

"Isn't he Nekoma's super good player?" one of them whispered, "Why's he here?"

"Hinata!" Tanaka called out, "I heard you cats didn't make it to nationals either,"

"Yeah! We had a bad match, but there's still next time!" Hinata said.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya and Tanaka shouted.

"Hey Hinata, why're you here?" Enoshita asked.

"Well I am an honorary crow," Hinata said as if that provided enough explanation.

"He is," Tanaka added.

"And so I'd like to practise with you guys," Hinata said.

"Okay," Kageyama shrugged.

"Has anyone seen Shouyou?" Kozume asked the other members of Nekoma, "I was thinking that we could practise our quick since we couldn't do it much today,"

"He's probably with Karasuno," Yamamoto said, "Or Fukurodani. Call Kuroo, he'll know. He wasn't grandpa Kuroo for nothing,"

"'Kay," Kozume nodded before pulling his phone out, "Hey Kuro,"

"What's up Pudding Head," Kuroo replied.

"Shouyou's... Somewhere, and I need your help in figuring out where," 

"You guys are on the camp, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, so he can't be with Shiratorizawa, Itachiyama or Inarizaki since they aren't there. He's obviously not with you guys. So either Fukurodani, well more like Akaashi, or Karasuno,"

"He'll be at Karasuno, of course, thanks Kuro," Kozume hung up and walked to Karasuno's gym, "Shouyou, can we practise?" Hinata turned his head to look at where Kozume was.

"Sure Kenma!" Hinata smiled as he replied, "See you guys tomorrow! Thanks for the practise!" Hinata and Kozume left the gym.

The next day passed with Fukunaga joining the second years in giving up his spot at times. With more members on the court swapping regularly, everyone got to play more often. After another day of matches Hinata went over to Haiba, “Remember last year’s training group?”

“Yeah,” Haiba replied.

“Whilst Bokuto-senpai and Kuroo-senpai won’t be there, Akaashi and Tsukishima still are, what do you say we restart the group?”

“Sure, maybe we should get some first years involved too,” the two walked over to Akaashi first.

“Hey Akaashi!” Hinata greeted him.

“Hi Hinata,” Akaashi replied.

“Wanna do the practise group again?” Haiba asked.

“Of course,” Akaashi replied.

“Great, then let’s get Tsukishima,” Hinata said as they walked over to Karasuno’s table, “Oi Tsukishima! We’re doing the practise group again!”

“Fine,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Okay, same gym as last year - meet there in… Um… Half an hour!” Hinata then ran off to find Kozume.

Soon the four met up in the gym with two first years, “I decided to bring Yamashita,” Haiba said.

“I brought one of our new first years - Yamada,” Akaashi said, “So now we can do three v threes,”

“Great!” Hinata jumped up, “Akaashi, myself and uh… Yamada! Versus, Tsukishima, Haiba and Yamashita,”

“Hinata, you realise that that leaves our team without a setter,” Tsukishima pointed out.

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” Hinata awkwardly chuckled, “Okay I’ll swap with uh… Tsukishima!”

“That makes it Nekoma versus the rest of us,” 

“Ugh! Fine. I’ll swap with Haiba,”

The match began and Yamashita found that it was good practise, however he started thinking about Hinata mid-match,  _ whilst Hinata makes quite a good setter, when there isn’t anyone there to toss to him, he can’t act as a decoy or spiker. So if a team forced him to play as setter by making Kenma take the first touch, then we’d actually be pretty screwed. Then, I have to do my part! I’ll learn how to toss for all of Hinata’s different moves so if our setter ever gets targeted and I’m on the court, I can actually do something about it.  _

The next day arrived and Kageyama had managed to get to Hinata first, meaning the newly formed group couldn’t do another match and decided to do individual practise. Yamashita joined the other first years in Nekoma’s gym, “Hinata’s pretty popular,” Hamasaki commented.

“Shouyou’s interesting and sociable, he just attracts people towards him,” Kozume said.

“Hey Hamasaki, let’s continue with our practise,” Shibayama said, “Yamashita, let me know if you want to practise your serve and we can practise receiving it,”

“Thanks, will do,” Yamashita said, he watched as Okamura walked over to Yamamoto, Fukunaga and Inuoka,  _ all the other first years are already making their improvements. I won’t get left behind,  _ “Kenma,”

“Hm,” Kozume replied.

“Can you teach me how to toss for Hinata,”

“Sure. Just the freak quick, or everything?”

“Everything,”

“That’s a lot of work,”

“I know. I might not be able to do most of it until next year, but I want to learn how to toss for him,”

“We’ll start with learning how to do a basic toss, you won’t get anywhere without it,” the two spent the evening going over the basics, “Do you want to play as a setter?”

“No, I want to spike,” 

“Then why learn how to toss?”

“When you’re being targeted on the court, Hinata always rushes in to cover, meaning that his skills can’t be used. I want to offer a different option so that doesn’t always have to be the case,”

“I think that’s a good idea, especially next year with Teshiro probably being our starting setter, then you’ve got a lot of work ahead of you. Good luck,”

“Thanks,”

Soon the camp came to an end, proving to be useful for the first years, as they progressed from all their practise, “You’ll have a next week off. You should use some of the time to rest, although that may be easier said than done for some of you,” coach Nekomata said, looking at Hinata who awkwardly looked away, “See you for summer practise in a week,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 28th October - double update next week since it's half term in the UK


	34. Showing the N00Bs How it's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! We've reached over 300 kudos! Thanks everyone if you have given kudos, it means a lot to me and keeps me going.

"Suna-senpai!" Hinata greeted Suna at the train station, Hinata's mother looking at him sternly, silently asking him not to cause a scene. Hinata dragged Suna over to his mother.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs Hinata," Suna said, bowing slightly.

"Shouyou! Help him with his bags!" Hinata's mother lectured Hinata.

"It's fine," Suna said.

"You're a guest, please relax," Hinata's mother said, glaring at Hinata to pick up the bags.

As much as Hinata protested it, they didn’t practise and instead let Suna rest from his travelling. Instead Suna and Hinata watched professional matches and talked about them instead. The next day arrived quickly and the two went outside to practise with Suna teaching Hinata a bit about his blocking techniques. After a while the two went on a break, "Are you planning on going pro?" Hinata asked.

"Probably," Suna replied, "What about you? Do you have any ideas on what you might do next?"

"Well I want to go pro, but I don't know if I'd make it yet. I always have to work harder than everyone else just to overcome my height, so I've spent all this time working on stuff that makes me different to other players as that gives me an advantage faster. But when it comes down to regular skills and plays, I'm not as good or as experienced as everyone else around me,"

"You do know that you don't have to go pro the moment you graduate, right?"

"Huh?"

"Some players go to college leagues first, which I'm planning on doing. Others go to smaller teams first then go to the top teams. Some even train under someone for a year or two - although without contacts that is hard to set up,"

"Well I still have ages to figure something out,"

"A year and a half isn't as long as you think,"

"Anyway! Let's get back to practise," the two went back to their practise.

"Hinata, it's great that you're working on your individual skills, but you told me that your team had a bad day and so you lost. What good is it if you improve only your skills but not as a team as a whole?"

"Hm, I suppose so,"

"If your team all works on individual skills, then you're on the right track for not making it back to nationals again. It's about working on individual skills and putting them together. That was how you guys beat us last year,"

"That's fair," Hinata sighed, "But I won't let our team miss out on nationals again!"

"As a fellow middle blocker you should know that you're often on your own when you block. You lead the blocking and hope the others join you in time,"

"Yeah,"

"And the middle blocker's a pretty defensive position at times. Our job is to block. What other position is key to defence?"

"The libero,"

"Exactly. Are you really ever alone when you're the only one going in to block? No. Your libero is often behind you, and if they aren't, then another backrow player is,"

"If they're behind me... Then they can cover if I miss the ball,"

"That's right,"

"And when it's just me blocking, I can't cover all possibilities. Only limit a few. So if I know where everyone behind me is, then I know where to block,"

"That's one way of looking at it. You know how Osamu likes to do cross shots right at the sides, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Say your libero is in a direct line to him, what do you think would happen if you blocked his view of the rest of the court?"

"So I would leave Shibayama free, but block the rest of the court?"

"Yes,"

"Well then in the spur of the moment, he would probably go for a line shot as that one has the free view,"

"And if Shibayama is there cover-"

"-Then the ball comes right to him! That's genius Suna-senpai!" the two walked back to Hinata's house, "Oh yeah! Suna-senpai! I have a volleyball class tonight, come with me! Please!"

"Sure,"

"Little Jumper! How was your camp?" Hisagawa asked.

"Good! Nekoma's made tons of improvements!" Hinata replied, Suna stared at him in shock, _since when was Hinata friends with a pro player?_

"Well you better make it to nationals this time!"

"I know! Coach Nishimura! Is it okay if I bring a friend today, he's a year older than me, but I'm sure it's fine. Suna-senpai, just to warn you this is a college level class," Suna continued to stare at Hinata in shock, _college level class? Hinata regularly trains at a college level? He definitely earns the monster part of the Monster Cheetah name._

"I'm sure it'll be fine," coach Nishimura said, "What's your name?"

"Suna Rintaro," Suna replied.

"What team are you on?"

"Inarizaki,"

"Oh, you boys did well in nationals again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it kinda sucked that we lost in the semis,"

"Still a very good accomplishment,"

"Yeah! I've never made it to the semis Suna-senpai!" Hinata pouted, "And I'm on a brilliant team too!"

"I know, I have played Nekoma," the two went to warm up.

"We'll be playing a practise match again," coach Nishimura said, "No Hisagawa you can't choose Hinata to be on your team, I'll be randomly choosing them,"

"It isn't fair if Hisagawa plays!" Kanda pointed out, "Make him ref or something!" the was a chorus of agreement.

The match began and Hinata got to play on the same side of the court as Suna. Throughout the match Hinata got to see just why Suna was an Inarizaki starter, all the subtle difference is posture that made massive impacts. It was on the slight rotation where both were on the court. Hinata had went in to block on the other side of the court, as he jumped he saw Suna behind him, in line with the spiker. Hinata recalled what Suna had told him earlier and corned off the potential cross shot. The spiker hit the ball straight forwards, pulling off a line shot instead of a cross shot, Suna received the ball and passed it to the setter. Hinata smiled, _Suna-senpai is a total genius! That worked so well!_ Suna smiled back at Hinata. Soon the match ended along with the session, “And you practise with them weekly?” Suna asked.

”Yeah! Pretty awesome right!” Hinata replied.

”I can see how you got so good,”

”I didn’t always participate in practise with them. I used to just watch and help out,”

”Hmm,”

The next day the two didn’t play as Hinata’s mother insisted that it was rude to only play volleyball, “But we’re both volleyball players!” Hinata protested.

”And Suna didn’t come all this way just to play volleyball!” Hinata’s mother reminded him, “If he wanted to do that, he would have stayed in Hyogo and played with his own team,”

”Okay, maybe. But!”

”No buts! Show him around Tokyo or something, or take him to Kenma’s. Just anything but volleyball,”

“Fi-ine!” 

“What’s fine?” Suna asked as he came down the stairs.

”We can’t play volleyball today!” Hinata whinged.

”Oh. Okay,” Suna replied, “Then what are we gonna do?”

”I wanna go fishing at the park!” Natsu declared.

”Well then it’s decided for us,” Suna said, “We can take Natsu fishing,”

”Sure,” Hinata nodded as he shoved more food into his mouth, “Gweshen gwo youcho chwampa cho?” [translation: When do you wanna go?]

”Shouyou! Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Hinata’s mother lectured. After breakfast the three went to the park.

”Look Suna-niisan! I got a big fish!” Natsu said proudly.

”That’s great!” Suna smiled.

”Bet I can catch a bigger fish than you Suna-senpai!” Hinata challenged Suna.

”You’re on!” Suna slightly smirked. After fifteen minutes the two compared their fishes.

"Natsu! Judge them please!" Hinata said as he shoved his fish in Natsu's direction.

"Hmm. Suna-niisan's is bigger and better!" Natsu laughed, Hinata's was in fact bigger, but neither of the Hinata siblings drew any attention to that fact. Suna laughed as Hinata chased Natsu around the pond, taking a photo and sending it to his team's group chat.

**Suna**

There's another one.

**Osamu**

Another what? Stop being so cryptic and vague with your messages!

**Suna**

Another Hinata. They multiplied. She is also pure sunshine. If I die in Tokyo, you know why.

Suna sent the photo he took.

**Atsumu**

The fuck you doing in Tokyo? Is this why you couldn't do extra practise?

**Suna**

Yes. You got a problem with that?

**Atsumu**

Yes! Many! He's our enemy! He beat us! He read my unreadble setter dump! You can't go helping him!

**Osamu**

Translation: Tsumu is jealous that you get to spend time with the MB he is slightly ( ~~very~~ ) interested in

**Ginjima**

lol

**Atsumu**

Shut yer trap Samu! Am not! (but gimme his number would ya SunaRin!)

"What're you laughing at?" Hinata asked Suna, somehow he had managed to get leaves and twigs stuck in his hair with one branch lying on top of it. Suna laughed as he took a photo.

"You and your sister," Suna replied as he sent the photo.

**Suna**

No :p

**Suna**

Also fun fact about the Hinata household, it's never quiet

**Suna**

Anyway we're dropping lil Hinata off at their house before going to Kenma's

**Ginjima**

Lil Hinata?

**Suna**

Hinata Natsu. I have only known her for a few days, but if anything happened to her I would kill everyone in the room and then myself. She must be protected at all costs. The Hinata pureness is clearly heriditary

**Atsumu**

I have no words for the traitor (pls! i just want his number!)

**Osamu**

Wow Tsumu, so desperate

"To Kenma's!" Hinata shouted as the two walked to Kozume's house, "Afternoon Kenma! Don't mind us!"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Suna said as he entered. The three played games for most the afternoon.

Bokuto and Kuroo had met up to catch up, at one point Kuroo had left to go to the toilet and Bokuto rewatched one of his favourite videos and decided to browse through an old comment thread. He was shocked to see that there was one more reply to the thread, but decided to wait for Kuroo to return to investigate it, "Hey bro," Bokuto initiated the conversation when Kuroo got back, "So you know that YouTube video about Hinata and Sakusa playing rock paper scissors that we had the custody war in the comments of,"

"How could I forget," Kuroo groaned.

"There's a new comment in the thread," 

"Show me," the two scrolled through the comments.

**HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Obviously I am the best parent out of the three of us!

| **Yogibear**

omg, is this Bokuto Koutarou?

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Yep! omg I still remember how confused Iizuna was over how Hinata managed to convince Sakusa to do that. tbf, i was also confused

| **RoosterHead**

Bro, it's Chibi-chan, he goes around and joins every team there is to join. He's somehow an honorary member of Karasuno, Itachiyama and your team

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

BRO? You've also watched this vid? And Hinata is an owl and you cannot convince me otherwise

| **RoosterHead**

Iizuna found it and sent it to me. Hinata is a cat, end of

| **Camofrog**

Um... Isn't he a human?

| **Anon888888**

Actually he's a weasel, according to Sakusa

| **RoosterHead**

He's a cat and that's final! Did either of you hear about the nicknames that our commentators gave him today? 

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Nope. And I don't care, he's my baby owl and that's final.

| **Boop**

Correction, he's a fox

| **RoosterHead**

Goddamit Chibi-chan! I said not to join another team!

| **Buddha-senpai**

Yamamoto sent me this video. Hinata's a crow. He's our little cat with wings, therefore he is a crow. He wanted to play on Karasuno, and therefore he is a crow

| **My friend's a farmer**

Try getting to nationals first. Y'all are just salty because he's an eagle

| **Roosterhead**

How'd he meet Shiratorizawa? I'm having words with Chibi-chan

| **Buddha-senpai**

Why would he downgrade to an eagle when he could be a crow? Also we have 2 cute managers, although one is leaving...

| **Anon888888**

2 cute managers can't compare to the team that won inter high

| **Boop**

we came second, plus we have the best high school setter and server 

| **Anon888888**

Best high school libero and a top 3 ace unlike ur top 5, ur point?

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

Akaashi is the best setter, and im the best ace and HINATA IS AN OWL!

| **Roosterhead**

He goes to Nekoma, he's a cat. END OF! CAT!

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

*owl

| **Anon888888**

*weasel

| **Buddha-senpai**

*crow

| **Boop**

*fox

| **My friend's a farmer**

*eagle

| **Cat with wings**

Can I be a combination of all six? Or my username at least?

| **Roosterhead**

Ha! I win! His username say cat!

| **Boop**

Idk what's been said as Suna stole my phone, so whatever's been said was not me

| **Boop**

I read up, he's a fox

| **Random Username or Something - idk**

So I know that I'm late to this... BUT I did only just find this video. You guys are kinda stupid... Obviously he's a SEAGULL

"Goddamit Chibi-chan!" Kuroo cursed, "How did you manage to get adopted by yet another team!"

| **Roosterhead**

In case you didn't read up, he's a cat - END OF

| **Buddha-senpai**

You aren't his captain anymore - you graduated. And he's a crow!

| **LiberoXtreme**

Yeah! He's a CROW!

| **SneakSnek**

lmao, he's not a snake though, otherwise he'd have made it to nationals again

| **Roosterhead**

Good! I don't want him being a snake. Fuck off Daishou

| **Cat with wings**

Yh! Fuck off!

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

0O0

| **Roosterhead**

GUYS! WHO TAUGHT CHIBI-CHAN HOW TO SWEAR!

| **darealLiberoXtreme**

Not my cousin

| **Baqfippz r overrated - volleyball and foxes aren't**

................................................................................. In my defence he already knew them!

| **Cat with wings**

;p

| **Roosterhead**

<( ￣^￣)(θ(θ☆( >_<

| **Boop**

I apologise on behalf of my (probably) former teammate for his behaviour

| **Baqfippz r overrated - volleyball and foxes aren't**

sry ig. oh yh Atsumu isn't as good a captain as u were Kita. come back pls!

| **Roosterhead**

Ah. Suna, pls don't teach Hinata how to swear

| **Baqfippz r overrated - volleyball and foxes aren't**

I DIDN'T TEACH HIM! HE ALREADY KNEW THEM! (Hinata pls help me, your former captain is trying to kill me)

| **Why doesn't Nekoma have a manager?**

And his current captain!

| **Kodzuken**

Have you guys seriously not heard Hinata swear? He swears all the time when we game. 

| **Cat with wings**

You said you wouldn't say!

| **Baqfippz r overrated - volleyball and foxes aren't**

tysm for saving my ass there Kenma. To the rest of you - fuck all of you!

| **MamaOwl**

tf did i just read. Bokuto, this is not a good use of your time

| **HEY!HEY!HEY!**

AGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHIHSDJF;KSD;JFK;SDJC

| **Cat with wings**

Hey Akaashi!

| **MamaOwl**

Hi Hinata (ps, he is an owl, change my mind)

"See you at nationals!" Hinata said as he said his goodbyes to Suna.

"That's if you make it," Suna pointed out.

"Even if we don't, which would never happen - we will make it back! But even if we don't, I can still come and watch you play!"

"Fair point. See you at nationals then," Suna waved goodbye as he got on his train.

When Hinata arrived home he twitched in his seat, he wanted to play or move or anything. Sighing Hinata called Sakusa, "Kiyoomi-senpai, can we practise later today?" Hinata asked in a whiney voice.

"Fine Hinata," Sakusa sighed, "The usual place,"

"Yeah! See you there!" Hinata smiled as he hung up. Later when it was time, Hinata made the trip to the other side of Tokyo where he met with Sakusa, "Kiyoomi-senpai!" Hinata ran over to Sakusa, "I'm gonna show you how much I've improved!" the two practised for a bit until Sakusa said he had to leave.

The weekend passed uneventfully and the next week began. Whilst it was still technically the holidays, Nekoma's volleyball team was in practising again. Hinata immediately ran over to Shibayama to talk about his new blocking skills. After a couple of drills everyone saw how Shibayama and Hinata had started to work covering more for each other. "I think that we're just about to level up to a special level," Kozume said to Hinata after practise.

"Cool! I can't wait then!" Hinata smiled, _yeah, we're going to nationals for sure! A bit more work and we'll make it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The custody battles of Hinata continue. Next chapter (should be) out on 31st October


	35. Stage Five: Level One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! As of tomorrow you can sing Christmas songs all you like (although I've already started that mid October)

The next part of the school term rushed by with practise being the main focus for Hinata and most of the team. October arrived and the team were back in the oh-so-familiar gym, some for the second time, some for the fourth, and others for the last, "Alright let's win!" Hinata said loudly, causing many other teams to turn and look at him.

Nekoma made it through most the tournament fairly easily making it to the semi-finals.

"Huh, we made it to the semis?" Kanda asked his younger brother in shock over the phone, "Wow, looks like us tigers have finally gotten a lucky break. Well depends who we're up against. Can Nekoma and Itachiyama go up against each other again,"

"Who're we up against?" Haiba asked.

"Kitorakuji," coach Nekomata said, "They seem to be a lot stronger this time around, even though their third years retired,"

"Nekoma. So it's the cats versus the tigers then," Kitorakuji's captain said, "Better than Itachiyama. After all, these guys came fourth last time, it's not like victory is guaranteed to them,"

The two teams walked onto the court and soon the match began. Whilst Kitorakuji's offence was strong Nekoma's defence could withstand them. However just like how Nekoma could handle Kitorakuji's attack, Kitorakuji's captain was able to keep most of Hinata's attacks up when he was on the back row, "Shouyou their captain can easily receive the freak quick. So act more as a decoy when he's in the back row, and more as an attacker when he's in the front row," Kozume said to Hinata.

"Got it," Hinata nodded. _So they've caught on,_ Kitorakuji's captain thought to himself, _well if we're not blocking it, then there's no point in me being there to block._ Hinata ran for another quick, _their captain is on the front row, so attack._ The captain didn't run to block and instead got in position to receive it, _he didn't go into block?_ Hinata tried to adjust his aim and ended up hitting the ball out. Kozume and Hinata shared an uneasy glance. All through the rest of the set, the captain continued to pester Hinata.

"Nice save Kenzou!" Kanda shouted. Hinata looked to the stands, _Kanda? Oh yeah, this was his old team. But he knows the captain? How? Their captain is a second year, he would have joined the year after Kanda graduated, the two shouldn't have met._

"Oh your brother made it Kanda," Kitorikuji's third year manager said, _brother? Kanda has a younger brother? So... He probably taught him a lot about receiving. Kanda's a great libero, so it makes sense for his brother to be just as good._

* * *

"Shibayama," coach Nekoma called out to Shibayama one day in practise, "I want you to take on a large role next year,"

"Me?" Shibayama asked.

"Yes. You'll be our libero, the cornerstone of our defence. I'd like for you to try it in the next tournament, but I'm not going to push it. However, I will push it for next year. I want you to be a more active member on the court and of the team. I want you to help Hinata lead the blocking,"

"Huh?"

"You can do it. I believe in you. You're quite good at figuring out the different types of shot a player is about to do. Hinata doesn't have the time to read the toss and do that. Tell him what he's blocking, go even further and use your tactic of redirecting the aim. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Shibayama and Hinata had been putting in their tactic for some spikes, however the majority were still involving Hinata blocking out the spiker as that was the more effective option, _Hinata hasn't been able to score as much off of his spikes this match. I need to help him score points. But if I say what sort of shot the attacker is going to do, won't they just change it? It's worth a shot though._ "Hinata! Line!" Shibayama shouted the next time that Hinata went into block, _if the spiker's going to change their shot, then I'll just have to be there to cover that._ The spiker unsurprisingly swapped to a cross shot whilst Hinata went in to block for a line shot. Hinata looked behind him to see the ball flying past him. Shibayama dove for the ball, knowing where it was probably going to go.

Even with Hinata scoring less points than usual, Nekoma managed to win the match, _we're going to nationals again!_ Hinata shouted in his head.

 _Hikaru warned me about this guy. Hinata Shouyou, the Monster Cheetah, you certainly earn that title. I'm surprised about how many of your quicks I managed to keep up. Well Hikaru had prepared me for that. Guess it's the hard way to nationals, if we even get there_.

Meanwhile in Miyagi Karasuno were playing Date Tech in the finals again, "Their read blocking is good, but Hinata is a more frightening player. We've faced off against him and won some of the time, so do the same that you did for him here," coach Ukai said.

"Karasuno fight!" Karasuno shouted as they went back onto the court. Passes, blocks, spikes, quicks, service aces. All came together and resulted in Karasuno winning. A chorus of cheers echoed through the gym.

"Shibayama," Hinata approached Shibayama, "We should probably come up with some sort of signal for those hints,"

"Yeah," Shibayama replied, "Numbers maybe?"

"We could change them each set,"

"Good idea," the two began to plan their signals until Hinata's phone interrupted them.

"Hmm, Kageyama? What's up?" Hinata answered his phone.

"We made it to nationals," Kageyama informed Hinata.

"Really! That's great! We've made it to nationals too, we still have the finals, but we're guaranteed a place,"

"What did he say?" Shibayama asked when Hinata hung up.

"Wait till we get the whole team," soon the two returned to the rest of Nekoma, "Karasuno's going to nationals too," a large cheer erupted from Nekoma.

"So we're playing Nekoma and Shouyou again tomorrow," Sakusa said to Komori, "Though we'll still win, it'll be interesting to see how Hinata has changed again,"

* * *

BONUS - halloween with the Hinata's

"Shouyou!" Natsu pulled on Hinata's top, "I wanna go trick or treating,"

"Have you asked mum?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but she said that I couldn't go alone," Hinata sighed, knowing that this meant that he had to take Natsu trick or treating instead of practising more. Hinata sent a message out to all of his contacts that lived in Tokyo, asking if they wanted to join him, only Bokuto replied. Soon Natsu and Hinata, in a witch costume and last minute ghost costume respectively, met up with Bokuto who was in a steampunk owl costume.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Trick or treat!" Boktuo shouted enthusiastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on 7th November


	36. Stage Five: Level Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) four month anniversary of this fic!
> 
> Sorry that this isn't very match focused. There's only so much Nekoma vs Itachiyama I can write! Plus this has been a hell week for me (school work is a bitch, and where I am we've just gone back into a second lockdown) and I wrote this whilst having a migraine because I stupidly left this to the last minute, so sorry it's on the short side.

"This time we'll beat you Kiyoomi-senpai!" Hinata shouted. Komori laughed whilst Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"Hinata! We need to warm up!" Inuoka said as he dragged Hinata away from Itachiyama.

"Hey Inuoka," 

"Yeah Hinata?"

"You know next year's captain. When do you reckon the coaches will tell us who it is?"

"Dunno,"

"Maybe after today?"

"Maybe," 

"It was a smart way Shibayama suggested. Telling us to do anon... aminious? Anominyas? Private! Votes,"

"Anonymous votes,"

"Shut up!"

"Well it was a smart idea,"

The two teams warmed up and lined up, soon the match had begun. Kageyama had his laptop out watching the match to see if Nekoma had further improved. Kageyama was initially stunned by Itachiyama, "Nekoma have to go up against these guys every time?"

"Yes, but Tokyo is allowed three representatives. It doesn't matter who wins the finals, both are going to nationals. Ultimately Nekoma can lose this match with no consequences," Tsukishima explained, Kageyama gave him a questioning look as to why he was there. Although Tsukishima would never admit it out loud, it was because he wanted to see how Hinata and Haiba played. The two watched as Nekoma managed to just get the first set.

Meanwhile Kanda was his younger brother's match, if Kitorakuji lost then they wouldn't be going to nationals. Kanda knew how much his brother wanted to go, and whilst Kenzou had a whole year left, this could be their best shot at making it to nationals. Both Nohebi and Kitorakuji had one set each and had gone into the third set, the stands were cheering the teams on as usual. Once again Kenzou had rotated into serving, Kitorakuji's support was doing it's pre-serve chant of, "One two! Nice serve! One two! Lucky serve! Go! Go! Kenzou!" the whistle blew and the cheer stopped. Kanda cursed, he knew that Kenzou preferred some continued support, but he knew that the cheerers were doing it for what they thought was the best.

"You can do it Kenzou!" Kanda shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping that it would help. 

The third set passed and Kitorakuji won the match, Kanda headed to the Itachiyama versus Nekoma match, which was now midway through its second set. Kenzou had decided to join him.

Hinata cursed under his breath again as another one of his shots were blocked, Itachiyama had grown familiar with some of Hinata's different shots as the two teams had played each other three times now. However, the same could be said for Hinata and his blocking, he had become familiar with Itachiyama's spikers, and whilst he sometimes would fall into habit blocking, he had enough self control to continue watching the tosses. Hinata may have not been scoring as many points through his shots, but he was making up for that in his blocking. Until...

"Crap!" Kageyama cursed, "Hinata got subbed off for a finger injury,"

"It's not that bad, pretty normal for a middle blocker. Didn't he tell you about the time he had to run off to throw up in the middle of the match and then returned to play until he got forced out of the game?" Tsukishima replied.

"No?"

"Anyway, he'll be fine. Just needs to tape it up,"

"I know that! Asshole,"

Okamura went on for Hinata whilst he got his finger looked at. Okamura gulped as he tried his best with covering for the read blocking, _crap! I never wanted to get subbed on in such a big match!_ "Okamura," Shibayama patted his back, "It may seem scary, but, you're probably going to be a starter next year. There's no point in hiding now,"

"Yeah, you can't hid behind other members. Of course volleyball is a team sport, but it doesn't work if one of us is relying on everyone else to cover. So that's why we're always there to support each other, on court and off," Inuoka said, "So keep your head up, and say to yourself: I know I can do this!"

"I know I can do this!" Haiba shouted from the sidelines.

"I wasn't talking to you idiot!" Inuoka shouted, "And I said to say it to yourself, not to shout it!"

 _I know I can do this? I know I can do this. I know I can do this! I KNOW I CAN DO THIS!_ Okamura thought as he prepared for the next rally. Okamura showed his confidence on the court by asking for a toss. But soon Hinata returned and swapped back on, _Next year, for sure I'm gonna be a starter. I'm gonna make it so. I might not be playing much in nationals this year, but I'll be there next year._ Unfortunately Itachiyama won the second set. 

"Hmm," Kenzou studied the match, "Why do they keep aiming either at their setter, or getting the first touch to be in awkward places for their setter to get passed to?" commenting on Itachiyama's new tactic.

"Whilst their setter seems to be trying to cover a bit, he's not covering as much as most would," Kanda replied, "Because both Nekoma and Itachiayama know that Hinata can cover the tossing. However, that doesn't play in Nekoma's favour either,"

"Because Hinata can't pull off his freak quick when he's tossing. Inuoka can do a fast quick, but it's just not the same,"

"And that's not even the real reason. Hinata also can't do any of his other special moves if he's tossing. They aren't targeting Nekoma's setter, they're targeting Hinata. By keeping Hinata grounded, he can't score. Even though they've been blocking him more than usual, he could still score. Now he can't, it's not going to end well for Nekoma. Because, whilst Hinata will bare with it, he'll only manage for so long, because ultimately, Hinata Shouyou loves to spike,"

"So he's gonna self destruct,"

"Right near the end of the game, if this goes into a deuce, then Nekoma have lost. Unless they have a plan,"

Yamashita watched the match, _so they've gone for Hinata. To most it looks like they're going for Kenma, but to us it's clearly Hinata they're after. And... I can do something! I want to do something!_ Nekoma called a time out at 17:11 (to Itachiyama), "Put me on," Yamashita said, "I can save this set and help us win the match,"

"He can," Kozume nodded.

"I wanna spike so bad!" Hinata's whined.

"You'll get to spike soon Hinata," Kozume said. Once the set began again, Yamashita was subbed on for Inuoka.

"They're no.12?" Kanda said as Yamashita walked on, "So Nekoma reckon that he can save the game for them," _Ultimately we need Kenma to go back to tossing, but if I can restore the balance ever so slightly, then that brings us closer to sorting things out,_ Yamashita thought as he saw Kozume take the first touch, _thinking about it now, I probably should have practised this with Hinata, in fact I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull this off._

"Hinata! Do the freak quick!" Yamashita shouted as he prepared to toss the ball. Hinata blinked before running, _I, I have to trust Yamashita. And, I wanna spike, although we did just telegraph the move to Itachiyama._

 _I know I telegraphed the fuck out of that, but... It sends the message, doesn't it?_ Yamamoto began to run for the ball too, _it's like he's telling me to use Hinata as... A decoy. That's it!_ Yamashita quickly changed his toss to go to Yamamoto.

"So, it was a trick," Sakusa said to Komori, "No.12 can't actually do the freak quick,"

"Yeah," Komori let out a sigh of relief.

"Next time we'll do it," Yamashita said, "Next time,"

"Okay," Hinata replied, "I'll trust you to get the ball to me then,"

The next rally began and as Yamashita promised, he tossed the freak quick to Hinata, _it isn't so much about scoring the points, it's about telling Itachiyama that they can't ground Hinata._ "Another person to add to the setters who can do the freak quick list," Tsukishima tsked. 

"Yes," Kageyama nodded, "Don't forget that I'm on that list!"

"Of course I won't king,"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"My apologies, _king,_ "

"Shut up!"

Nekoma were in the process of getting Kozume back to being the only one to toss when Itachiyama reached the set point 24:19. _No! I'm not losing this time, we're not losing this time. This could be the last time I play against Kiyoomi-senpai until we're both pro, and I refuse to lose to him!_ Hinata went into joust Sakusa, _Kiyoomi-senpai. You're always one step ahead of me, but this time. I took the short cut._ The ball fell out of the joust, it was about to land on Nekoma's side of the court, however Yamamoto had been watching the joust and dove for the ball before it could land, _as I am at the moment, I can't beat you in a joust on my own. But, I reckon that my teammates can cover for that._ Kozume went to toss the ball. Hinata and Fukunaga ran, the blockers ran to Hinata whilst Fukunaga hit the ball. Komori watched as it came near him, "Out!" he shouted, soon after the ball fell just behind the end line, giving the game to Itachiyama.

"Dammit!" Hinata cursed, _I was so close to beating Kiyoomi-senpai! I wanted to prove, that I, that Nekoma, could out do Kiyoomi-senpai and Itachiyama. We were so close to getting back on track. Wait a minute..._ "Guys! Just because we lost today, that doesn't mean that all is lost," Hinata tilted his head, "We can still win nationals,"

 _So glad I voted him to be captain,_ Shibayama, Haiba, Inuoka and Teshiro thought, unaware the others were thinking the same thing.

 _Shouyou's pretty scary when he wants to be,_ Sakusa thought, _even when he should be tired from a match, and annoyed at the loss, he is already thinking about winning again. That's why I don't mind playing him again and again so much, he's interesting and I know that he'll always give it his all, because just like me he wants to win. Although I doubt that it’ll happen this year, Nekoma are getting closer and closer to beating us. This was quite a close match after all, and they managed to win the first set._

Kageyama and Tsukishima winced as they saw Nekoma's loss [I:N / 2:1 - 22:25, 25:21, 25:19], “So they’re not going to nationals?” Kageyama broke the silence, Tsukishima let out an audible sigh.

”Tokyo get three spots, Nekoma came second, they’re going to nationals. I’m honestly convinced that you have the mental capacity of a volleyball,” Tsukishima replied, “Why do I bother with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact because I don't think I made it clear:  
> Hamasaki's jersey number is no.10  
> Okamura's is no.11  
> Yamashita's is no.12
> 
> Next chapter (should be) out on November 14th


	37. Exclusive Event (With Limited Edition Rewards!)

"Congratulations Hinata, you got invited to the All Inclusive Camp," coach Nekomata said in practise one day. Hinata stared at him blankly.

"Guys, I think we broke Hinata," Inuoka shouted, Haiba was waving his hands in front of Hinata's face.

"For real?" Hinata finally managed to say something.

"Yes, for real," coach Nekomata confirmed.

"No way!" Hinata then proceeded to scream as he ran around the gym multiple times.

"Someone stop Shouyou before something happens," Kozume mumbled. Yamamoto grabbed Hinata and lifted him up slightly.

"We won't let you go if you don't conserve your energy," Yamamoto said sternly.

"Yes captain!" Hinata nodded as he was let down, he then stood perfectly still. The rest of practise went as normal, after packing up the second years were asked to stay late.

"What do you think it could be?" Teshiro asked.

"Captain?" Haiba suggested, "I mean that's long overdue,"

"Yeah, that and basically telling us that we'll be needing to step up with our responsibility," Shibayama said, "They've already got me doing that,"

"I see you five already pre-empted this," coach Nekomata chuckled, "Yes, we were planning on waiting until after nationals for this, but the third years want to know before they go. And since you five were the ones voting, we figured that we'd tell you first. We were going to do this next week, but Hinata's not going to be there,"

"Okay," the five nodded.

"It was quite the landslide," coach Nekomata said, "One vote to Inuoka and four votes to Hinata,"

"So Hinata voted for Inuoka, and the rest of us for him?" Teshiro asked, "Wow,"

"I won't let you down!" Hinata bowed to the other four.

"We're counting on that, _captain_ ," Inuoka said as he patted Hinata's back.

"Hey Hinata," Haiba said to Hinata after practise, "Want to pass the ball for a bit,"

"Sure," Hinata smiled as he grabbed a ball.

"Do you know if you plan on continuing volleyball after high school?" Haiba asked.

"Oh for sure," Hinata laughed, "I couldn't imagine my life without volleyball. You?"

"I'm not sure... I mean, it would be cool, maybe from time to time. But I just can't, y'know, picture myself doing it as a career,"

"Oh, well I'm sure you can join a college team,"

"I'm not sure if I want to go to college,"

"Neighbourhood team,"

"Hmm maybe?"

"If you don't want to do volleyball, then what do you want to do?"

"Mo-It's nothing,"

"Hey! Haiba! You know I won't judge you! So say what you want to do proudly,"

"I want to go into modelling!"

"Whoa! Cool!"

"You don't think it's lame?"

"Nah. I mean if that's what you want to do, then why should I stop you. Though I guess, playing on a neighbourhood team may be hard since your schedule would be weird, and then there would be incredible diet and exercise regimes, plus you could be travelling a lot if you become half decent at it,"

"Hinata, how do you know this?"

"My aunt's a model,"

"Oh,"

"Oi! Hinata! What did we say about conserving energy!" Yamamoto shouted at the two.

"Sorry!" Hinata dropped the ball.

"Now get some rest!"

"Yes captain!" Hinata quickly ran off.

"You can walk quickly Hinata!" Yamamoto shouted at him.

After the painstaking week of waiting Hinata made his way to the All Inclusive Camp, "Nekoma didn't even win and their no.5 got invited," someone said. Hinata tried to see who it was, but there were other tall people blocking his view.

"Well yeah, but neither Sakusa or Komori could get invited this year since they're third years," someone else pointed out.

"Hey! I could beat Kiyoomi-senpai any time I wanted to!" Hinata protested as he jumped up in front of the player.

"So springy," the two said under their breaths.

"He could," Kageyama agreed with Hinata.

"Kageyama? You made it here too?" Hinata asked, his mouth wide open.

"Of course dumbass," Kageyama scoffed.

The camp had started off well, "Damnit," one of the spiker's on Kageyama's team cursed, "I thought that the Monster Cheetah was half decent when watching him, but he's something else when you're up against him,"

"Who's the Monster Cheater?" Kageyama asked the spiker.

"You don't know? Nekoma's former no.10, now no.5. He's super fast, and his jumping and decoying," 

"Oh Hinata... I wouldn't call him a cheater though,"

"Cheater? It's cheetah. Chee-tAH not chee-tER,"

"Oh, that makes more sense,"

"So how do you know him?"

"Our schools are rivals,"

"Okay,"

Eventually the line ups matched up and Kageyama and Hinata could play with each other, "Kageyama! Let's do the freak quick!" Hinata smirked.

"Okay," Kageyama smiled back.

"Whoa, are you trying to kill me or trying to smile?" Hinata joked, turning Kageyama's smile into a glare. Everyone stared at Kageyama and Hinata in shock when they pulled off the freak quick.

"Transfer to Karasuno already," Kageyama said.

"No, you transfer to Nekoma," Kageyama stared blankly at Hinata.

"Don't you normally say that you wish that you could go to Karasuno,"

"But I like Nekmoa now. They're my team, and I like my teammates. Besides, I'm going to be our captain next year,"

"Dammit I lost,"

"So who's your captain?"

"Yamaguchi,"

"Makes sense,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I spend ages deciding whether or not Hinata would get to go on the all inclusive camp because Nekoma came second. But I then decided that with his abilities, they would probably decided to invite him.
> 
> Next chapter (should be out) on November 21st (and there'll be more All Inclusive Camp)


	38. When Epic Music Begins - You Know Something's 'Bout to go Down

"Boke! What do you mean you still haven't learnt a good serve!" Kageyama shouted at Hinata.

"Don't need to," Hinata shrugged.

"But your overarm serve is still very shitty!" 

"Hey! It isn't!"

"It isn't!

"It is!"

"Isn't"!

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Isn't!" Kageyama realised that he had repeated what Hinata had said, "Dammit,"

"Ha! You admitted that my serve isn't bad,"

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you did!" later that day Kageyama _accidentally_ served the ball into Hinata's head. Hinata swore that it was because of their previous argument, however Kageyama claimed that it was purely as misjudgement of where he had tossed the ball - everyone knew it was bullshit.

Overall the all inclusive camp had been a good experience for Hinata, he hadn't gained any stand out new skills, but he did get to practise with other top players in his age category. Plus he enjoyed practising with Kageyama, the two seemed to understand each other in practise. He just knew that Kageyama would get the ball to him.

 _Maybe one day I'll get to play with Kageyama in an official match,_ Hinata thought as he returned to his house after the week long camp.

"How was it Shouyou?" Hinata's mother asked, Hinata began recounting his time at the camp.

"Nationals! Nationals! Back at nationals!" Hinata and Haiba sang as Nekoma waited to get on their coach, the team had arrived at their school half and hour earlier, and had changed into their kits, with Shibayama changing into the regular kit instead of his libero kit. Soon the team embarked on the coach, with everyone double checking that they had everything, and Hinata being checked for illness on top of that.

"No temperature," coach Naoki said, "We'll keep checking regularly, but I think we'll be fine this time around,"

"Why does Hinata need to get his temperature checked?" Hamasaki asked.

"Well he's our star player, we can't have him getting sick," Inuoka answered.

"But checking his temperature doesn't prevent him from illness," Okamura pointed out.

"Last year Shouyou had a fever during nationals. In our quarter-finals match against Kamomedai he quickly went to the toilet, apparently he vomited there. Shouyou went back to play and we wouldn't have known better if Sakusa didn't tell the coaches. Shouyou got pulled off and then we found out that he had a fever, he was sent home to rest and we lost the match. We were lucky Sakusa was there otherwise I fear that Hinata would have collapsed," Kozume explain.

"It's why we nag at Hinata to look after himself. He does a lot of practise in school and out of school-" Shibayama began to explain.

"Out of school?" Yamashita asked.

"He takes college level classes and Akaashi and Sakusa teach him from time to time," Teshiro said.

"Plus, didn't Suna come over to his during the summer?" Fukunaga asked.

"Yeah," Kozume nodded.

"Our point is, Hinata pushes himself too far and doesn't know when to conserve his energy or rest. The coaches would much rather give Hinata a day off earlier in national if he has a slight temperature, than a repeat of last time. We can manage most match ups for day one and two without Hinata, it's when we get to the later days when he becomes essential to winning," Yamamoto said.

"All clear!" Hinata smiled as he stepped onto the coach, "Plus I've taken Kiyoomi-senpai's advice! I brought masks and hand gel!" the second and third years let out a collective sigh of relief. Kozume shoved a large hoodie and coat at Hinata.

"Keep warm Shouyou, it'll protect you too," Kozume said.

"Okay Kenma!" Hinata took the clothes, "Thank you,"

As usual the coaches had factored in time for traffic, however the roads were emptier than usual and Nekoma ended up being the first team to arrive. Hinata put on his mask and team jacket, Kozume glared at him for not putting on enough layers as he put on his hoodie and team jacket, "Kenma! It gets boiling in there when everyone starts to get in," Kozume gave Hinata a judgement look before shrugging the issue off. The next two teams to arrive was Itachiyama and the Tokyo's girls' first representative, "Kiyoomi-senpai! Are you proud of me? I wearing a mask!" Hinata shouted.

"Yes," Sakusa replied, his own mask hiding his smile. Komori nudged him slightly. The room started to fill as Hinata talked to Sakusa. Soon Sakusa moved away from the crowd and Hinata saw it to be as good a time as any to find other teams he wanted to talk to.

"Suna-senpai!" Hinata ran over to Inarizaki, Atsumu glared at Suna whilst Osamu tried to contain his laughter, "You better not match up with us, cause if you do, we'll beat you!"

"Nah, we'll beat you this time," Suna replied.

"Yeah!" Atsumu added, "I've made an even more unreadable setter dump!"

"I'll still block it!" Hinata declared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Atsumu said, getting more riled up. Osamu whacked him on the head.

"We don't even know if we're going to play Nekoma again Tsumu," Osamu said, "Sorry about my idiot brother Lil' Hinata,"

"That's purely for Natsu-chan," Suna said under his breath.

"I'M NOT THAT FUCKING SMALL!" Hinata shouted.

"GUYS HINATA SWORE!" Tanaka shouted from over where Karasuno were.

"SUNA RINTARO! YOU DARE TEACH MY MIDDLE BLOCKER HOW TO SWEAR!" Yamamoto ran over to Nekoma. Atsumu burst out into laughter, Hinata had already run off to Karasuno. Suna hid behind Osamu, "Where is he?"

"Behind me," Osamu said, Suna gulped.

"What's it like being here for the first time?" Hinata asked Karasuno, "Can't relate, I was here last year,"

"Oh yeah, Lil' Hinata's for his sister," Osamu commented as he and Atsumu walked away from the rest of Inarizaki, "I'll just have to call him Lil' Shouyou," Nishinoya and Hinata glared at Osamu.

"Who're you calling small?" Nishinoya said through gritted teeth.

"He wasn't talking to you," Kageyama said bluntly.

"When you insult a short person, all their little short friends gather and gang up on you. Not like they can do much, since they're all short," Tsukishima snickered, "Oh, looks like I've summoned another one,"

"I'll kick you ass into tomorrow if you say that again," Hoshiumi snarled at Tsukishima.

"When you insult a short person, all their little short friends gather and gang up on you," Tsukishima smirked, "Not like they can do much, since they're all short," Hoshiumi began to run in to attack Tsukishima.

"Kourai," Hirugami said sternly as he picked up Hoshiumi, giving a nod of respect to Hinata, who did the same back, "Let's not attack strangers,"

"Whatever," Hoshiumi sighed as he left.

"However you're not a stranger for me!" Nishinoya shouted.

"I think the two have forgot who they were originally attacking," Narita said to Enoshita as they two saw the twins walk away.

"Is it too much for him to call me Tsumu-senpai!" Atsumu pouted as he rejoined Inarizaki.

"Ew, that'd be gross. Don't corrupt Hinata like that," Suna scrunched his face up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on November 28th


	39. Stage Six: Level One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 10000 hits! I'm glad people have taken time to read this fic and come back to read every chapter.

All the waiting in anticipation and training was minutes away from paying off as Nekoma finished their warm ups, the buzz of nationals running through their veins, "It's different to last year," Inuoka said to Hinata as they walked together, "First of all it's the same for the other tournaments, it feels different playing as a second year,"

"I know right!" Hinata replied, "In your first year it feels like you're saying "Look at me! I can be just as good as everyone else!" when you step on the court, like you _have_ to prove yourself. Then in your third year I feel like it'll be like saying "Look at me! I'm still here! I know the rookies are great, but so am I!". But in your second year, it's like, "I know I'm here, I know I'm gonna play well,". It feels so powerful!"

"I'm not sure about the third year one, but yeah. And then secondly, we've been to nationals before. We know what it's like, and people still kinda know who we are,"

"I'm so glad we got to play here again for nationals! I know we have our finals here, but nationals hits differently!"

"Tsubakihara..."

"Give us all you got!" the two said together.

"And here we have Tsubakihara from Kanagawa prefecture. Not the notable a team, however they are a regular first rounder here. And on the other side we have Nekoma the second Tokyo representative. Quite an interesting team known for two things, their defence and the Monster Cheetah," a commentator said as the two teams entered the court. Hinata took a deep breath, _I want to win nationals. I want to win it so bad! But we still haven't even won our prefecture round yet. Every time we loose to Itachiyama, and Itachiyama has lost to teams here at nationals. I really want to beat Kiyoomi-senpai! I need to do it so bad! I want to play against all the strong teams here, I want to play against Karasuno. I want it so bad, I don't want to lose. I can't lose!_

"One match at a time Shouyou," Kozume said to Hinata, noticing the angst in Hinata grow. _Kenma's right. I can't go on to play Karasuno or win if we lose today. One match at a time. If we win today, we can win tomorrow; but if we lose today, we can't win tomorrow. I need to focus on the match in front of me, the plays being done right in front of my eyes. Not the matches I could be playing, and the plays that I might get to see._ Seconds passed and the whistle blew to signal the start of the match.

"Who's gonna win that one?" Ginjima asked jokingly as the third years of Inarizaki passed the Nekoma Vs Tsubakihara match.

"Nekoma," the other three replied.

"Can't wait to kick their asses this year," Atsumu smirked, "I mean we beat Itachiyama's in the finals back in inter high this year, we were the best team. These guys can't even win against them, we're gonna be the stronger team this year,"

"And that match?" Ginjima asked, pointing to the Tamamine Vs Karasuno match.

"Dunno, who're the guys in black? I've never seen them before," Osamu commented.

* * *

"Who's kit is that? Is that a pro player's?" Suna asked when in Hinata's room.

"No, it's the Little Giant's... Well a replica. Yachi and Kiyoko managed to get one for me, Yachi's Karasuno's current manager, and Kiyoko was theirs last year," Hinata explained.

"Karasuno?"

"The Little Giant's team, their from Miyagi. They're Nekoma's greatest rivals, I hope one day I get to play them in an official match. Plus I'll get to kick Kageyama's ass then!"

* * *

"Karasuno," Suna said, "Nekoma's greatest rivals,"

"You've been hanging around that Nekoma player too much Suna, you're starting to sound like you play with them!" Atsumu complained, "So is this Karasuno team any good?"

"Yeah," Suna replied, "From what Hinata's said,"

"Well we all know how good Lil' Shouyou is, so, maybe this team are as good as he says they are," Osamu said, "Come Suna, let's go look at other matches!"

"I'm gonna stay and watch them," Suna replied, the three other third years walked off.

"Nice serve Kageyama!" Karasuno shouted at their setter. Soon a powerful spike serve was directed at Tamamine. Suna blinked a couple of times, Karasuno certainly had the skills that Hinata had claimed they had. Unfortunately the serve wasn't an ace and an attack was set up. However, Karasuno's middle blocker managed to block it.

"Nice block Tsukki!" someone shouted. The setter served again, this time scoring a service ace. Suna could see that Hinata wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to play them, and Suna knew that Hinata wanted to play strong teams. Suna quickly returned to Nekoma's match to see that Nekoma was already in the lead (12:5). If Nekoma continued at the same level of playing, the match would be quick.

Whilst Tsubakihara was a strong team in their receives, Nekoma's defence was stronger, plus they had their powerful offence on top of that. They easily won the first set 25:14.

"A total take down in the first set! Nekoma may have not been at inter high but they sure are making their comeback this time!" the commentator said.

The two teams went into the second set, once against Nekoma was taking the lead. Karasuno had finished their match and went over to watch Nekoma's game. Yachi had managed to get a copy of the brackets, "We're in the same bracket as Nekoma," she said, "So at least we aren't waiting until the finals to play them. But, we're not close to them either. I'm more worried about one of the teams that stand between us,"

"Inarizaki?" Yamaguchi asked, "Weren't they the guys who won inter high?"

"Exactly, by the looks of things I think either us or Nekoma will have to play them in the third round or quarter finals before we get to play each other," Yachi said

"That or we get lucky and some other team beats them," Kageyama added.

"But the team that beat the best team from last time, is that really any better?" Tsukishima asked.

"Nekoma beat them before, let's just hope they're the ones that have to face Inarizaki," Nishinoya said, "That way we don't even need to worry about Inari-something,"

"What about Itachiyama?" Enoshita asked.

"Fortunately they're in the other bracket, we could only ever play them in the finals," Yachi said.

"Mujinazaka?" Narita asked.

"They're on the other side of our bracket," Yachi answered.

"Ichibayashi?" Yamaguchi asked.

"The other bracket," Yachi replied.

"Any other good teams people know?" Kinoshita asked.

"Kamomedai?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh yeah, them! Didn't Nekmoa lose to them last year?" Tanaka replied.

"Yeah they did," Nishinoya replied, "Cause Hinata was sick that day,"

"Kamomedai are in the other bracket," Yachi explained, "Their match is right next to Nekoma's though," Yachi pointed to the team.

"Oh, that's the other short guy who tried to attack me," Tsukishima said nonchalantly.

"They're like Dateko on steroids!" Tanaka shouted.

"Oi! We're over here!" Hinata shouted as he switched off with Shibayama, "We're better than Kamomedai! We just had a bad day last year!"

"Woah! Is Haiba even stronger than before?" one of the first years of Karasuno exclaimed.

"Yeah - but I'm still better!" Hinata replied, "He just started working out a bit,"

Haiba went in for another powerful spike, since October he had been focusing on getting more power with his shots, after all he still needed to challenge Hinata for the ace position for the next year. Soon the rotation had moved enough for Hinata to enter the court. He made eye contact with Kozume and Inuoka, and the three decided to star using the synced diagonal shot move. The new move threw Tsubakihara off even more, resulting in Nekoma gaining another lead. "Damn, those Kamomedai guys are something else, I can see why Nekoma lost to them," Tanaka commented. All of Nekoma tensed up from hearing the comment, _we had a bad day. We weren't the same team back then. We could have beat them, but luck wasn't on our side_. Nekoma pushed on, forcing themselves to do better than usual to prove to Karasuno that they were just as good a team as Kamomedai.

"It looks like Nekoma are going all out to make this a straight set match for them, I think it very well may be that this year's team is much stronger than last year. It seems like the second years have matured well," the commentator said. _Yeah. Yeah I have._ Inuoka, Haiba, Shibayama, Teshiro and Hinata thought.

 _I've stopped learning lots of new moves, and focused on improving my existing moves,_ Hinata thought.

 _I know how to play this year, so I can actually develop skills instead of learning everything,_ Haiba thought.

 _I'm a regular starter now, so I need to be able to have moves that make me useful on the court. Of course I've improved,_ Inuoka thought.

 _I know that I'm more confident on the court this year, because I don't have a choice. Who else is going to be libero? Yaku isn't here, and no-one else is gonna do it,_ Shibayama though.

 _I may not be on the court, no-one may recognise my improvements, but I know that I'm working hard towards becoming next year's starting setter,_ Teshiro thought.

Another few hard rallies and Nekoma had made the final push to winning the match [N:T / 2:0 - 25:14, 25:13]

"Nekoma make an impressive start to nationals, proving in today's match just why they're the team that's moving onto the second round," the commentator said.

"Next time watch our match not the team that beat us last time," Yamamoto said to Karasuno as Nekoma went over to them. Hinata had to stay behind to get his regular temperature check done.

"We'll try out best," Tanaka replied with a smirk.

"Hinata," Kageyama said as Hinata joined the two teams, "Why can't you jump as high as Kamomedai's ace? He's about five centimetres taller than you, but from what I've seen on the stats, he jumps about six or so centimetres more than you on average. Where does he get that extra centimetre from?"

"Experience?" Hinata suggested, "I reckon Hoshiumi has been playing for longer than me, so he might be better 'cause of that,"

"Perhaps,"

"Anyway! Stop comparing me to other players!" Hinata protested, "I'm not like Hoshiumi! I'm a middle blocker who uses read blocking, not a powerhouse ace! We're different! Yes we're both short spikers, but we're still different. He uses his vertical to make things _fairer_. I use my speed to make things _fairer_. I'm my own player Kageyama! I'm gonna improve in the way that I best see fit!"

"Yeah! That's right Hinata! Stand up to Kageyama!" Yamamoto cheered Hinata on.

"You show him Hinata!" Tanaka and Nishinoya added.

"That's right Hinata! You're your own player!" Haiba said.

"Shouyou makes a point," Kozume added quietly. Hinata was overwhelmed with all the support, the most surprising being Tsukishima giving him some sort of supportive smile. Hinata was convinced that both Kageyama and Tsukishima had difficulties with smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dateko on steroids came from a friend.
> 
> Next chapter (should be) out on December 5th


	40. Stage Six: Level Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it's almost the end of the school term so I'm tired and out of ideas. I'm just dragging myself along for one final week of hell, sorry I mean school. Then when I wanted to write this chapter cause I had time, I discovered that the fic I wrote before this (Little Giant of Aoba Johsai) has been reposted on Wattpad with someone claiming it to be their own work; you can find me on Wattpad with the username 99GreeenBottles (https://www.wattpad.com/user/99GreeenBottles) the reason it's not the same is because someone already had the username (and yes, it was one of the reposters). So that was fun (/s), but I'm back with a chapter! Thank you for all your kindness and support around the delay of the chapter, but the holidays are coming! Whoo! Two more days of the term left for me!
> 
> Also, this is the fic’s five month aniversary.

The next day arrived, and with it came a new match, this time against Sengoku Biz. The previous night the team watched some clips and had prepared themselves for the next match, now it was time to win "Nekoma's defence is impenetrable!" the commentator shouted, "Sengoku Biz are struggling to get points against them!"

"It could be that Sengoku Biz need to swap to the defensive," the second commentator said, "They're already falling behind by six points," 14:8 (to Nekoma)

"It's not a good start to the match for Sengoku Biz," the first commentator agreed. The match continued to go on, with Nekoma overwhelming Sengoku Biz until they called a timeout.

"It's going well so far, keep at it," coach Nekomata said, "You can make cleaner passes though,". After the time out Sengoku Biz worked harder on making their attacks faster, however all that did was allow Hinata to show off his blocking skills.

"So this is Nekoma, huh," Usuri commented as Mujinazaka passed the match, "They seem pretty good,"

"They've got a good balance of defence and offence," Hondo added, "Their read blocker is good, but the blocking isn't quite the same standard when he's off,"

"I don't think their setter likes working much,"

"But he seems to be moving a fair bit, not as much as he should though,"

"Still, looks like Nekoma's gonna win," Mujinazaka continued walking to their match.

Nekoma continued to dominate the first set, with Sengoku Biz struggling to keep up. With the first introduction of the synced diagonal shot, and Inuoka slamming the ball down, Nekoma won the first set (25:13). Nekoma walked confidently onto the court for the second set. Sengoku Biz had started to get used to Nekoma's attacking, Kozume saw that and decided to start pushing on with the diagonal shots, waiting for the right moment to swap to the backwards diagonal shot. A while later Kozume found the opportunity and Hinata scored an easy point by swapping to the bacwards diagonal shot, "Another smart play from Nekoma. Getting Sengoku Biz's blockers used to that shot coming at them in one direction, and then swapping to a new variant of it," the commentator said. Soon Hinata rotated out again with Haiba coming on, "Is it just me, or is it more apparent this set that Nekoma have some strong hitters. Their ace and captain, Yamamoto Taketora; their second year wing spiker, Fukunaga Shohei; their front middle blocker, Hinata Shouyou; and their back middle blocker, Haiba Lev,"

The second set had been quick too with Nekoma winning in straight sets, [N:SB / 2:0 - 25:13, 25:15]. After all the post-match formalities, Nekoma was allowed to roam throughout the gym. Hinata first went to watch Karasuno play, they also won their match and Hinata managed to pounce on Kageyama and drag him around, "Okay! A whistle-stop tour of some of the best teams at nationals!" Hinata shouted as he ran over to Itachiyama's match, "These guys are amazing, Kiyoomi-senpai is a great ace, and we've never beaten them,"

"Itachiyama," Kageyama said.

"Exactly, and this team is Inarizaki," Kageyama watched Atsumu intensely, "That's one of the Miya twins, he's considered the best high school setter, however I think Suna-senpai is the best player on their team,"

"Okay,"

"And this is Kamomedai... The Immoveable Hirugami is amazing, but I am the only decoy to eve get past him, so bow down to me Kageyama!" Hinata forced Kageyama into a bow, whilst the other scowled at him, "His read blocking is so cool! And gwah! His height! But then Kamomedai have Hoshiumi too! And he's their ace!" _if Hinata is the only decoy to ever get past the Immoveable Hirugami, then he must be a good blocker, then again Hinata is a half-decent player,_ "KAGEYAMA! QUIT STARING OFF INTO SPACE!" Eventually, the two had to go their separate ways.

Karasuno returned to their inn, "Who's it gonna be tomorrow?" Nishinoya asked.

“Inarizaki," coach Ukai said.

"I was hoping that Nekoma would get to deal with them," Tanaka sighed, "Instead we have to be the team to do the deed,"

"If we win, we get to play Nekoma after," Kageyama pointed out.

"Well if they win too," Enoshita pointed out.

"Unless they go up against like Itachiyama, Kamomedai or any other powerhouse, then they're winning," Tsukishima pointed out, "And as we already know, Itachiyama and Kamomedai are in the other bracket,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on December 12th (and yes, I should be able to do this deadline this time)
> 
> Also, it will be a more Karasuno focused chapter as they have an important match and Nekoma don't.
> 
> And am I gonna try the fun between chapter questions again? Yes.
> 
> Will Karasuno be able to beat Inarizaki in their match so they can have the Battle of the Trash Heap? Who will Nekoma be up against? Who will Hinata side for, Karasuno or Inarizaki? Find out next time!


	41. Stage Six: Level Three (Karasuno versus Inarizaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0U2KhHfopQ  
> Is  
> Such  
> A  
> Bop
> 
> PACA PACA PACA PACA  
> And clap your hands and  
> PACA PACA

"Suna-senpai!" Hinata ran over to Inarizaki as they prepared for their match against Karasuno.

"Hinata! This is betrayal!" Tanaka shouted at Hinata.

"Tanaka-senpai?" Hinata turned around, "What're you doing here?"

"We're up against them!" Tanaka explained.

"Suna-senpai, you have to lose," Hinata said seriously, "You do not have a choice,"

"But-" Suna tried to protested.

"No choice. Karasuno have to win!" Hinata interrupted him.

"Guys! We need to lose according to Hinata!" Suna shouted to Inarizaki.

"We aren't loosing to some no name team!" Atsumu shouted back.

"Miya Osamu? Atsumu? Miya something mu! You are losing to Karasuno end of!" Hinata shouted Atsumu.

"You heard the kid Tsumu," Osamu joked, "We've gotta lose,"

"Suna I hate you and your fucking friend," Atsumu pouted, "And as your captain, I'm telling you that we're winning,"

"He's still gonna ask you for his number though," Osamu pointed out.

"Am not Samu! Stupid Samu!" Atsumu shouted.

"Hinata, are they good?" Kageyama asked Hinata, "You said that you've played them before. First hand experience is better than recordings,"

"Oh, they're okay... I mean we beat them, so I'm sure you guys can beat them too," Hinata answered, "Suna-senpai's super cool though! And the twins are cool too," Atsumu gloated about the compliment, "But they are loosing, they don't have a choice,"

"Tsukki!" Hinata approached Tsukishima, "Watch out for the grey haired Miya... Wait! What if they swapped who dyed their hair which colour! Okay, watch out for the spiking Miya, the twins have a freak quick just like mine. And Suna-senpai's gonna try and trick you with his spiking,"

"Thanks, and don't call me Tsukki," Tsukishima replied.

Soon the first whistle blew signalling the match to begin, Inarizaki were starting with serving. Nishinoya failed to receive Atsumu's first serve. Hinata winced as he saw the first ball land on Karasuno's side, "Don't worry!" he shouted, fully aware that they wouldn't be able to hear him, "You'll get the next one!". Fortunately for Karasuno Atsumu mucked up his second serve and it went out. Tanaka went in for his server which was received. Atsumu set up an attack for Ginjima however Nishinoya saved the ball and Kageyama tossed for Tanaka who managed to score the point. "Yes!" Hinata cheered. Tanaka went to serve again. Once again Inarizaki attacked, this time with Osamu, however it wasn't the freak quick. _Ugh! Can't the twins do it yet! Surely they must know that Karasuno haven't seen it, well they have but with me._

"There's no point waiting to do the freak quick," Suna said to Atsumu, "Not only are Karasuno probably used to Hinata's freak quick from their various practise matches, they probably already know about it from Nekmoa,"

"Yeah, so they'll be expecting it," Atsumu said, "So I'll use it to my advantage, make 'em think I'm gonna do it, when I'm not,"

"Just don't get too focused on that that you forget the rest of us," Suna warned. Hinata watched as the match continued, the scores rising and ever so slightly leaning in Inarizaki's favour (8:10).

"I need to go," Hinata said to himself as he returned to his team for their own match.

"Hinata!" Haiba greeted him, "How are Karasuno doing?"

"To early to say," Hinata replied, "But we need to win so that we hold up our side of the Battle,"

"Of course," Haiba nodded vigorously. 

Meanwhile in Karasuno and Inarizaki's match Karasuno waited expectantly for their twins' freak quick to appear, however there had been no sign that it was coming. Even so the scores remained close, "When's it coming!" Tanaka shouted out in frustration, Atsumu smirked upon hearing the protests from Karasuno.

"Samu~!" Atsumu said in a sing song like voice, "Can we do it now?"

"You were the one stopping us moron," Osamu pointed out.

"Hey! I am your captain! Treat me with respect!"

"No,"

"Hey!" The next rally began and Inarizaki were preparing their next attack, _since Karasuno already know we can do it from Nekoma, then I don't need to lay the foundations that we can do it before using in as a decoy. How frickin' amazing!_ Osamu began to run for the freak quick as Atsumu positioned himself to toss for it. Tsukishima and Kageyama went in to block Osamu, _there it is!_ the two thought as Osamu began to swing his arm. Atsumu tossed the ball behind him to Suna who had a clear shot, "Nice kill!" 

"A decoy? On the first try?" Nishinoya exclaimed, Kageyama glared at Atsumu.

"Since Nekoma already did all the bigging up of it for us, I felt no need to show it to you first," Atsumu smirked as he spoke to Kageyama. Kageyama continued to glare, _I wish I was playing with Hinata right now! Cause then I could retaliate with his freak quick. But I can't, and I can't toss like that if I want to play against Hinata in the next round_. Although the uncertainty of when the next freak quick would come kept Karasuno on edge, they didn't allow Inarizaki to take a lead, soon the first set entered a deuce. With a sneaky setter dump thrown in by Atsumu, Inarizaki won the first set. 

Meanwhile Nekoma had won their first set, "Let's keep it up!" Yamamoto said as they went into the second set. 

"Don't mind, we can still do this," Enoshita said to Karasuno as they prepared for the second set.

In the second set, the twins started using their freak quick some more, soon Karasuno had adjusted to it and Tsukishima revelled in getting to block it the same way he did when he went up against Hinata. However, Inarizaki got a lead since Karasuno had forgotten about Suna whilst getting caught up with the twins. Allowing him to score more points from ever so slightly changing his positioning. Once Karasuno caught on they stopped Inarizaki from gaining any more of a lead. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done as Inarizaki were in the twenties and Karasuno were in the mid teens, "YOU GUYS NEED TO WIN FOR SHOUYOU!" Natsu shouted as she watched the Karasuno match on her way to support Hinata, "SUNA-NII STOP PLAYING SO GOOD AND SUPPORT KARASUNO!"

"I can't say no to Lil' Hinata," Suna said to the other third years on the team.

"YES! YES YOU CAN!" Atsumu snapped, "AND YOU WILL!"

"I'M NOT MAKING LIL' HINATA CRY!" Suna shouted back.

"GUYS! Stop shouting please!" Osamu separated the two.

"Who's that?" Nishinoya asked.

"Use your non-existent brain for once. She looks like a, somehow, even smaller version of Hinata and is telling us to win for him. Go figure,"

"Is she a Hinata fan?" Tanaka asked, Tsukishima snickered at his stupidity.

"I think she might be Hinata's younger sister," Enoshita said.

"I'M GONNA GO SUPPORT SHOUYOU! BUT WHEN I COME BACK KARASUNO BETTER HAVE WON!" Natsu shouted before running off.

"Natsu! You can't shout like that!" Hinata's mother said firmly, the two arrived to see Nekoma lose the second set.

"Dammit," Haiba cursed.

"SHOUYOU!" Natsu called out.

"NATSU! YOU MADE IT!" Hinata shouted back, "You can join Haiba and Yamamoto's sisters in the stands! They're both really cool!"

"Suna-nii isn't letting Karasuno win," 

"I told him to!"

"Well I reminded him to,"

"Good, how're they doing?"

"Karasuno lost the first set and are close to loosing the second set too,"

"WHAT?" all of Nekoma shouted in surprise.

"Which is why you DEFINITELY cannot lose! You have to avenge Karasuno!" Natsu declared.

"Nice kill!" Tanaka shouted as Enoshita made a good shot that Karasuno were sure Inarizaki wouldn't get. Inarizaki were on the set point, with Karasuno only a few behind. They needed the point to stay in the game. To everyone's surprise Atsumu had managed to keep the ball up and Osamu went in to set, the twins made eye contact.

"It's still up?" Nishinoya exclaimed, "Who's gonna get it?" No-one expected Atsumu to be the one to spike with the same speeds as the freak quick. All of a sudden the ball was echoing through the gym, with it having just landed.

"No," Yamaguchi whispered through the sidelines.

"Are you kidding me!" Atsumu moaned as the ball turned out to be just out.

"Get a service ace Kageyama!" Enoshita said. Kageyama did and Karasuno were close to entering a deuce. Kageyama served again, this time it was received. Atsumu looked like he was about to toss the freak quick again with Osamu running for it. The blockers went to block Osamu whilst Atsumu quickly and effortlessly pulled off a setter dump, _shame you guys don't have Hinata, he'd have read that. Since that was last year's unreadable setter dump. I've got to save the newly improved one for when we play Nekmoa._

"With an immaculately persecuted setter dump from captain Miya Atsumu, Inarizaki win the match," the commentator said.

"Tch, Nekoma's improved a lot this year," Hoshiumi commented as he and Hirugami watched their match.

"Dammit, Hinata's blocking now goes beyond the block, he's always working with their libero to cover when he mucks up," Hirugami added, "Nekoma are gonna be tough if we go up against them,"

"Yeah, but it'll be the finals, since they're in the other bracket,"

"True,"

"I still can't believe he got a fever last year!"

"You're still annoyed about that Korai?"

"Yeah! I didn't get to prove myself!"

"Jeez, just focus on our matches and then you two can have a rematch in the finals,"

"Yeah,"

"I also want to play Nekoma again, I want to beat that move the designed specifically to get past me,"

Half of Karasuno went to watch the remainder of Nekoma's match whilst the others felt like they couldn't face the rival team, "Hell yeah!" Yamamoto shouted after scoring a service ace.

"That was so cool Yamamoto!" Hinata commented.

"One more!" Shibayama and Inuoka said.

"Of course, you guys can rely on me, cause I'm our ace!" Yamamoto said as he went in to score another service ace. Soon the match ended with Nekoma winning.

"How'd your match go Kageyama?" Hinata aske after his post match interviews, "You guys did win, right?"

"We, uh, lost," Kageyama painfully admitted.

"What? So you're letting us face Inarizaki tomorrow?"

"You guys have beat them before, you know what you're doing,"

"Correction, we beat last year's team with last year's team. It'll be a different match, because we have different players and they have different players. But either way, we still have to win,"

"Next year,"

"Huh?"

"Next year, we'll have the Battle of the Trash Heap,"

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on December 19th - and yes I know I don't have school, but I want to make it a longer chapter, plus I need a lot of prewriting time for various different stuff.
> 
> Next time: Hinata Natsu yells at Suna Rintaro - part two. Who's gonna win? Inarizaki? Or Nekoma?


	42. Stage Six: Level Four (Inarizaki versus Nekoma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to love the summaries I give myself for each chapter to prompt myself, this time it was: 1/4 finals go brr. Yes, that was really helpful past me.

"Rest!" Kuroo said as he forced Hinata to sit down between matches.

"Kuroo-senpai?" Hinata turned his head up in surprise, "You came to support us?"

"Of course, shame Karasuno let us down again," 

"Can't trust those crows to do anything, can we,"

"Is grandpa Kuroo babysitting his grandson?" Yaku teased Kuroo as he came over, "How're you doing Hinata?"

"Good," Hinata answered, "How have you been Yaku-senpai?"

"Also good. Now, you're not to get sick this time," 

"On it! The coaches have been forcing me to do regular temperature checks and I've been wearing a mask off court! Kiyoomi-senpai's pleased with me!"

"So a top three ace gets to have his first name used, but whenever you talk to me, a former top five ace, it's Bokuto-senpai!" Bokuto protested.

"Bokuto-senpai! That's cause Kiyoomi-senpai asked me to!" Hinata protested.

"I went trick or treating with his little sister, and this is what I get as a thanks!" Bokuto pouted.

"I'm sorry Koutarou-senpai!" 

"I'm just pulling your leg, Bokuto-senpai's fine, actually no. If this is my one opportunity to choose what you call me, then I'm going to make it count!"

"Don't waste all your brain cells on this," Kuroo smirked.

"Hey! Okay! I got it! Hinata! You are to call me Kou-senpai!" Bokuto said proudly.

"Okay Kou-senpai!" Hinata smiled.

"Now as my favourite pupil - you must beat Inarizaki!"

"Yes yes!"

"And you're not to get sick this time!"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up!"

"What's your problem this time!" someone shouted, "Stupid Masahiko and your stupid problems!"

"Hey! Shut it would ya! Stupid Kenzou!" Hisagawa replied, "And it isn't a stupid problem! I can't talk to the Little Jumper before his match! He's gonna think that I forgot about him,"

"Yep, that's another stupid Masahiko stupid problem,"

"I have know you for like what, eightish years. By this point, Minami Kenzou, you should know that none of my problems are stupid!"

"And I have had the misfortune of knowing you for about eight years. By this point, Hisagawa Mashiko, you should know that I don't give two shits about your problems,"

"But you really do,"

"I really don't,"

"You really do,"

"I really don't,"

"HISAGAWA! YOU CAME!" Hinata shouted, Hisagawa's face lit up.

"Looks like the stupid problem stupidly sorted itself out for your stupid ass," Minami poked Hisagawa.

"Hey Little Jumper! Looks like you're back at the quarter-finals again, and up against Inarizaki again," Hisagawa said.

"It could have been Karasuno!" the two stared at Hinata, urging him to explain, "But, the crows lost to Inarizaki,"

"Does it really matter?" Minami sighed, "Minami Kenzou by the way, I'm this idiot's impulse control,"

"He doesn't do that good a job," Hisagawa added.

"You trying being your own impulse control then!" Minami replied.

"I mean, of course we're going to win today! See you two later!" Hinata tried to run off.

"Hey Hinata," Hisagawa stopped him, Hinata gulped as he knew that Hisagawa rarely used his name, "Something's on your mind,"

"I-it's nothing Hisagawa," Hinata lied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me,"

"It really is nothing, definitely not sickness this time either!" Hinata faked a bright smile, "Well I should really be going,"

"You play worse when you have a busy mind, what's up?"

"N-nothing! How many times do I need to tell you that there's nothing wrong!"

"Masahiko, drop it," Minami said sternly.

"No! Something's wrong Hinata and I'm not gonna let you screw up your own match because of it," Hisagawa protested.

"There's nothing wrong!" Hinata objected

"Let's go Masahiko," Minami dragged Hisagawa away, "Sorry about him kid, good luck in your match,"

"Uh, Minami was it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," 

"What position did you play?"

"I was our sub setter. I rarely played on the court, and even then, my teammates still chose me to be captain,"

"How did it feel, being chosen to be captain?"

"I was shocked, scared I'd screw it up, but Masahiko just told me to wing it, so I did. Things turned out fine, so I guess all's well ends well,"

"Cool! Well I should probably rejoin the rest of my team," Hinata said, "Thanks for coming Hisagawa!"

"There you are Hinata," Inuoka let out a sigh of relief, "We thought that you might have been sick or something,"

"Nah, I just got caught up talking to Hisagawa," Hinata laughed.

"Hisagawa's here?" Haiba asked eagerly.

"Yeah! He's back to support us!" Hinata answered.

"To briefly explain to you first years, Hinata's friends with a pro player," Yamamoto said, "Now let's kick Inarizaki's asses again for the second time!"

"Yeah!" Nekoma cheered.

"Suna-niisan!" Natsu glared at Suna, who gulped. Atsumu laughed at the reaction, "You were supposed to let Karasuno win!"

"W-wasn't my fault," Suna mumbled, "Look at the two gloating twins for an answer,"

"Hmph! Well, regardless - look I used a big word! - regardless, you definitely have to lose this match! Shouyou's not gonna lose to you and I'm not letting him either!"

"I-I-uh. I'll give him a match worth playing, cause I know he'll prefer that," Natsu glared at Suna one more time before leaving with another hmph. Atsumu had fallen over laughing.

"I can't believe you're scared of a ten year old!" Atsumu wheezed.

"Shut it," Suna glared at him.

Soon the two teams met on the court for their warm ups, _the last time I played with Hinata, he was still working on thinking about the full court, it's been about six months. He should have got it by now. Was it a mistake to suggest that to him? Maybe. But he'd have probably figured it out himself. No matter what Lil' Hinata says, I don't plan on losing this match. But if I do, then I'm not going down without a fight_. Suna thought as he glanced over to Nekoma.

 _Hisagawa's right, I need to enter this match with a clear mind, worrying about things that are yet to happen won't do me any good. I'm finally gonna get to play against Suna-senpai and Inarizaki again, I should focus purely on that!_ Hinata thought as he stared at Inarizaki, excitement seeping through his veins, the pre-match adrenaline kicking in, "THIS TIME WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT PAST THE QUARTER-FINALS!" Hinata shouted. Soon the moment that both teams were waiting for arrived: the start of the match.

The whistle blew and Fukunaga went in to serve, Inarizaki's new libero received the ball, Atsumu tossed the ball for Ginjima, Hinata went in to block the ball remembering to listen to Shibayama tell him what style of shot was coming and to block accordingly. Ginjima aimed around the block, his spike heading straight for Shibayama, who received the ball. Kozume tossed the ball for Yamamoto who slammed the ball down, scoring the point, "An excellent starting rally from Nekmoa, truly the way that they want to start the match," the commentator said.

"Don't mind! That was probably just a lucky receive!" Atsumu said, _I've made the Monster Cheetah more monstrous,_ Suna thought as he saw Hinata's block, _that wasn't luck, that was a carefully planned move by both Hinata and their libero. One that I recommened Hinata try._

Sakusa laughed as he passed by Nekoma's match, _remember when you kept saying that you were going to be the best ace in the world Shouyou? You're becomming quite the blocker, I can almost guarantee that you're going to stay as a blocker next year instead of becoming Nekoma's_ ace,"What're you laughing at?" Komori asked.

"Nothing," Sakusa replied.

"Whatever, let's go warm up for our own match," Komori shook his head at Sakusa, "Just admit it, you find him interesting,"

"Well Shouyou is an interesting player," Komori sighed.

"Let's go,"

Kageyama was watching the match, seeing Nekoma deal with attacks that Karasuno couldn't get earlier in the day, "You've got to remember that Nekoma repeatedly stand their ground against Itachiyama and have beaten Inarizaki before. Nekoma are just better than us," Tsukishima said to Kageyama, "Get that into your head, _king_ ,"

"Don't call me that," Kageyama retorted.

"Besides, we still made the top sixteen,"

"And Nekoma's probably going to make the top four,"

"And? I already said it, they're better than us,"

The match had started off steadily with neither team managing to take a lead, soon both teams had made it to the twenties. Suna was running in for the toss and Shibayama signalled Hinata that it was going to be a line shot. Hinata block accordingly, however Suna aimed around the block and Shibayama, scoring the point for Inarizaki and putting them on the set point. Atsumu went in to serve, however Kozume kept the ball up. Hinata ran in to toss for Inuoka and Nekoma scored the next point, "One more point from Nekoma and they'll bring this set into a deuce," the commentator said, all of Nekoma were riled up, ready to bring the set into a deuce and win it. 

Yamamoto served, however it was picked up, Atsmu began to prepare to toss the ball, _I think it's a toss to the other twin,_ Hinata thought, _the positioning, the speed, heck even the twin is running for it._

 _He's fallen for it_ , Atsumu cheered inside his head, Hinata watched as the ball fell down on the side of the court, showing that it was a setter dump, _the new and improved unreadable setter dump fools the Monster Cheetah!_ "And with an incredible setter dump once again Miya Atsumu wins the set,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on December 26th (think of it like a late Christmas present if you celebrate Christmas)
> 
> Next time - more matchplay, who's gonna win? Will Nekoma win the next two sets in a row? Or will Inarizaki triumph this time?


	43. Stage Six: Level Five (Inarizaki Versus Nekoma - part two)

"I just need to read the new setter dump, got it," Hinata said as he walked off the court.

"We can expect Suna to start changing stuff up," Kozume said, "So it's time for us to do the same,"

"The Kamomedai move and joint diagonal shot," Inuoka nodded.

"Not the joint diagonal shot yet, we're changing the rotation for the next set," coach Nekomata said, "Okumura you'll go on for Haiba, and Haiba for Inuoka,"

"Why?" Inuoka asked.

"We'll have two read blockers on the court instead of Haiba who can't read block," coach Nekomata explained, "And we'll need Haiba's power on the court,"

"B-but me?" Okamura asked.

"Well who else can read block apart from me?" Hinata said.

"Y-yeah but," Okamura tried to protest.

"You'll be fine," Yamamoto patted him hard on the back.

"Now that I've fooled him with the new setter dump, I'll get him to foul it in the next set," Atsumu smirked, "Whaddya think of that Samu?"

"Just don't focus purely on Lil' Shouyou, they have the rest of the team too," Osamu replied.

"I know that Samu!" Atsumu protested.

Both teams walked onto the court well equipped for the second set, "Kenma, don't overdo it this set," Hinata said, "We're gonna need you for the third set,"

"That confident that we're gonna have a third set?" Suna taunted Hinata.

"Even if we don't win, but we ARE gonna win, but in the impossible case that we don't, we're not going down without a fight, we're gonna make this match hard for you," Hinata replied.

"Suna! Stop chatting with the enemy!" Atsumu shouted at him.

"Tsumu's still gonna ask you for his number after the match though," Osamu added.

"Well no.5 isn't wrong though," Ginjima said, "This is the quarter-finals, typically matches aren't won in straight sets by this point, and..."

"...This is Nekoma," Osamu added, "A team that's beaten us before and constantly is giving Itachiyama a run for their money in the prefecture rounds. They aren't exactly the type of team to lose in straight sets. So basically, we can't afford to slack off," Osamu glared at Suna for the final part.

"Oh yeah, this is your final tournament, isn't it Osamu," Ginjima said, "Don't want it to end abruptly do you?" Atsumu glared at Osamu.

"There's tension between the twins, that's not good for Inarizaki," Minami said to Hisagawa.

"Not good tension either," Hisagawa commented.

"Good tension?"

"I've seen the Miya twins play several times, they're household names. Plus, they're constantly talked about in the pro world, coaches are forever speculating over their future: are they gonna stay together as a duo? Will they play on different teams? What team or teams will they join? Suffice to say, I've seen them play a lot. And from what I can tell, they bicker on the court a lot,"

"You good there Masahiko? You seem to be pretty serious about this,"

"What? Ahahaha! Quit being so stupid Kenzou, you're reading into things too much. I was just giving you some context so you don't think I'm some Miya twin stan!"

"And there's the Masahiko I know and hate,"

"Shut it! Anyway! As I was saying, they bicker lots on the court, sibling fighting. But they never argue. The good tension they usually have comes from the bickering, it's like a silent push and safety blanket at the same time. As if to say: hey asshole, I know you can do better than that, push yourself. But it's also saying: hey asshole, I'm here, use me; at the same time. Make sense?"

"Yeah, for once something you said makes sense,"

"But this tension, it's different. It's like the two are distant, that something isn't lining up. Like the usual method of clicking together broke and they no longer sync together in the same way. I think the twins had an argument and something someone said caused it to just resurface,"

"What do you think they're arguing over?"

"What am I to know Kenzou! I don't know them! I know nothing about their lives!"

Going into the second set, Nekoma started off much stronger. With Hinata and Haiba together for blocking, Nekoma's blocking grew stronger, especially with the twins being off their game. The duo easily scored points, allowing them to stay on the front line together for longer. It was a positive cycle for Nekoma, however inevitably Hinata rotated to the back row soon Nekoma was unable to keep the same gap, with Hinata going off.

A few rallies later and Hinata was back on the court, allowing Nekoma to regain the point gap that leaned in their favour. Soon the score had reached 8:14, "Oi! Suna! Do something! Stop slacking off!" Atsumu yelled.

"Ugh, fine," Suna rolled his eyes. Soon Inarizaki were making a comeback, with Suna actively changing things up. Hinata was able to manage Suna, however Okamura struggled. Even so, Nekoma reached the twenties first (17:20).

"You're going on for Haiba," coach Nekomata said to Inuoka. With the two swapping it allowed them to do the joint diagonal shot, quickly getting Nekoma to the set point, however Inarizaki weren't far behind (22:24). The next rally began with Nekoma serving, preparing to win the next point in order to win the set. _Looks like it's going to Ginjima,_ Hinata thought as he saw the ball just about to get tossed, _plus what's been happening in this set confirms that._ Hinata ran to block Ginjima.

 _When Samu told me 'bout the stupid cooking career he left me with this: a challenge to see who's going to be happier at the grave. And I ain't gonna be happier if we lose today!_ Atsumu tossed the ball to Osamu for their twins' freak quick. Shibayama knew that it would be a weak cross shot if Osamu even managed to hit the ball.

Osamu saw the ball coming towards him, going right to the perfect part of his hand, _took this idiot long enough to get back in the game,_ he went in for a powerful line shot, the ball cutting through the air. _A line shot? And a powerful one?_ Shibayama thought as he struggled to reach the ball in time, letting it fall on the floor, "Next set Samu, we're doing _that_ ," Atsumu declared, "Cause we're not losing today,"

"Looks like the twins sorted themselves out," Hisagawa commented, "Cause that wasn't just luck,"

"That's not what we need though," Minami sighed, "Come on boys, get the next point,"

"They beat last year's Inarizaki, but I don't know if they can beat this year's Inarizaki," Hisagawa said, "Not because this is a particularly better Inarizaki, just that Inarizaki know a lot more of Nekoma's tricks this year. The Little Jumper worked on hoing his skills rather than learning new ones, so there's not many surprise special moves,"

"Whatever happens this isn't good. The twins are back working together and both teams are close to winning the set, and if Inarizaki win this set..."

"Then it's game over for us,"

"Exactly,"

Osamu went in to serve, however the serve had way too much power causing it to go out and giving Nekmoa the set, "You idiot Samu! Why'd you go for a home run there! You just gave Nekmoa the set!" Atsumu shouted at him.

"Why are you acting like a toddler Tsumu," Osamu sighed.

"Man we got lucky there," Inuoka laughed as Nekmoa left the court, "If Osamu hadn't mucked up his serve that could have been an ace, putting us in a deuce,"

"Setter twin didn't do his setter dump that set," Hinata said to himself, "Is he going to do it again? Of course he is! He better so that I get it!"

"For the third set we'll return to our regular starting order," coach Nekomata said, "We got lucky in that set with the twins being off their game, that's not going to be the case in the third. Show Inarizaki that we didn't just win the second set because of some flukes, go out there and win,"

The third set started off with a heat start, both teams determined to win it. Soon they had made it halfway through the set before they knew it, with the teams swapping sides of the court, "I'm gonna do it!" Atsumu gloated, "And then after that we're gonna do _that_ ,"

"Fine," Osamu replied. The first attack Inarizaki pulled off after the swap was a setter dump by Atsumu, _there it is!_ Hinata thought as he saw the setter dump designed to fool him, _this time I'm gonna get it!_ Hinata ran in to block the ball getting a touch on it when Atsumu moved his left hand to the ball showing that he was going to toss it instead, _that bastard! He deliberately made me foul the ball! Argh! I'll get you back for this setter twin!i_ After a couple of points from both teams, the twins did what they had planned to do. Atsumu tossed the ball ever so slightly faster than usual with Osamu running at what looked like a similar speed to usual, but if you analysed it you would see that he was running faster than usual. Yamamoto desparately tried to make the block in time with Hinata jumping late, the point was scored and it was Atsumu's turn to serve again. Soon the new quick became a common attack. _Last time I played in the quarter-finals I was sick, but even then I could move at the same pace. I know the twins' quick is just as fast as mine, so why am I struggling to keep up with it this time._ Hinata once again sprinted to reach Osamu, and once again missed. Kozume could see that Hinata was pushing himself, "Shouyou! Slow down! Maybe even start commit blocking Osamu,", _I know reaction time wise, I'm about equal, maybe slightly slower, than Hirugami. However, he's slower in moving to the block but makes up for that in his height. I have to run there and make it in time. If I can't do that, then what's the point in me read blocking, I'm just giving away the point. This is why I shouldn't be captain, the only reason that I'm a blocker is something I can't even do in this match!_

 _This isn't their usual quick,_ Kozume thought, _and Shouyou can't seem to see that. This is faster, faster than his, he won't be able to make it in time. If he was over 190 cm then he'd get it, but he's not. It's a subtle move that has two negative effects on us. One, everyone on the team, including Shouyou, can't block it in time. Two, it's going to destroy Hinata's morale. It's not obviously faster, so Shouyou's going to think that it's the same quick, and then he's going to think that he's slowed down and either push on or give up. Knowing Shouyou, he's gonna push on until he can't move any further. And all this time, doubt is going to build up inside of him._ Kozume saw Shibayama just about to go off, "Tell the coaches to sub Shouyou off,"

"Are you sure?" Shibayama asked.

"Yes," Kozume replied.

"Coach, Kenma says to sub Hinata off," Shibayama relayed Kozume's request.

"Hinata? Why?" the three first years asked, overhearing the converstaion.

"The quick... He's not able to block it," Okamura said in realisation.

"But he's got the best chance!" Hamasaki protested.

"Well yes, but you have to consider the mentality of your players. It'll be worse for us if Hinata's full of doubt than if he's off," Teshiro said, "Because once Hinata gets nervous, he struggles to make even simple plays. Doubt may start of small, but it's slowly going to build up into nerves. He can't have him mucking up simple things right at the end of the game, we'd be giving the match to Inarizaki,"

"So we're weakening ourselves now so that we play stronger near the end of the match?" Yamashita asked.

"Exactly," Haiba said, "Is Okamura going on again?"

"No," coach Nekomata replied.

"Then who?" Shibayama asked.

"Yamashita, you joined the club without a set position. You've been working on skills for every position, you're our miracle sub. Able to fill in any role. You'll be going on for Hinata," coach Nekomata said.

"Yes coach!" Yamashita stood up straighter.

"Nekoma have been having some sort of discussion off court," Suna pointed out to Osamu, "Wonder what that's about,"

"Dunno, stamina, the freak quick, anything really," Osamu shrugged.

"Hm, their no.11 is sitting by the coaches, is he gonna come on?" 

"But for who?"

Yamashita stood headstrong as he held up the number five sign, "And Nekoma make a daring substitution. No.11, Yamashita Nori, for their star player no.5, Hinata Shouyou,"

"You're doing great Hinata! Listen to coach, kay," Yamashita said, hoping that his words could improve Hinata's morale.

"Their subbing the Monster Cheetah off?" the twins asked in chorus, "Why!"

"So Yamashita's covering," Kozume said to himself.

"I swear I'm not sick coach!" Hinata protested as he went over to the coaches.

"We're aware. It was Kenma who asked for you to be off," coach Nekomata said, "That freak quick the twins are pulling off,"

"Yeah, I should be able to get it right? So why can't I!"

"It's faster than yours,"

"WHAT!"

"That's why you can't get it,"

"That makes sense, so I should swap to commit blocking when I go back on,"

"It's up to you. Our reason for taking you off now is to recover your morale. Clear the doubt and uncertainty from your head. We need you for the final rallies, we need the Monster Cheetah to become a greater monster than he ever has before,"

"I'll roar when I go back on the court... Wait, cheetah's don't roar do they?"

With Hinata off, Nekoma struggled more than before, especially since Yamashita was never the strongest of blockers. After both teams made it to the twenties Hinata was subbed back on, _I know that I can't get the twins extra quick, but I can still make the back row's job easier. If I apply pressure to the spiker twin, then he'll become more predictable, right?_ _Plus... There's what Kiyoomi-senpai once said to me over a year ago. I know it shouldn't have stuck with me, but it has._

* * *

"Sometimes when you're in a hitch, instead of trying to solve the problem, you just have to fight it," Sakusa said quietly as he cleaned his ball, Hinata figured that he probably wasn't meant to hear it, but decided to ask what Sakusa meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? I said that outloud? Might as well explain. You obviously know about my mysophobia, what I meant was that if I want to play volleyball then I have to fight my urge to run away from the ball that has everyone's germs contaminating it. I have to fight through the fear instead of trying to find a solution, as there isn't one. And even if there was, it wouldn't work in the limited time you have to get to the ball in matchplay,"

"I think it's really cool and brave of you Sakusa-senpai!"

"It's nothing Hinata,"

"No it is something! Even if it's only for one hour, you overcome your fear everytime you play volleyball!"

"But I compensate for that after by going through an extensive cleaning regime,"

"And? You still fight the urge to run when you play! That's an incredible acomplishment Sakusa-senpai. I wish I could achieve something cool like that!"

"It's really nothing Hinata,"

"I've got an idea! If you're so scared of germs, then make them scared of you!"

"That doesn't make sense Hinata,"

"If you can't solve the problem, then fight back - that's what you said. So fight back by creating your own problem!"

"You're such an idiot sometimes Hinata! Moments like these make me wonder why I even bother to hang around you!"

"Sakusa-senpai!"

"I-I'm sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have lashed out,"

"Don't worry about it!"

* * *

 _So fight back by creating your own problem... That's what I said to Kiyoomi-senpai, right? Whenever I'm faced with a problem that I can't solve I should fight back instead, create my own problem. Fight fire with fire even though I know water would be more effective, because in the instant that I'm fighting, I can't find any water._ _Kenma and Kuroo-senpai always had their delayed spike, it was so cool! Kuroo-senpai was such a great captain, how could I eve be like him? No! This isn't the time for doubt! I need to be confident in my abilities. I need to believe in my fire! I'm gonna be a wildfire cheetah! Cause wildfires spread!_ "Kenma! Remember, I'm the greatest decoy out there," Hinata said as he entered the court, "Help me spread my fire,"

"Your fire?" Kozume scrunched his face up as he tried to understand what Hinata meant, "Oh, I understand now," After a few rallies the rest of the team caught on, _I see, we're using Hinata as a full decoy now instead of him and his selection of moves,_ Yamamoto thought, _of course Inarizaki would forget the staple of Hinata's abilities._

"Tsumu," Osamu said without looking at Atsumu, "Just like how Lil' Shouyou can't block us, we're struggling to block anyone but him,"

"Tch, Nekoma reverted back to the basics, usuing Hinata as the ultimate decoy," Suna said, "And that's the reason that we've entered a deuce,"

"Mm, but we're the ones ahead at the moment," Atsumu smirked, "We'll pull through this. Even if we're up against the most annoying decoy out there!" _Yeah! That's right Inarizaki! I'm the greatest decoy of them all! I fooled the Immoveable Hirugami! The one that decoys can't get past! I got past him! You're no match for me! When I don't want to hit the ball, all eyes are on me, and when I do..._

"And Nekmoa seem to be pulling off a well synced move between Hinata Shouyou and Inuoka So," the commentator said. _Crap!_ Suna struggled to tell which spiker to run for, _it could go to either, and their setter isn't making anything obvious!_

 _...I blend in with the crowd, and then I strike with full force!_ Hinata slammed the ball down, then on the next point he scored with the freak quick, "In a sudden change of events now Nekoma is the team who only needs one point to win,"

"Aah! It's so close! I can't watch!" Yachi squealed as Karasuno watched the match in anticipation.

"Dammit! They better win!" Tanaka cursed. Unfortunately for everyone, the deuce continued with neither team giving up. The set reched the thirties with both teams nearing exhaustion. Only then did Haiba see that Karasuno had come to support.

"Guys! Karasuno came to watch!" Haiba shouted on the court. Hinata desperately searched for them, once he found them, he stuck his tongue out to Kageyama.

"Karasuno... This could have been the Battle of the Trash Heap," Shibayama commented, "But they lost to Inarizaki earlier today,"

"So that's why we have to beat Inarizaki! One, to avenge Karasuno;" Yamamoto shouted, "two, to get revenge on them for preventing the battle; three, to beat them a second time in a row; and four-"

"SO WE CAN WIN NATIONALS!" Hinata and Haiba shouted.

"Exactly," Yamamoto puffed out his chest proudly, "And five, to punish Suna Rintaro for teaching Hinata how to swear," Suna dropped his mouth in protest from the sidelines.

"Tora, we get it, you're the captain and Kuro's son since he's our grandpa," Kozume joked.

"I'm not your dad!" Yamamoto protested.

"Papa Tora!" Haiba teased him.

"Guys! Focus!" Shibayama said to the team, "We haven't won yet, and Inarizaki just subbed on Riseki, their pinch server,"

"Then we'll receive his serves, we're the defensive to Karasuno's offensive after all," Inuoka said. With their newfound morale, Nekoma pushed on, although certain members, such as Kozume, were tiring. A couple of points later and...

"NEKOMA WIN THE MATCH!" the commentator shouted. [I:N /1:2 - 25:23, 23:25, 33:35].

"We... Did...... It," Kozume panted as Yamamoto dragged him off the court. After all the post match jazz and Hinata running up to Hisagawa and babbling on to him, Hinata returned to his friends.

"So this is the match that's gonna decide who we play tomorrow," Shibayama said as he and the other second years watched Mujinazaka's match, "Hinata, you good there?"

"Yeah! Great!" Hinata faked a smile, "I should probably go and thank Hisagawa for supporting us again,"

"You already did," Teshiro pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I meant go talk to Suna-senpai," Hinata laughed.

"Hinata, he'll be with his team it's probably for the best if you leave him alone," Inuoka said.

"And in the mean time you can tell us what's up," Shibayama added.

"Guys, it's really nothing," Hinata laughed, "Okay... " he paused, "Maybe it's a small something,"

"We're all ears," Haiba said.

"Why'd you guys choose me to be captain?" Hinata asked.

"You really can't figure that out yourself?" Inuoka asked, "I thought you were an idiot, but not that much of an idiot,"

"HEY! I'm NOT THAT STUPID!" Hinata protested.

"We chose you to be our captain, because we want you to be our captain," Shibayama answered, "That's it,"

"It's really that simple?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Teshiro said, "If we didn't want you to be captain, we wouldn't have voted you,"

"But why me?" Hinata asked.

"Why not?" Haiba shrugged, "Do we need a reason?"

"Well... Yeah," Hinata furrowed his brow, "Of course you do!"

"Hinata, do you need a reason to run for the ball?"

"I guess,"

"Why?"

"To score, or cause it's fun,"

"Let's go off that second option, you run for the ball cause it's fun, isn't that the same as saying that you run for the ball because you want to,"

"Well I suppose so,"

"So there, you have your explanation,"

"I-uh. I-I. Still! You guys had to have had a reason!"

"Maybe if you stop overthinking things, you'll find it," Shibayama suggested.

"Fine!" Hinata grumbled, "Or you could just tell me," the four other second years laughed at him, "Still, we got to the semis this year. Better than last year, but we're going to win nationals, no matter what,"

"Then it looks like we're going to have to beat Mujinazaka tomorrow," Inuoka said.

"We'll crush them!" Hinata and Haiba declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on December 28th
> 
> Next time - the semi-finals where Suna and the **eleven, not ten Miya Atsumu, hmph** year old that terrifies him support Nekoma


	44. Stage Six: Level Six (Mujinazaka versus Nekoma)

"You've improved a lot," Hirugami said to Hinata before his match, "Can't wait to block all your moves tomorrow in the finals Hinata,"

"And I can't wait to get past you again Hirugami," Hinata replied, "Any tips for beating Mujinazaka,"

"Eh, I saw what the twins tried to do to you yesterday. Anything Usuri and Mujinazaka throw at you, you'll manage. Besides, it's not like they have Kiryuu this year,"

"Thanks. Watch out for Komori when he does overhead passes. Him and Kiyoomi-senpai have a move, it's good. They sync up well,"

"What sort of move is it?"

"A back line attack. Komori tosses the ball and Kiyoomi-senpai'll spike. If they're doing it on the first touch, Kiyoomi-senpai'll hit from the backline. Just to make it look like he might be going in to toss for someone,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"Oh, one more thing. Attack down your right in your match, Mujinazaka's blockers and defence are terrible for only covering their right hand side of the court,"

"Thanks, make sure to win,"

"You two. Kourai also wants to kick your ass, then force you to join us,"

"Is he the one who commented on that youtube video?"

"What youtube video?"

”Oh nothing,” _he totally was the one who commented about seagulls_.

”Well if it’s nothing, then I’ll head back to my team. Good luck Hinata,”

”Good luck Hirugami,” Hinata headed off to the bathroom.

_There he is, the Monster Cheetah!_ Atsumu saw Hinata go to the bathroom, _if Suna ain’t gonna give me his number, then I’ll just ask for it myself. And since when did he have a respectful relationship with Kamomedai’s middle blocker? Shouldn’t they have a rivalry or something! Seeing as both are trying to be the best read blocker._ Atsumu entered the bathroom and could see Hinata, _probably went to a cubicle_. Soon Atsumu’s suspicions were confirmed when Hinata left one of the cubicles, “Oi you,” Atsumu tilted his head up and looked down at Hinata, trying to be intimidating.

”Not gonna get scared! Not gonna get scared! Not gonna get scared! Not gonna get scared!” Hinata chanted to himself.

”Wah! I’m not trying to scare you!” Atsumu lowered his head and let out a chuckle, “Just here to tell ya, there are plenty of better people on our team than Suna,”

”I know that!” Hinata protested, “Now if you don’t mind I have the semis to go to, unlike you,” Hinata giggled.

”Yeah yeah, I get it you beat me, whatever, big deal,”

”What did you want? I’ve got a few minutes to spare,”

“Just wanted to ask you for your number since Suna won’t give it to me,” Hinata burst out into laughter and promptly began to text Suna. 

**Hinata**

SUNA! The setting twin’s asking for my number and he said that you’ve not been giving it to him, should I give him it?

**Suna**

No.

”Nah, I’m not gonna give you my number,” Hinata smirked, “Takes more than that to get it,”

”What! How is this fair! All Suna does is exist and he gets your number, but I’m gonna have to work my ass off just to get it!”

”I’m glad you understand. Anyway, which twin are you? I keep getting your names muddled up,”

”Tsumu,”

”Tsumu? So Atsumu?”

”Yup,”

”So the spiking twin is Osamu?”

“Yeah that’s Samu, the worse one,”

”I’d argue better, so would Kiyoomi-senpai. Now that I know who’s who, then I can make my declarations. Miya Atsumu, I’m gonna get that unreadable setter dump one day, and then I’ll hit you with my own. And Miya Osamu, tell him this for me, I’m gonna become even faster than you,”

”Eek! So intense!” Atsumu said under his breath before collecting himself, “Shame, you’re never gonna be able to beat Samu then,”

”What! No, I’ll get faster than him!”

”I’m not denying that, just... Yesterday was his last match... Ever,”

”Huh? He’s not going pro? What do you mean he’s not going pro!”

”My thoughts exactly!”

”But he’s so talented! I’d die for abilities like his! Plus my own ones,”

”Shit, you should probably go,”

”Oh yeah,” Hinata ran out of the bathroom.

”Geez! Did you get scared of the bathroom again?” Yamamoto teased Hinata.

”No, I just realised that I was running late,” Hinata replied defensively.

”A little cat-birdy told me that you were trying to get his number,” Suna teased Atsumu.

”How did you do it? He refused me!” Atsumu whined.

”Maybe because he forced me to give him my number,”

”Doesn’t matter, Hinata did admit that there are better players on the team than you,”

”Oh shit, I ran out of fucks to give Atsumu. Anyway, I'm gonna join Lil' Hinata in the stands supporting Nekoma,"

"What side are you on here Suna? Are you sure you aren't secretly helping Nekoma?"

"A, my friend plays on their team; B, it's a volleyball match, does it really matter who I support; and C, our final match was yesterday, we're technically no longer on the team,"

"But we lost to them!"

"Didn't stop us from watching their matches before yesterday, when they had still beaten us from the previous year,"

"Fine! I'll join ya!"

"I wasn't asking you to come or not come though,"

"I'M COMING SUNA! END OF!"

Soon the two teams had warmed up and the match was about to start, "I made Shouyou a poster!" Natsu said to Suna and Atsumu proudly as she showed it to them.

"It looks uh... Very.... _Homemade_ ," Atsumu said, unsure of how to be tactful about it.

"Of course! Cause I made it myself dummy!" Natsu rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll love it," Suna reassured Natsu.

"Akane! Ailsa! Look at the poster I made Shouyou!" Natsu ran over to Haiba and Yamamoto's sisters.

"I'm not babysitting a brat," Atsumu said to Suna.

"She's not a brat, and you chose to come," Suna replied.

The match started off in Nekoma's favour seeing as Mujinazaka was an offensive team, and they were a defensive one. However it wasn't long until Mujinazaka picked up on Kozume's noticeably weaker stamina and started targeting him, _sorry Mujinazaka, but here at Nekoma, it's not just Kenma who can set._

Yamashita stood at the sidelines restlessly, _dammit! I knew something like this would happen at nationals. And I went on yesterday, the coaches aren't going to put me on again today!_

Hinata could sense Yamashita's agitation as he left the court, "Yamashita, what's up?"

"We can't let you toss for everyone, we lose so many opportunities," Yamashita said.

"I know," Hinata smiled at him before looking directly at Kozume, "KENMA! You're gonna have to move in this match, suck it up would ya!"

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"Yeah," Hinata smiled brightly, "What else can we do?"

"I could go on!"

"You set too?"

"Well, uh, kinda... I-I've been working with Kenma to learn how to toss for all your moves, the moment you start tossing for everyone we're screwed... So I thought that maybe I could do something,"

"Eh? You can toss EVERY move I have?"

"Not as well as Kenma can, but yeah,"

"That's so cool!"

"Th-thanks Hinata,"

"Tell you what, if Mujinu... What's their name?"

"Mujinazaka,"

"If Mujina-whatever keep at this for the whole set, I'll ask coach to sub you on,"

"Me? Why?"

"Cause we'll need you on," _I'm gonna be needed on the court? Hinata thinks that I'll be needed on the court! Hinata's so mature and responsible._

"You okay there?" Teshiro asked Yamashita, "You looked like you were thinking that Hinata is mature,"

"I- He's not mature?"

"Hinata? Mature?" Teshiro laughed, "Far from it,"

"Hey! Oh shoot, I need to go on again," Hinata laughed as he ran over to the court.

"Oi Yamashita," Hamasaki called out to him, "Quit being such a jittery mess and go back to what you're like in practise. Everyone on the team knows that you've got this. Heck, even Hinata does - and he's the one who's gotta rely on you to pull off extremely difficult moves,"

"Are they really that difficult?" Okamura asked, "Hinata makes them look so easy,"

"Well the freak quick is a matter of athleticism," Teshiro said, "So it's not hard for the likes of Hinata and the Miya twins. The Kamomedai move is a team effort, so it requires communication, but the move itself isn't hard. And once again just requires a fastish pace. The diagonal shot, yeah that one's technical, both Hinata and Inuoka put in days of work on that. And finally the backwards diagonal shot, that requires coordination that doesn't come naturally, Hinata's trained himself to be able to pull that off. But that's some of the stuff you can do when a division one player mentors you,"

"Hinata's mentored by a pro?" Hamasaki asked.

"Yep, goes to college classes too. Sure the freak quick was something that Hinata could do from the get go, but all his other moves were learned, hours of training put into them, times where they failed more tha- I need to swap with Haiba," Shibayama said.

"So basically, Hinata's super dedicated?" Yamashita asked.

"Yep. He and Haiba both joined with no experience, and both are now starters,"

"Wow," the first years looked at Hinata and Haiba with stars in their eyes.

Soon the first set ended with Nekmoa winning, as those on the court left it, the team could see that Kozume was already starting to tire, "Muji-something aren't stopping with the pressure," Hinata said, "So we're gonna have Yamashita on next set, at least to start with,"

"Huh?" Inuoka looked at Hinata curiously.

"Trust me with this. Even if things don't go perfectly, it'll say something to Mujiuhhh... Muji, Muji, Muji-" Hinata explained.

"-NAZAKA!" the rest of the team interrupted Hinata.

"Muji maraca? Isn't that an instrument?" Hinata asked, Yamamoto let out a large sigh, "Well whatever their name is, it'll say something to them,"

"Well shi-" Atsumu was about to commented before Suna muffled him.

"Atsumu, there's a child here," Suna said sternly.

"Anyway, Nekoma's setter's already tiring, that's not good,"

"Especially since it's the semis,"

"Hey Hikaru, how's Nekoma doing?" Kenzou asked, "They are gonna win the semis right?"

"So you're routing for them?" Kanda asked.

"Well, I'd rather a team from Tokyo win,"

"Fair fair. They won the first set, but their setter's tiring,"

"Whilst Nekoma's played five set matches before, will they manage a nationals five set semi?"

"They play five set matches against Itachiyama, I think they've got stamina sorted,"

"Not necessarily," 

"Oh really?"

"In the prefecture rounds, the matches are slightly less demanding,"

"Go on,"

"So less stamina is used up, plus it spans for less days,"

"True, finals is on the third day whilst this is the fourth,"

"And think about it, Nekoma have never won a five set match, mainly cause of skill not stamina. Add onto that tiredness. Remember they played two matches yesterday, their third round might have been easy enough, but they had a long match against Inarizaki yesterday,"

"True, but they would have rested well, right?"

"I'm just saying, it's not good that their setter is already tiring, seeing as they have at least two sets left,"

"We'll start with Yamashita on instead of Fukunaga, but it will only be for a short while as a momentum saver," coach Nekomata said.

"I won't let you guys down!" Yamashita said confidently, "Because I'm Nekoma's miracle sub! Right?"

"Cut out the right and you've got it champ," Yamamoto whacked his head.

"What use is a new spiker going to be if they can't sort out the setter situation?" someone on Mujinazaka asked.

"I have a feeling that he's not just there to spike," Usuri said, "Think about it, their best attack has had to take over some of the setting, their setter is tiring so they'll want to save their sub setter. But what if Nekoma have a fourth player who can set,"

"But if they keep putting setters on, they'll loose attackers,"

"Exactly, and they'll loose their defence as they'll be playing weaker players. And since our offence hasn't been hindered, we'll be at an advantage,"

"That was so smart of you, cutting off their strongest offence and forcing them to weaken their defence,"

Mujinazaka started off with serving, with the serve being aimed at Kozume, "They keep going for their setter," Atsumu cringed on behalf of Kozume, "If this were us, Samu'd have covered and we'd be just as strong, but Hinata has to cover here meaning they can't use his moves,"

"Isn't that the first year that went on for Hinata yesterday?" Suna asked Atsumu.

"Yeah! Yeah it is!"

"Wonder what he can do,"

"HINATA!" Yamashita shouted after Kozume received the ball, "THE FREAK QUICK!" _I don't care if it gets blocked, this is to show Mujinazaka that their plan will fail_.

"Kinda stupid annoucing what you're about to do," Atsumu sighed.

"No, he's doing that to send a warning to Mujinazaka: you tried to leash the Monster Cheetah and chain him down, well I just broke the chain, and he's hungry,"

"Yeah, but Hinata's a human,"

"His nickname is the Monster Cheetah!"

Hinata began to run for the freak quick, his second of the game, he saw the toss come towards him, but not quite to him. Manoeuvring ever so slightly, Hinata spiked the ball and scored the point, _even if Teshiro can't toss it next year... Yamashita can. I'll still get to do the freak quick next year._

 _Crap! That didn't match up to him._ Hinata could sense Yamashita's disappointment, "Nice toss Yamashita! And even though it wasn't perfect, _we_ still scored the point, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Yamashita replied, _of course I wasn't gonna match up to him, I've never tossed for Hinata before, I've only ever practised the speed and motion I need to toss with, not where it needs to go too. There's so much more I need to practise, but I'll get there!_

"YES SHOUYOU!" Natsu shouted from the stands, Hinata could faintly hear her voice and turned to look at her with his infamous bright smile.

"Who's that?" someone from neither team asked, pointing to Hinata.

"Their no.5? I don't know, but the commentators love him," their friend replied.

"You guys don't know who that is?" their other friend stared at the two in shock, the two shook their heads, "That's THE Monster Cheetah! He's seriously fast, a great read blocker and a great decoy - he got past THE Immoveable Hirugami!"

"Wow, so he's like really good?" the first asked.

"Yes!" the third person said.

"He seems like he'd be fun to be around, with smiles like that," the second said, "Is he popular in the volleyball world?"

"He's known well enough, but since Nekoma isn't that know a team, he doesn't get the same amount of attention as he would if he went to somewhere like Itachiyama," the third answered.

After a full rotation and a half, Yamashita was subbed off for Fukunaga, soon Nekoma had taken the second set, "Yes! We won!" Hinata cheered.

"Um Shouyou, it's a five set match," Kozume pointed out.

"Huh? So we still have one to go?" 

"Yes,"

"Okay then, let's do this!"

Nekoma entered the third set confidently, whilst Mujinazaka entered it fighting for their chance to remain in the tournament. Things turned to Mujinazaka and they managed to win the third set, "Don't mind, we can still win the next one and be done with everything," Yamamoto said reassuringly, Hinata started to zone out, _I wish I could be as reassuring as Yamamoto, I'm never gonna be like that next year._ During Hinata's zone out it was decided that Teshiro would go on for a bit to let Kozume have the chance to rest. 

"Looks like their setter couldn't last," Usuri snickered, "We'll get the fourth set, and then the fifth after that,". Mujinazaka had started off strong, and it looked to most that they were going to win the fourth set. With both teams starting to tire, neither wanted to prolong the match anymore than necessary. 

Whilst Hinata was doing fine in the stamina department, he wasn't doing so well in the morale one. Every time he was off the court, he'd think about his looming thoughts of becoming captain, with each match bringing him closer to the fate. By the end of the next day, or if Nekoma were unlucky, in less than an hour, Hinata was going to be their captain. Time was of the essence for him to figure out why he'd been picked by his teammates, _Shouyou! Stop obsessing over this! The longer you fixate on this, the longer the match will be and the more likely it is that we'll lose!_ Hinata said to himself as he stepped onto the court for the third time of the set. He could have sworn that he heard Shibayama let out a sigh of relief, after all it was obvious to the team that they were doing worse when Hinata was off, _ugh! It's still bothering me that yesterday's quarter-finals and today are matches where I just haven't been able to do anything. Is this really the best I can do? Is this where my abilities cut off? SHUT UP SHOUYOU! You were doing this yesterday and you got subbed off, don't let your thoughts cloud your vision._

"No! No no no! Nononononononononononono!!!" Hisagawa screamed at his phone screen, he was close to chucking it at the wall, Kozume had tossed for Hinata but Hinata hadn't looked at the ball and had missed it.

"What's wrong Hisagawa?" a teammate asked.

"The Little Jumper isn't clearing his head anymore, he's entering the court with doubt floating fresh in his mind! And we're gonna lose!"

"Lemme see," Hisagawa handed the phone over, "Which side is he on?"

"Nekoma,"

"Nekoma still have the advantage, they're two sets up, whereas Mujinazaka's only one,"

"Yeah, but if they loose this one, I don't think they'll get the fifth one,"

"Well there's nothing we can do, we've got training in five minutes,"

"There's something I can do," Hisagawa took his phone back and closed the stream, "Y'ello coach,"

Coach Nekomata glanced at his phone when he felt it vibrate, quickly turning it over to see who was calling, "What is it Hisagawa? If it was anyone else I'd ignore them, but I can assume that this is about the match,"

"Correctamundo, but we don't have enough time for fun and games. Someone tell the Little Jumper to stop thinking about whatever's bothering him and get his head back in the game and his eyes on the ball," Hisagawa said over the phone, "Now I've got practise, and you a match to win,"

Coach Nekomata waited for Hinata to come off the court, "Direct message from Hisagawa, he says to stop thinking about whatever is bothering you and get your head back in the game and eyes on the ball,"

"Yes coach!" Hinata nodded as he went to join those standing at the side.

"Dammit, if Hinata doesn't get back on his game when he next comes on, I'm gonna beat him up for it after this match," Yamamoto cursed after Hinata had left the court.

"He has been out of things these past few days, don't tell me he's sick again," Kozume said.

"Maybe the whole captain thing is bothering him more than he's letting on?" Shibayama suggested.

"Whole captain thing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be our next captain. He asked us yesterday why we chose him," Haiba explained.

"Are things sorted out?" Hisagawa's teammate asked.

"Hopefully. Well I've done all I can, let's go kill today's practise!" Hisagawa said, returning to his usual childish demeanour. 

"I can't believe this moron,"

Soon Hinata returned on the court, probably for the last time in the set unless they went into a deuce, _clear mind. Dammit, not working. Okay, I can't find a solution, so let's fight back. I'll think of something else: winning._ "Let's go and win this set and match already!" Hinata declared, his trademark smile missing, instead replaced with a confident smirk.

"How is the smirk more reassuring than the dubbed reassuring smile?" Inuoka grumbled.

"I blame Suna Rintaro entirely for this," Yamamoto said loudly.

"HEY! I HEARD YOU!" Suna shouted from the stands.

"Suna-senpai's watching?" Hinata turned around to see Atsumu and Suna in the stands with Natsu, "And Atsumu?"

"You know the twins' names? Since when?" Inuoka asked in surprise.

"Since this morning," Hinata said proudly, _it's probably just a coincidence, but everyone seemed more relaxed and confident when I entered the court, even before I said anything._

Soon the gameplay had begun again, after Yamamoto was told to keep it quiet, and Hinata went in with a backwards diagonal shot, tricking Mujinazaka's blockers and scoring the point. Then Mujinazaka scored the next. The next rally he acted as a decoy, however Fukunaga hit the ball out. Suddenly Mujinazaka subbed on their pinch server, _aim for the Monster Cheetah, he can't be good at receiving as well._

Hinata saw the ball travelling near him, it was deliberately a difficult one to get, falling right on the cusp of whether the receiver should receive it overhead or dig it, _the captain's responsible, reliable and reassuring. I'm not really sure if I'm any of that off court, but from just then I suddenly understand. I'm responsible on the court, I'm in charge of leading the blocking when I'm in the front line. I'm reliable on the court, everyone knows that I'm gonna block the ball or make it easy for Shibayama to get; that I'm gonna be able to receive it; that I'm gonna pull off my special moves and score points; and that I'll be an effective decoy for them. And most importantly, I'm reassuring on the court, I didn't see it before, but the sighs of relief today when I entered the court. It's not just me trusting my teammates, my teammates trust me just as much._ Hinata moved his feet ever so slightly, positioning himself to receive the ball, he was just about to move his arms into place when he saw the ball curve at the last second. Hinata knew that he could wait for Inuoka who was behind him to run for it, but, _sometimes, there are fights that you've got to fight yourself for no-one's sake but your own_ , Hinata knew that if he didn't receive this ball, he would be failing himself. Ever so slightly shuffling to his right at speeds only he could do, Hinata positioned himself perfectly below the ball and went to dig it. The ball travelled to Kozume who tossed for Yamamoto, "Nice receive Hinata!" Inuoka said as he went to high five Hinata, "I thought I was gonna have to dive for that, but you were _reliable_ as always. I swear wherever there's a volleyball you'll be there,"

"Of course I was _reliable_ Inuoka, cause, I'm gonna be our captain next year. I may not be responsible, reliable or reassuring off court, but I guarantee that I'll make up for that on the court. I mean I've been doing that all the time so far without even noticing, so how hard can it be?" Hinata let out a laugh as he grinned.

"This idiot," Shibayama rolled his eyes as he tried to contain his laughter.

"The three Rs of captaining, by Hinata Shouyou," Teshrio joked to Haiba off the court.

"If you're next year's captain, then finish this game already Hinata!" Haiba shouted. And Nekoma did just that, winning the fourth set and match.

"Whilst that was a close match, full of many memorable moments, Nekoma come out victorious and will be proceeding on to the finals!" the commentator said. All of Nekmoa ran onto the court, screaming at their success.

"Oi Hinata!" Yamamoto said, "You may be next year's captain, but I'm still this year's captain for one more day,"

"Whatever!" Hinata stuck his tongue out, "What! I did say that I wouldn't be responsible off court, didn't I?"

"Hinata, as we heard you say, you're going to be Nekoma's captain next year," an interviewer said as Hinata was in his post match interview, "How do you feel about that?"

"I was totally freaking out about it for ages, but as my teammates told me, they had a reason for choosing me," Hinata answered.

"And what're your plans as captain next year?"

"Make the Battle of the Trash Heap happen and win nationals again whilst we're at it,"

"Again?"

"Well we're gonna win tomorrow's match as well of course,"

"Well the other match hasn't finished yet, but the two teams are Kamomedai and Itachiyama, both are teams that you've never beaten,"

"I said that we're winning, and I meant it,"

"So I'm going to assume that you're confident about tomorrow,"

"Of course. I'm not the player I was almost two years ago, I'm a player who knows what they're doing. I know my way around the court, I know how my teammates work. I'm used to this. Volleyball is part of me, it's as simple as sleeping or eating - and I don't suck at either of those, so I certainly won't suck tomorrow, nor will my teammates... Well Kenma's not good at sleeping or eating sometimes, but he'll make sure to do it tonight, so I think he'll be fine for tomorrow... Yeah, we're gonna be the best we've ever been tomorrow! So of course we won't lose,"

"Ah, I see, but either way you're up against a top three ace - it's either Hoshiumi Kourai or Sakusa Kiyoomi, do you think you stand a chance against either?"

"But isn't it either Kamomedai or Itachiyama that I'm up against tomorrow, not just Hoshiumi or Kiyoomi-senpai?"

"Well yes, but obviously both are great players,"

"But you aren't asking about Hirugami or Hakuba from Kamomedai, or Komori from Itachiyama who's still the best high school libero, keeping the title from last year. Yes, in terms of players with titles, here at Nekoma we're kinda lacklustre. I mean we only have me with the Monster Cheetah! Yamamoto isn't even top ten, Shibayama's nowhere near the best. When you compare Kenma to Atsumu, then of course Atsumu's the better setter. We aren't a team of names, we're a team of skilled players who are going to win tomorrow,"

"I see. Well it was good talking to you Hinata,"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you," Hinata began to run off to Kozume, "Wait! You called Sakusa Kiyoomi-senpai, are you two close?" but it was too late, Hinata was out of earshot.

"KENMA! WE'RE GOING TO THE FINALS!" Hinata screamed.

"I was wondering who was about to test the speakers to see if they were loud enough to be heard over a screaming toddler," Tsukishima said.

"HEY!" Hinata pouted, "Let me be happy that I'm gonna be in the top two whilst you're stuck in the top sixteen,"

"All you did was win two more matches than us,"

"Now listen here, the matches get progressively harder, kay. So those two are a lot more impressive than you're making them out to be!"

Soon Nekmoa had finished talking to Karasuno and Hinata was alone with Kenma. The two approached the other match happening, Kamomedai Vs Itachiyama, _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't know which team I want to win! If Kamomedai win then I get to play them again and this time I won't get sent off! I'll get to beat Hoshiumi for good and get past Hirugami again! But if Itachiyama win, then I'll get one last chance to beat Kiyoomi-senpai. Why can't both teams win?_ Sakusa went in for a spike however Hoshiumi was there to block him, _whichever team wins... This is gonna be the best match I've ever played yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up on December 30th
> 
> Next time: The finals! But against who? Itachiyama and the final rematch? Or Kamomedai and the time when Hinata will get to play a full match against them?


	45. Stage Six: Level Seven - Ultimate Final Boss Showdown (Nekoma versus Itachiyama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-why do fireworks exist? And why do my neighbours keep using them? They're just so loud and unnecessary.

“ITACHIYAMA WIN THE FIFTH SET AND WIN THE MATCH!” the commentator shouted, Hinata stared at Sakusa, _so it’ll be the third rematch against Itachiyama. We’ve lost three times against them, let’s make the fourth a win._

“Heard you won,” Hirugami said to Hinata, “Congrats,”

“Thanks,” Hinata smiled, “Our whole team forgot we were playing a five set match and celebrated after the second set,”

“Wow. Well good luck tomorrow, try and beat Itachiyama, would ya,”

“I’m not gonna just try, I will beat them!”

"I'll hold you to that. Korai was so fucking pissed yesterday, and it was worsened after he found out you guys won too,"

"Hoshiumi? Oh yeah, when you next speak to him, can you tell him that the seagull part is included in the wings part of the cat with wings,"

"Eh?"

"Just do it! Please!"

"Okay?"

“Ugh no. Not Itachiyama again. If it was Kamomedai we’d have a better chance of winning, we’ve never beat Itachiyama though,” Inuoka groaned.

"But this time Hinata isn't going to be overthinking stuff whilst trying to play," Yamamoto teased Hinata.

"Yeah, but that's how we normally play against them," Inuoka pointed out.

"Runners up is still great though, isn't it?" Shibayama reasoned.

"So the finals are Nekoma versus Itachiyama," Osamu commented as Inarizaki went to watch the match.

"Nekoma's never beaten Itachiyama," Suna said, "Even though they've played them many times, each time has always resulted in a loss,"

"So, you reckon Itachiyama's gonna win today?" Atsumu asked.

"I don't know, I mean, Nekoma seem to have improved, but have they improved enough? I can't say for sure. I just know, that this could be the last chance in a while that Hinata will get to beat Sakusa," Suna said, Atsumu looked at him to explain, "Hinata's always wanted to beat Sakusa just once, and this will be Sakusa's final high school match. This is the last time they'll ever play each other in a high school match. Hinata said that he doesn't want to go to college, so they'll never play in a college match and they could be waiting a while for a pro match, and that's not even factoring in the possibility that the two end up on the same team. Basically, if Hinata doesn't beat Sakusa today, he may never beat him. And it's Hinata, so I'm sure that what's going through his mind right now is something along the lines of: If I don't win today, I'm never gonna beat Sakusa,"

"Those two on the same team," Atsumu scrunched his face up, "Too powerful! Nuh-uh! Not allowed!"

"So who're you routing for Tsumu?" Osamu asked, "Suna's obviously routing for Nekoma,"

"Duh," Suna rolled his eyes.

"Nekoma," Atsumu said, Osamu made a choke like noise.

"Nekoma? I though for sure you'd be supporting Itachiyama!" Osamu shouted.

"Nekoma, the team that's good but forgotten about because they aren't consistent. They're a nuisance, and everybody likes to route for a nuisance, it makes things interesting,"

"This time Kiyoomi-senpai," Hinata approached Sakusa, "I'm gonna beat you,"

"And I'm not going to let you," Sakusa replied, "But good luck trying," Hinata went to return to his own team whilst Komori joined Sakusa.

"Let's play a game," Komori smirked.

"We're about to, it's called finals," Sakusa replied bluntly.

"Yeah yeah! I know dumbass! Now onto my game, if we lose,"

"We won't,"

"Then this works in your favour,"

"Then why bother telling me,"

"In case we lose. So if we lose today, then you have to call Hinata "Shouyou" from now on,"

"I hate you, and no,"

"Then you'll have to make sure that we win,"

"I already said that we will,"

"Since you're so convinced that we'll win, how about I add in another consequence,"

"Go ahead,"

"Daring today aren't we! So if we lose, you have to wear these," Komori revealed a set of weasel ears and tail, "And say "My best friend is my brilliant cousin Motowoya, and after him it's Showoyou" whilst I film you," Komori grinned evilly, "Still confident that we're gonna win,"

"Very, and are you sure that this _consequence_ doesn't say more about you?"

"Of course it doesn't! I just want my cousin to be a good friend and get an embarrassing video of him. Besides... It doesn't say shit about me,"

"True,"

"Eh?"

"You should lock your phone at practise more,"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Other people might have seen what was on it,"

"W-what was on it? What are you on about?"

"Panic texting a friend due to you discovering that you have a... Do I really have to say it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about so yes!"

"Just give me your phone and I'll show you the message I mean,"

"Ugh fine! But we need to warm up soon,"

"That's my line,"

"Here, go find the message Kiyoomi," Sakusa scrolled through Komori's phone.

"This," Sakusa showed as message between Komori and one of his classmates that he was friends with.

"I-I! You weren't meant to see that!" Komori shouted, snatching his phone back from Sakusa's hand, his face gone red.

"Which is exactly why you should lock your phone during practise, or even better put it in your bag or locker,"

"You're such a little shit, you know that right?" 

"Getting defensive?"

"Right you two, we need to warm up now," one of the other third years on the team said to the two.

"Aren't they usually the first to warm up?" a second year asked.

Soon the match began, "I'm sure nobody predicted the finals today, Nekoma High versus Itachiyama Institute. Tokyo's second and first representatives respectively," the commentator said. The match started in Itachiyama's favour, with Nekoma standing their ground, but not gaining any advantage.

"Argh! The first set's totally gonna be a long and slow one!" Atsumu winced, "And you don't want to start off too long,"

"Yeah, it's bad for both teams," Osamu added.

"And look at Itachiyama's stand turnout compared to ours," Suna grimaced.

"Suna, you are not part of Nekoma!" Atsumu scolded him.

"Mu-um! Did all of Itachiyama turn up for them?" Natsu asked her mother.

"It sure looks like it Natsu," Hinata's mother replied.

"No fair! Shouyou said that only half the school... SUNA-NIISAN! YOU CAME AGAIN!" Natsu ran over to the three from Inarizaki, "I made Shouyou another poster,"

"Is it bad that I brought a megaphone Samu?" Atsumu whispered to Osamu.

"Probably," Osamu shrugged, "Jeez! You think your part of their family or something Suna!" Suna had lifted Natsu onto his shoulders so she could see better.

"Did you see it Kiyoomi?" Komori asked Sakusa, "There's a mini Hinata in the stands! She's-! I want to adopt her! She's adorable!"

"You also said you wanted to adopt Hinata after you met him, something about needing to protect the angel," Sakusa added, "Yet I'm the one he prefers to hang around,"

"Natsu came again!" Hinata's face lit up as he overheard Sakusa and Komori's conversation. He searched the stands to find her, "Guys! Inarizaki's supporting us too!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked at Hinata.

"See where Natsu is - she looks like a younger version of me, it's not that hard to find her,"

"The child tainter and the twins,"

"Woah! Yeah! You guys are right! I still can't believe they've come to support us!" Shibayama exclaimed.

"Better not let them down," Inuoka said.

"I think Nekoma found us," Osamu said.

"Did their captain seriously call me a child tainter?" Suna deadpanned, Atsumu burst out into laughter.

"I was on my school's swim team back in my day," Hinata's mother said, "And we never had much support, but whenever someone important to a team member came along, it boosted our spirits up more than a full turnout would. I don't know if it'd be the same here,"

"It will Mrs Hinata," Suna said.

"Yeah, do you know how much it'd mean to Tsumu and I if our parents could watch out matches," Osamu said, "It'd be more impressive than the fu-ll marching band that turns up to every match,"

"Nice save," Suna snickered.

In the end Itachiyama won the first set, "It's just a minor setback," Haiba declared as Nekoma prepared for the next set, "We can still get three in a row,"

"Kenma, you doing good for stamina?" Hinata asked, "Cause I have a feeling this is gonna be a long match,"

"Eh, I'm fine," Kozume replied.

"That's good to hear!" Hinata smiled, "Well, let's do this!"

Nekoma approached the second set eager to turn things around. With Inuoka starting to use the diagonal shot but Hinata not. Through a lot of effort, Nekoma were able to get a lead, "I reckon they'll get more points later on in the game," Atsumu said, "Whilst Komori is the best libero, he's gonna tire too and Nekoma's offence is gonn crumble him,"

"Especially Lil' Shouyou's quick," Osamu added.

"Nah, this is Komori's fourth time going up against it. He's familiar with and expecting it, plus the blockers are more likely to get it," Suna said.

"On one hand playing against a team you know is good, because you know what they're going to throw at you," Osamu asid, "But at the same time, they know exactly what moves you're gonna throw at them, and the shock factor of things like Lil' Shouyou's quick don't work,"

"Yeah," Suna said, "Which is probably why Nekoma had the best chance of winning against Itachiyama the first time they played them,"

"Out!" Shibayama called out as someone from Itachiyama served, _wait no. It's just in. Crap. I'm gonna miss it._ Shibayama stretched his leg out in desperation, hoping that his foot could get to where the ball would land.

"Nekoma's libero, Shibayama Yuki, manages to keep the ball up with his foot, but will Nekoma be able to keep it up and get it over the next?" the commentator said. Fukunaga dove for the ball with Haiba passing it over the next, _maybe I could have done something like a dink there? Oh well, too late now_ , "And Nekoma manage to get the ball over the next, however will Itachiyama make a comeback from that brilliant serve?"

Komori received the ball easily, passing it to Itachiyama's setter. Luckily, Nekoma's front row blocked out Itachiyama's spiker. A couple of points later and Nekoma had won the second set.

"Let's go crush the third set!" Hinata smirked after the break between sets.

* * *

BONUS: What exactly Sakusa saw on Komori's phone.

Sakusa was late for practise, he had been extra thorough in his cleaning routine since he had done an experiment in physics where equipment was shared. Who knows what germs he could have picked up from his grubby classmates? When he entered the club's changing room he saw Komori's phone lying on the bench, probably from him arriving early to practise and playing on it to avoid having to set up the gym. Surprisingly the phone was unlocked. Sakusa decided to turn the phone off, but not without looking at what was on it first, after all he was curious. Sakusa was not expecting what he saw.

**Me**

Um, can I ask you something?

**A Life Saver**

Sure

**Me**

Is it weird to think that it'd be hot to be humiliated whilst having... you know

**A Life Saver**

Sex?

**Me**

Yes. That

**A Life Saver**

First things first, I'm not your google search bar

**Me**

Shut up!

**A Life Saver**

Secondly, yes. Yes it is weird. Why do you ask?

**Me**

Someone else asked me, and now I'm asking you

**A Life Saver**

Uh-huh?

**Me**

Okay fine! Maybe it's about me!

**A Life Saver**

Kinky ;)

**Me**

W-what?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

**A Life Saver**

Lemme guess, you want to be humiliated whilst having sex

**Me**

.................................................................

**A Life Saver**

So that's a yes

**A Life Saver**

Sounds like a humiliation kink to me

**Me**

A WHAT?

**A Life Saver**

I'm not one to kinkshame, you do you

**Me**

I NEVER SAID I HAD ONE

**A Life Saver**

You basically have tho

**Me**

I'm gonna head to practise, setting up the net'll be better than THIS

**A Life Saver**

:P

Sakusa locked Komori's phone for him and tried to forget what he just saw. After getting ready, Sakusa headed to practise, avoiding eye contact with Komori and partnering up with other members of the club until halfway through the session when Sakusa temporarily forgot what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on January 2nd.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR (depending on when you read this) May 2021 be a great year for you, remember to stay safe and look after yourself.
> 
> Am I slightly regretting not choosing Kamomedai for the match as I wouldn't be trying to write A FOURTH FUCKING ITACHIYAMA MATCH? Ever so slightly, however, for other reasons I wanted to do Itachiyama.
> 
> Next time: The fight to see if Sakusa will have to call Hinata by his first name continues.


	46. Stage Six: Level Eight

The third set leaned in neither team's favour in the opening rallies, "Normally this would be the most heated set, but both teams know that they can't go all out yet, otherwise even if they win this set, they'll lose the next," Osamu said, "Five set matches are tough,"

"Yeah, plus this is right at the end of the tournament, the fifth day. Yesterday they play a five set match; the day before two matches; and then two more days of one match each," Suna said, "Both teams are going to be tired, stamina is going to be key to this match,"

"Well Shouyou is super energetic! Nekoma'll make it!" Natsu said.

"But their setter," Suna said, "Their setter won't,"

"Quit making it sound like they're gonna die!" Atsumu whined.

"Are you sure you aren't the child here Tsumu?" Osamu teased. Soon Itachiyama took a two point lead, however Nekoma stopped them from gaining any more of a lead. The game stayed in this way for a while, both teams daring the other to start going all out. Itachiyama were the first to falter with Sakusa and Komori going in for their backline attack however Komori mucked up the toss causing Nekoma to win the point, “Those two never mess that up,” a teammate commented.

”What was that for?” Sakusa scowled at Komori.

”I got my positioning wrong,” Komori lied.

”Look me in the eye,” Sakusa ordered, Komori looked away, “Quit being embarrassed!”

”I- you know why!”

”I don’t care what you want to do in your personal life, good for you that you’ve figured that out,”

”You really couldn’t care less?”

”No, and I’d rather win this match, so let’s just move on,”

”Sure,”

”Is Komori also not continuing volleyball?” Hinata said quietly, “Jeez, first it was Osamu, now Komori,”

"Does it really matter Hinata?" Inuoka asked, "We still need to win,"

"True," Hinata nodded, "Well I'll just ask Kiyoomi-senpai about it after the match," Whilst Nekoma made use of the opening that Itachiyama had provided them with, soon Kozume was beginning to tire. Teshiro was swapped on with him to preserve Kozume's energy, and Nekoma continued on. Soon Hinata rotated off and Haiba went on instead, bringing more power to Nekoma's offence.

"Ugh, speed then power, speed then power," one of Itachiyama's blockers complained, "There's never a break!"

"You hear that Kenzou," Hisagawa said to Minami, "We're pissing Itachiyama off,"

"Did you ever find out what was bugging Hinata?" Minami asked.

"No, but he seemed to be able to get over it," Hisagawa shrugged, "So it must've not been that important,"

"I still can't believe the team got to the finals,"

"I can,"

"We never did win nationals back in our day, no matter how many times we told ourselves we would,"

"Sometimes you just gotta lose,"

"Doesn't make it easier though,"

"We might win this set,"

"Oh yeah, we're close to the set point and ahead of Itachiyama," like Hisagawa predicted, Nekoma won the third set, "The fact that they won it will be reassuring for the second and third years. They're still just as good without their setter,"

"Well the setter isn't the entire team,"

"I still can't believe you made us so late for the match though Masahiko,"

"Did you just ignore what I said?"

"Yes,"

"Hey!"

Fukunaga scored the set point for Nekoma and Yamamoto scored the winning point, "We're a set up! Now to win the next one and the match!" Inuoka said as he left the court.

"I can't believe we're a set down to _Nekoma_ ," someone from Itachiyama grumbled, _it's not that they've gotten new moves, they're just better somehow. How? The last time we played them was in October, how have they got this whole polished and refined playing in basically two months?_ Komori asked himself.

"They're more confident," Sakusa answered as if he could read Komori's mind, "So they actually believe in themselves and make more risky plays that pay off,"

"Confident?"

"They made it to the finals of nationals, what else did you think is going to happen?"

Soon the fourth set begun and Itachiyama seemed to forget any tiredness they felt and quickly gathered an impressive lead. Soon Haiba was in the front row for the first time, even though Itachiyama had already scored ten points, _this isn't good. I need to do something!_ When he next got the chance Haiba went to only tip the ball over the blockers' hands, causing it to fall just behind them, scoring the point, _that was good._ Even though Nekoma made some good plays, they could get back on the lead that Itachiyama had gained. 

Throughout the set Hinata had also been covering some setting for Kozume to keep his stamina going, which gave him the perfect opportunity to pull off some of Atsumu's moves, "Messy receive," Sakusa commented as Shibayama struggled to receive his spike, "Looks like Hinata's tossing," the front row of Itachiyama ran to block Fukunaga whilst Hinata went in for a setter dump.

"What a move! A well executed setter dump by _middle blocker_ Hinata Shouyou!" the commentator said, "Once again the Monster Cheetah strikes unexpected,"

"Korai," Hirugami said to Hoshiumi, "Are you still sulking?"

"Shuddup," Hoshiumi replied.

"Hinata told me to tell you something,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said the seagull part was included in the wings of the cat with wings? I have no clue what that's about,"

"HE'S A SEAGULL!"

"What the?"

"So you haven't seen the best comment thread on youtube then,"

"What?" the two saw Hinata's setter dump.

"YES MY SEAGULL BABY!"

"What... The..." Hirugami gave Hoshiumi a confused look.

"GODDAMMIT HINATA! STOP GETTING ADOPTED BY OTHER TEAMS!" Kuroo shouted after hearing Hoshiumi.

"Grandpa Kuroo's out," Yaku snickered.

"I DON'T MEAN TO KUROO-SENPAI!" Hinata shouted back, "BUT DID YOU SEE THAT SETTER DUMP?"

"YES! YES I DID!" Kuroo shouted back.

"Let's go," Yaku karate chopped Kuroo before dragging him away, "We've just been watching here the whole time, but I'll bring him to the stands," With their newfound determination from seeing the old third years again, Nekoma tried to fight back, however Itachiyama were still standing strong. Even so, Nekoma still managed to bring the set into a deuce instead of letting Itachiyama take an easy win. The deuce started with Kozume serving. With it being a regular serve it was easy for Komori to receive allowing Itachiyama being able to set up an attack. With a powerful spike, they won the fourth set.

"It's the final set, if we don't win this, we've lost," Shibayama said as he panted, the match had been dragging on and almost everyone on the team was tired.

"At least it's only fifteen points... Not twenty-five," Yamamoto groaned, "We can do this," Hinata slapped his face as they entered the fifth set, they _could_ do this. Fifteen points. That was all they needed to win. That was all they needed to win nationals.

"We got this far already, is fifteen more points too much to ask for?" Hinata said with a smirk. Apparently is was as Itachiyama dominated them again, reaching then tens way before Nekoma (5:10). With another service ace from a spiker, Nekoma were beginning to doubt their chances of winning, they needed a miracle to find some motivation and turn things around. The next serve came in and Fukunaga received it, the ball messily passed to Kozume who tossed for Yamamoto. Komori received the ball and Sakusa ran in to attack.

Hinata ran in to block Sakusa, he needed to shut down the shot otherwise Nekmoa would lose. The two entered a joust, Hinata struggled to battle against Sakusa but through some miracle he won the joust. It seemed that Nekoma was just as surprised as Hinata, "Wait wait wait wait! What!" Inuoka shouted, "Hinata successfully jousted Sakusa?"

"Apparently," Kozume said, his mouth slightly open. Hinata looked onto Itachiyama with a determined smile, he had just scored the break point, and Nekmoa were going to turn things around.

"Nekoma's no.5 - Hinata Shouyou - scores the break point. However, Nekoma still need five points to catch up to Itachiyama, with only a four point leniency. Can they do it?"

"Seagulls," Hinata said, the rest of Nekoma looked at him in confusion.

"Oh," Kozume nodded, figuring out what Hinata meant, "Trust Hinata to finish things off. Run for spikes that should be yours,"

"Huh?" Haiba stared blankly, however the rest of the team had caught on.

"The Kamomedai move idiot," Inuoka whispered to Haiba.

"Ah," Haiba made an understanding noise.

"And Nekoma seem to be making a last minute turn around! They've scored six points in a row and are back to being tied with Itachiyama. Either team could win at this point!" the commentator said. _Kiyoomi-senpai's gonna graduate soon. And then he'll get even better than me again. This is the last chance that we'll be on an equal playing field for a while. So I'm gonna win now, so I can at least say that I beat Kiyoomi-senpai once._ Hinata thought.

 _I want to leave with a perfectly clean slate of wins against Shouyou. To prove that I'm better than the super rookie. To keep Shouyou improving, and in turn myself, because one day I am going to play **with** Shouyou. _The next point scored was by Itachiyama, then Nekoma, leaving Hinata in to serve, however he was subbed out for Hamasaki.

"We waited this long to use a pinch server?" Haiba asked, "This long!"

"Save your whining for later," Inuoka snapped. Whilst Hamasaki's serve was good, it was picked up.

"I CAN'T WATCH!" Natsu cried, "IT'S TOO CLOSE!"

"This set's going into a deuce, isn't it?" Osamu said.

"For sure," Atsumu agreed. Itachiyama scored the point, then Nekoma, then Itachiyama, then Nekoma, bringing the match into a deuce, "Are they playing ping pong with the points or something!" Inuoka served, hoping to score a service ace but intsead the ball went out. Fortunately the front row blocked out Itachiyama's spiker in the next rally, which allowed Hinata to return to the court. With a particularly potent serve from Haiba, he scored a service ace. However the next rally dragged on, _Kenma got the first touch,_ Hinata's eyes widened as he ran for the ball, _I'll use Atsumu's moves again!_ Hinata moved to look like he was going in for a setter dump, getting Itachiyama's blockers to block him. At the last second he turned it into a set, "THAT'S MY MOVE! HE USED MY MOVE!" Hinata turned around to where Atsumu was and stuck his tongue out.

"Through a sneaky move there from star player, Hinata Shouyou, Nekoma just win the game. AND WIN NATIONALS!" the commentator said. All of Nekoma ran onto the court, with those on the court, finally collapsing onto the floor.

"SHOUYOU'S TEAM WON!" Natsu cheered, shaking her poster around.

"YES! MY CHILDREN!" Kuroo cried.

"I think you mean your grandchildren," Yaku corrected him.

"Stupid cats," Kageyama grunted.

"Nekoma won! Woah!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"Some tell Hinata to stay away from me," Tsukishima said.

"Kenzou! We won!" Hisagawa grabbed onto Minami.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Minami laughed, "Finally,"

"I finally beat you Kiyoomi-senpai," Hinata said, eyes sparkling, "I finally beat you-"

"Did Hinata seriously just fall asleep?" Shibayama asked.

"Yes he did," Haiba burst out into laughter. 

"Up we go," Yamamoto picked up Hinata and lifted him off the court.

"Half an hour and then you need to be back here," coach Nekomata said, "I would do my congratulations speech, but I'll save it for when you're less exhausted and actually listening,"

”Huh, what’s going on?” Hinata asked after Haiba shook him awake.

”We won Shouyou,” Kozume said with a yawn.

”We won? I need to tell Kiyoomi-senpai!” Hinata went to search for Sakusa.

"You have to do it!" Komori cackled, "You said you would!"

"I'm not doing it," Sakusa protested.

"You said you would! You said you would!" Komori was practically on the floor laughing.

"I said I'm not doing it," Sakusa stared sternly, Komori got up and grabbed his bag.

"Fi-ine," Komori sighed, "I'm gonna join the team," silently Komori waited until Sakusa thought he was gone and pinned on the tail, he then reached up to put the ears on, "Like hell I'd let you off that easy. Get ready to say it!"

"I'm not saying that! And take this shit off!"

"You're not getting out of this,"

"If I do this, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes," Komori took out his phone, "Filming in three. Two. One,"

"My best friend is my brilliant cousin Motowoya, and after him it's Showoyou," Sakusa said with a scowl, "Fuck you," he added at the end.

"That was amazing, now don't forget the second part of the game,"

"K-kiyoomi-senpai, what are you wearing?" Hinata asked, finally having found Sakusa.

"Perfect timing kiddo, perfect timing," Komori tried his best to restrain his laughter, meanwhile Sakusa was glaring daggers at Komori as he chucked the ears at him and detached the tail.

"N-nothing Sh-shouyou," Sakusa replied, Hinata short circuited at the use of his first name.

"I'll leave you two to it," Komori chuckled, "Congrats on the win Hinata, only took your four attempts,"

"Ignore him," Sakusa said to Hinata.

"Told ya I'd beat you Kiyoomi-senpai!" Hinata stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah. Is that all you're gonna say?"

"Well also, is Komori also quitting volleyball?"

"No. What made you think that?"

"When he mucked up the backline toss, you two were talking about something, and I just thought that I sounded like it was about Komori quitting volleyball,"

"Oh that. That really wasn't about volleyball, it was about something we talked about before the match. He's definitely going pro,"

"Phew, then I can beat him again. I still have to even out the scores, same with you too!"

"You wish, the next time we play each other, I'll win again,"

"Su-ure,"

”SHOUYOU!” Natsu ran over.

”NATSU!” Hinata picked her up.

”My big brother’s so cool! Even cooler than Suna-niisan!” Natsu declared.

”Speaking of, where is Suna-senpai?”

”Dunno,”

”I’ll go find him,” Hinata said as he wandered off.

”There’s the thief!” Atsumu shouted, “He’s the one who stole my move!”

”Shut up Tsumu, you sound like an idiot,” Osamu deadpanned.

“See it’s not so bad now Suna-senpai. You guys lost to the winners of nationals, not just plain old Nekoma,” Hinata said.

“We still lost though,” Suna pointed out. After catching up with the three from Inarizaki, Hinata headed over to Karasuno.

”If I was playing with you guys, then we’d have won nationals,” Hinata said, “But instead we won,”

”Dumbass,” Kageyama said under his breath.

”Anyways. Yamaguchi,” Hinata approached Yamaguchi, “As Nekoma’s next captain, I’m telling you that we _have_ to have the Battle of the Trash Heap take place next year, no matter what,”

”Of course,” Yamaguchi replied.

Soon Hinata returned to his team for the awards ceremony. When Yamamoto went up to receive the trophy Hinata said to Haiba, “Next year that’ll be me,”. No-one was that surprised when players from Itachiyama won most the individual awards, however Hinata short circuited for the second time in the day when he heard his name be called for the best middle blocker award.

Even though all their parents were there, the team still had to return to the school so that they could be congratulated there.. When Hinata finally returned home, he showered, ate and immediately fell asleep the moment he landed on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on January 9th (yep back to the one week cause school starts back)
> 
> Next time: It’s time to wrap up the second year and say goodbye to more senpais T_T


	47. Please Have Post Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 6 month anniversary of the fic! Half a year in and we've reached roughly the halfway mark, I know updates aren't as quick as TLGOAJ (or whatever acronym you use for it) but school is important for me this year and that lockdown inspiration isn't there all the time, but thank you for your continued support. So is there another half year left to come? Short answer: I don't know. Long answer: it will probably be longer as I will probably be on hiatus in April-June just because school is going to be really big then even though I don't have physical exams this year, alternating grading is just as stressful. So updates will either stop or take longer then, however there probably is less content as I hate doing the third year as 2/3 of the original cast is not there, so who can say when this will be finished?
> 
> Even though it's the 6th month anniversary, this chapter isn't that long just because school has started back for me (although online) and it's been tiring.

The third years had officially retired leaving the club in the second and first years' hands. Hinata thought that he'd be more prepared for it this year, because he had gone through it all before, but it still felt wrong. At least he still had Haiba to challenge, "Guess we'll see who gets ace for next year," Hinata smirked, eyes gleaming as he ran up to Haiba.

"You're already captain, gimme something!" Haiba fake whined.

"I'll be our captain and ace - like Bokuto-senpai was,"

"Hey you two, ever think that maybe I got it," Inuoka crept up on the two.

"You wish," the two laughed as the burst open the gym, "COACH!" the two ran over to the coaches, "Which one of us is it?"

"Well we decided to give it to Shibayama," coach Nekomata joked, "Just kidding, well we were planning on having you continue on as a middle blocker Hinata, you suit the position more. What use is your read blocking if you aren't leading the blocking? So I guess that means that Inuoka will have to be our ace," Haiba deflated, "Just kidding again, it's you Haiba,"

"Now I'm not sure if that's another joke or not," Haiba complained.

"For real this time. Hinata, you'll be our next captain and Haiba, you'll be our next ace,"

"Okay but I still got captain!" Hinata shouted in protested, looking away from Haiba and pouting, "And I guess I'll just have be the best decoy ever to cover for you,"

"I still think that those two are first years, are they seriously going to be third years next year?" Teshiro joked.

"Your best decoy has nothing on my best ace," Haiba protested.

"I think you'll find my best decoy will be the reason for your best ace!" Hinata shouted back.

Soon the third years' were about to graduate whilst Hinata came to terms with what that meant, "Kaa-san!" Hinata called out to his mother, "Since third years are graduating, that means they're gonna leave the school like the ones from last year, right?"

"Yes Shouyou," Hinata's mother let out an exasperated sigh as she prepared to explain the same thing to Hinata for the third time that week.

"Which means that they're going to move on with their life,"

"Yes, whether that be higher education, an apprenticeship or going straight into a job,"

"And Kiyoomi-senpai, Suna-senpai, Akaashi, the Karasuno third years, and all other third years I know, are all going to graduate soon, right?"

"Yes, hopefully,"

"So do they just vanish after graduation?"

"No Shouyou, as you saw with last year's third years, whilst some may move away to different parts of the country, or even different countries, they do not disappear. They may not be as present in your life as you won't get to see them as often especially the ones you got to see every day, however they are still there,"

"Thanks Kaa-san,"

After another week of school, graduation came, Hinata made sure to say goodbye and good luck to the three third years he actually cared about, "Fukunaga, goodbye and good luck," Hinata bowed slightly.

"Thank you," Fukunaga said, Hinata took it as a win as he wasn't known to be talkative.

Next up was Yamamoto, "So I heard Haiba got ace," Yamamoto ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Yeah, but he'll need me to be on the top of my decoying game to even stand a chance of being a good ace," Hinata rolled his eyes.

"Good luck as captain, remember your three Rs,"

"I better since I came up with them!"

"And now I need to murder a certain middle blocker from Hyogo for corrupting you,"

"Am I your son and Kuroo's grandson? Is being captain a family tradition,"

"No,"

"But it _is_ isn't it?"

"Well yes, but keep it secret,"

"Yes yes! Anyway, good luck with your future,"

"I'm only one year older than you kid!"

"Hey Kenma! That was so boring, wasn't it?" Hinata ran up to Kozume.

"Yeah," Kozume replied, more interested in his game than anything else.

"You're gonna be busy with all those plans you said you had, aren't you?"

"Maybe, probably not,"

"I still can't believe you're giving up volleyball Kenma!"

"I can,"

"But I guess games are a cool alternative,"

"..."

"Make sure to tell me where you'll be staying so I can visit!"

"Okay Shouyou,"

If Hinata's brain was poetic, he would imagine the departure of the third years as them walking into a white light, something that he could see the outline of, but was unable to grasp yet. However, his brain was purely focused on volleyball, and so he just saw the third years walk off the school campus with their families, probably to celebrate. And so with a short holiday in between the end of one year and the start of the next, Hinata was just about prepared to start his third, and final, year at Nekoma where he would win nationals with his team again. But more imporantly...

"This is gonna be your final year coach?" the second and first years shouted out in shock just after the graduation ceremony when coach Nekomata told them of his retirement plans.

"Yes, I'll be _graduating_ with next year's third years," coach Nekomata said.

"Is that us or this year's? I'm kinda confused," Hinata titled his head to the side in confusion.

"Us dumbass," Inuoka rolled his eyes as he pushed Hinata's head back into place.

"Oh. So we're gonna be the last chance to make the Battle of the Trash Heap take place," Hinata said.

"Well it's never really been us at fault, Karasuno are the ones who struggle to keep their side," Shibayama said, "Although I don't blame them for losing to Inarizaki, that wasn't exactly an easy match for them,"

"Doesn't matter that we failed to have it so many times, because next? This? The year that I will be captain, will also be the year that we have the Battle of the Trash Heap,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (should be) out on January 16th
> 
> Next time: Hinata shows the new first years how he isn't the three Rs (responsible, reliable and reassuring for those who forgot) unless he's playing.


	48. Let's Make it a Trilogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! Over 100 bookmarks? Thanks! It's great to see lots of people liking this fic enough to bookmark it to come back to it.
> 
> I'm also going to be making another OC guide (I completely forgot to do one for the second year) this'll be for the characters from the second year and on (just so I don't put spoilers in the first OC guide) it should be up, hopefully, by the same time the next update comes out.

Hinata woke up for school as usual, putting on his uniform that he hated, he was thankful that it was his final year of wearing it. After eating breakfast and making sure that he, probably, had everything he needed, Hinata grabbed his bike and biked to the station. Hinata locked his bike and waited five minutes for Kozume to arrive only to remember that Kozume wouldn't be going to school with him anymore. Soon he arrived at school and headed for the gym, "It's the captain!" Yamashita shouted upon Hinata's arrival.

"Hey everybody!" Hinata greeted everyone in the gym, "We have the clubs' festival this Saturday, so we need to do something for that. Any ideas?"

"G-guys? Why's Hinata being responsible?" Hamasaki asked.

"I mean, he's still Hinata though. A truly responsible captain would already have the start of a plan," Inuoka whacked Hinata on the head slightly.

"Whoa! You grew Hinata!" Haiba greeted everyone as he entered the gym, "Just kidding - I think you shrunk,"

"Hey! So ideas," Hinata threw a volleyball at Haiba's head.

"If we're in here, then we could set up a net and let first years try out volleyball," Okamura suggested. Hinata grabbed the scoreboard and some chalk and began to write in the space where teams were written down.

"Are we sharing with the girls?" Teshiro asked.

"Think so," Hinata replied, more focused on writing, "But they could use it too,"

"It sounds like a good idea, since we're trying to convince members to join us, people who have already made their mind up about joining us don't need convincing, it's those who don't know which club to join," Inuoka said, "Plus if we make a couple posters and hang 'em up that'll help too,"

"But that involves making them," Hinata pointed out.

"You had all holiday to do that!" Inuoka replied.

"I'll get Natsu to make them," Hinata shrugged.

"Wow, resorting to child labour," Haiba joked.

"Hey! She's my sister - it's called doing a favour!" Hinata protested. The club members soon had to go their separate ways for class. Later that night Hinata ~~asked~~ forced Natsu to make posters, the next day he hung them up.

Saturday quickly arrived and the team was setting up the gym whilst Hinata assigned roles, "I have to be on the stand because I'm the captain, then I'll probably need two or three more people with me, then we'll have two people around the school trying to send people over here and everyone else can be operating the nets,"

"I'll go on the stand," Shibayama volunteered.

"Teshiro could you go on the net cause you can toss, uh, you too Yamashita," Hinata said.

"Is it me or is he actually acting like a captain?" Inuoka whispered to Shibayama.

"Inuoka and Hamasaki, could you do the running around," Hinata said, "Which means, Haiba and Okamura, one of you can do the stand and one of you can do the court,"

"Court!" Haiba shouted.

"Looks like I'm on the stand," Okamura said.

"Okay! Everyone group together! Our goal is to distribute every single one of these application forms - even if it's to a student who'll chuck it in the bin. Ideally we'd have everyone who grabs one fill it in and hand it in, but then we'd have to choose. Let's do this!" Hinata said, "GO US!"

Everyone got into their positions and waited for first year students to arrive, "I hope we get a libero. I hope we get a libero," Shibayama chanted to himself.

"Oh yeah, unless we get a libero this year or next year, then we won't have one for next year," Okamura said, "And it'd be more reassuring if we had one this year,"

"Well, we'll get who we get," Hinata said, "And hopefully that'll be all we need to win nationals again, and more importantly have the Battle at the Trash Heap again,"

"You didn't know? The volleyball club here won nationals," someone said as they passed the gym.

"Oh," someone else replied. Hinata rushed out the gym.

"Yeah we did! Do you wanna come in and learn more!" Hinata said eagerly.

"I suppose we could," the first person said.

"Fine," the other reluctantly agreed.

"Okay so, volleyball is a really cool sport and we're a super fun team to be on. We get to play two tournaments a year with both having national rounds. Plus cause the spring tournament is in January, when you're in your third year you don't have to retire - meaning you can stay in the club for longer," Hinata explained, "We do have after school practise every day as well as lunch time and before school. But you only _have_ to go to the after school ones. We have a training camp in May and then one in summer - we go to Miyagi to play our rivals Karasuno in May so that's as good a reason as any to join,"

"Any questions?" Shibayama asked on behalf of Hinata who had forgotten to do so.

"I though volleyball was a tall person sport, but you two are small like Maki here," the first person said.

"Gee thanks," the second person, Maki, replied not so subtly rolling his eyes.

"Well typically people think that you're only going to be a good player if you're over the 180s - especially middle blockers - but I'm one of the best middle blockers in the country and look at me!" Hinata said, "So height doesn't matter if you can jump instead,"

"But being tall does help," Okamra said, "So we wouldn't deny either of you no matter how inexperienced you may be,"

"You guys are good right, cause you won nationals?" Maki asked.

"Of course, I mean we did have Yamamoto, Kenma and Fukunaga last year, but we still have eight members of the team plus I'm confident in the first years we'll get this year," Hinata smiled, "So, wanna take a form?"

"Sure," the first person said as they grabbed one, "Maki! Take one, even out of courtesy!"

"Fine!" Maki grumbled as he snatched a form.

"Just out of curiosity, did the two of you go to the same junior high?" Shibayama asked.

"No, we were sat next to each other on the first day and got along fairly well," the first one explained, "So we agreed to walk around the clubs' festival with each other,"

"Oh, it just seemed like you two know each other fairly well, but classmates makes sense too," Shiabyama said, "Well enjoy yourselves, and remember to join the volleyball club,"

"Exactly!" Hinata nodded. After the two left Okamura burst out laughing.

"The shorter one was trying so hard to act cool!" Okamura wheezed.

"You guys good there?" Yamashita asked.

"Yeah!" Hinata tried to reply whilst laughing.

"Well there's another person coming your way so compose yourselves," Teshiro said.

"Will do," Okamura tried to control his laughter.

"Hey, excuse them," Shibayama greeted the person, "What'd you like to know?"

"Can I grab a form and hand it in now?" the person asked.

"Unofficially - yes, but officially no," Hinata replied, his laughter more controllable. 

"Sucks, guess I'll just take one," the person said.

"You could take two, fill one in and hand it in and do the other officially. That way you'll be a member unofficially for a bit," Okamura suggested.

"Okay," the person began to fill out a form and soon handed it in.

"Wadaki?" Hinata asked.

"My friends all call me that. You'll have to wait for me full name," the person replied.

"Middle blocker, I can see it," Shibayama commented, "We still haven't decided on positions yet, but we'll keep that in mind,"

"Thanks," the person replied, "Can we just go home early if we're finished for the day?"

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

The rest of the morning continued on relatively slow with the three on the stand getting bored and joining the other three until someone kicked the door open, "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HANDS ARE? CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU'RE GONNA SUCK AT VOLLEYBALL!" Haiba shouted at them.

"Dude, the basketball club is in gym one not gym three," someone snickered.

"Pretty sure basketball also requires your hands," Haiba commented.

"And the volleyball club is in gym three," the person who kicked down the door replied.

"Yup we sure are... Crap you're tall," Hinata said, cowering away slightly.

"You can do it cappn'!" Okamura and Yamashita shouted encouragingly. 

"Yeah! I'm Hinata Shouyou - captain of Nekoma's volleyball club and we don't accept that sort of behaviour here," Hinata said, lifting his head up.

"Why is it that when I return Hinata sounds like he's in some anti-drugs video?" Inuoka asked.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou - don't do drugs kids," Haiba acted out the situation.

"Shut up both of you!" Hinata shouted.

"Forms are there if you want to grab one, any questions just ask," Shibayama said, the person went to grab a form and left, not bothering to close the door, which revealed a person standing there.

"Hey, come in if you want to," Yamashita said.

"Thanks," the person said, "This is the last club that I can apply for,"

"Did you go to every stand?" Haiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which one to join," the person replied.

"Well, what club were you in in junior high?" Hinata asked, "That helps,"

"I didn't join any clubs," the person replied.

"Oh," Hinata sighed, "Have you ever played volleyball?"

"No, I skipped those PE lessons... Well I skipped most PE lessons in general," 

"Do you want to try it?" 

"Sure,"

"Okay! Guys we're doing a three V three. Myself, Yamashita and.......... what's your name?"

"Hashimoto Hiroshi,"

"Hashimoto against Teshiro, Haiba and Inuoka. Shibayama and Okamura, you guys can keep score,"

"Couldn't we do a four V four?" Okamura asked.

"Then one team would have a libero and the other wouldn't," Hinata pointed out. Whilst it was mainly Yamashita and Hinata scoring points on their team, they did try to help Hashimoto score points. Until Haiba got competitive, which fuelled Hinata to do the same.

"Y-you move so fast!" Hashimoto exclaimed after seeing Hinata's freak quick.

"They don't call me the Monster Cheetah for no reason," Hinata said proudly.

"We won nationals last year, Hinata's our captain this year," Shibayama explained, "He's super quick on the court and one of the best blockers nationally despite his height. As for the rest of us, well, we are the team that won nationals,"

"Yeah, you guys are crazy good... There's no point in a newbie like me joining the best team in the country," Hashimoto said.

"I never played with a team before I joined," Hinata said, strangely quiet, "Yet in two years I became one of the bets blockers in the country; and in one year I got an official name on the court,"

"But you're naturally athletic," Hashimoto pointed out.

"I also hadn't played before joining, and now I'm our ace," Haiba added.

"You're tall!" Hashimoto protested.

"Yeah, but he wasn't skilled to start with," Inuoka added, "Listen, it doesn't matter if we seem like pros to you, you can still join. We'll teach you everything you need to know and if you put in lots of work, you'll be able to become a good player too,"

"Really? I could?" Hashimoto asked.

"For sure," Yamashita said, "Plus since you don't have a set opinion on a position, you can learn them all and choose later instead of giving yourself a set position,"

"Take a form, it's not gonna do anything bad," Okamura said, "Best case you hand it in and join, worst case you throw it in the bin immediately after leaving the gym,"

Soon the festival ended and the team packed up, they hadn't reached Hinata's goal of handing out all the forms they were given, but they hoped that they would get a few members. They just needed to wait a week, "Let's see what first years came!" Hinata and Haiba cheered as they set up for practise.

"I regret this," someone said, Hinata and Okamura shared a glance before trying and failing to contain their laughter.

"What's funny you two?" Hamasaki asked.

"N-n-nothing," Okamura tried to say.

"Cut it out you two," Shibayama said sternly, "Especially you Hinata,"

"I only said I'd be the three Rs on court!" Hinata protested, "Besides - you remember!"

"Yes, but stop laughing," Shibayama sighed, "I'm sorry about them,"

"IT'S THE SUPER NEWBIE!" Haiba shouted as Hashimoto entered the gym, "AND THE GUY WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HANDS ARE!"

"Stop shouting asshole!" Inoaku yelled.

"Kinda hypocritical if you ask me," Hamasaki snickered.

"Since when did you fi-second years get confidence?" Inuoka asked.

"Winning nationals," Yamashita replied.

"Fair," Teshiro replied.

"Oi! I do know what hands are," the person said as he stood close to Haiba, showing that he was just taller.

"Eager Wadaki!" Hinata smiled, "Anyone else?"

"No," coach Nekomata said.

"Four people!" Shibayama cheered.

"WELCOME TO NEKOMA'S VOLLEYBALL CLUB!" the eight second and third years said to the new first years.

"Like, introduce yourself and your prior volleyball experience, no matter how small it is - and don't mock others for their lack of experience," Hinata said, "We'll all go around in a circle. I'm Hinata Shouyou, captain of the team and a third year,"

"Haiba Lev, ace of the team, also a third year," Haiba added.

"Mutou Akimitsu, I played on my junior high team as a wing spiker," Mutou introduced himself.

"Shibayama Yuki, libero of the team and a third year. I'm more likely to act like the captain off court than Hinata," Shibayama said.

"Wada Itsuki, but call me Wadaki. I'm a middle blocker and I started playing in my final year of elementary school," Wadaki introduced himself, "Although my teamates would always yell at me for accidentally fouling,"

"Yamashita Nori, I've no idea what position I am, I kinda just fill in for what we need and I'm a second year," Yamashita introduced himself.

"Okamura Arata, middle blocker - and yes I can read block like Hinata, just not as well as him because that's hard. I'm also a second year," Okamura said.

"Teshiro Tamahiko, setter and a third year," Teshiro said.

"Maki Shota, my team won junior high nationals and I was our ace, so yeah, that's me," Maki said, Okamura choked on air.

"I swear if you two start laughing again!" Shibayama threatened Okamura and Hinata.

"I'm sorry but Mr Cool turning out to also be a winner of nationals was an unexpected twist!" Okamura protested, earning a glare from Shibayama.

"I didn't think a Tokyo team won the junior high ones too. Inuoka So by the way, wing spiker and third year," Inuoka said.

"I'm not from Tokyo, my family made a last minute move," Maki explained.

"Oh," Inuoka replied, "Must suck having to suddenly change schools from the one you planned to go to,"

"Yeah, but you guys are good too," Maki shrugged, "Not like I can do anything about it,"

"I didn't know you even liked volleyball!" Wada shouted.

"Are you two in the same class?" Yamashita asked.

"Yeah," the two replied.

"Moving on from the first year drama, I'm Hamasaki Haruki, I'm a wing spiker and second year, leaving one person left," Hamasaki said.

"I'm Hashimoto Hiroshi, I've only played volleyball once and that was at the clubs' festival and Hinata and Yamashita did most the work, but I want to learn," Hashimoto said.

"Let's hope for a good year!" Hinata smiled, "We'll start with a quick six V six, and yes one team will get Shibayama, just to get a feel for everyone's abilities and to see who didn't practise over the holidays,"

"Kenma," the second and third years apart from Hinata replied.

"Well yes he didn't, but that's beside the point," Hinata pouted, soon they went into the match before coach Nekomata took over the session, he ended it early due to it being the first practise back and asked Hinata and Shibayama to stay behind.

"Since Hinata, you're captain and Shibayama, you're equally important in terms of responsibility, we've decided that like most years the captain and vice captain or equivalent will have an equal say in roles," coach Nekomata explained, "And yes, even though you can't technically be it, you will stand in as our vice captain with Haiba taking the title in official games,"

"Cool," Hinata replied.

"So as you know we have plenty of spikers and blockers. First of all there's you Hinata as our first blocker, then we have Okamura and now Wada, plus Yamashita and potentially Hashimoto can also fill in the position - similarly Haiba and Inuoka, although we wouldn't need them too. For spikers we obviously have Haiba as our ace, Inuoka and Hamasaki from last year and Maki and Mutou from this year, plus once again Yamashita and potentially Hashimoto also being able to fill in. As for setters and liberos, we only have one, and as you two are aware, both of them are third years," coach Nekomata explained.

"I know we're trying to keep Yamashita as a super sub, but I think we should prioritise him being our sub setter - he has the skills and promise and I think he can play the setter position great already," Shibayama said, "As for libero... I'm not sure,"

"Well Hashimoto is a blank slate, right?" Hinata said, "So if we teach him all the basics he could become a super sub like Yamashita, or maybe we could get him to be our next potential libero. If we focus on making his receiving skills some of his best, not only can he open the path to becoming a libero, but if learns to spike well, he could become a good defence specialist,"

"It's like you two could read my mind," coach Nekomata laughed, "But yes, then we turn to middle blockers and spikers. It goes without saying that you'll be one of our middle blocker's Hinata and Haiba will still be our ace. I reckon Inuoka will still keep his spot, he has the experience and skill, but Maki is going to be a strong player too, most likely a starter, but from what I've seen today, Mutou is also a strong player too. Whichever one gets kept off will work hard to replace the other,"

"Better let Inuoka know his place could be at risk," Hinata laughed.

"Then we have Hamasaki too, obviously if there is a first year better than a second or third year, you still play them. But Hamasaki is equally a good player, however if we work on his serve more, then he'll become a good pinch server. Then in terms of the other middle blocker. I'm still thinking of starting with it being Okamura, but if Wada works on his skills and tries looking at read or guess blocking, he could potentially take the spot,"

"I think we've got a good line up this year," Shibayama said, "And for the spikers and middle blockers for next year, although it's not my place to worry, I think we'll be fine there,"

"I see what you mean about Hamasaki becoming a pinch server," Hinata said, "I think we've got a good chance of holding up our side of the Battle of the Trash Heap, plus we have another two nationals to win,"

"Yeah, we certainly have a reputation to live up to now," Shibayama laughed.

"Well I'll let you two head home, remember the third year isn't easy, especially with the extra responsibility you two have," coach Nekomata said.

"We know coach!" the two laughed before leaving.

"We're definitely getting the Battle this year, I won't let coach retire without having it," Hinata said.

"Yeah, same here," Shibayama replied, "Last year was Nekoma's year, and this year'll be just the same,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the third and final year begins. Like my Seijoh!Hinata one, the third year is going to be the shortest year, just because things start to become repetitive for me and probably you (if it is please just say, like "yh the third year can be repetitive because you know it's gonna be matches against similar teams" or smth like that). However there's going to be more fluidity into the adult life of Hinata this time and the change is gonna happen mid chapter this time because I've written Hinata's adulthood up until where my version of timeskip arc is starting instead of planning the third year. So yh, expect a short third year like before.
> 
> Next chapter should be up on January 23rd but yeah that might be delayed (cause school and anxiety hitting me big style, I don't want to get into it but just know that I have lots of work and stress from that).
> 
> Next time: The Karasuno training camp


	49. Free Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 15000+ hits and over 500 kudos! Wow! It's so cool that there's so many of you who like this fic! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stay!

Maki Shota - ace of the winners of the junior high nationals, was meant to go to Shiratorizawa but moved to Tokyo at the last minute (wanted to go to Itachiyama but was too far away), is pretending not to know anything about volleyball because he thinks it might make him look "uncool"

Wada Itsuki - tall vb player, v. clumsy but lighthearted and fun to be around

Mutou Akimitsu - tall stand offish, everyone thinks he plays basketball instead

Hashimoto Hiroshi - never played vb in his life

The first few weeks of the year had began and the volleyball club had returned to its routine of practise, "And that's how you do the basic approach for a spike," Inuoka finished explaining to Hashimoto, "You think you're ready to try it with the others,"

"Sure," Hashimoto laughed nervously. 

"Coach! Can we go into the drill?" Inuoka asked.

"Sure," coach Nekomata said. The team got ready for the drill, "We'll set up two stations, Teshiro and Shibayama on one for our setter and libero and we'll rotate those on the second one around. With Teshiro and Shibayama will be Wada, Inuoka, Hamasaki and Hinata-"

"-COACH!" Hinata and Haiba shouted in protested.

"We can tell that you're deliberately keeping us apart!" Haiba whined.

"For good reason," Inuoka said under his breath.

"And the rest of you will be working together on the other station," coach Nekoma finished, "Any questions about what you're doing that are unrelated to who you're doing it with?" nobody replied, "I'll take that as a no. Well then, let's get started,"

"'Kay, so receiving," Hinata and Shibayama were back to helping Hashimoto the next day, "Is important for when you're on the back line,"

"Back line," Hashimoto repeated.

"Yup. There's two one's that you needed to know to even begin to play. The underarm and overarm," Hinata said, "Cause they also become important for other aspects than just saves,"

"For both of these methods you'll be using them as passes and receives," Shibayama said, "Depending on when in the rally and where you are on the court when the ball comes to you will affect what version is better. Underarm is generally more stable and good for most cases - especially if you're getting the first touch. You put your arms together and aim to hit the ball with your forearms - not your wrist," Shibayama demonstrated, "Since they're the most important receive, we'll work on them first," the three passed the ball around for a good while, "Then there's the overhead, this is the pass style you'd use when setting but it can also be used as a receive for when the ball is going above you instead of you trying to run back and potentially miss the ball when doing an underarm. You want the ball to make contact with all of your fingers like this," once again he demonstrated and once again they practised it.

"There's two ways of using these, passing and saving. Where possible you always want to make the ball a pass, but say a good serve or spike comes your way, focus on saving it instead," Hinata said.

"What's the difference?" Hashimoto asked.

"A pass is towards someone, on the first touch to the setter, on the second touch to the spiker. A save is just keeping the ball up without sending it to someone," Hinata explained, "So like in a match when Shibayama receives a serve, he'd pass it to Kenma,"

"Would pass it to Kenma, now I pass to Teshiro," Shibayama corrected him.

"Kenma?" Hashimoto asked.

"Last year's setter," Shibayama explained.

"Oh, so he graduated," 

"Yep,"

"Okay so Shibayama would pass it to Teshiro. Then multiple spikers would run in, let's say me and Inuoka ran for it. Teshiro knows who he's tossing for, and nine times out of then they know that they're getting it too. So he passes the ball to them to spike it," Hinata explained.

"But aren't you a middle blocker?" Hashimoto asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also our decoy. Middle blockers also spike, setters too technically. The only person who can't spike is the libero - Shibayama for us," Hinata answered.

"So if I was receiving the ball on the first touch, I would sent it to Teshiro?" Hashimoto asked.

"Yeah, and keep it high. The higher the ball is, the more time he'll have to get into position," Shibayama said.

"It all sounds like so much. Knowing who to pass for, what pass to do, where to send it," Hashimoto said.

"You'll get there," Shibayama said, "It's all about game sense, something you'll get through practise and playing in match play situations. Besides, we aren't expecting you to master receiving today. We're showing it to you and practising, then in a few days we'll revisit all this and explain it all again if necessary,"

"There just seems like there's so much to think about on court," Hashimoto sighed.

"Then let's simplify it. Attack and defence," Hinata said.

"Attack and defence?" Hashimoto asked.

"Yup. Attacking - scoring points. Defending - stopping the other team from scoring points,"

"But?"

"The first touch and when the ball is in the other half of the court is defence; the second and third touch is offence,"

"Okay,"

"Let's first look at defending. When you're on the front row, your defending is going to be blocking. Trying to stop the spike from even coming over. You don't need to think about complicated blocking styles, just follow the other blockers and jump to block the ball. Then when you're in the back row, your defending is going to be receiving. Either getting in place to keep the ball up or having to do a diving receive. Now simplify this further for me,"

"Jump to block; move to receive,"

"Bam, that's halve the game sorted,"

"And the other sort?"

"Again we can split it into two - setting and spiking. If you're setting - and this is mainly setters or those who can cover - you think about who's getting the ball and where they are, then send it to them. If you're spiking, you run up and jump and prepare to hit the ball if you know it's coming to you; and if you don't know or know it's not, you still act like it is. Now simplify this,"

"Setting means finding the spiker and sending the ball to them. Spiking means running up to spike the ball regardless of whether you're getting it or not,"

"Ta-da, you've just understood the core principals of volleyball,"

"But all the others talk about aiming, and blockouts, and outreaching blockers, and service aces and all this other stuff!"

"But it all comes back to the core principals,"

"I don't even know what serving really is!"

"Serving's a unique thing," Hinata laughed, "But anyway, they've all been playing for years already, you've just started - of course you aren't going to know what to do compared to them. But remember, everyone here started off just like you - getting to grips with the core principals, cause trust me you can't play without them,"

"Really?"

"Definitely. With just the core principals, sure your plays aren't fancy, or that good, but they don't lose you points, and that's what's important. It's a team sport, it doesn't matter if you aren't a big point scorer. As long as you keep the ball up, someone else can cover the rest,"

"So that's why receiving is important,"

"Yes, it doesn't matter if it's not a good pass. Just keep the ball high and someone else will take over. Just do what you can on the court,"

"Haiba," Hinata said to Haiba after the practise, "How do we break it to Hashimoto that he's not going on the training camp?"

"Huh?" Haiba replied.

"You know, like how we didn't go because we didn't have the skills. How do we do this? How did Kuroo-senpai do it?" 

"I dunno, how'd they do it last year?"

"Yamamoto didn't need to do it. Even though Yamashita didn't play a position, he still had the experience needed,"

"Didn't Kuroo just tell us we weren't good enough?"

"Yeah, I think he did. I'm not gonna be so straightforward and harsh about it though,"

"So basically it's going to be more beneficial for you to stay in school where you can work on your skills than to come with us to Miyagi where you won't get to play," Hinata finished explaining to Hashimoto.

"So basically you're saying he's not good enough for the _training_ camp?" Maki questioned Hinata.

"Well that's how Kuroo-senpai would put it," Hinata mumbled in response, "But it's the coaches decision! Don't shoot the messenger!"

"I don't get it!" Maki shouted, "It's a training camp - clue's in the name! It's where you go to get better, it's going to be the most beneficial for Hashimoto to come than not!"

"It's a more match play based training camp," Inuoka explained, "Lots of practise matches and no extra practise. And whilst we do switch up the rotations a bit, it's more to test out the potential starting line up," the first years tensed up after hearing this, "And considering that Hashimoto isn't ready for the starting line up yet, then he wouldn't be playing much and so he wouldn't make much progress. Plus it's one thing to go into lots of practise matches without game sense, but to go in without game sense and skills. It's overwhelming,"

"I guess it makes sense," Maki retreated from the argument.

Soon the camp arrived and the team were in Miyagi, "Do you reckon I could run to Karasuno?" Hinata asked the room.

"You could, doesn't mean you should," Teshiro pointed out.

"Do you even know where it is?" Mutou asked.

"Well no," Hinata bit his lip.

"Then use a map," Hamasaki suggested.

"Good point," Hinata smiled, "Anyone want to join me?"

"NO!" everyone else replied.

"See ya then!" Hinata then got up to go on his run.

"Huh? Where'd Hinata go?" Shibayama asked as he entered the room.

"On a run to Karasuno," Okamura replied nonchalantly.

"Karasuno? Isn't that like super far away though!" Shibayama shouted, "Someone stop him," After finally finding Hinata and dragging him back to the dorm, the team went to sleep for the next match.

"Whoah! Actual kits!" Wada exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Aparently I'm assigning them," Hinata said, "I'm no. one, Shibayama's no. two, Teshiro's no. three, Haiba's no. four and Inuoka's no. five," Hinata let himself and the other third years pick up their kits, "Then Okamura is no. six, Yamashita's no. seven and Hamasaki's no. eight," he let the second years pick up theirs, "And finally, Maki is no. nine, Wadaki's no. ten, Mutou's no. eleven and Hashimoto'll be no. twelve when he's here," the first years went to get their kits, "KARASUNO!"

"Looks like Nekoma's already here," Yamaguchi commented.

"Looks like the mean height increased this year," Tsukishima commented.

"HEY!" Hinata jumped up to whack him on the head, "Oi Kageyama! Remember you've gotta make it to nationals this year!"

"Pssh, that'll be easy," Kageyama scoffed.

"I'm not sure, isn't there that really good player who's probably joined Shiratorizawa, plus they have Goshiki still," Yamaguchi pointed out, "Nekoma's going to have it easy now that Sakusa and Komori have graduated,"

"Yeah, but Itachiyama's good over all," Yamashita pointed out, "But we did beat them finally so we'll be fine,"

"Maybe he went to Seijoh, cause he was from Kitagawa Daiichi," one of the second years from Karasuno suggested, "They all go there,"

"Yeah, but Shiratorizawa," a different second year pointed out.

"So you guys get any good first years?" Haiba asked.

"That's for you to find out," one of the second years smirked.

"Looks like it's not just our second years who gained confidence," Inuoka scoffed.

"He definitely went to Shiratorizawa," one of Karasuno's first years said, "For sure,"

"Ugh, that means that they're gonna be hard to beat again," a second year complained.

"Can we play yet?" Hinata whined.

"Okay here's the starting line up," coach Nekomata said.

"Ay super first year!" Haiba went in to high five Maki who gave him an unimpressed look.

"Yamaguchi! How're you?" Hinata greeted Yamaguchi, "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Yamaguchi replied.

"D'aw, it's heads," Hinata flipped the coin, "Receiving or serving?"

"Receiving," Yamaguchi replied.

"GUYS! We're starting off with serving," Soon the practise match began, "Nice serve!"

"They're no.9, he's a first year, right?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima.

"Yeah," Tsukishima replied.

"He has to be good to have already made the starting order," 

"Probably," Maki went in for a skyball serve, scoring a service ace.

"Yep, definitely good,"

"Whoa, okay, could've told us that you had that in you too," Haiba laughed.

"I feel bad for their libero, they don't have Nishinoya this year," Shibayama said. Maki went in to sere again, this time aiming slightly more towards Kageyama. A couple more service aces and coach Ukai called a timeout.

"We need to stop their no.9 before he creates too much of a lead for Nekoma," coach Ukai said, "Once we get a chance to make plays we can turn this around. He's doing skyballls so work together to receive them," When Maki went in for his next serve he used his regular jump serve, "Crap, I hadn't predicted for him to suddenly swap after the timeout,"

"No way," Karasuno's libero exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kageyama stared to look at them.

"I recognise that serve. I remember hating it whenever I'd have to face it,"

"But you would never have faced it?"

"That's _the_ Maki Shota, you know Kitagawa Daichi's former ace, didn't you play with him?"

"What's he doing at Nekoma?"

"Like I’d know!"

"The ace who won nationals joining the team who won nationals, how fitting," Tsukishima smirked.

"I kinda want Karasuno to get one so the rest of us can do something," Hinata pouted, fortunately for him, his wish was granted, with Karasuno receiving the next serve and setting up an attack. Hinata and Haiba went in to block it, shutting down Yamaguchi.

"So this is what some of the best blocking in the country looks like," Wada commented, "Scary," the first practise match leaned heavily in Nekoma's favour, however Karasuno did get to show off their improvements too. The next two practise matches also brought similar results.

"Dumbass! Are you letting first years serve better than you?" Kageyama asked Hinata.

"My skills come from other aspects of volleyball," Hinata replied.

"Yeah Hinata could have a scary jump serve if he wanted to," one of Karasuno's second years said, "Like his spiking speed,"

"I see what they mean by Nekoma's Monster Cheetah," one of their first years added.

Soon the training week had ended and Hinata had managed to find Karasuno and sneak there, much to everyone else's protests, "Hinata? What're you doing here? Haven't your team left yet?" Yamaguchi asked.

"We're just about to go," Hinata answered.

"Isn't this trespassing?" Tsukishima asked.

"Probably! Anyway, we better play you guys before the summer training camp. That's right, I'm talking about summer inter high nationals. See ya there!" Hinata ran away before anyone else saw him and joined the rest of Nekoma in their coach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on 30th January.
> 
> Next time: Final preparations and the start of summer inter high prefecture round.


	50. Stage Seven: Level One

"A month left until our first tournament of the year," Okamura said as he sat down for lunch with the two other second years in the club.

"It feels different to last year," Yamashita said, "I just can't place what it is,"

"We won nationals last year, that's what it is," Hamasaki pointed out.

"Yeah, this time we're playing to defend our title and win again," Yamashita said, "I definitely feel more confident this year, even if I'm not a starter,"

"One month to go! We can't get complacent!" Hinata shouted.

"Hey Hinata, isn't that a long word for you," Inuoka jeered.

"It is!" Hinata replied seriously, "As I was saying, we can't afford to get complacent, every other team at the tournament will be going for us as we're the top cats,"

"Isn't the phrase top dogs?" Wada asked.

"But we're the cats," Hinata answered, "Anyway, we need to prepare just as well as we would if we hadn't won nationals last year," 

The month quickly passed and the prefecture round had arrived, "Look! It's Nekoma! They're captain still hasn't grown!" someone whispered.

"They've got some tall first years too," another said.

"E-everyone's talking about us!" Hashimoto said uneasily.

"And?" Maki replied.

"It's unnerving," 

"It's because everyone has high expectations of us,"

"That doesn't make it any better,"

"Relax, you're probably not going to be on the court so you don't have to live up to those expectations,"

"Yet!"

"Yeah, yet,"

"One day I'm gonna be there on the court with you too! I'll get to the same point as the rest of you are at the moment. I don't care if I'll always be behind all of you, I'll still keep working hard,"

"Okay,"

"Just okay?"

"We're teammates not opponents so there's no need for me to jeer at you,"

"You could be supportive,"

"I don't think you need words of support,"

"Wadaki! How're you?" Hashimoto deliberately started talking to Wada.

"Words of support are for those who have limited potential," Maki muttered under his breath, "That's why I'm not using them. Those with potential to reach will do it with or without people cheering them on,"

"A, it makes them feel better. B, you really try too hard to act cool and badass," Okamura commented.

"Hey! I do not!" Maki protested.

"Okamura, he's just going for the moody and mysterious character trope, let him brood in peace whilst the generic heroine starts to fawn over him," Hinata joined in on the teasing.

"Not you too captain!" Maki groaned.

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll have a serious to dork character arc where he discovers the power of friendship," Okamura laughed.

"I'm right here! Stop talking about me right in front of me!" Maki shouted.

"But first we'll have to go through the big angsty backstory reveal-" Hinata added.

"-And then him losing the group because he "hates" them all only to join them again for the final battle because he did some deep thinking and realised he treasured the time spent with the group," Okamura finished.

"Cut it out you two," Shibayama said with limited effort.

"I'm not some side character on a teen drama that ends up being focused on romance despite the big adventure aspect!" Maki pouted at the two.

"Add in your regular amount of tsundere and a bit of the secretly soft trope too," Okamura wheezed as he clutched his stomach, bent over from laughing, Shibayama had also started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Maki's face turned red.

"His face is as red as his tracksuit!" Hinata barely managed to speak.

"We... Should... S-stop... Laughing-" Shibayama attempted to speak before bursting into laughter, "Seriously, we should try to stop laughing though,"

"Sorry Maki," Hinata and Okamura said.

"But we're not wrong," Okamura added in a sing song voice.

"Once again we get to skip the first round due to our success last tournament, and I'm not talking about nationals," coach Nekomata said to the team. Later as they made preparations for their first match the confidence that Okamura had earlier when teasing Maki had vanished.

"I-I'm not sure I can do it," Okamura gulped as he looked at the court, "B-being a starter and all,"

"You'll be fine," Inuoka said as he patted Okamura's back, "So go out there and do it,"

"You were chosen, not me," Wada said, "There's a reason for that, and it's because you deserve to be on the court,"

"You don't have to be the next Hinata in blocking, even if you both use read blocking, you just need to be the best blocker that Okamura Arata can be," Haiba said, "Plus you're taller than Hinata so you've got that going for you,"

"Y-yeah, thanks guys," Okamura smiled at his teammates.

"Nekoma's crazy! They've got both their middle blockers under the 180s! Plus they've got those two tall first years on the side lines!" a spectator exclaimed.

"Well one's the Monster Cheetah, but the other one is certainly a _choice_ ," another spectator said. The match began.

"Nekoma's blocking is just as potent as ever with now both blockers read blocking," the first spectator exclaimed, "I never expected that!"

"And who's that first year spiker, his serves are deadly,"

"Looks like Nekoma's going to have another powerful year,"

"Yeah,"

Nekoma won the match and went on to the second day, where they breezed through their first two matches. In the time between the quarter finals and semi finals Yamashita went to talk to the coaches, "I've been thinking... I think I want to play as a setter," Yamashita admitted.

"Brilliant," coach Nekomata smiled warmly, "We were hoping to make you our sub setter, and probably next year's starting setter,"

"Next year's starting setter... Wow, we really will be third years next year," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on February 6th
> 
> Next time: The semi finals, will Nekoma go through to the finals or have to battle for their place at nationals through the third place play offs?


	51. Stage Seven: Level Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is even later than I thought... My mental health was a bit uh yikes for a few days, not to mention just overall being tired. I'm also going to be taking a two week hiatus from today (more on that in the end notes in case you don't care for my reasoning and just want to read the chapter)

"So we're up against Fukurodani next?" Inuoka asked, "People have said that they're good this year,"

"Better than getting Itachiyama, going up against them in the semis is never a good thing," Teshiro pointed out, "Even if we did beat them at the end of last year, they beat us plenty of times before that,"

"Everyone's saying that we're such a short team this year," Hamasaki sighed, "And calling us crazy for not playing the tall first years,"

"Idiots, just cause some of us are not vertically gifted doesn't make us bad players," Maki scowled.

"For once I agree with the try hard Mr Cool," Okamura said whilst Hinata nodded, "Besides, if I'm lucky I might just get to the 180s before I graduate,"

"Cut some slack for the rest of us!" Shibayama, Hinata and Maki shouted.

"Don't let Nekoma's blockers fool you, whilst they may look short, they make up for that with their read blocking and jumping," Fukurodani's coach said, "Especially their captain,"

"Hinata, remember our first tournament where you were so scared of Bokuto," Haiba teased Hinata.

"Sh-shut up!" Hinata pouted, "I had every right to be afraid!"

"And he called Sakusa a demon the next tournament," Inuoka added.

"Leave Kiyoomi-senpai out of this!" Hinata protested.

"I'm still confused as to why Hinata was chosen to be captain," Mutou commented, "I know he's a good player, but he doesn't seem very responsible to me,"

"You student, don't worry, I shall educate you," Hinata said in a wizard sounding voice, "A captain must be three things: responsible, reliable and reassuring,"

"Yeah and you don't really act as any of them," Wada pointed out.

"Where's the lie!" Hamasaki wheezed.

"Off court, sure, cause that's stuff's boring off court... But on court," Hinata smirked, "I'm responsible for the front line of our defence and to be the greatest decoy; the others can rely on me to be there to help them, score points or block; and by having me work on the court, well everyone feels reassured,"

"As much as we'd like to, we can't deny any of that," Inuoka added, "So we chose him,"

"By the way, the practise matches in Miyagi don't do a good job of showing Hinata's on court skills," Shibayama added, "Unless he's sick during the quarter-finals,"

"Hey! Stop attacking me!" Hinata pouted. Although it was a slightly challenging match, Nekoma still managed to win it and proceeded on to the finals.

"So, Itachiyama," Inuoka smirked, "Time to kick their asses again,"

"Yeah they don't have Kiyoomi-senpai or Komori," Hinata added, "So they'll be a lot easier,"

"Unless they get killer first years. Remember they went to nationals both times and came runners up in the spring tournament. Plus for some people they live in that side of Tokyo, unlike us," Yamashita added.

"And remember, it wasn't just Sakusa and Komori that beat us all those other times, the other second and third years are good too," Shibayama said.

"Uh... Hinata?" Hashimoto asked, "If you're close to this Sakusa, then why do you still call him your senpai?"

"Kiyoomi-senpai kinda forced me to call him by his first name, I was fine with just calling him Sakusa-senpai. Ooh! He said that he's coming to this match, I totally forgot to tell everyone that,"

"Right you four," someone shouted at the four other third years.

"Who's that?" the first years asked.

"You seriously chose Hinata to be your captain?" the person asked.

"Shouyou's a good pick though," someone else said.

"T-they didn't even look up from their PSP when they said that!" Wada commented.

"You know these two Hinata?" Mudou asked.

"I still remember when he couldn't receive the ball," the first person said.

"We all do," Haiba added.

"And when you couldn't do it either!"

"Hey!"

"Kenma! Kuroo! You guys came!" Hinata's face lit up.

"So you dropped the senpai for Kuroo, but not Sakusa?" Shibayama asked.

"It annoys Kiyoomi-senpai," Hinata replied, "Are Bokuto and Akaashi here too?"

"They are, and were yesterday apparently. According to Akaashi, Bokuto was so conflicted over how to feel over you guys beating Fukurodani that he cried," Kuroo laughed.

"I believe that," Inuoka snickered.

"Well, you guys better win," Kuroo smirked, "And you third years can't get too cocky! I'm still better!"

"Shouyou's a better blocker than you Kuro," Kozume remarked.

"Shuddup Pudding Head!" Kuroo protested.

"You were never known as one of the best blockers in the country though,"

"Yeah, but that's cause I only went to nationals once, Hinata's been twice! Besides, back in the day I taught him all about blocking,"

"Glad to see Kuroo's still an old man," Haiba pointed out.

"Some things never change," Inuoka said, Shibayama nodded.

Soon the team had finished warming up and the match began. Whilst Itachiyama's spikers were strong, Hinata and Okamura's blocking stopped them. However, the same happened for Nekoma's spikers, Itachiyama's blockers stopped them too. It was a long and slow match with both teams neck and neck, the crowd roaring and the players slowly tiring. Nekoma wanted to prove that they could beat Itachiyama again, and Itachiyama wanted to show that they had grown since their loss. In the end, Nekoma came out victorious again and the alumni that came, joined them in some of the celebrations.

"We beat you again Kiyoomi-senpai!" Hinata smiled as he approached Sakusa after the match.

"I wasn't playing," Sakusa pointed out.

"I know, but we still beat you,"

"But you didn't play against me,"

"But we still beat you,"

"But you didn't play against me,"

"Kiyoomi-senpai!"

"Fine, you beat us,"

"Whoo!"

"You're such a child Shouyou,"

"I'm still under eighteen,"

"Your birthday is in a few days,"

"Still, I'm still a minor at the moment,"

"You act like a seven year old, not a seventeen year old,"

"That's cause seven year olds have it easier,"

"It also helps that you have the height of one,"

"Kiyoomi-senpai! Get back here!"

"Uh... Anyone want to question why Hinata's chasing Sakusa?" Inuoka asked.

"So anyway, who's taken the modern lit test yet? I need answers," Haiba said, ignoring Inuoka's question as he understood that some things weren't worth worrying about.

"Crap, I have that tomorrow and I've not studied for it," Teshiro cursed.

"Give me the answers after you take it!" Haiba pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on February 27th
> 
> So why am I taking a hiatus?  
> School has been very draining as the pressure is ramping up (plus the uncertainty of what is going to happen for my public exams this year) and I've noticed my mental health is getting worse. As such, it's a lot harder to find the motivation to write  
> Then there's parental pressure to get off my screen due to online school (since January I've been back at online school due to Covid cases getting high in my country) so I also have to spend less time on my laptop, meaning that I don't have as much time to write.  
> Additionally, as with the Seijoh!Hinata fic, the third year is the hardest to write matches for, this is because I often lack inspiration and fall into writer's block. I don't want to give you the same thing but with new characters each year, I want to use a mixture of new teams and old teams and create different outcomes and scenarios as it's boring and hard to write tons of the same match. By the time I'm writing the third year, I've already exhausted most my ideas, plus I don't want to make things too OC centric, despite the fact that the majority of the team now being OCs. This makes it harder to write chapters as I start to run out of fresh ideas, it's also why there's more skimming and time skipping as well as more third year interactions (as they are the only non-OC characters by that point). Another thing that makes the third year the hardest to write, lots of the characters that Hinata has rivalries and friendships with are older than him so I can't write about that. Sure I can write moments with Hinata hanging out with Kenma, but it's harder to work into the story as now Hinata and Kenma would have to plan a meet up, whereas before if I wanted to, I could write about them walking home together and then deciding to play games at Kenma's house.  
> Another thing that has caused this hiatus is the rate that I upload chapters. Now I'm not going to change it, in fact it could become longer between updates, because school work is only going to get harder; but there's not the same push to keep going that I had when writing my Seijoh!Hinata fic (in fact with that one I had to take a one day break due to writing every day, now I'm taking one for writing too little - the irony!) since I was releasing chapters every day (even twice a day when I started). This meant that the fic was finished in about three months, it's been half a year and we're only just over the halfway mark in this fic. As you can tell, this fic is taking longer to be completed as school has become more important, and so naturally some of my inspiration and passion takes a bit longer to find.  
> The final factor of this is the fact that haikyuu isn't airing. When I started the seijoh one, we were near the end of the first half of s4, and when that finished there was the excited wait for when the next half would come. This fic started amidst the wait and then continued into the run of the second half of the season (the Inarizaki match was amazing and writing this has reminded me to change where the spoiler warnings are since s4 has now finished) and now s4 has finished so I don't have that immediate inspiration (as we can all admit, haikyuu is fucking inspiring whether that be to become more active, learn how to play volleyball, to write fanfic, draw fanart or achieve any other personal goals). So yeah, I'm taking these two weeks to just relax and do some prewriting (plus I'm working on some big bonus chapters for Seijoh!Hinata, if you've read the AN on some of the more recent bonus chapters there, then you'll have some rough ideas of what it might entail).
> 
> Next time: Nationals! Will Karasuno be there too? Will Nekoma win again?


	52. Stage Eight: Level One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand I'm back! Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me these past two weeks. It's been 6 months and my government still doesn't quite know what they're doing with public exams so I still can't say how that will affect my update schedule in May/June, but it will, I'll try my best to keep you guys updated on that so you know when my update schedule will change.

After a few weeks of preparation, and some studying for the third years, nationals had finally arrived, "Why's it always in Tokyo! We never get to go anywhere else!" Haiba complained.

"Yeah, could we go to Miyagi for once, that way we can scoop out the competition for Karasuno!" Hinata added.

"I want to go to the West or the South!" Yamashita added.

"Guys quit complaining, it's great that we get to go to nationals in the first place," Shibayama sighed.

"Isn't that Nekoma?" someone whispered.

"I heard that they won their prefecture round this time," another whispered.

"I'm pretty sure they're the favourites for this one," a third added.

"Whoa, so they're the top dogs," a fourth exclaimed.

"Don't they have that super tiny but super fast blocker?" the second asked.

"Yeah, I heard that a super first year made the starting line up too," the first replied.

"I get the feeling that lots of people are talking about us," Mutou groaned.

"Well we did win nationals last time," Hamasaki pointed out, "People know about Nekoma,"

"The lobby, where everything begins," Hinata declared as Nekoma finished walking into the lobby, "Time to find where Karasuno are!" Hinata scurried around the entire lobby, "Guys, Karasuno aren't here!"

"Why does Karasuno being here matter much to you guys anyway?" Wada asked.

"Cause of the Battle of the Trash Heap," Inuoka replied.

"The match against Karasuno at nationals, right?" Hashimoto asked, "But we still have another nationals this year,"

"There's no telling if Karasuno or we will make it then," Shibayama said, "And this is coach Nekomata's final year, we want to have the battle before he leaves,"

"So we need to do well in this nationals for our sake, and then make the next one too," Hinata declared, "That's the only way we can guarantee that we've done our part for the Battle of the Trash Heap,"

"Whoa! The captain's acting like a captain for once!" the rest of the team exclaimed.

"I just realised, isn't Hinata almost like Bokuto as a captain - minus the mood swings," Haiba commented.

"Bokuto?" the first and second years asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Teshiro replied whilst Shibayama nodded. After the formalities had passed the team returned to the inn, where Hinata proceed to scream at Kageyama over the phone, Kageyama could have sworn he also heard Tsukishima snicker several times during Hinata's rant on why Karasuno should have tried harder to make it to nationals.

"We don't have any matches today as we came in the top four last time," coach Nekomata said to the team, "Rest well as we'll have the second round tomorrow," The boys split up and walked around the gym, watching the matches that they wanted to.

"Hmm, Mujinazaka is good again this year," Shibayama commented to Hinata, the two were 'scoping' out other teams.

"Weren't they good last year?" Hinata asked.

"Well yeah, what about Inarizaki?" 

"Well they still have good players but they lost Suna-senpai and the twins didn't they? Plus that other guy too,"

"I suppose,"

"Though... I suppose they're similar to Itachiyama in the sense that they would have good players in the other years who didn't even make it on the court, cause they're a powerhouse and all,"

"Y-yeah," _Hinata actually made an accurate analysis?_ Shibayama tried his best to hide his shock.

"What're you surprised at?"

"Nothing," _Well I suppose that wasn't that hard to come to the conclusion of, especially since he knows members from both teams, it would be a good comparison to make._

"You know, I think I'm finally getting the final skill I need to be great at volleyball,"

"Really? But aren't you great already?"

"Well of course, but moving on. I think I'm finally getting a knack for the game,"

"So you're saying your game sense has developed?"

"Yeah. Like I didn't have any in my first year, and it developed throughout the second year, but I've only noticed it this year. Like I'm getting better at predicting what sort of moves a team might do from where we send the ball and how their libero picks it up; and vice versa for when the ball comes our way,"

"Well game sense does come with experience,"

"But it'll make my read blocking even more fierce, and I reckon that if we take a few risks here and there, we can make our own playing slightly more unpredictable. Especially since we don't have Kenma playing with us anymore, no offence to Kenma," 

The second day arrived and Nekoma were prepared for their match against Wakanai High School. The match was fairly standard, with Nekoma being able to get a lead quickly, "Man Nekoma sure haven't decreased in standard from last year," a spectator commented.

"Yeah, sure they're excelling in slightly different areas, but man, to still be this good despite loosing half of your on court team from the previous year, I didn't know they even had some of these players," another said. Naturally, Nekoma won the match.

"Whoo! Go us!" Hinata cheered, jumping up.

"Onto the third round!" Haiba added.

"Hinata's eighteen," Okamura whispered to the first years.

"No way!" Wada exclaimed in disbelief.

"I think you mean eight," Maki pointed out.

"So he'd be your younger brother in the anime that is your life - where you pretend to be cool," Okamura teased.

"We seriously can't go a tournament without one of you two mentioning this!" Maki sighed, "I hate you two!"

"Su-ure," Okamura stuck his tongue out.

"Lay it off, it's getting old," Shibayama sighed, "I'm starting to get how Kuroo felt, I feel like I'm the captain here,"

"Too bad that I'm the true captain!" Hinata ran over with a smirk, "Well let's rest so we can smash tomorrow's matches too!"

"That's rich coming from you - mister yeah I just threw up in the toilet so let me play again," Inuoka rolled his eyes.

"Hey! That was one time, and I was a naïve first year at the time!" Hinata protested.

"And you still act like one, the only reasons you care about your health is cause Sakusa tells you to, and if you don't you won't get to play," Shibayama sighed.

"Well yeah, but those are still two reasons," Hinata folded his arms, "And two is better than none,"

"Can't argue with you there," Shibayama reasoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out on March 6th (March already? Wow, it doesn't feel like almost a year since the first lockdown)
> 
> So yeah, not the best comeback chapter, but it's a filler match, however the interesting ones for this tournament are still to come.
> 
> Next time: The third round of nationals!


End file.
